Fighting Fire With Ice?
by ItsBrittanybitch
Summary: Santana was a born Fire elemental and the only one known alive. Whereas Brittany has been genetically created to be able to create and manipulate the power of Ice. What happens when Santana is appointed to destroy all known experiments? Will she be able to carry out the plan? Or will fate intervene? BRITTANA AU
1. Chapter 1 Light Me Up

**AN****-So guys and gals this is the first fanfic I've written in _ages_ (please be kind) and I hope that this first chapter is basically a teaser(?) just to see if anyone would want me to continue. Comments and criticisms are really welcome.**

**M for violence and lady loving in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer- Oh would you look at that I don't own _Glee _or any of the characters...'Cause if I did Brittany ****would have graduated and rode off into the sunset with Santana on the back of a unicorn. Just something to think about.  
**

* * *

"Santana!"

I am kicking ass this week! I look around at the charcoal grey gym area which now has scorch marks decorating every inch of space. With burning effigies of mock 'enemies' scattered around the room. Targets smashed to a thousand and one pieces, still smoking may I add. I grin with a sense of accomplishment. _I'm sooooo getting better at this._

"Santana"

I narrow my eyes and quickly scan the room to see if there is anything left unscathed after my intense work out this morning. When I notice a training dummy propped up in the corner in the shadows. _Well this won't do _I think as I shift my relaxed stance to an attacking one.

The target is about 40 yards from where I'm standing. _Easy. _I draw my left hand behind my ear, ready to throw. I can feel the energy surge through my body as I direct it to my hand. Hear the crackling as a fireball begins to form in the centre of my open palm My body starts to hum with the amount of force that I am putting into this one shot. I feel it grow larger, sweat begins to form across my brow. I aim. 3.2.1. _Throw. _I watch as the strike leaves my hand, leaving a trail of flames as it reaches the intended target. As soon as it impacts the chest of the mannequin, the whole thing ignites after being slammed against the wall it was stood against. _Got you _I grin. Watching as the flames engulf the fake body.

I look down to see that my left hand is still alight, I hold it out in front of me. Transfixed by the swirling reds,oranges and yellows that coat the surface of my skin, slowly licking down to my wrists.

"Santana Lopez! If I have to shout your name again I will come down there, drag your sorry ass upstairs, then beat you to a pulp. You will not be late for yet another meeting"

"Be there in a minute _Quinny_!" I shout back at her extinguishing my hand with a sigh.

I roll my eyes. Like it'll matter if I'm late, everyone up there knows that they _need _sweating from today's session, I walk over to the towel and gym bag that I dumped at the foot of the metal stairs this morning. I pull a sports bottle from the bottom of my bag and start pouring the water onto the towel. Pressing it to my neck to try and reduce the heat I can feel on my body. Smirking a little as I hear the hissing of the water evaporating as soon as it hits my skin.

Lets get this straight. I'm hot. Like in all sorts of ways. H-O-T. I'm a fire type elemental, which means I can do cool shit like shoot flames around, set stuff on fire just by looking at them and withstand high temperatures, yadda yadda yadda. Truth is I'm still learning what I can and can't do (like trying to light someone's cigar for them and instead putting them in hospital. Awkward.) And it's not like anyone can teach me 'Fire Control 101' as I'm the first one of my 'kind' to surface. There hasn't been a fire elemental in, ooh about 1000 years. Its rare to be an elemental to begin with. It's even rarer to be chosen to be an elemental in fire.

I gulp down the rest of the water deciding I need to cool off a bit more and start thinking about what this meeting will entail (they usually end up with me shouting about nothing in particular just to get the hell out of there). Although usually on the agenda is mainly about the ongoing difficulties that we are currently having with the 'norms'.

_Basically, thousands of years ago (or something like that) the elementals lived contently amongst the rest of the population. Until of course those without powers went, how shall I put this, bat shit crazy. Deciding that Elementals were 'unnatural' they were cast out and killed. I mean the 'mentals are badass and all, but there is no way like 10 of them could hold off an entire village…So they chose to live in isolation, but after years and years we're basically dying out. Like I said, you can't train to be an elemental, doesn't work like that. You're born one._

There's about ten of us living together in " 'mental HQ " we've all been called upon because rumours have been flying around that a rouge group have been trying to create new forms of our elements and create them artificially. Apparently the governments best plan is 'fight fire with fire' (so to speak) by rounding up all of the known elementals together to fight these fakers. Named the 'norms' so called simply because they have no natural powers for themselves (inventive I know), but they could be trouble for us if they manage to create new versions of our powers.

As I look down I realize I'm standing, still sweating, in a red tank top bra and the shortest pair of black shorts I own. This may not be the best attire to wear for a formal meeting. I decide that I don't care, _I look damn hot anyway _standing to the side to glimpse my reflection in the mirror (That I had cracked by accident this morning. Oops 7 years bad luck) to see that strands of my hair had fallen from the loose ponytail I had put in for training. I pulled out the band and let my dark locks fall loosely over my shoulders, running both my hands through it to push it away from my eyes.

I started walking closer to the mirror, my eyes locking to the 'birthmark'. The fire symbol of the elementals, just above my right hip. It glows slightly red against the caramel tones of the rest of my body. Glowing hotter than the rest of me. Pressing a slender finger against it I can feel the heat that radiates off the mark.

_BOOM! _I turn around quickly to see that the door above the stairs has been blown from its hinges causing it to fly across the room and crash into the opposing wall. _Fucking Quinn blasting her way into fucking rooms. Bitch owes me a new door._

"Santana" Quinn snarls "Get. Your. Ass. Up. Here. NOW!" With each word she fires a blast of air at me. I manage to dodge most of them until the last blow catches me in my chest.

"Damn it Q that's gonna leave a bruise" I gasp out, trying to rub the pain away.

"Good!" she snaps back, propelling herself forward with a blast, yet managing to land gracefully in front of me. Her air symbol on the side of her neck glowing a light blue colour. Which usually only happens when she's pissed off. _Damn I'm in trouble._

"Okay. Okay Q I'm coming" I shout louder than expected as she gears up for another air blast. Sighing loudly as she starts nudging me towards the stairs. "Just have one question though Quinn"

"What?" she practically snarls at me.

"Is now a bad time to ask for a snack?"

* * *

**Sooooo how was that for you guys? To continue or not to continue? **

**Review, message or Tumblr **

**It's a bit sketchy, but I hope it was making sense. **

**I'd like to point out that it's not really based on Avatar either, as that shit above is all made up...from my head. But obviously there is going to be some similarities if I'm writing about people controlling elements Etc.**

**Also are there any other pairings/friendships you'd like me to include. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 I'm Gonna Do What Now?

**AN-Thank you guys for the response, so the alerts and PM's kind of suggest that I should continue so that is what I shall do. **

**Disclaimer-Do I really need to say that I clearly don't own Glee...well I don't, just in case you think I do**

**M- for language and lady loving in later chapters.**

* * *

Needless to say I didn't get my snack. Just more bruises as Quinn just glared at me and kicked my 'impolite ass' up the stairs. Stepping into the 'base room' I sighed. _Yup we we're definitely the last ones here. _The large room, one wall covered with screens and monitors, showing various CCTV images of god knows what _I really have no idea what most of this stuff is _the rest of the walls painted a lovely shade of…white. The whole room looks like a bad superhero lair. Glancing towards the giant metal table where everyone was assembled. I groaned slightly and made my way to the head of the table. Quinn already darting past me to get to her seat. I could feel everyone's eyes burning into me as I padded barefoot to the very end. Trying to avoid their gazes as I sat back in the plush, black leather chair that I'm always seated in. I didn't know we were _that _late.

One of the main reasons I really hate being the only fire 'mental here is because I don't get a special clique, a group of buddies…Whatever. Sure I talk to them, but it's not the same as hanging out with guys that can do the same stuff as you. _For example you have your Earth elementals Noah (Puck) Puckerman, Mike Chang and Blaine Anderson. These guys really don't impress me all that much I mean they have to be outside to do anything and even then all they can do is throw rocks around (Well and the awesome strength that comes with lifting shit like boulders at any opportunity. Talk about ripped.) Speaking of Blaine you have to include his partner Kurt 'Lady Lips' Hummel and his annoying hobbit Rachel Berry to the mix. These two along with the sleepy giant Finn Hudson make up the Water Group. I can't imagine worse people to hang around with, I mean Kurt's not too__bad. But the Hobbit and Tubs? Just kill me now. Actually I lied before, It's __**these **__guys that don't impress me, I mean come on water? Really? Just give me a super soaker and I could practically join their crew and it doesn't help that I've never seen Finn produce anything more powerful than a sneeze, it's pretty pathetic to watch really. Leaving us with Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang and Sam Evans, the Air group. I mean Sam's alright and everything but he doesn't talk much, maybe it's because his giant mouth hinders his speech? I don't know I've never really took the time to ask or really care. Tina…well she doesn't even talk. If she's not locking lips with boy Chang she's just sitting quietly, all ninja-like and shit. Quinn is probably one of my closest friends in here and I know she gets pissed at me because she cares, either that or she hates me really…_

Like now everyone is sitting in their groups, talking amongst themselves where I'm just staring at the blank plasma screen opposite waiting to be briefed by so we can go about our business. I mean I'm sure after this I could go play computer games with my lezbro Puck (After one week of constantly telling him that I wasn't going to "climb aboard the Puckasaurus" because well, I don't swing that way, we eventually bonded over our mutual love of attractive females) or start another verbal brawl with Berry just to see Quinn's reaction. But I've never really felt particularly bonded with anyone like the rest of the groups are with each other. I chuckle inwardly at the thought of tormenting Man Hands all day, when the large screen in front of us springs to life.

"Evening Ladies!" The image of Agent Sue Sylvester's face, sporting jet black aviators and an earpiece appears onscreen. I can't help but wonder if these are standard issue or if she just wants to look the part for this is the only time we ever actually see her. "Now let's see if everyone's here" she says pulling out an electronic tablet and scrolling through "Puckerman. Alpha Gay. Asian. Porcelain. Dwarf. Frankenteen. Macaulay-Culkin-Stunt-Double. Juicy Lucy. Other Asian" I _had _to snigger at some of the names she was choosing "Aaaaand Sandbags" I rolled my eyes at that, as if these babies are fake. "Now as you all know you've been here for two months after the government located you and placed you in 'Elemental HQ' for your own safety"

"Yeah right" I mutter to myself crossing my arms. Yet immediately straighten to attention when I realize that Sylvester heard me. Even with the glasses on I knew I was receiving a death stare of the highest order.

"And in these two months we have been tracking a viable threat to you" she clears her throat and looks around (I think she does at least. Why the fuck is she wearing those damn glasses?) "We know your history when it comes to the 'norms' and rest assured most of us are don't actually give a damn about your special abilities. However we have gained more information on the rogues"

I lean back into the chair looking around the table. Everyone but me is leaning forward in anticipation of the news, I'm however a little more sceptical. The last bit of information we received was basically 'yup well they just want to kill you we know that much. However we don't know how or where they are at the moment' Thanks guys. Really helpful that.

"We've found their base"

Well sweet Jesus I wasn't expecting that, raising an eyebrow towards the dragon lady on screen.

"As you've been informed we have reason to believe they are creating a new generation of elementals" I turn to look at Quinn in shock who just shrugs back at me. _Guess I missed that bit when I fell asleep last week _I turned my head back up to look at the screen "and although they won't target regular people all elementals will be in danger to them" I huffed at that part I'm a regular person too, just with freaky fire powers and I may or may not have an alter ego that comes out when I get angry. (Named Snixx by the way) but yes. Still regular. "We've been tracking them for a while and after several fake leads later we finally have them locked down to a base in the Arctic"

Wow that sounds like a great place to set up camp. I bet that was a surprise to everyone when they got shipped to a place with no fucking heat to experiment on innocent people. That sound like a blast! Maybe they got free heath care or something…

"The rogues numbers are small so we will just require one of you to infiltrate the base. Putting a stop to any and all experiments you can get to, we believe that they aren't sentient, incapable of emotions and feelings, primarily a weapon to use against you"

How can it be possible to create a human that isn't even a human? Then teaching them to use this epic power they've been given, just to destroy elementals. Man this whole thing is fucked up, it's totally making my brain hurt as well. Deciding this is all too much for one day I switch to laying my arms on the cold steel of the table, rest my head on them and close my eyes. But unfortunately Sylvester's droning voice still carries over to me, deciding that if I couldn't nap I might as well listen.

"So we need to select someone. Someone who would be up to the challenge. Someone with the strength and agility to do so"

Well that's half the people in here not going to be chosen I think. Trying to imagine Finn gracefully scaling a wall nearly had me crying with laughter. Trying to mask my laugh with a cough, unsuccessfully.

"Someone who would be able to either fight or talk their way out of a situation"

Quinn would be good at either of them, looks innocent but packs a mean right hook if you're unaware. Maybe Puck, he admittedly can be smooth when he wants to be.

"Someone who wouldn't say…freeze to death in the arctic winds"

I wince. I raise my head and gradually open my left eye simultaneously. To find the entire table looking directly at me, some of the guys at the further end even craning their necks to see me better. Looking up at the screen I can see Sue has removed the glasses and is chewing on the ends of the legs, removing them, to smile at me.

"Yes. I mean you." she says with a smirk. My eyes went wide as they could possibly go, while my whole body shot up, well I'm definitely awake now. "Pack up Boobs McGee, you're going to the Arctic!" Before the screen went blank.

_Oh. Hell. To. The. Freaking. No._

* * *

**Aww shit she's getting sent away to meet...Brittany. Well eventually. **

**Speaking of Brittany you'll meet her in the next chapter as it's going to be in her POV.**_  
_

**Review...you know, if you wanna. You totally don't have to, but like...you should ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 What A Day

**AN- ahh thank you to Peaceagent15, BetTheDuckisInTheHat (Love your name by the way ****and recommend all you want**) Nina, sofetch and anon (even though you're nameless I love you just the same) for your lovely reviews :) and this story actually has quite a bit of interest, which i'll be honest I didn't expect so thanks for reading I guess. I love you all and here's chapter 3 and guess who's here ;) 

**Disclaimer-I keep telling you I don't own Glee**

**M- for violence, language and lady loving in later chapters.**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

It's dark. It feels like I'm floating too, but not in a nice way. Actually more like how drowning would be like, I guess, I've never drowned before. I try to move my arms but they seem heavy and uncoordinated, barely managing to make them twitch. I just don't understand, I'm used to my limbs moving effortlessly at my command. I'm a dancer. _Was a dancer?_

I can't open my eyes, why can't I open them? Its getting really hard not to panic. I can feel my breath start to quicken and I'm now vaguely aware there's an oxygen mask covering my nose and mouth, it's on too tightly, I can feel the shape pressing into my face. I can't help but quicken my breaths, trying to rack my brain for an explanation of how I ended up like this. _I can't. _Different images of times and places flash into my head but when I try to focus on one it quickly changes. Are these memories or dreams? How can I tell the difference between the two…How long have I been like this?

It feels like my body is beginning to catch up with my mind as feeling creeps back into my arms and legs. But as soon as it does I wished it hadn't. The temperatures so cold, so freezing that I think that's the reason why I'm finding it hard to move. Oh god I might get hypo-hypother-hypotherminina…too cold! It's got to be below zero. You know when something's so cold it begins to feel like it's hot? That's exactly how my body feels, it's like white heat spreading all over, which begins to turn into a burning numbness. My body begins to jerk to try to regain some of it's lost heat. Instantly coming to a stop when I hear the distinct sound of muffled voices.

"Shit. She's waking up"

"This. This wasn't supposed to happen"

Well I've got a good feeling that they're talking about me. I'm not thatout of it…just like I'm pretty sure my cat reads my diary sometimes. _Wait what? Where did that even come from? _I can hear rapid beeping noise that sounds too far away. I'm able to move more freely pushing my hands out in front of me, colliding with a bang against a smooth surface. I pull away and try again, trying to break down the barrier. I wish I could see.

"Quickly! Drain the tank"

Drain the wha- before I could even finish thinking I could hear a rushing noise. Collapsing the short distance to the floor into a foetal position. My eyes snapping open as I hit the cold grate roughly. I don't know if I should feel happy that I'm not blind or upset at the fact that as I look around I have apparently been trapped in a transparent tube for god knows how long, filled with an unknown fluid. _ew. _Well, I think I'm going to go with the upset. Glancing around I can see two guys standing there dressed in all white scrubs with surgical masks on, they look extremely similar although one is littler than the other. _Hang on am I sick? _I try to ask them but all that comes out is a hacking cough. _I could very well be sick. _Its only when I reach up to remove the oxygen mask, that I notice I have faded injection marks that are tracking up and down my arms. _Oh great I'm a secret addict, wait is this some sort of space-age rehab…or maybe it's the aliens again I'm really not sure. _

I hadn't noticed one of the erm doctors? Tap a few commands into his computer to make the tube slide into the floor out of view. The other approaching me to hand me a plastic cup of water, avoiding my eyes, in fact they both are. I take the cup slowly while trying to make eye contact. Frowning I took a sip trying to wonder why they both look so nervous. I glanced down. _Holy hell I'm naked. _choking slightly on the water_ I was naked in a tube… _Well worse things have happened I guess, I smile as I imagine how hard they must be blushing right now and how it's a good job they have masks covering most of their faces. It's not like I'm not attractive. I positioned myself so I was sitting cross legged on the floor, trying to tug at the strands of my blonde hair to at least try to cover my boobs (it didn't work) I tried not to draw attention to it as I cleared my throat to speak.

"W-where am I?" my voice was still a little raspy but you could make out my words "What's wrong with me?"

"Well" the shorter guy began, looking at a file as if he was reading something "Brittany…there's nothing wrong with you at all, in fact you're pretty adva-aaaah" he was cut short by the taller one elbowing him sharply in the ribs, I had to giggle slightly at the sight of the smaller guy wincing and look back up with innocent eyes at his colleague, storming to the other side of the room. Which as I looked was filled with monitors and screens. My eyes instinctively widening at the sight of a syringe lying next to 4 clear vials. I guessed they all had something to do with me. I then scrunched my eyes up trying to coax the memories of how I got here back into my mind, but again it didn't work.

"You're fine" the taller guy said, causing my head to jerk back over to look at him "and by the way you're in the Genexel HQ"

"Gen-ex-el Genexel. Geeeen-exel" I familiarize myself with the word, rolling it around my tongue. I'm sure I've heard that name before, if only I didn't have memory loss…

Before I have time to ask for specifics they are helping (forcing) me to my feet. My cup of water taken before I'd even finished and some spare scrubs being thrust into my hand in it's place. The smaller of the two guys gesturing to them with his hand before they both turned towards the wall, leaving me in privacy I guess.

"Guess I better put these on then" I say huffily. I have no idea why they're acting so weird, if anything I should be the one acting strange. Pulling on the itchy cotton top and pants _Well I guess I'm going commando then _I knew they were going to be too big for me. Deciding to roll up the pants to make long shorts was probably the best idea and the white shirt probably showed a little too much cleavage with its low collar. But I guess it's a step up from being naked. I cleared my throat and the men turned back around.

"Tah-Dah!" I grinned arms outstretched to show off my new 'outfit' of sorts "All sorted. Now can we please get out of here?"

The men turned to look at each other before the larger one ushered the other so they were both talking quietly in front of a large blue monitor. Unfortunately they were too far away to hear. _they're pretty rude for doctors. _My outstretched arms falling back to my sides limply. _I hate being ignored, I'm not stupid you know _I started to pout trying not to get upset at the fact no one is paying attention to me or my questions.

"Or we could just put her in my office until we can sort something out…You've already let slip her name, she can't know anything more"

"Fine Jake. I'm sorry"

I couldn't catch anymore than that. Why is letting slip my name bad? I know who I am Brittany S. Pierce, like Britney Spears, only better. I figured that the taller one must be the one called Jake as he was the one walking towards me.

"Come on then" he said abruptly after walking straight past me to enter a pin into a console beside a giant metal door. I folded my arms and shot him a glare, which eventually softened when I realized at least I'd be getting out of this room. The more I think about it the less it seems like these people are trying to help me. The tank, the needle marks, the locked doors, hiding my name. Something's definitely not right here.

I followed Jake down the plain white corridors reminding me of a high tech asylum really. There were no signs to direct you anywhere, yet he knows exactly where he's going _well it is his office I suppose, but still I think I'd be lost already_ Occasionally we pass similar doors to the one came from, but I walk faster when I hear screams coming from them. This. This is wrong. I have the sudden urge to run, but I don't know where to go. I need to find a way out of here. I start looking around and see nothing but doors, however these are less technical than the ones further down the hall and are just plain old regular doors. With handles and everything. Jake pushed the door and held it open for me.

"So just stay here. For like an hour tops." he still had his mask on but I could tell from his eyes that he was smiling at me "Then we'll see where you go from here"

"Oh erm ok" I reply walking into the small room "Thanks" I manage to get out before he closed the door on me.

Sighing I made my way further into the room. _Wow it's really small in here _he mustn't be that important if _this _is his office. It's pretty generic, how an office should be. Perfect square white walls, desk and chair placed against the back wall, water cooler by the door, some filing cabinets aaaaand a fern plant in the corner by a wastepaper basket. Stereotypical workers office _Check. _like would it have killed him to put a poster up somewhere. Especially as there isn't even a window, I frowned. Who doesn't have a window?

This is all too much, I really need to make a plan…or something. Grabbing a cup of water from the cooler _I don't think he'll mind it's not like it's expensive, if it is I'll totally pay him back…somehow _and sit on the hard plastic of the chair, trying to arrange myself into a more comfortable position. Ending up with both legs on the desk and leaning back into the chair was probably the only way I was going to avoid crippling back pain. I brought the water up to my lips and took a sip. Then letting the cup rest against my stomach while I stared at the ceiling. I stifle a yawn. _You know maybe if I just close my eyes _

Suddenly sirens are heard blaring throughout the building.

I tumble awkwardly out of the chair. My hand still tightly grasped on the cup, although it's crushed slightly after I jumped/fell out of my seat. Groaning I lift myself off the floor and start searching for something to clean my spillage up with. After deciding to just use the bottom of my shirt after finding nothing in the room that is even slightly absorbent. I realize nothing has been spilt…_but I fell with a cup, there should be a mess _glancing down at the crushed cup I noticed a small layer of frost has formed around the lip. My eyes widen at the sight, looking around the room to check for secret cameras or someone to jump out going 'It's all been a joke'. Finding nothing of the sort I risk a look into the cup and I swear I think my eyes managed to get even bigger. The water was now frozen solid, flicking it gently with my other hand. _Oh God Oh God Oh God what even is this? _dropping the cup in a panic. The alarms were still droning on behind me and I can't even think straight. _Did I do this? _

Bang! The door behind me is swung open with enough force that it hits off the wall. _Am I really getting interrupted again? _Kicking the cup out of view I swiftly turned to talk to whoever had rushed in.

"You know it's rude to just bur-hurrr" I said stopping mid-sentence when I realized this clearly wasn't a doctor (or whatever they even were) that had burst in to the room. But a _Pretty/Gorgeous/Stunning/Why-Is-She-So-Hot-Does-She-Want-Me-To-Jump-Her? _Latina girl. She was panting heavily against the shut door, sweat glistening across her forehead. I don't think she's noticed me, her eyes are closed. _At least I had time to wipe that goofy grin off my face before she saw me _As soon as I thought that her eyes flickered open to catch mine. She managed a small smile in my direction before closing her eyes again and exhaling slowly.

"H-Hey" I managed to get out, my throat immediately bone dry in her presence. _Smooth Brittany. Smooth._

She opens her eyes again, listening at the door for a moment. Seeming satisfied she reaches out and gets her own (not iced) drink of water, although I'm sure I hear the sound of hissing when her lips come into contact with the water. After downing the whole thing she crushes the cup and throws it carelessly on the floor. She then lifts her head to me and winks.

"Hey yourself"

* * *

**Oooh the plot kinda thickens...not really, but they met :) **

**I'm kind of 'making this up as I go along' meaning I literally have no set plan for each chapter so feel free to input of suggest certain things you might like. Hope you enjoyed and please Review if you can :) **


	4. Chapter 4 What A Deja Vu

**AN- Thanks for my lovely reviewers: RabbitSniper, BetTheDuckisInTheHat, Heyaismylife and Peaceagent15 for just being awesome. **

**Just to add when I was planning this story I really didn't expect Santana and Britt to have already met by this point. (But they did and all is happy in the world) there was a bit more build-up. **

**So this is the same day in Santana's point of view (You'd get it if you read the title of the chapter...did you see what I did there? I'm so good haha) and how that works out for her.**

**Disclaimer-I still don't own Glee**

**M- for violence, language and lady loving in later chapters.**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I hate this place, I _fucking _hates the cold. But nooooo I get dropped into this icy wasteland all on my own. I know my element is fire and all, but sweet jesus it's way less than freezing here. I go through the plan that's been drilled into my head since I got a special one on one briefing with Sue. Well kind of. She was still on a screen and still hurling insults at me. _Fun Times._

Get dropped off at a secure location. _Check. By the way first and last time that I will ever go in a helicopter, how safe even are they? _Walk the 'short' distance to the enemy location. _Check-ish. Well I'm doing that now and I'm sure as hell not enjoying it. _Make your way in. _That was basically it, no schematics of the base, no plan, just get in. _Get evidence of experimentation and disrupt the process as much as you can. _This bit sounds fun as hell, it's basically smashing shit up and then grabbing something that kind of links to experiments. Score. _Then get the hell out of there. _Simple if you think about it really._

Trudging through the snow in the general direction I was shown _the pilot just pointed vaguely into the distance saying it was just a few miles that way. Yes a few MILES I mean what the hell why wasn't I given a badass snowmobile or something instead of ruining my shoes/clothes/hair _as soon as I stepped out from the cosy warmth of the helicopter I begin to regret my choice of outfit for this current activity… Okay so I knew I was going to the arctic, but I knew I wouldn't be cold. I mean come on I'm fire people! But in hindsight maybe skinny jeans, a vest top and my cool-as-fuck leather jacket may not have been the best idea. Don't even get me started on my converse, as soon as I stepped into the snow they became a soggy mess. I _really reeeeeallly _want to use my powers to make then just a teeny tiny bit warmer so they at least become dry, but I know I'm so damn unlucky I'll end up burning them to a crisp…

Squinting into the distance I see a grey mass that I'm guessing is where I need to be heading. I mean who else would decide to build anything out here at all. I mean why? Why? Would you build anything else but a secret base in an empty pile of snow void of anything for miles? Well I'm glad it's not snowing, I suppose that's one good thing about this whole damn situation. When I look back at least I can say to people 'Hey at least there wasn't a blizzard that one time I was trying to break into that top secret place!' becoming bored with simply walking I decided to have fun playing a little. Positioning my fingers so the first two were pointing out to my side (like a gun shape) and shot a thin line of fire from them. My mouth twitching into a smile as I began to create swirling patterns in the snow where they were melting and re-freezing as I moved the flame away. _It's kind of beautiful really_

Nearing the building I could see that it appeared to be pretty modern, looking like a football stadium in its shape. Its smooth, windowless steel walls making it look like an impenetrable fortress. As well as it being perched on top of a large snow drift with scattered pine trees around the entrance makes it all the more ominous. Gazing up I could see a crudely made path where multiple vehicles had flattened the pristine white snow and left a compact walkway after the same way being reused. Also to the left of the road was a lovely (again steel, what's with all the damn steel) road sign carved with the words "Genexel Corp. Headquarters" my eyes pretty much bugged out and I am so close to banging my head of the sign repeatedly _Who does that? Who picks THE most secret place on the damn earth to conceal your HQ then has a sign to announce it to the world…if it's so secret you wouldn't need a sign because you'd just know what is was I mean is it in case someone gets the wrong evil secret lair in the middle of the arctic? _I swear my eye is twitching trying to contain the anger towards these idiots. Speaking of these idiots there's a strange sense of calm, there are no guards, no trucks, no nothing. At this point I thought I would have to go all James Bond and be scaling up the walls or back flipping out of sight from enemies. Instead I'm literally walking up the road to the front door.

When I reach it however, I can guarantee that it won't be an easy feat to get in. Maybe that's why there's no guards, because they're confident that no one would be stupid enough to try and get in and it's impossible. You could see the shape of the door about 20ft high indented into the side of the building, but there's no buttons or handles or anything to get in. I also wonder if I'm on CCTV but if I am clearly no ones done anything about me being here. Maybe they're all just laughing at me because I won't be able to get into the place. I frown. There's no way I'll be able to melt solid steel quick enough for it to be sneaky in any way. (that and it would be totally exhausting for me) I consider, leaning back against a tree, that it may be a possibility for me to burn this mini-forest down to create a distraction while I slip in. _That's a stupid idea _Maybe not. I figured that the door must be like a medieval drawbridge that would be lowered out, meaning the reason I cant get it open is due to it needing to be opened from the inside.

"Sandbags"

_Jesus take the wheel! I'm hallucinating. Death is approaching. I can see the light. _

"Sandbags" the unmistakable voice of Sue Sylvester was talking to me. Looking around to see if she was going to emerge from somewhere unexpected _Am I dead? Is this real life? What's happening?_ "Sandbags please tell me you didn't forget you were wearing an earpiece" I can almost see her face palming as she says it.

_Oh yeah!_

"No. No of course not" I scoffed "Just took a while to…make out what you were saying" _P__erfect. that sounds like a valid excuse "_Hey wait if you could talk to me how come you let me walk about 5 miles and didn't keep me company" I crossed my arms scowling at no one in particular.

"To put it simply taco muncher, I have better things to do with my time than to babysit you "

_Taco Muncher? I-I can't even…what a bitch._

"What do you want now then Sue?" I say through gritted teeth, as much as I would love to go all Lima Heights…she's still my ride out of here.

"Well I want you to get your ass in gear and get into the damn place and get out!" she screams into my ear causing me to wince "You've wasted to much time already. I could have crawled those 5 miles quicker while pulling a truck with my teeth. Back in my day that was a training exercise..."

_What the hell is she going on about and how does she know that I'm not in already. Well Santana maybe because she needs to keep an eye on you if there's any trouble...Is she expecting trouble? Or maybe she's just being safe. Calm your tits. _Zoning back in I managed to catch the last line of Sue's monologue.

"...if you don't get some evidence and get out in three hours I'm leaving you in this damn place"

I hear static for a moment before total silence assuming she had cut off communication for the time being. I started grinding my teeth looking around for something I could use to gain entry. I now had a time limit and I needed to be as quick as possible. Internally groaning when my eyes catch sight on something to the right of a tree a few yards away from the actual doorway.

_I can't believe I'm doing this _heating up my hands so they start glowing red hot _This is so cliché I may actually cry _as I place my hand on either side of the _sigh _air vent. Yup, this is such a cheesy 90's Kim Possible style way of doing things but yes, at least I'm getting in to the fucking place. Chuckling to myself slightly _I loved that show, I could totally see myself as Shego…hot babe with hotter hands. Sound familiar? _As I watched the edges begin to slowly melt away from the wall. I pulled gently, causing the whole thing to come loose. Make my way in. _Check._

Crawling through the vents was taking much longer than I thought it would…ever. In a lifetime. I was shuffling through the constricted space (barely big enough for me to crawl through and I ain't no fatty) with my left arm in front of me, holding flames in the palm of my hand. Meaning I wouldn't be banging into the sides or face first into a wall. That would be great. Thank god I figured out years ago that I can actually control the temperature of my fire. So right now if a 'normal' person passed their hand through it, there would be no screaming or blistering skin but a pleasant tingle of fuzzy warmness _Did I really just say that? I need to get out these vents soon because I'm clearly getting delirious. Probably lack of oxygen. _I really wish I'd thought of a better plan or had a map because clearly I have no idea where I'm going right now.

I've been crawling for half an hour and right now is the first time that I have seen light creep in from anywhere but my hand. Immediately halting my flames I slowly crawled over to the bars that were a few feet ahead of me. Adjusting my body so that I was lying flat to look through them. _oh great an empty corridor, that'll help me figure out where the fuck I am. _groaning quietly at how unprepared I am for anything I make the decision that I'm going to have to get out of this vent and explore (As much as I'd _love_ to stay here and live amongst the cobwebs and dust) Pressing my face against the cool metal of the bars I look around again, _where are all the damn people? Is this a trap? _deciding I need to gets my sneaky Santana on (aka I need to be as quiet as possible) and finally escape from the claustrophobia of the vent I started to heat up my hands in order to remove the bars as I had before.

_Shit. _Please don't fall. Please don't fall. Please don't fall. I had definitely messed this graceful exit up…_sure if I was Quinn I could have effortlessly sailed to the floor using my magical Air powers but no. Fire won't give me a safe landing. _I had turned myself around in the vent in order to go feet first. Slipping my right leg out had been easy, the second one, not so much. As soon as I lowered my left leg out I began sliding out of the vent quicker than I thought I would. Which has led to me grasping at the very edge of the vent with my fingertips. Swinging above the floor, very much afraid of falling, even though I'm going to have to (because I can't climb back up) _Curse this deceptively high ceiling _I close my eyes and drop. My legs instinctively bending, bracing for the impact of the solid floor beneath. I land with a very ungraceful thudding noise. Slowly beginning to open my eyes I'm able to tell that I have neither broken anything or alerted anyone. Standing up straight I look back up to the vent I'd just come from _heh piece of cake _giving a small fist pump before breaking into a small jog down the corridor.

Everything looks the fucking same. Just endless doors upon doors. After the first few attempts of getting in I realized it would be useless. They were high security doors. Requiring pass codes and cards and shit to get through. (That didn't stop me trying to get in though) allowing myself to giggle slightly at the thought of someone seeing the first door I came across. Now blackened with scorch marks and the security panel a molten mess. Running my hand through my long dark hair I sighed. I really needed to get some info for Sylvester. I can't be the reason loads of fucked up versions of elementals are going to start appearing.

After walking down the repetitive white corridors (I stopped jogging when I realized I had no clue where I was going. Literally going nowhere fast) I realized I had no idea what the time was or how I was even meant to judge the three hours I was given. Just adding to my list of shit that I need to deal with right now. I froze when I heard footsteps coming from around the corner, barely audible, but definite footsteps. I decided I was going to be brave. Igniting my hands I began to inch forward against the wall. Slowing to a stop when I reached the corner. Breathing hard I turned my head so I could see who this unknown enemy was. Only to see a doctor escorting a blond girl down yet another hallway, turning out of view down around another corner before I had a chance to attack (or run away). Deciding it would be a stupid idea to attack I headed in the opposite direction from where they had come.

As I walked down my selected path I sensed this one was different. I could hear screams echoing from within certain rooms and it made me shiver slightly. _This part has to be where the 'experiment rooms' are_ The doors seemed even more high security and were bigger in size than the others. At the end of the walkway there was a window, spanning the entire length of the wall. I slowly crept over to it, wary as I now knew people were about. As I got there I leaned forward, pressing my hand against the glass in order to peer through. My eyes widened in shock.

One side of the room was completely covered in shadow. The only dim light coming from 4 glass tubes that held what looked like 4 separate _people? _curled up in the foetal position within each individual liquid fulled tube. It's hard to make out with the poor lighting but you could sure make out the shape of the bodies and hair floating above them. I tear my eyes away to look at the other side of the room. This is more illuminated but I have to close my eyes and look away immediately. A boy, about my age, is strapped down on an operating table. Five or so doctors working quickly around him, his legs bent at improbable angles. That would have been enough to make me turn away, but it's his screaming that makes me run.

I don't run anywhere in particular, I don't have the luxury of knowing where I'm headed. My breath comes in ragged gasps as I try to run from what I've just witnessed _How many do they have? and what was wrong with him? _I shook my head to try to rid my mind of the images and end up running straight into a 'doctor' _Well done. Really smooth thinking you can run around and not be noticed by anyone. Doesn't help if you're just running into them now _before he could make a move to grab me I push away from him and sprint in the other direction. Seeing as 'Sneaky Santana' is totally out of the question now I start throwing fire in all directions in the hope that I can confuse (and maybe hurt) the guy trying to chase me. It hasn't been more than a minute before alarms are blaring although I can't be sure if it's because I'm here or because there's fire (which I guess is still me)

As I'm running I notice that the doors are becoming less and less high security. Also that at this moment no one seems to be chasing me _although that damn alarm's still on _determined that everyone would think I would be too stupid to even think about hiding I make the decision to pick one of these _offices? _to hide in. _eenie meenie You! _I thought as I shoulder barged one of the doors down before slamming it shut behind me. Resting against it with my eyes shut _please be empty _panting and trying to get my breath back to normal. _Well no one's said anything or grabbed me yet_

My eyes slowly opened and scanned the room, it looked pretty typical apart from. _Oh god there is a person here. It's a girl. A hot-as-fuck girl. A hot-as-fuck-I-think-I'm-in-love-already girl. __A hot-as-fuck-I-think-I'm-in-love-already-dear-god-she-might-as-well-be-naked-in-that-outfit girl. _ I managed a shaky smile in the direction of the blonde. Not wanting to talk and ruin the moment. Closing my eyes again and breathing out to calm myself down in her presence.

"H-Hey" I heard coming from her. She sounds so small and lost. I know that at this moment she isn't one of the bad guys.

My eyes open again. _Yes she's still there_ I listen at the door for a few seconds. I can't hear anything but the alarms. Glancing back over to the girl I can't help but think how breathtakingly beautiful she is, but how confusion is etched into her beautiful eyes. Right I've got to be smooth. Show her some Lopez charm. I make up my mind to get a drink before I attempt to speak to her because the way she's looking at me is making my mouth dry. I fill the cup and down it in one. Hoping she can't hear the sizzle of my lips evaporating some of it. Crush the cup and fling it to the floor _why did you do that? There's a perfectly good bin over there. God help you if she hates people who litter. _I look into her light blue eyes and wink.

"Hey yourself"

* * *

**Oooh what's going to happen. ****How are they going to get out of this?** ('cause I sure as hell don't know yet ;) )

**OH! and I've been meaning to mention that if you're wondering about the 'symbols' that are marked on each of the elementals I doodled them and they're here (rawrjaws . deviantart #/ d53054w) just remove the spaces...**

**So I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. I'm pretty unsure on my feelings towards it myself. So review please. (I'm resorting to practically begging here people...) **


	5. Chapter 5 On The Run

**AN- hey thank you again to all my lovely reviewers. I love you.**

** BetTheDuckisInTheHat- I love that movie! That may just have been totally subliminal... But yes that's the best way to picture it **

**Heyaismylife- Thanks :) I thought It would be easier than to try to explain them.**

**Brittana, DeGleesi, RabbitSniper- Thank you for just being awesome and reviewing ;)**

**I'm trying to take everyone's suggestions on board and it's looking good so far haha. I'm also pointing out that each chapter will always be in the same characters POV. Just because personally I think it gets a bit confusing. Just saying.**

**(I don't own Glee and the ratings _still _an M)**

******Ok Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I can feel a blush creeping across my cheeks while I shyly looked to the floor. I had to. If I kept looking at her or if she winked at me again I may melt. _God and her voice is sexy…No wait. Wait. You don't even know who she is. She could be another creepy doctor coming to take you or something. Or a really hot alien…_Trying to shift my eyes back up to her as casually as I possibly could. Slowly raking my eyes up her body _I can't help it _noticing how the black material of her jeans clings to her legs. Trying to completely bypass her chest area, otherwise I know I'll probably end up staring at her cleavage for too long…Deciding now would probably be a good idea to look at her face while secretly hoping she hasn't noticed me staring. I quickly shift my gaze up to her eyes. Only to find her looking back as my with a sly grin on her mouth. _Oh god she did notice. _Her expression then changes to an expectant one as she looks towards me.

"So erm I'm Santana" she finally says after a short while of us just staring at each other. (not in a creepy way, just kind of an admiring way I guess) _By the way I'm so jealous of her hair_ "And you are?" she smiles politely and waves her hand forward towards me.

_Oh she just wanted you to speak! You were the one that said hello first, great now she thinks you can barely speak English or are mute… Why are you thinking so much? Talk to her! Speak Brittany! _

"Hi I'm Brittany S. Peirce it kinda sounds like spears so I sound like pop star Britney Spears. Although clearly I'm not her, I'm me. I don't know what I'm doing here and I thought you were that guy Jake. But you're not. Are you a doctor? Cause you don't look like one although I think you would look sooooo good in a nurses outfit. Although technically I'm kind of in a doctors outfit now and I'm not looking too good. I suppose it's better that you seeing me naked which I absolutely was before. Or are you hear to fix these alarms…Are we having a fire drill?" _Okay that might be too much talking…calm down. I hope she didn't hear the thing about me wanting her in a nurses outfit. _I take a deep breath and stop talking. Realizing she's looking at me with a blank expression, apart from the gentle frown that graces her features. _I think she's trying to process most of your word vomit. Aww she looks so cute when she's trying to figure out whatever the hell you just said. _I waited a few moments before the frown disappeared and a small smile crept across her lips.

"So…your name's Brittany then" she says reaching up to scratch the back of her neck. If she heard my comments she chose to ignore them "That's a really pretty girl. Name! Oh crap I meant name." she turns away from me muttering Spanish (at least I think that's what language it was. That's so hot, I love people that can speak different languages…I'm so bilingual) under her breath. I try not to chuckle at her as she begins to pace around the room avoiding my gaze from sheer embarrassment at what slipped out. I walked back to lean on the edge of the desk _There's no way I'm going to sit on that chair again. _Glaring at it momentarily before turning my full attention to the girl in front of me.

"And you said you were Santana." I smile gently at her, she turns back around to look at me again. Almost instinctively as her name was spoken "That's a really pretty girl too" I mimic her, my smile breaking out into a full grin "Oh did I say girl? Cause I totally meant name…" winking at the last part. _I really hope I have the same effect on her as she did on me…I can't believe that I'm trying to flirt with her in my current situation. Who even is she? _Although as soon as I saw a goofy grin creep across her face I knew it had worked. She coughed trying to hide her smile but we both know that I'd seen it.

"You know Brittany" she said smoothing down the front of her vest and stalking towards me "I like you already" she held out her hand for me to shake. A sign of trust. Somehow in these few short minutes I feel completely connected to her. I leaned towards her and grabbed her hand, noting how easily it slipped into my own. I began to pump my arm up and down creating a weird, disorganised handshake between us both. We were now grinning and our hardcore hand shaking movements were slowing down to a stop. However our hands remained touching long after it had finished. _Hang on_ "Oh my god you're hot!" I blurted out all of a sudden "Like I mean. Your hand. Its really warm…" I looked down at our hands, that were still clasped together. I could feel myself frowning in confusion. Dropping her hand to look at my palm as I brought it towards me. A weird prickly sensation creeping down from the tips of my fingers to the bottom of my wrist. I wondered if she could feel it too. My eyes shot to her brown ones, silently begging for an explanation.

But as she opened her mouth to speak. I spotted movement over her shoulder. My eyes darting to the door that was slowly opening. I immediately jumped from the desk and stood bolt upright. Santana instantly noticed the change in my demeanour and turned to follow my gaze. Realizing what was happening she automatically stood in front of me, shielding me from whoever was walking into the room. Her back pressed against me. _She's protecting me _Although she was shorter than me the stance she was in was enough to make her a lot more intimidating. Her back slightly hunched, tilted towards the door. It made me think of how a lion would look before attacking. I can tell by the way she went straight on the defensive that she isn't welcome here. _I may not be really smart, but I know how to read people._

"Do you trust me Brittany?" I could hear her whisper softly, the words dragging me from my thoughts. _I shouldn't._ _I've only just met you. I know you shouldn't be here. You could get me in trouble_

"Yes. Yes I do Santana" I whispered back. I couldn't lie, despite all that I knew she wouldn't hurt me. _She said she liked me. She shook my hand. That means something right? _

The door was nearly halfway open by now. It was Jake. I could just tell. He was awkwardly trying to open the door with his back as I could see he was carrying a large silver tray. Santana and I haven't moved from our positions. I don't even think I'm breathing right now. The alarms are still going off but they are muffled by the sound of my own heartbeat pounding in my ears. I was so scared. We watched Jake fully open the door and turn towards us. His brown eyes widening in shock and terror all at once. Dropping the tray with a loud clatter. I let out an audible gasp when I saw the hypodermic needles that had also fallen, smashed up on the floor. _He was just going to come in here and stab me with them _The worst thing was that they contained a bright blue liquid. _He was going to inject me with something _I could see that Santana had also made that connection, looking from the ruined needles to Jake and back again.

She stepped forward, while Jake took a step back. I could hear a dark chuckle escape from her lips as she held out her arms to the side. I stared open mouthed when I saw flames envelop her hands. _Is this real? Can people do that? This kind of supports my 'I'm a drug addict theory' because I am hallucinating right? _However the look of unadulterated fear on Jake's face said it all. _This. Is . Real. _I backed away further from the two of them until I had my back pressed against the furthest wall. Santana lifted her left arm and the flames around it grew larger. She had it positioned as if she was about to strike, but before she could make her move Jake had bolted.

"We need to get out of here" she said putting out her hands as quick as they had appeared "They know I'm here now" she turned to look at me, her eyes flashed with a look of hurt seeing me so far away from her. _She said 'we' she wants me to go with her_

"You're taking me with you?" I asked her suspiciously, moving off from the wall. I knew I had a look of confusion across my face _I mean who wouldn't _

"Yeah" She said with a determined expression "There's no way I'm leaving you. I'm not having you here" she gestures towards the tray and its contents "I've seen what they've done" she whispers, more to herself than to me. But I hear it anyway.

I can hear shouting coming from the corridor outside and I immediately step towards Santana. My hand slipping down her arm before our hands entwined. She gave it a quick squeeze before letting go. It was a small gesture but it gave me some courage.

"You ready?"

"Ready."

We ran. Straight out of the door and turning away from where we heard the voices. Shouts of "Stop" and "Get them" were heard but obviously we chose to ignore them. Maybe it was due to my height or longer legs but I found that I was faster than my Latina counterpart. Which suited her better because when I turned my head to see if she was still behind I could see her hands were lit again. Throwing flames behind her to try to slow down our attackers. Watching as they burst against the walls, flames spreading up them. Occasionally they'd strike someone and their shouts could be heard. It was working. The only problem was that I had no idea where we should be running to. Everything looked the same. The alarm system was also still going off and the added annoyance of the sprinkler system. (I'm guess that might have something to do with Santana) was just adding to the confusion of everything. Slicking my damp hair away from my eyes I continued to run with Santana close behind.

We were going to have to find a way out and fast. Eventually we were going to run out of energy. I could hear Santana's footsteps next to me. Clearly she decided at the moment her energy was better spent trying to get some distance, instead of trying to set them alight.

"These Sprinklers are basically putting my fire straight out in my hands" she shouted at me, I could just hear her over the noise. "I can't slow them down anymore" we looked behind to see a small group of 3 people gaining on us more than they were before. Dressed all in white. Exactly like Jake, eyes the only thing on view (that seems to be the standard uniform here) "I don't trust that's all of them" she shouts back again after a deep breath "there has got to be more people in this place"

_Or not… _"Santana" I shout back, we're both panting from all the running. She glances to me in response before we both turn a corner to find yet another identical corridor. "If the sprinklers are on, they think it's a fire right?" she nods to me.

"Yeah I guess so, I don't see any other reason that they'd put them on"

"So that means they must have fire escapes and plans and stuff" I take a few more breaths before continuing "So everyone must already be out of the building right?" she looks at me for a little while. Slowing her pace slightly as she thinks. I also decelerate to match her pace.

"So there isn't anymore people in this place. Because they all think the place is one fire…" she says grinning. "But it's really just me. That's brilliant Britt"

I started to smile at her. My cheeks reddening, not from the running, but from the combination of Santana's winning smile directed at me and my newly acquired nickname. _Well I suppose less people makes everything slightly less difficult_

Before I could reply. Santana's arm was gripped by one of the faster doctors and she was harshly tugged back. I winced as she let out a scream. I immediately stopped running altogether and turned to help her. I could see the other two had stopped running and were stalking towards us. The guy who had Santana had her arms pinned behind her back, twisting them painfully to the point where she was stifling screams. I could tell she was trying to ignite her hands, but the pain was making her lose focus.

I decided to focus my attention on the other two people. The corridor was wide enough for us all and the sprinklers were every few feet, drenching us all. The taller of the two put his arm out to stop his friend in his tracks.

"I can take her"

I sneered at him. _What a douche. Is he trying to prove himself by beating up a girl…really? Because I didn't plan on making this easy _He lunged towards me, both arms outstretched. _I may not be strong but I have speed _I thought as I sidestepped him quickly, making him run past me. My eyes locked with Santana's when I turned. She was struggling against her attacker eyes flashing with pain. Her mouth moving, but making no sound. But I knew what she was saying, she was mouthing the word 'Run'. I shook my head _I won't leave her _and turned to face the taller guy again. He lunged again, this time he caught my side pushing me into the falling water. Stepping out, momentarily blinded by the hair in my eyes. I felt a blow to my back sending me falling into the wall opposite Santana. Coughing slightly I pushed the hair away so I could see. Seeing the man advancing on me again and Santana in the background shifting more aggressively. Trying to land a hit on the guy holding her.

I was too distracted by her pain that I didn't see the hand coming towards me until it was too late. The back of his gloved hand making contact with me cheek sending me stumbling to the floor. I was on my knees coughing. When I heard the guy laughing at me.

"Aren't you going to fight back?"

I chose to ignore him _I couldn't fight him if I tried_ taking deep breaths trying to ignore the sting of my cheek. That was until I was being dragged upward by my hair. Turning me by the shoulders so I was facing him. Even with his face covered I could see the glee in his eyes at attacking me _This guy's sick _I turned my head away in disgust.

"Well that's fine then" I could practically hear the poison in his voice. "We can just play with your little friend over there"

I turned back to look at him while he pushed at my shoulders, causing me to step back. Pure rage enveloped me at how casual he can be while beating up two women. I drew my right hand back. Almost immediately a tingling feeling shot through my hand. Like when I shook hands with Santana. But more intense and concentrated. I swung out aiming towards the man, closing my eyes on impact. I felt the vibration run through my arm as it connected with the side of his head. I could also hear a loud cracking noise when my fist struck. _Oh god I bet I've just made him angry_

I peeked my eyes open just in time to see the man crumple to the ground. _Wow I should go in for boxing _I smirked turning to Santana who was staring at my hand in shock. I frowned and followed her gaze.

_Oh holy hell._

My hand was encased in a solid block of ice.

* * *

**Dear god they haven't even escaped yet...**

**And you wouldn't like Britt when she's angry (Or if you're attacking Santana 'cause then shit goes down)**

**I hope you got all that. I have so much planned for later chapters (BIG PLANS) that I'm just trying to sort out the ones I'm writing now. It's all a bit of a mess :')**

**But I hoped you liked it and I hope you review. **


	6. Chapter 6 Just Chillin'

**AN- Hey guys. Look at me updating all quick. Because I totally felt bad about leaving you hanging (and I'm going away at some point next week) I forget you guys have no idea what's happening next, so I'm just like 'now is a good place to stop because this, this and this will happen next' Sorry :( **

**Thanks for your reviews they actually make me smile like an idiot. **

**you guys can thank R41N-bow for the speed of this chapter. because apparently 'Hurry the fuck up and update' makes me want to write quicker (That and I'm slightly scared haha) So apologies if there are any mistakes because I did this quick...**

**Peaceagent15- I'm so glad you made the connection to the spoofs! :') I thought I'd just slip it in there. **

**Disclaimer-I keep telling you I don't own Glee**

**M- for ass kicking, language and lady loving in later chapters.**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

_Well butter me up and call me toast…Did I really see that right? She can make ice? _I was staring at Britt's hand, actually as I began looking around me, everyone in the room was staring at her hand. Especially her. I watched as she held it out in front of her. Fingers splayed out. I could see even from here that it had formed around each finger and her thumb. Spreading out jaggedly just past her wrist, like a fixed gauntlet. Shielding the delicate skin underneath with solid ice. She began moving it hesitantly in a waving motion, the glow from the fluorescent lights making the shards sparkle and dance against the edges of her hand. Looking back up to her face I could tell she was confused _You didn't know you could do that did you?_. My face also pulling together to make a light frown. _What have they done to you here?_

It took me a while to realize that the hands that were gripping my arms had become less like a death grip. _I swear he nearly broke my arm before. Bastard. _Feeling his hold on me becoming more slack. I decided that now would be my only time to get away. I knew with all the water around it would be a waste of energy to try and use my fire. I was also worried that Brittany may get hurt unintentionally, because sometimes it can be way to hard to control. _I doesn't mean I won't be able to kick his ass though. _I could see the guy opposite Brittany advancing on her, hopefully my distraction would be enough to put him off his attack.

I flicked my head backwards, with enough force to connect to the guy's nose behind me. I could hear a crunch when it landed along with a whimper of agony _Good I hope he broke his damn nose. _The grip on me instantly weakening, allowing me to whip away from his grasp. The gloved hands that held me were now against his face cradling his injury. I was now standing further away from the attackers, but directly between the two. I could see the other 'doctor' looking between me and Britt. I knew he was trying to pick which one of us were going to hurt him least. The other one staggering upright, using the wall to assist him. Removing his hands from the view of his surgical mask I could see that blood had seeped through the usual pristine white of the cover. _Good. _He managed to regain most of his composure and put his fists up in an attacking stance _Still a bit wobbly though_

I took a step forward, but only a small distance, I wasn't going to start attacking just yet. _I was going to let them make the choice _combing my fingers through my damp hair as they watched, making sure to push the damp strands away from my eyes. I then lowered my hands and gestured for them to come forward. Trying to get them to at least move away from were Brittany was still standing. They had fully turned to face me, so at least they had their back to her. _This is too much for her to deal with right now. The last thing she needs is two creepy hench dudes trying to kick her about. At least they seem more focused on me. _I looked past them and sent a small smile in Brittany's direction. As soon as I had escaped from his clutches and everyone else's eyes had been off her she had moved. Her back and arms pressed flat against the wall. Alternating between starting in horror at the guy she had hit. Or glancing worriedly towards me. _Her hand is still all iced up. She doesn't know how to control it. _She caught my eye when I smiled and all she could do was manage a shaky one back. As the two creeps stepped towards me I could see Brittany step from the wall with a look of panic on her face. I silently begged her to stop, our eyes locking from across the bleak white of the corridor. 'Trust me' I mouthed towards her 'Just wait' looking down towards her hand then back up to her. I knew she understood when she slunk back against the wall and managed a slight nod towards me. _I just needed to keep her safe right now. _

"Come on then." I said aloud. Looking between the two men with my best bitch face firmly on. "Or are you getting tired of trying to beat up two innocent girls?" _Okay we're not that innocent…I broke in and I'm pretty sure Brittany may have punched that guy into a mini coma. But you know I had to say something for a bit of impact. _I started to smirk. Especially when they looked at each other and shrugged. They seemed really confused about this whole situation. _I wonder why these guys specifically were told to come after us. Or did they just grab whoever and push them in our direction. _They seemed to make up their minds and advanced towards me arms raised. _Yesssss now I could say I at least gave them a choice. I'ma get my Snixx on. _

I crack my knuckles and start jumping on my toes. _Why am I so excited? Ok It could be because I might get to show off to Brittany just like a tiny bit. _I was getting slightly anxious waiting for either of them to throw the first punch. So I closed the distance between us. Crouching low when a punch was swung at my head, surprisingly it was the one that hadn't actually done anything yet. Using his momentum against him I swung my foot around to collide with his leg, turning to watch him tumble down beside me. I felt a stabbing pain in my side and noticed when I was momentarily distracted the taller guy had kicked me sharply in the ribs. Breathing shallowly I stood up and swung for his face, trying to make a connection with his already injured nose. _I just have to get one down, then focus on the other. _Grimacing as the pain shot through my side when I swung my arm out. _Damn it _The guy sidestepped to my right, causing me to stumble into an empty space. Without slowing I lashed out with my weaker hand, catching him in the stomach instead. However instead of dramatically dropping to the ground he let out a small huff of air and swung towards me _Not fair…I don't have ice powers that can like down a man in one single punch. _I stepped backwards, feeling a rush of air swoop across the bridge of my nose _Just missed that then. _

Just as I stepped back I realized I had collided with something. _Ohhhhh shit. Well seeing as I'm way to far from the wall it could only be…_ feeling tight arms grip around my waist I could tell this wasn't exactly going my way. Struggling as much as I could, trying to get him to let go. All the while watching the other guy creep towards me, a sinister smile on his face as he reached into the inside pocket of his coat. My breath halting instantly when he pulled out a syringe, exactly the same as the one that I'd seen earlier, smashed onto the floor. The bright blue liquid swilling around inside made me feel nauseous _I hate shots, I sure as hell hate them more when I don't know what's in them. _I closed my eyes as he neared, trying in vain to struggle against the hold of the smaller man.

The next thing I knew I could hear rapid footsteps. My eyes squint open in time to see a shock of blonde collide into the man's side. _Brittany!_ Sending him flying to the ground, syringe clattering to the floor. The arms that held me throwing me to my knees with a thud as he runs to help his friend up from the floor. Where Brittany is doing the same with me, offering her…less icy hand, which I take to help me upright.

"Thanks" I breathe out quietly "Although I think I could have taken him" sending a genuine smile of thanks towards her.

She laughs slightly at that "You're welcome" she mumbles through strands of fallen hair.

We're standing side by side now. I can feel left hand brush down my right one, our hands locking briefly before she gently moved hers away. Her pinky finger trailing over mine as slowly as possible, trying to prolong the contact between us. _I'm so ready for this now. _To everyone's surprise it was Brittany who made the first move. Charging towards the one who threatened me with the syringe. I took that as a sign to move towards my guy. Running and tackling him to the floor, using my _not so heavy _weight to pin him down. Driving my fists into any available space. I kept doing this until he back handed me, making me falter in my hits. He used this momentary lapse to twist his body and struggle free. Scrambling to his feet. I turned to him, staying in a crouched position on the floor. Leaping forward again to slam my shoulder into his gut. Hearing the sound of a collision as his head came into contact with the wall behind him. Watching as he became unresponsive, his body slumping to the ground. _Oh god I hope he's not dead. I can't see any blood. that's good right? _quietly creeping over to where he was now laying I quickly scanned my eyes over his body _Oh thank fuck I can see he's breathing. That was close…wait how's Brittany doing._

I turn around on my knees to see if she's fairing ok. _Whoa she's doing more than ok_ I watch as she sends a kick to the guy. Sending him into one of the sprinklers, momentarily blinding him. Where she sends another kick to the back of his knees. _Is it wrong that I think she looks incredibly hot right now. _Biting my lip I try not to look at the sodden material of her clothes, I _try _not to see how the damp material clings to her body in all the right places. The white cotton becoming slightly see through so I could see the hue of her skin come through the garments. Her rolled up shorts had loosened, making them into pants again. I watched mesmerised as she swung for another kick sending a spray of water with her as her leg span around _It's like a dance. _Taking an intake of breath when I saw that the doctor had grabbed her leg and threw her sideways against the wall furthest from me. I scrambled to my feet in a hurry, ready to kick the shit out of this guy. When I saw Brittany turn to me, smile and close her eyes. I stopped dead. _what is she doing? _I watched as the guy came closer to her. My mouth was dry and my fists clenched by my sides, just watching.

He stood over her. Watching intently as she didn't make a move, propped against the wall. Turning to me laughing.

"What a stupid bitch"

At that Brittany's eyes flew open. Reaching her icy hand out towards his ankle, gripping it firmly and not letting go. My mouth opened in amazement as I could see the soggy clothes he hand been wearing slowly freeze and start knitting together. Beginning at his ankle it fused down with the damp floor below, making his escape useless as he tried to tug his way out of her grasp. I could hear it cracking as it travelled up his leg, splintering when two parts smashed together to create the solid structure. _She's amazing _I saw her let go when the ice reached the top of his leg and collapse down to the floor breathing heavily. The guy had been rendered into a state of shock, shivering his temperature dropped. Just staring ahead.

I rushed over to help Brittany off the floor. _She's exhausted, she can barely walk _supporting her with my arm around her waist we started to walk, yet again in search of an exit. Leaving all the mess behind us.

"You were awesome there Britt" I murmur into her ear. "like seriously badass"

"Thanks" I hear her murmur back breathlessly "I feel so dizzy San"

_San? _I resist the urge to blush right there _I've never had a nickname before…well if you exclude sandbags and stuff like that. How about I've never had a nice nickname before…_

"You'll be ok Britt" I shuffled around a bit, bringing her arm around my shoulder to give her more support. "I'll make sure you're ok. I promise" She smiled gently and rested her head on my shoulder. _That must have taken a lot out of her _I thought as she half-walked/half-dragged beside me.

We walked that that for a while. The alarms were still going, as were the sprinklers. But after a while you just tune everything out. I was being wary, checking around corners before definitely walking out into the next corridor. I shifted my eyes to look at Brittany on more than one occasion. Her head lolling forwards, damp blonde hair falling in front of her, mouth agape. _She looks so peaceful amongst all this __madness. _Her right arm, still encased in ice that glittered like diamonds in the light, swung by her side. _I wondered if it was heavy _Frowning, I didn't want to touch it.

I jumped when I heard the sound of static in my ear. Nearly dropping Brittany to the ground. Grimacing as it got louder _Wait that's a good thing._

_"_Sue" I whispered.

"Sandbags" I finally heard after the static had cleared. "You don't have long before the chopper is coming to your location to pick you up"

"I'm still inside" I say with a panic, my volume increasing slightly. I would have shouted if I didn't think it would disturb Brittany (I think she may have fallen asleep a few corners back) "I don't know how to get out"

I could hear Sue give out a sigh "We can postpone slightly, but do you have any evidence, proof about what they're doing?"

"Well kind of." I state, throwing a glance to Brittany

"Kind of?"

"Well I have one..." I muttered sheepishly.

"You. What." I could hear Sue gritting her teeth.

"I'll explain later" I said trying to ignore the topic for now, I have to find a way out first. Turning yet another corner my eyes caught on a regular steel door. A plaque fixed to the centre. "Sue. How long is the chopper going to be?"

I could hear the tapping of a keyboard in the background. "About half an hour maximum to get to your current location"

I internally groaned. _This is going to be sooo much exercise. _Walking towards the smallest door in this particular part of the building. Shifting my weight so it would be easier for me to manoeuvre Brittany.

"Sue...would the pilot be able to pick us up from the roof?" I ask while pushing the door marked 'Stairway' open.

* * *

**Okay this is isn't a cliffhanger...right?**

**I promise no one will attack them or anything. They WILL be out in the very first part of the next chapter. (unless you just want the chapter to be 'Getting Brittany up the stairs') haha. I just needed it to end here, okay? :)**

**I hope loads of you review because I was so damn quick with that update ;)**

**AND YAY TO THE ANON THAT COULD SEE WHERE I WAS GOING WITH THE SPRINKLERS.**

**I love you all. Even though I was/am so tired writing this I kept calling them naya and heather...Damn. Now to go to sleep, as I have work tomorrow (Ooop past midnight. Today then) **


	7. Chapter 7 Spelled Just Like Escape

**AN- Okay I'm going away for a few days and I couldn't leave without giving you this ;)**

**(And because I don't know when I'll update next...but shhh)**

**I would say it's a filler. But like It's not really. (I hope that made sense)**

**eeep and thanks to Rosetoast, RabbitSniper, Freddrick Lou-Zar, Guest (who is not Ivy), Ardwen and mushaboom21 for reviewing and just being so nice to me in general. **

**Guest (aka Ivy haha) - I know! I totally just think 'Heather' when writing for Britt**

**R41N-bow- I know you weren't being mean :) and I honestly forget you guys aren't me...and have no idea whats coming muhahaha. Oh believe me I can't wait for the lady loving part. But that's not for a while...maybe :P and aww a kitten! (I'm normal too)  
**

**Disclaimer-I keep telling you I don't own Glee. All mistakes are mine.**

**M- for ass kicking, language and lady loving in later chapters.**

* * *

"Us. US?" Sue shrieked into my ear. _Okay seriously this bitch is going to make me deaf._ "You're bringing it back with you"

"Her. I'm bringing _her_ back with me." I said as calmly as I could, literally biting my tongue to stop me from screaming at her._ I couldn't care less if Brittany was an experiment…I wasn't going to let anyone call her an it. Speaking of Britt…_ I look and see that she was still asleep on my shoulder, her light breath tickling the right side of my neck. If it was anyone else I think I would have pushed them off by now. I gently shrugged her off to sit her down on the bottom step of the cold metal staircase. While I paced the room waiting for a reply.

"Listen Jugs, the experiments aren't capable of emotions." I can hear Sue let out an angry sigh "You can't just keep one as a pet" Sarcasm biting through each word.

At that comment I very nearly bit through my tongue. _She's lying. _Turning my whole body to look at the sleeping form of my new friend _It seems strange that it's only been a few hours and if you consider the fucked up circumstances that we met, that I'd consider her a friend. I suppose fighting bad guys together will do that to you. _Her head's limp against the wall, yet her body has maintained a seating position. I smile at how strange it looks and watch as the few blonde strands that have fallen over her face swing forwards each time she exhales.

"Sue" I bit back acidly, _Calm down or you'll never get us out of here_ I take a deep breath and look up towards the roof "It really isn't up for a debate" The line went completely silent on the other end after that. _Great she's hung up and left me here. _Tapping the device in my ear to try and get a response.

"What the hell are you doing! Are you trying to break my equipment" _Oops that tap might have been a little hard. But good to know she's still there. _

"Sorry" I mumbled sheepishly "You wanted proof and I'll bring her to you. Just, help us get out of here…Please" I had actually shocked myself with my complete submissiveness in this conversation _You even said please _but the truth was I was getting quite worried about Brittany. I know how exhausting it is the first few times you use your powers, but I don't think I've ever seen anyone down for this long. _But then again how many ice elementals have I seen before… _

"Okay" Sue replied, she also seemed shocked by my sudden kindness. _I should start saying please more often if it gets me what I want. Oh who am I trying to kid. I'm a Lopez, I always get what I want. "_You better get up to that damn roof as quick as possible, because if you aren't there when that chopper comes I'm leaving you to live in this wasteland with the rest of these misfits" _Well she got over that quickly. _Before I heard the familiar crackle of her disconnecting from the conversation before silence fell again. _Wait silence. Where did all the sirens go? Now does that mean people are going to start coming back in or do they think we've already escaped…or maybe it's because there's no fire anymore. I wonder how that frozen guy's doing, cause that's going to be a bitch to get out of. _Sighing I made my way over to Brittany, sitting down carefully on the step beside her. I leant my body backward to view above winding frame of the staircase. _It shouldn't take too long to climb. Well that depends if Britt's going to wake up or not_ My eyes focusing onto the distant roof, where in the dim light I could make out a small maintenance hatch that would lead outside. _Better try and wake her up. _Shuffling closer to Brittany, I felt awful that I was going to disturb her especially after all the trauma of the day. But there was no way I'd be able to carry her up all of these steps without either doing myself an injury, dropping her or giving up completely.

"Britt" I whispered, shaking her shoulder as gently but as firmly as I could. "C'mon wake up" I got nothing in response but a small mumble of incoherent words. As she stirred slightly, only for her to curl up away from me and push closer to the wall. _Did I forget to mention how damn cute she was. _"Britt" I hissed a little louder "We really have to get going" continuing my attempts to shake her awake. I watched as this time her eyes fluttered open before closing again. "I swear I'll leave you here Miss Pierce" This time when her eyes gradually opened, they didn't close again. She moved slowly away from the wall, her body lethargic after being woken up. I watched as she stretched her arms above her head, her right hand still encased in ice, twisting and turning her back to try to loosen her muscles after her power nap.

"Whass goin' on" I heard her ask, blinking her blue eyes towards me. Her voice still heavy with sleep. Lowering her arms from above her, using her non-iced hand to rub the sleep from her eyes. Then looking around the unfamiliar room and back to me. "You remembered my name"

"Erm..yeah" I was really confused by this comment, _I'm not that forgetful _"Brittany S. Pierce…right?"

"Yeah, the 'S' stands for Susan" she grinned at that, _I nearly blurted out that it could stand for 'sexy' but that would be awkward and weird. Not to mention cheesy. _then she started to frown "Wait I don't know your full name" she said quietly, beginning to pout. _Oh god don't pout. I'll give you anything, a hug, a puppy, my life savings…just please don't look upset._

"Well" I said standing up and stretching myself. "I'm Santana Lopez" I said giving my most dazzling smile "and we are getting out of here. Our chopper awaits." Offering my hand towards her to help her up. She took it and I gradually eased her off the step. Reluctantly letting go when she got to her feet, after she shook me off when I tried to support her. _She's still a little shaky on her feet. _I debated on trying to convince her to let me help, but she seemed pretty determined to do this on her own. I gestured my arms up towards the stairs and let her walk up them ahead of me, watching as she kept to the side using the arm rail to help take each step. I trudged along behind, knowing that at least if she fell I could at least try and catch her.

After what seemed like an age we managed to be nearing the very top. During the climb Britt had stumbled a couple of times, still exhausted. But each time I was there with a guiding hand across her back so she never hit the floor. It was worth it for the grateful smile I received before she righted herself and continued. For the last few flights we had been holding each others hand, mainly just to guide Brittany along, but also for the comfort that small gesture brought with it. The third time that she'd missed a step I was adamant that I was going to carry her the rest of the way. However as I reached towards her, her hand tangled with mine and pulled it to her side as she took a deep breath and took the next few steps, our hands still linked. I had to stop myself from grinning like an idiot, until I realized she was dragging me up the stairs. Pulling at my hand lightly as she looked over her shoulder and sent a dizzying smile down to me. Which did cause me to break into a grin as I hurried the few steps towards her.

We finally made it to the top, the hatch that would lead to our freedom just above us. Rusted rungs of an old ladder clung to the edge of the wall leading up towards it. _Bring it on. _I reluctantly let go of Brittany's hand, walking towards the small door.

"So do you want to go first?" I asked looking over my shoulder towards her. Watching as she rung her hands together nervously _Which must have been awkward considering one was like a damn iceberg. _avoiding my gaze and looking at the floor"I'll take that as a no then" I said to her teasingly. She looked up, unshed tears welling up in her eyes. _Smooth move Lopez. Wait…I'm sure I didn't actually do anything wrong there _I rushed over to her side in an instant. Enveloping her into a hug, although she only hugged me back with her de-iced hand.

"I'm scared San." She whispered as I pulled away from her, my arms still gently resting on her shoulders. My heart clenched at the sight of her looking so downcast and frightened. "I don't even know where we're going. But I was so willing to just escape with you" Now guilt began to creep its way into my body. _Good point you could have told her something before whisking her away _"I mean why anyway?" her voice cracked and a few tears escaped "I'm a freak" she choked out, gesturing her arm towards me.

"Britt you're not a freak" I whispered back softly, lifting my hands up to brush away her tears gently with my thumbs. "Because if you are then I am. I mean how many people have you seen that can shoot fire? 'Cause if you have you're going to have to tell me so I can meet up so I can get some tips or something" she chuckled lightly at that and I smiled a little knowing that I'd at least made her smile a little. "I'm taking you to a place where there's loads more people like us, when you first get there it might be all crazy and confusing. But you'll make friends, I bet you will. I mean I'm your friend already" She gave me a watery smile and sniffed.

"Really?" she gasped "You're my friend"

" Well yeah" I said with a wink "I don't fight bad guys for just anyone and I certainly don't bring just anyone home with me" _Did that make sense probably not. _Her smile had changed to that beautiful grin that I had deemed was a special one reserved only for me. _It just suits her so well, maybe that's why it hurts when she's so sad. _"you're really special Britt" Lifting my hand up again to wipe away any stray tears that had been missed. My hand lingering on her cheek for longer than I intended. Our eyes locked together, blue and brown, just for a moment. Before I cleared my throat, breaking our eye contact. "Now come on we gotta get going before we miss our ride" I spoke, annoyed that we actually had to leave. _I could look into her eyes for hours _Reluctantly moving away towards the ladder, hoisting myself up towards the few rungs towards the hatch. I could hear Brittany climbing after me as I slowly prised the old door open. Feeling a blast of air hit me as our exit finally swung open.

"Wow you didn't tell me it was snowing outside" I could hear Brittany in awe. Looking around "It's so pretty. But I haven't seen snow like this in ages" I had to agree with her, standing on the rooftop, wind whipping through our hair as we gazed at our surroundings. Although it was mainly a canvas of vast white snow it still looked amazing _It appears to look so much better when you're not trudging through it _a light powder of snow was falling as well, although as soon as it made contact with my skin it melted instantly with a small hiss. _I love that noise. _I could see Brittany out the corner of my eye trying to catch the flakes with her tongue.

"Erm Britt you _do _know we're in the arctic right?" as soon as I said that her eyes bugged out, but before she could open her mouth to speak. I could hear the blades of our helicopter getting nearer and nearer. We both squinted up to the sky seeing a black mass flying towards us. The speed it was travelling was quite amazing, reaching us quicker than I thought. It hovered above us and we stepped back anticipating its landing. I looked around the smooth metal of the roof now covered in a layer of fine snow. The wind around us now increased due to the blades of the helicopter _This landing is going to be cool as fuck. Wait what's that…_

"Hell to the no" I shouted up at the pilot as I watched the rope ladder drop from the side of the helicopter.

_Okay I'm scared I'm going to die. I'm going to die. _My hands gripping the rope tightly with all the strength I had, slowly pulling myself upwards. I could see Brittany ahead of me, she had decided to go first this time. Making this whole ordeal seem effortless as she practically glided to the top. It wasn't long before she was inside. However I could see that she had poked her head out from the sliding door at the side, shouting encouragements that I couldn't hear because of the wind. _I'm going to kill Sue. _I thought moving upwards at a snails pace _I mean I can handle heights but hanging hundreds of feet in the air on a fucking rope as it's swaying because of gale force winds is not my idea of fun. It's no ones idea of fun _I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes, still continuing up the ladder. As I tried to go the old 'slow but steady' route because knowing my luck if I tried to race up I _would _fall to my death. It seemed like a lifetime but I eventually opened my eyes to see the entrance of the chopper just above me. With Brittany holding onto a handle at the side, her right arm held out towards me to help me get inside. I gratefully took it and pulled myself into our ride home.

I ran to the nearest seat and buckled myself in as fast as I could. Only looking up when I heard Brittany chuckling as she watched how fast I moved away from the open door. I examined how she took one last look outside before sliding the door shut and taking the seat on my left, buckling herself in. I could feel the helicopter turn away and accelerate away now that we were strapped in safely. I shuffled around trying to find a comfortable position. _Why are these seats so rigid? _When I finally settled, I saw Brittany reach for my hand then let out a short sigh.

"What's up Britt?" I asked turning my body to face her _Please don't cry again _She didn't but I raised an eyebrow when she began to blush.

"Erm. Well" I looked at her expectantly, waiting for the next words "I was, going to hold your hand…but it's my icy one on this side" she shyly managed to say, before turning her head to look away from me. _You know what I'm going to be brave. _I lit up my left hand to a gentle flame as Brittany was turned away from me. _There are so many health and safety things to be concerned about right now _as I slowly inched my hand closer to Brittany's I slowly stroked a burning finger over the back of her hand. Smiling at her when she turned round after feeling the contact. _It just melts _She smiled back after seeing what I was doing. As I continued to move my finger around her hand, tracing random patterns. My fire slowly melting the jagged layers of ice that covered her hand, watching as the water ran down her wrists before dropping to the floor. I lowered my flame to a warming temperature _Didn't want to seriously injure her when all the ice melted. _and clasped her hand in my own. Her cool fingers entwining with my warm ones. I could see Brittany just watching our hands with a smile. Feeling even braver than before I rest my head against Brittany's shoulder, smiling when I felt her squeeze my hand and rest her head on top of mine. _Best. Helicopter. Ride. Ever. _I thought stifling a yawn.

* * *

**Okay. So you may/may not kill me because they aren't actually back at base yet, it's just that I had that all planned but it seemed really rushed and as I am beta-less I tend to just go with my gut...so you got this instead. **

**But I swear they'll get there next chapter. Which by the way I'm doing the day in the separate POV again (Like chapters 3/4). Which begs the question, Would you rather I wrote Santana's or Brittany's first OR kind of mashed them together in one big chapter? (which might take a bit longer)**

**So just review and tell me which you'd prefer first or just review because you want to yell at me about stuff ****or just review because you want to tell me you love me. Especially if you haven't before ;) I know some of you are creeping around and not saying anything haha.**

******ANYWAY I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I love everyone who has favourited, subscribed, reviewed and just even if you're reading and enjoy my story. Bye :) **


	8. Chapter 8 Meetings And Beatings?

**AN- Oh my. This took a lot longer to get up than I expected. First I was staying at a friends for a few days and then I lost this chapter as my laptop SET ON FIRE so I had to re-write it :( But the good news is...It's double the length of the usual ones. Yaaay. and it's a mix of both Brittany and Santana's POV's (I hope it's not too confusing, you should know in each paragraph who is talking...Well it makes sense to me) **

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING. I LOVE YOU!**

**Fragar1991- Aww thank you**

**Peaceagent15- Ahh maybe...I think the guys in Genexel may be a little bit pissed off when they find Brittany's gone ;) and there's a reason everyone else was busy... (Oh I've said too much)**

**Ivy- Oh god Sue...What a bitch.**

**R41N-bow- The sexy times WILL COME I PROMISE, but chill, they've just known each other for like a day!**

**and snixxjuice214, RabbitSniper...and guest(s)- I LIKE THAT YOU THINK IT'S CUTE :D**

**Disclaimer-I keep telling you I don't own Glee. All mistakes are mine.**

**M- for ass kicking, language and lady loving in later chapters**

* * *

My eyes slowly opened, squinting at the weak beams of like that were filtering through the window, right into my face. Pushing my blonde bangs out of my face, my fingers trying to comb through the knots and tangles that had formed since yesterday, groaning at being woken up so soon. I narrowed it down to it being either sunrise or sunset, there wasn't a clock anywhere that I could see and I was unsure of how long I had been sleeping. _Well at least the pilot didn't fall asleep, I wonder how tired he is _All I can remember was that it was light when we got in…and now there's less light. _Who needs a clock? I'll just go by the sun from now on. Like the Aztecs or whatever. _Coming to a decision that I was just going to go back to sleep, I snuggled down, my eyes clenched shut to block out the rays of the sun. _Wait a minute. _I peeked one eye open. _That wasn't a dream? _I could see that I was nuzzling into a mass of soft brown hair. _Santana. _I was so close to her that I could literally smell her. _Like exotic flowers mixed with the leather from her jacket and…smoke. It was so different, yet it felt so familiar and comforting at the same time. I can't tell if this is creepy or not. _I felt like I needed further proof that this wasn't all a dream. _I mean we could have accidentally ended up sleeping on each other, right? _Craning my neck to glance around Santana's head that rested on my shoulder. Doing so as slowly as I could, I really didn't want to wake her. _Especially since she let you sleep and carry/dragged you around so you could do it in peace. _I smiled as I caught a glimpse of our hands, rested against the armrest of our joined chairs. The ice that encased my hand had fully melted away and I could tell that Santana had toned down the temperature. _Well duh she's asleep. She'd have to tone it down. _I looked again, although our hand's weren't fully joined, the positioning made it clear that we were at some point. Obviously our grips had loosened and we had moved around during the night to get comfortable. But we hadn't let go, _It's kind of cute _we had gone to sleep holding hands and woke up with linked pinkies.

I could feel Brittany fidgeting and knew she was awake. But I kept my eyes shut, hoping that she would settle back down to sleep. _Because man am I tired. There's just something about running around and shooting fire all day that'll tire you out. _Feeling a light squeeze of my little finger and Brittany nestling her head back into a comfortable position against me suggested that she was just as tired as I was. _Despite all the sleep she had while I was carrying her_. Smiling a little into her shoulder, trying not to make it too obvious that I was awake. _Because believe it or not I needs my beauty sleep. _I could hear a soft sigh from Brittany as she snuggled back into me, our pinkies still linked. I listened until her breathing became steady and she had fallen asleep again. I couldn't help

I jumped awake. _Dear God what's that noise. Are we crashing? _The movement also jolting Brittany conscious, her head bumping off her shoulder as I was no longer being used as her pillow. Shooting her an apologetic glance, I glared at the direction of the pilot.

"Erm sorry Miss" I could hear through the crackle of his microphone as he looked over his shoulder to look at us _Shouldn't he be watching like the sky or something_ "Just thought you should know that we'll be landing shortly." turning back to his controls and thankfully the sky ahead.

I didn't reply but mustered a weak smile and stuck my thumb up in his general direction. Stretching my arms out in front of me, trying to ease the muscle cramp that was starting in my back after sleeping in such an awkward position. I turned to Brittany who was doing the exact same, clicking her neck, eyes shut. I noticed she was rocking the 'Bed hair' look with blonde wisps and curls falling everywhere. Subconsciously combing my fingers through my own unruly locks to try to smooth it down. All the while watching her as she now lifted her arms above her head, the sleeves of her cotton shirt pooling at her shoulders exposing the creamy white skin beneath. Feeling my heart twinge as I glimpsed at the faded injection marks. Marvelling at her twisting and arching her back in order to loosen the taut muscles after a deep sleep. _I wonder what's going to happen to her. _As I turned to look out of the window to the ominous grey building that was my current home. Watching as it got steadily closer as we descended from the clouds.

The helicopter landed with a crunch on the pebbles that coated the road to the HQ. _Shame. I should totally get Sue to install a Helipad._ Instead, the craft was settled on the drive way right outside the building. Unbuckling myself I could see Brittany's hesitation, her fingers shaky as she tried to get herself free from the confines of her seat. Grunting in frustration as she couldn't get loose. I chuckled slightly under my breath, watching as she pouted trying to just wiggle her way out.

"Hey" I spoke, kneeling in front of her. She instantly stopped, her cheeks filled with a light blush of embarrassment "Let me" I whispered. Her hands dropping away so mine could replace them, unclasping the belt from around her.

"Thanks" She whispers, I have to strain to hear it though. I stand up and hold out my hand to her. She stumbles a little and we end up face to face, I can practically count all of the freckles on her nose, her blush deepening. _Cute. Although I am going to move so I'm not all up in her grill anymore _Coughing awkwardly as I stepped away to walk towards the door "I- I guess I'm a little nervous"

"C'mon Britt" I say looking over my shoulder to see her looking at the floor. While simultaneously trying to tug the door open. "Everyone'll love you" She looks up to me, still uncertain but at least she wasn't going to burst into tears. _I don't know how to make things better- _

"It slides"

"What" I frowned, still looking at Brittany.

"The Door" She pointed to the exit behind me. As I turned to look I could see the handle that I was holding now bent at a slightly strange angle as I had been trying to wrench it open. I guiltily tried to move it to the side, cringing with embarrassment as it slid open with ease. I swept my arms to the side and gestured outside.

"After you" I winked. Watching as she bit her lip and began padding over to me barefooted. _I forgot about that. Actually what is she even going to wear. She could go naked…I'd be up for that. Urgh but so would Puck and there's no way in hell that's going to happen. I'll have to find her some clothes. _I let out a small gasp as I felt her fingertips graze against my clothed stomach as she passed_, _wrenching me from my mildly creepy thoughts. _Did she do that on purpose? If she did, well played. Even though it was probably an accident. _My hands dropping as I watched her gracefully slide out the helicopter shouting a farewell to the pilot. I spun to face our unknown driver and managed an awkward salute _Why did you even do that…Creep. _and a smile sent in his direction. I could see him laughing as I jumped out of the door. Sliding it back in place once I'd reached the ground.

Watching the helicopter blades begin to turn, ready for its flight back…wherever. My nerves were instantly back. My hand reaching out to Santana's, comfortably linking my pinkie with her own. _She's here. She saved you remember, at least no one here will try to kill you…Maybe. _If she noticed our connection she didn't say anything about it. We just stood watching for a few moments as it began to slowly hover, the roar of the engine sounding louder somehow than it did inside. Dust and smaller stones kicking up from the power of the wind it was making. I squinted and raised my loose arm to shield my eyes, still trying to watch even if I was being bombarded with tiny rocks. However as it rose the calmer the gusts were around us, we watched until it disappeared into the clouds.

"You ready" I turned to Santana when I heard her speak,. Gently tugging my pinkie in the direction of the door, even though she wasn't moving herself.

_No. _"Yes" _Damn it. _

"I'm going to have to give you a tour, Oh and you'll have to meet everyone" I smiled at Santana, despite my growing fear. _She seems really excited. I, however, am not. _I looked up as we began the scarily short walk to the door. The building seemed ordinary enough, like a small skyscraper really, although the windows didn't begin until about half way up. I hadn't paid attention to the surroundings as we flew over them. But I could see it was situated on the outskirts of a city. I could make out the shapes of other buildings through the trees that acted as a wall surrounding the small area around the HQ.

"Can't wait" I breathed out. My heart thudding against my ribcage as we took a step together up towards the door. _I hope I don't faint or have a heart attack or something. _I stood back as Santana walked towards the door, slipping her pinkie away from mine. I instantly felt more panicked, right now that was the only comfort that I had. Instead I just grabbed the loose material of my shirt, wringing it between my hands nervously. My eyes following Santana as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a card, slipping it into a slot beside the door. _Does everyone use cards to open doors now _glancing at the smooth metal one in front of me _I mean this one doesn't even have a handle, this is a disgrace to door-kind. _Hearing a beep as the card slipped out again, which was then swiftly replaced in the back of her jeans.

"We'll have to get you one of them" Santana said looking over to grin at me. I mustered a half-hearted smile back, before taking a deep breath and watching the door slide open. Santana casually adjusting her leather jacket before stepping inside. I swallowed, my throat feeling dry as I followed her inside. The door sliding shut behind me. We walked through a short narrow hall, where a similar door stood at the end. Santana tapping her foot impatiently "You have to get buzzed through this door" she pointed up to a camera in the corner of the room. "Hope someone's awake" she muttered. Clearly that was the case as another beep sounded, Santana turning to give me a small thumbs up and a goofy smile _She's such a dork. _as the doors slipped open. Wincing to myself as she turned and walked straight into a figure standing in the doorway.

_Please tell me I didn't just walk into the door, I could have sworn I heard it open. Great…Embarrass yourself in front of Britt. Good one Santana! _Glaring at the camera in the corner, resisting sending a ball of flames flying towards it. _If this is another one of Puck's jokes I'll kill him. _Snapping out of my intense staring contest with the camera lens when I heard someone clearing their throat. _Wait a minute, I'm sure that wasn't Brittany. _Looking back towards the door, I jumped back in surprise (Nearly wiping Brittany out in the process, clattering against her) _Oh my God. Here in the actual flesh. Sue Sylvester. _Standing in front of me, mouth a hard line where her lips were pressed together, as if she was trying to hold back from screaming at us. Dressed in a tailored black suit, a row of silver pens in her breast pocket. Completing the look with white shirt and a tie, topped off with her trademark black aviators. Clutching a black book in her hand, the other casually slung in her trouser pocket.

"Stop gaping Sandbags or I'll be forced to duct tape that pretty little mouth of yours shut" _I had no idea I was staring. _My mouth snapping shut audibly at her scathing remark. I could feel Brittany behind me grab onto my arm for comfort wincing as she gripped on with all her streangth. "No time for formal greetings, follow me" as she turned and walked away. "You too Blondie" she shouted, not turning back.

"Guess the tour's going to have to wait" I whispered to Brittany as we cautiously followed behind.

Sue ended up escorting us (I say escorting it was more Sue briskly walking without acknowledging us in the slightest, while we walked/ran to catch up) we finally caught up just as she was settling into one of the middle chairs in the Base Room. Dropping the journal on the table with an audible smack. _This room seems huge when it's full of people, never mind when there's just three of us in here. _I could see Brittany gaping at all the monitors _Good luck. I don't know what half this shit is. _My converse squeaking against the metal floor as Brittany and I treaded carefully over to the seats opposite. I, being the lovely gentlewoman that I am, pulled out the metal chair for Brittany to sit. The metal scraping against the floor reverberating around the empty room. I hurriedly took my seat on her left as I saw Sylvester raise an eyebrow from behind her glasses. Swallowing, my throat feeling dry. _I need a glass of water or something. I wish she would talk, I'm going to start twitching soon. _My eyes darting between Brittany and Sue, the former looking at the floor avoiding Sue's death gaze. (Imagine without the glasses though) I shuddered inwardly at the thought.

"So" Santana and I flinched at the sound of her voice. This woman actually scared me, more than the doctors in the other place. _Apparently San is scared of her as well._ "We better make this quick I have a meeting with the president in less than an hour" _What? Who is this woman? _"I just cannot believe you risked your life" She said coldly, jabbing her finger towards Santana. "For _her_" _Was that sarcasm? I'm never good at telling. _Watching as she then pointed the same finger at me, leaning over as if she had just seen me for the first time. I looked back down towards the floor. "Do you have a name?" I risked directly looking at her, _Obviously she's talking to you. _and although I couldn't see her eyes I could see her head was still tilted slightly in my direction. Leaning forward on the table, her arms out in front of her, hands clasped tightly together, she just oozed authority.

"Brittany S. Pierce, erm Ma'am" _Why did you add that…she's not the queen. I think colonel or…officer. Might suit her better anyway. _She genuinely seemed both interested and confused with the response, both eyebrows raised, although her face seemed neutral. I took to continuing to fiddle with the loose material of my clothing, trying to calm down.

"Really?" she was thoughtful now, pulling one of the pens out of her top pocket and scribbling a small note in her notebook, her scratchy black writing unreadable as I tried to look upside down at her notes. "Why would they bother giving you a name" she muttered under her breath, yet I still caught it.

I looked at Santana in confusion before opening my mouth to speak.

"Doesn't matter, unfortunately we're stuck with you" _Too late. _Sue had already forced her way back into the conversation _Can it even be a conversation when she's the only one really talking? _I was actually really hurt by her comment _Stuck with me? I'm not even wanted here. _I could feel Santana's hand was now on my thigh, giving a small squeeze of reassurance which settled me slightly. "So what can you do?"

"She can make ice" This time it was Santana who answered for me. "It's pretty cool" she turned her head to grin at me, although I was too nervous to smile back I hoped she could see the 'Thanks' I was trying to show in my eyes.

"Let me see" Sue removed her glasses, her steely blue gaze seemed to be boring through me. Her eyebrow arched in expectance, as I looked again back down towards the gleaming metal table.

"I- I can't" I replied softly, embarrassed to admit this aloud "I've only done it a few times and I'm sure they were all by accident" I felt so awkward, shifting about in my seat. I'd seen Santana shoot fire with ease. _What had I done? Froze a cup of water and managed to get my hand stuck in ice…Which Santana then had to melt off me. Sounds like a big achievement. Well I suppose I had frozen that man to the spot…but I hadn't really meant to do that either. _"And it makes me sleepy"

"She's just being modest" Santana exclaimed, I tried to make eye contact with her to tell her to stop talking, but she was to busy explaining to Sue how great I was "She like froze a man to the floor with one touch!" She was waving her arms around trying to recreate the scene "It was epic" she seemed to catch herself about to jump out her seat and cleared her throat, sitting straighter in her chair. I would have laughed if I wasn't so scared that I was going to have to make ice somehow. They both looked at me, Santana smiling warmly and Sue just…staring.

I shrugged. _Well I'm going to have to at least try. _Holding my right hand in front of me, palm facing upwards. _Just concentrate. _I focused my eyes on the exact middle of my hand, willing there to be something. Anything. That would prove I can do this. My eyes scrunched up, fingers curling upward. Trying to shift all the energy I had to that one point _I have no idea what else to do. I've only ever been scared into it. _The room around me almost blurred, the watching faces of Santana and Sue forgotten as I put everything I had into making this happen. My heart becoming a dull thud in my ear, breathing becoming heavy and laboured as I forced myself not to give up yet. _I can feel something. _I could sense a tingling sensation trickle down the veins in my arm. I still didn't break my focus. _This has never happened before. _Feeling it creep across my wrists and spread down right to where I was concentrating my gaze. My pupils burning into the spot on my hand. Then suddenly a gentle cracking could be heard _Like when you pour milk on cereal. _A gentle layer of frost starting to form in the centre of my hand. I instantly felt dizzy. Breaking eye contact and collapsing forward. My palms flat on the desk to stop myself from colliding with it, breathing heavily. _That took so much out of me. _I felt Santana's hand travel up and down my back lightly as I continued to pant. My blonde hair now stuck to my face, damp with sweat. Turning to give her a shaky smile _She looks so worried. Oh god I haven't done anything wrong have I? _As I adjusted myself, crossing my arms on the table to rest my head face down, trying to regulate my breathing and calm myself.

"Do it again" Sue remarked calmly. Her voice monotonous and almost seemed bored with the whole situation.

"What" _There's no way in hell Brittany is going through that again. _I stood up from my chair, causing it to clatter down onto the floor, slamming my hands down onto the table. "Look at her" I practically growled. My anger causing small sparks to burst out from my hands. Balling them into fists so I didn't accidentally start a fire and folding my arms as tightly as I could. Pacing aggressively in front of Sue. _Bitch didn't even flinch. _I watched her scribble a quick note down and close her journal, returning the pen to its original place in her pocket. Placing her discarded aviators back on, she let out a long sigh.

"Fine I'm late anyway" She said nonchalantly, standing up from her seat. _Round one to Lopez_ "Jugs, you're going to have to show her around" I rolled my eyes at her _I was going to anyway. _Brittany, sensing that everyone was up and ready to leave began to slowly sit upwards. _Looked like she's recovered enough _As she stood up, using the table as a prop, wandering over to my right side. I automatically wrapped my arm around her waist to keep her steady. _If it's anything like last time be lucky she's awake. _"and I suppose you better find her a room if she's going to be staying" Sue continued, collecting her journal from the table and walking around it, her leather shoes sounding like a gunshot with each step in this empty room. We turned our bodies to follow her strides, until she was standing right in front of us. "And I want her trained"

"Trained?" Brittany and I said in unison.

"Yes. Are you two both deaf as well as stupid?" I could feel Brittany flinch against me at the last word. "Someone needs to teach her to do something a little more impressive than making frost appear" she sneered at Brittany. I felt my anger flare up again. _I hate this woman. _"I'll give you a month. If she's not producing" she coughed " 'Epic' results, I really don't think that she belongs in our facility. Does she? I mean she's not even an elemental to begin with is she?" _Why did I use the word epic? And more importantly why did I tell Sue that Brittany could do this when I knew she couldn't control it…Damn. _

"I think you've said enough Sue" I stated blankly.

"Well then" she smiled evilly back, smoothing down her crisp black suit. "See you in a month" she stated leaning over towards me, her hand reaching toward my ear where she pulled out the earpiece that I had again completely forgotten about. Wincing at the force used to remove it. "I expect great results" she whispered sharply into my ear turning on her heels and walking towards the door. As soon as it slid into place I could feel Brittany collapse against me, sniffling into my shoulder.

"She is so mean" I heard before I pulled her into a hug. Just trying to hold her to make her feel slightly better. After a while she stopped and I began to speak.

"Britt" I said, pulling her away from me so I could talk to her. "Honestly. She's like that with everyone, at least you don't have an awful nickname yet" she laughed at that.

"I suppose not…Jugs" she winked at me smiling.

"Ah yeah." I smiled back. She slowly removed my arm from around her waist as we walked towards the door. I instantly panicked _She doesn't want you holding her, probably thinks you're being a creep. I suppose I am a little bit. She's hot okay…I'm allowed to creep. _Until her hand didn't move from my arm, but slid down until our pinkies were linking. "I was hoping you didn't catch that"

"So why Jugs?" She said with a grin.

"Erm well" I blushed a deep crimson. _You are losing cool points for blushing this hard Lopez _"She likes to make fun of my boobs. Sandbags, Boobs McGee…You name it. She once told me to not bother wearing a seatbelt in cars because if there ever was a crash my boobs would cushion the blow." _Jesus Santana how many times did you want to say boobs to the poor girl. Might as well have just screamed 'Tits' at her for a minute and a half. _Thankfully she wasn't put off and started to giggle, which then turned into a full on laugh as we passed through the doors after seeing that I was pouting because she was laughing at me.

"And now for the tour. Well we've just left the base room" I heard Santana say as I was actually wiping tears from my eyes after finding out about the boob thing. _I was just messing, I knew the exact reason. I just wanted to see her explain it. I can see why that's what her nickname would revolve around though. They are her best asset. Stop looking at them Brittany. Stop! Stop it. If she catches you, you're dead. Okay, five more seconds…we're done! Quick reply. Reply._

"Great" I smiled at her, wondering if she'd caught me. If she had seen my wandering eyes, she didn't say anything about it. Pulling me along the all metal corridor. _It looks like a spaceship. _As I ran my hand along the wall, laughing at Santana cringing as my fingers squeaked along the cold metal.

"Well this is the bottom floor" she spoke as we headed toward the elevator at the end of the corridor. "All that's here really is the base room and the front door" pointing her thumb over her shoulder. As I turned and squinted down the end of the long room where the second of the doors was visible, just. "Stairs are there" she pointed out as we passed them "But no one ever, ever uses them when we have this" pressing the up button on the panel next to the elevator. "Got it"

"First floor. Base room, entrance, stairs and elevator" I repeated back to her with a grin "Got it" making sure to give her a thumbs up.

"You learn quick" she smiled back, tugging me inside just as the doors opened, spinning me around to watch them shut. "Oh ok I better show you this" pointing at the buttons that show which floor you're on. "There's six floors and the basement" I looked towards her with a look that said _I can count. _She flushed and continued "Basement is mine basically, for y'know working out and stuff" blushing a deeper red. _Aww cute._

"How come it's just for you?" leaning against the wall opposite the door, the cool metal making me feel much better after nearly overheating _Ironically trying to make ice. Figures. _"Does no one else need to train?"

"Well" She began, absentmindedly scratching the back of her neck "Everyone has there own training stuff outside, I kind of zone out when I practice and throw fire everywhere. I'm kind of a hazard" The way she said that seemed really downhearted, her deep brown eyes filled with…regret? But as soon as it had appeared a dazzling smile replaced her saddened expression. "Okay so right now we'll go to floor two, see who's up there" The role of perfect tour guide already in place before I could ask if she was alright.

"1 is the floor we're on now. 2nd is the floor everyone goes to like chill out. Oh and the main kitchen's there" I nodded my head _I want to go to that floor. _"Okay so 3,4 and 5 I kind of never go on." She said leaning across me to press the button for the 2nd floor. _I love how our pinky's are still linked. She's totally best friend material right there._ "They decided when they put us here that they'd give us a separate floor for each element. So Earth is 3, Air is 4, Water is 5 and I gots the top floor all to myself" She winked at me with a smile.

_It's so cute that a wink can get her blushing like that _I thought as the elevator travelled the short distance to the next level. Brittany's grip on my little finger tightening as it slowed to a stop.

"Britt" She turned, her eyes finding mine immediately. _Actually I take that back…is it too late for us to just go straight to my room. _She has the most beautiful eyes. _I think I need to tell her that at some point. _bright blue flecked with light grey, her blonde hair falling wildly everywhere. Smiling I brushed my free hand over her hair, tucking it behind her ear, trying to stop it from falling in front of her face all the time. She smiled and breathed out a small thanks, but instead of withdrawing my hand, it lingered. Brushing down her cheek as I removed it gently. She inhaled shakily through her nose, eyes closing as my fingertips grazed lightly across her jaw line.

"San" she exhaled. At that moment, the door opened and we both jumped back as if we'd been electrocuted. Shooting to opposing sides of the elevator, wide eyed as someone from within the room screamed my name.

"Satan's back everyone" I could hear Quinn scream. Watching as the faces of Quinn, Puck, Sam and Blaine appeared from various parts of the room, turning chairs and popping their heads around walls. All coming over rushing to greet me. Quinn was the closest, skidding to a halt on the wooden floor when she was a few feet away. "Who's that" She said accusingly pointing towards Brittany, who was now trying to creep slowly into the corner, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Seriously Lopez you were gone for a few days and you're already dragging girls back to your bedroom" I could hear Puck chuckle, as I tried to resist the urge to throw something at him, mainly a giant ball of fire.

"Actually" I began, trying to usher Brittany out of the corner my clasping my hand around hers and slowly tugging her and myself out of the elevator. The room deathly silent as the doors slid shut behind us. "This is Brittany."

"Hi" she gave a timid wave to everyone "Santana kind of rescued me, so I guess I'll be staying here for a while…Well at least a month" she added dejectedly.

"Whoo" I could hear Puck's voice again "You can stay in my room"

"Shut the hell up Noah" Quinn shouted turning to send a blast of air in his direction. "Well hi" Quinn said turning back towards us, a bit more cheerful than before. _Seems happier now that she knows she's not a stranger that I brought home to fuck. Well she is I suppose. Well no not the fucking part, but she is a stranger. _"There are more of us, but Rachel has the Water guys training outside" she said checking her watch "Just an hour or so to go and the Changs, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to know what they're doing right now" she said pulling a face. "Anyway I'm Quinn, this is Sam" she grinned walking over to him and dragging him closer towards us. _I don't know why, I'm sure Brittany could have spotted his lips from miles away. _"This is Blaine" waving her hand towards the dark haired boy.

"Hey" he grinned, grasping her hand lightly in a polite handshake. "Nice to meet you"

"Saving the best for last right Quinn" I heard Puck shout with a grin as he slid past Quinn towards Brittany, offering his hand towards her. _Puck you're one of my best friends, but if you say anything stupid I may have to kill you _"Names Puck, Puckerman or Puckasaurus." She warily took Puck's hand, grimacing as he placed a sloppy kiss on the back of it. He seemed unfazed by this, standing back up, trying to be subtle as he flexed his muscles in front of her. _Calm. Caaaaalm Santana. I don't think Brittany would appreciate being a witness to murder. _She sighed and started to walk back towards me. "So just keep that in mind, because hopefully one of these days you'll be screaming one of them" he said with a wink, slapping her across the ass as she passed him, her eyes widening in shock. _Fuck that. _Pushing Brittany behind me, I lunged for him, hands instantly lit, aiming for his throat. Luckily _Or not. _Quinn was anticipating something was going to happen and created a barrier in-between myself and Puck so I couldn't set him alight.

"Stop it Quinn" I shouted. Trying to throw fireballs towards him, each deflected by a blast of air. My open jacket swinging madly with each throw.

"Not until you calm down" she shouted back, grunting in an effort to keep me from maiming someone.

"Calm. I'll kill the jerk!" Watching as he cowered behind Sam, who was also making a protective wall around Puck incase any of my shots got through. He was shouting apologies, hands covering his eyes. _Pussy. _I couldn't see Blaine, hopefully he was hiding somewhere "I'm about to go all Lima Heights, I swear" I held my left arm out, fingers curled, focusing all I could onto this one blast. It kept going, the fire crackling in my hand. It was getting so hot that flecks of blue flame kept shooting through the centre of it. _Just like in practice. _I drew my hand back, aiming at Puck, _there was no way anyone was going to block this. 3.2.1 _Just as I was about to let go I felt arms around my waist. In the shock my focus instantly became broken and the flames flickered out.

"Leave him San, I'm fine" I could hear being breathed into my ear. I saw Sam and Quinn share a glance and stopped trying to defend Puck as my arms dropped to my sides. Palms still smoking I spun on the spot, manoeuvring my way out of Brittany's grasp and taking her hand in mine, taking her with me. "Where are we going?" she whispered as I pressed the up button on the wall with such force it nearly cracked. The doors opened with a 'ping' and we stepped inside. I turned back around, Brittany mimicking my movement as I practically punched the desired button. Glaring at Puck, who was still cowering against the wall, as Brittany sent out a small wave in the direction of Quinn and Sam, who were stood almost in disbelief as the doors slid in place.

"My room"

* * *

**I really hoped you liked this one. (I wish flames hadn't engulfed the other version. This is what happens when you write stuff without planning anything, you forget most of it.)**

**And that the POV wasn't too confusing. And that it was long enough... (I worry about a lot of things haha)**

**I thought that this chapter needed to show both Santana and Britt's thoughts.**

**Sooooo did you like it? Seriously. Be as harsh/nice as you want...I can take it. (Although I might prefer nicer reviews)**

**And now...to bed! **


	9. Chapter 9 Going Up

**Slypherny- Aww thank you, I kind of hope it comes across as funny sometimes and I like to hear that it does haha.**

**Fragar1991- Oh God I made Sue so scary and mean. I had her planned as a bit nicer...But no.**

**dafuq33- I love it when Santana just isn't a badass around Brittany **

**nayalove- I swear it won't take too long ;) and yeah you will see 'Trainer' Santana soon**

**Peaceagent15- It depends what you mean by saucy! **

**RabbitSniper- YES ACTUAL FIRE and yeah they're totally roomies **

**Ivy- Oh god the to bed reference was for me...But yes to bed ;)**

**feedmeadeadmau5,Luii, Francis- Thank you :D and yeah sorry if it was a bit confusing. I tried haha**

**I LOVE ALL WHO REVIEW. (Like I've never told you that before) **

**Whoo okay, back to plain old one person at a time POV. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer-I keep telling you I don't own Glee. All mistakes are mine.**

**M- for ass kicking, language and lady loving in later chapters.**

* * *

_Well that could have gone better. _

I couldn't even bring myself to look at Brittany. _Now she thinks I'm crazy. _I am actually trying my hardest to not punch any part of the elevator within my reach. _Because that clearly wouldn't help in proving that I am not crazy as fuck. _Gritting my teeth and thrusting my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket. Closing my eyes as tight as I could, trying to just block out the rest of the world at this moment. _Why are you so stupid? Puck was just being his usual douchey self, why did you have to unleash Snixx and try to kill him? I mean there have been worse times…Like when you brought that girl home and he was hiding in your closet. Thank God you caught him in time… _I can't help but let out an angry sigh, fists balling in my pockets. Trying to focus all of my energy on not making any fire, because that shit in an elevator may get dangerous. _Why is it just for Brittany though? If it was anyone else I wouldn't have cared. _I still hadn't looked at her since I dragged her to come with me. My eyes still clenched together, focusing on anything that wasn't that beautiful blonde. Feeling the movement of the elevator as it rises, hearing my uneven breaths as in inhale and exhale through my nose, the rapid beating of my heart as I try to regain some control of it. _Why is it beating that fast? From the adrenaline coursing through my veins after throwing fireballs at one of my best friends. Or maybe it's because me and Britt had a 'moment' right here not that long ago. Would I have kissed her? To be honest yes. Damn these elevators and their doors that open at inconvenient times. To be fair the bigger question would be…Would she want to kiss me? _The anger that I had towards Puck seemed to fade away the more I began to think about Brittany. About kissing Brittany. About just being with Brittany _The girl you've been ignoring since the doors shut. After you dragged her with you. After you were what, defending her honour or something like that. It scares me how much I care. You don't care for people and they sure as hell don't care for you. _As the elevator began to slow down, my eyes gradually opened. I still remained facing the doors, blinking as I grew accustomed to the light again after a few minutes of darkness. Everything in my body told me to turn around and look at Brittany, check if she was ok or not scared of me. But I fought it, my own stubbornness winning as I glared at the dim reflection of myself in the dark metal of the steel doors.

As soon as the doors opened I strode through onto my floor, ripping my jacket from my body and throwing it vaguely towards one of the hooks on the wall beside the entrance. Hearing it clatter to the floor makes me think I was unsuccessful in managing to hang it up without looking. I continued without bothering to stop and pick it up. _Eh I'll get it later, it's not like anyone but me comes up here. _Kicking off my shoes I made my was over to my orange, semicircular couch. Sitting myself right in the middle and with a flick of my finger lighting the fire pit that the sofa surrounds. _Not very safe and it is in no way dark enough to actually require a fire, but you know, it distracted me slightly. _I was slightly aware that the doors of the elevator hadn't yet closed as I stared into the flames, wondering if Brittany had the sense to not even get out and just go back down to where Quinn and everyone was, I'm sure it would be better than sitting up here alone with me.

"You can leave if you want" I spoke, staring intensely into the swirling colours in front of me, trying to keep my voice as monotonous as possible. My back facing away from where Brittany was probably still standing. _Please don't leave me. I really don't mean it. _"I mean you'll probably be more at home in like the Water floor, right? Being all icy and stuff" shrugging slightly as I put my arms behind my head and relaxed into the seat _What are you doing? You don't want her to leave. _My voice struggling to keep it's neutral tone as the sadness and realization that I may have messed up this friendship before it has even truly begun started to hit me. My voice almost sticking in my throat. "I'm sure you'll love Berry" and trying to attempt a sarcastic laugh, but ending up with a dry sounding scoff. _God I'm breaking down at the thought of her leaving already_ Hearing the doors slide into place and the elevator move away to another floor. I can only slouch further into the cool leather of the seat at that, wishing I had tried put up a bit of a fight for our friendship. For her. Instead of trying to hand her over to people that she doesn't even know.

A few moments passed before I felt a hand being gently placed on the bare skin of my arm. I nearly broke my neck from bending my head over the edge of the couch as fast as I possibly could. From my position I saw the (albeit upside down) form of Brittany. My eyes following her with a confused gaze as she travelled around the seat to place herself beside me, leaving a small gap between us. Her legs gracefully crossing as she perches on the edge of the seat.

"You're still angry?" She asks, staring into the fire just ahead of us. Whereas I couldn't keep from looking at her. Although there was daylight pouring through the windows, the soft orange glow from the flames were almost reflecting off Brittany's pale skin. Surrounding her in a warm aura, that in my opinion couldn't have made her look more beautiful. Remembering that she'd actually asked me a question, I coughed and followed her line of vision so that I had returned to looking into the fire.

"A little bit" I mumbled "But I guess, that maybe…Just maybe Puck didn't deserve. All of that. Like about 99.99% I think he deserved…but not all" I answered truthfully, leaning forward so that my elbows were resting against my knees. _I'll be damned if I say that to him though. _Turning slightly to send a bashful smile towards Brittany.

"I guess he did deserve some of it" she says quietly, looking down to pick imaginary lint from her pants, a small grin creeping onto her face. "And, Erm I kind of liked being protected" a light blush developing on her cheeks. I shuffle my seating position again so I'm again lying into the back of the couch, my legs sprawled out onto the floor and my arms crossed lying against my stomach. Brittany almost exactly mimics my movement, but not before scooting over to close the gap between us, the tops of our arms lightly brushing together.

"I'll always protect you Britt" reaching over with my fingertips, my arms still folded, trying to give what was a loving pat across her arm, although the outcome was instead me just prodding her. _Smooth. _She smiles gently at me, turning her body so she is completely lying on her side facing me, curling her legs up onto the couch. "I promise" unfolding my arms and wiggling my pinky towards her, she laughs and hooks her own around mine.

"You're scared too" she whispers, this time it's not a question, pulling her finger away from mine. "You tried to get me to leave" she purses her lips, as though she's trying to figure me out. Eyes scanning me up and down and in this moment I've never felt so vulnerable. I close my eyes and turn my head from her, practically squirming away from her gaze.

"Yeah" I whispered. _I really don't want to get into a deep conversation about my shitty life and my deep rooted emotional fears that I'm going to end up alone in my life. _"Sorry" I felt awful that I had tried to push her away, it's my usual plan, if I care about someone _Or they care about me _the easiest thing to do is push them away. But I guess I can't now, I just pinky promised that I'd protect her, _although she might be safer without me around. _

"It's okay" I heard Brittany's voice, like a gentle whisper as she placed her hand on my cheek. My eyes gently opening as she turned my head to look at her. "I promise I won't leave." I looked into her eyes, searching for any sign that she may be joking or that she was lying to me, but I couldn't find anything like that. Just pure sincerity. _Have I told you how pretty your eyes are… _Words sticking in my throat as I realized I had known people for years and have never made me feel so safe or_…loved? I can't even bring myself to think on that for too long. I can't love her. I found her during a break in at an evil corporation where I took her with me to prove they were experimenting. Wow this is a lot more complicated than I thought then. _I almost let out a sigh, still feeling her soft touch lingering on my cheek. _I could kiss her, right now. _I try to resist looking down at her lips, because I know if I do, there will literally be no stopping me. Instead biting down on my own shyly. _I could do this. I could kiss her. _I could feel her hand slipping away as too much time between us passed, my breathing nearly completely stopping as her touch completely disappeared, her expression almost disappointed. _Do it. _I turned my body so I was completely facing her, propping my body higher with my arm, shifting myself further towards Brittany. _Oh wait crap. Abort. _As I was leaning in I could see her head turn away from me to look at something further down the room. The result was me basically crashing my lips into the side of her face. _Okaaaaaay so how am I going to talk my way out of this one. _As I pulled back, scooting over to make some distance between us, I could see Brittany look at me with a confused expression, brows knit together and still somehow managing to stay as cute as ever.

"SoDoYouLikeMyFloor!" I managed to half shout/half not-even-taking-a-breath. Jumping up from the couch and opening my arms out, spinning around like Julie Andrews in The Sound of Music. _Again…Smooth Lopez! _Doing all I could to not punch my self in the face at my own stupidity and clearly obvious I'm-Trying-To-Hide-The-Fact-I-Nearly-Made-Out-With-The-Side-Of-Your-Face-By-Distracting-You.

"Uhm yeah" I could hear her laugh out, all awkwardness instantly forgotten"It's very uh…Themed" she says looking around with a smile.

"Yeah I guess" I chuckle, scratching the back of my head and looking around with her.

Well she wasn't lying. It's as if someone just got together a team of interior designers and said "Make it look like a fucking volcano" I have no idea why every floor is themed to each elemental. _To make us feel more at home? _So naturally mine is filled with oranges, yellows and reds…and brown. I also think that's kind of the reason they stuck me on the very top floor, as they were seriously misguided thinking I worked like a solar panel, "She needs to absorb the sun, so lets put her as high up as possible" which yeah, isn't how I operate. Although on the plus side it gets me some great views, _My floor is pretty much one big room. _My eyes watching as Brittany takes in the gigantic area for the first time, as I followed her gaze around. As soon as you walk in the first thing you would probably notice is that one 'wall' isn't really a wall but a huge pane of glass, hence the badass views looking out to the grounds of HQ and the city behind it. The only problem is that when they designed 'my' floor they didn't know that I was the only one that would be living here, so a lot of the time I feel lost in here. The orange couch me and Brittany were sitting at curls around the fire pit in the direct centre of the room. _I gotta say the orange does kind of clash with the bright yellow of the rest of the walls though. _There's a couple of loveseats spread out in front of the colossal window and also surround a giant TV screen on the opposing wall. There's a small kitchen _Complete with breakfast bar._ just further up from the TV, which to be honest I barely use _Why bother cooking when you can steal snacks from people…Even if it is Berry's god awful vegan shit. _In the top corner of the room was an assortment of table games. _Which would be awesome…if I had friends. _Pool table, foosball…whatever. And beanbags for some reason, the whole room reminds me of a guys bachelor pad really. Not that that's a bad thing, I don't really hang about here that much. Also a really big design flaw would have to be the wooden floor. Like seriously, you stick the girl with the fire powers and the temper in with the wooden floor. Then put her in the highest point of the building so she can't really escape. Thanks guys…

I followed Britt as she walked towards _In my opinion _the best part of the room. On the furthest wall away from the elevator, covering the wall, like literally covering the wall, is my fake lava. You know how some places have those water features that are trapped behind glass, so it looks like a waterfall. Well yeah, mines just lava. So like props to whoever decided to throw this in for me. Standing behind her as she placed her palm against the glass.

"Wow" she exclaimed as she glanced up at the sheer size of it, her neck bending right back.

"Pretty cool huh?" I laugh. "It's better in the dark, it glows a little" I say, laughing again when she spins to face me, her bare feet squeaking on the floor, as she grins.

"It looks so pretty" She says with a smile. "what's through that door" I could see her pointing to the wooden _another fire hazard _door that was set into the 'Volcano wall'.

"Our bedroom" I immediately raised my eyes and started to splutter as I realized what I had said, also the fact that I had said it so instinctively. "I-I mean well yeah, if you really want to stay with me up here. We-We're like going to be sharing a bed." I stumbled through my words, blushing like mad. When I had found that only I was staying on floor six, I snapped my fingers (Literally) and made them take out any extra beds and anything that would get in the way of my SuperMaster bedroom. Looking at Brittany's shocked face, which was kind of frozen in that position _Like I was getting a bit worried. _I let out a sigh "It's cool. I could just…sleep on my couch, or beanbag or something" I said with a weak (And totally unconvincing) smile, turning to try to locate my spot for the night.

At that Brittany snapped out of whatever trance she was in and reached forward to tug on my hand. "No. It's your floor, I'll sleep with you." _Okay was it my imagination or did she wink at me there…Probably just you Santana. _"Or if you didn't want that." _Yes. I 100% want that._ "I'll make sure that I'll be the one sleeping out here" she says with a kind smile.

"No it's fine" I say, noticing that she still hasn't let go of my hand, giving it a small squeeze. "If it's fine with you it's fine with me." walking her towards the door "Come on"

As we walked into my room (Totally resisting the urge to say 'This is where the magic happens') I could hear Brittany let out a small gasp of appreciation, dropping my hand to look around. I felt kind of proud because this is probably the only part of my floor that I actually could say I designed myself. _it's amazing how fast you can get someone to redecorate after a little "fire incident" _like before one of the walls is completely glass, although thick black curtains cover the view right now. The only light coming from the small fire I keep burning in the corner of the room _I practically live like a vampire. _The walls are painted a deep red, with swirling black patterns creeping around the edges, a plush, red carpet covers the floor. On the right, another door leads to the bathroom, another right next to it that takes you to my walk-in closet _Ahem, it's like pure sex walking into that closet_. But the main focus rests on the large, black four-poster bed that I have pushed against the back wall, complete with red satin sheets. _Of course. Keeping with the theme. _

"So do you like it then" I asked, watching as she dropped herself right in the middle of my bed, laying down on her back in a starfish position. _There is a hot blonde in your bed. Santana. Santana look. Look at how hot she is. You're going to be sleeping with her…but not like that. you're going to be sleeping next to her and you can't even touch her. Help. _

"Yeah" She replied, not looking at me, well I couldn't tell, her loose hair had fallen across her face and I could see the hair around her mouth blow away each time she took a breath. "It's awesome. And your beds reeeeeeelly comfy" as she flopped over and cuddled herself into a ball, thankfully on the right side of the bed (Left side's mine bitches).

"You tired?" I asked, barely managing to stifle a yawn._ Seriously how am I even this tired. Although I suppose I did nearly become a one woman bonfire before. _Giving a mental fist pump when I could see her nod her head. "Okay. Fuck the time, we're sleeping, right now" _Actually what is the time, I haven't checked since we got here. _Walking over to the window I pushed aside the curtain to see that the sun had set and darkness had enveloped the sky. _Good timing I guess then. _I returned the drapes back to their original position and turned around to see that Brittany had gotten up from the bed and was awkwardly standing in the centre of the room. "What's up?" I asked, wondering why she wasn't under the covers yet.

"I don't have any PJ's" She says sadly, gesturing down at the worn doctors scrubs that she had been wearing since I met her. _Oh yeah. _

"I can fix that" I smiled and ran towards my closet, grabbing a handful of pyjamas. I keep them all in the same place, just a mixture of baggy t-shirts, vests and shorts and threw 2 pairs towards Brittany, who was beaming at me. "Okay…I-I'm just gonna go put these on in the bathroom. OK?" trying to not think about how Brittany will be undressing only a few feet away from me as I walk/ran to the door. Shutting the door behind me and leaning against it, throwing my sleeping clothes to the floor. _This girl may kill me. _Smirking as I tried not to imagine a naked Brittany behind me, pulling my black vest over my head, exposing my equally black lacy bra. Walking forward towards the sink I looked at myself in the mirror, a couple of purplish bruises forming after my daring rescue of Brittany. In one swift movement pulling both my jeans and underwear off and throwing them into a pile along with my vest. I began feeling around on the floor for my shorts, still trying to assess the damage on my body by maintaining eye contact with the mirror as I did so. My hands gripping the material as I began pulling the shorts on. _Typical I had to pick out the most embarrassing bright pink shorts that barley came down to my knees. Lovely. _Suddenly jumping back in surprise as Brittany burst through the door.

"Hey Santana. You accidentally gave me two shirts and no shorts" she started, waving a t-shirt in front of my face. Stopping instantly when she saw that I was wearing just my shorts and bra. Her face turning beet red, I began to do the same when I saw that she was only wearing one of my favourite shirts (the baggiest one I owned, plain black with a little broken heart in the centre) and only my favourite shirt. I ran my eyes up the smooth endless legs, I couldn't speak and was just gulping like a fish out of water. "Oh wait it's fine you have some shorts here" She said with a smile, bending down to pick whatever I had just thrown on the floor. Well I just about nearly died. The shirt that was just barely covering her ass to begin with started slowly riding up as she bent down to retrieve the extra pair of shorts on the floor. But as soon as it had happened Brittany was up thrusting a shirt into my hands. "Swapsies" She grinned as I took the shirt from her.

"Heh Yeah" I managed to finally get out. Watching as she walked towards the doorway, still naked from the waist down. Not ignoring how she lingered at the doorway, turning round and resting against the doorframe. I had to bite my lip to suppress a shudder as I noticed how her eyes were slowly raking up my body, definitely noticing how they lingered a little too long on my breast area. Before sending me a cute smile and closing the door behind her.

Pulling the shirt over my head I glimpsed at myself in the mirror I was previously looking in. Noticing how now I was flushed completely due to the presence of one Brittany Pierce, my lips slightly red from my teeth biting down into them. Running the water, I splashed water on my face, in a vain attempt to cool myself off before stepping into my room. Grabbing a band by the sink to tie my hair into a loose ponytail, looking directly at myself in the mirror. "C'mon Lopez calm down, It's just sleep. Sleeping next to someone" I muttered to myself, stopping the flow of water coming out the faucet. Trying to give myself a pep talk before walking into my own bedroom. Walking towards the door and grabbing the handle, closing my eyes and sighing before twisting the door open before putting on my trademark smirk. _Well here goes._

Walking into the room hesitantly, nervous at what I would find. _Hopefully Brittany lying on the bed...Naked. Covered in rose petals. What? _However I didn't expect to see her already curled up underneath the blankets already asleep, her light snoring giving her away. _What how can you eye someone up (Especially someone as hot as me) and just fall asleep? _I only resisted the urge to shake her awake and to get my sweet lady kisses on because she looked too cute. Huddled into a foetal position, blanket wrapped tightly around her as her legs curled up in front of her. Her face completely relaxed. _Damn you Brittany. _I crawled onto my side of the bed and tried to regain my half of the covers, tugging gently so I could also wrap myself up. Without hesitation this time, leaning over to gently kiss the side of Brittany's cheek.

"Night Britt" I whispered, turning over to snuggle my face into my pillow.

Smiling to myself as the only response I got was a small hum from the girl beside me.

* * *

**So did you like that?**

**WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER. We got training and a little bit of macking... (It's not written at all yet but that's the plan)**

**Okay so I don't know if you want a 'Santana Back story'or not. (You will get Brittany's)**

**So loads of parts of this story are based on stuff in my life. I have had someone make out with my cheek, I've also been walked in on when changing because I forgot to give them a shirt. OH and I have a birthmark that is about 5 degrees hotter than the rest of my body...It's awesome.**

**ANYWAY. **

**Review and I'll love you forever. Pinky Promise :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Is It Hot In Here?

**AN-So...**  
**Don't hate me. Because this took aaaaaaaages for me to update. I had work and drinking and the olympics all up in my country. So i was a bit distracted. **  
**Anyway, I reward you with a long chapter and a kiss. **

**AlessandraFelix- Believe it or not I know people like Puck. And took your advice about the paragraphs thanks :) hope this ones a little easier to read.**  
**Fragar1991- I know! For some reason I've made Brittany always need to sleep. Apparently trying to make ice makes you soooo tired you can even fall asleep when theres a half naked Santana near you...**  
**BrittSnixx- Thanks :) and yeah it's totally strange :|**  
**dafuq33 and nayalove- made a note of wanting a backstory. Thanks :D**  
**Peaceagent15- there is so much sexual tension! I almost feel bad they haven't done anything yet...Almost. And I was laughing when I wrote that! Because I can imagine it happening :|**  
**Ivy- Ahh cool yet strange. I'd love to hear your scenarios for the macking. **  
**PoseidonIsABeast- *Fist pumps with you* **  
**Cbf logging in (By the way i love that you told me you couldn't be bothered logging in)- I seem to have found an awesome birthmark buddy...**  
**Ardwen- I swear the awkward parts and characters thoughs are basically just me being myself. **  
**feedmeadeadmau5- Awww thank you, now i've gone all awkward and simling stupidly :3**

**I don't even care at how long this AN is...I love my reviewers, they help me write awesome stuff ;)**

**Whoo. Let's get on with this.**

**Disclaimer-I keep telling you I don't own Glee. All mistakes are mine.**

**M- for ass kicking, language and lady loving in later chapters.**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I groaned and buried my face deeper into the pillow. _How can sleep sometimes make you more sleepy? _Frowning into the dark of the cushion, trying to force myself back to sleep, when I felt a soft breath on the back of my neck. _Oh it's just Santana. _I lifted my head gently from the pillow. _Wait what? _Turning my head over my shoulder, blowing hair out of my face to see that it was indeed Santana. Who, at some point in the night, had decided that she would like to spoon me. _She's too little to be the big spoon though. I'd do that job better I think. _Blushing at the thought of wrapping my arms around the smaller girl.

After staring for longer that would ever be necessary. Trying to commit her sleeping form to memory, all the tension in her face completely gone. Slack jawed and breathing gently I can honestly say I've never seen someone look more beautiful, simply because at this moment she is at peace. Frowning as I remembered how quick she was to jump to my defence, against her own friends, how quick she got so enraged, how it consumed her. _Well just like a fire I guess. _

It almost seemed strange to see her so calm. _I suppose people don't really do much when they sleep though. Are you going to keep staring at her? Because if you do sooner or later you're going to get cramp in your neck. Then you'll be in pain. It won't be fun!_

_Nope. Okay looks like I'm going to look at her for a little while longer then. _

I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming urge to touch her. Just to trace the contours of her parted lips, to drag my fingers lightly over her jaw line and memorize every bit of her that I could see. Which to be honest wasn't a lot. She seemed to have robbed most of the blanket covering us during the night, pulling them right up to her neck, leaving my legs the only thing under any cover. _At least she left me that. _She shifted ever so slightly and I took in a sharp gasp.

I all of a sudden became hyper aware that her arm was loosely draped around my waist, although her hand had grabbed a hold of the hem of my loose fitting top, tightening possessively every time I moved slightly. Rolling my eyes at the fact that I couldn't move freely, I began to appreciate the closeness of being entangled with Santana, revelling in just being alone with her for the moment. _No drama. No fighting evil bad guys. Just us. Wait, is there even as us. Please for the love of all things sweet tell me that there is an us. _Trying to resist entwining her hand in mine, leaving her slightly cuddling me.

I thought back to the previous day or night or maybe it's the same day. _I have no idea what the time even is. And I can't see outside. These are some super blackout blinds. _And considering the only form of light I could see was the soft glow of the embers in the corner, where when we went to sleep a small fire stood, there really was no indication of time. _I think I've done well to see in such little light though._

I can definitely recall Santana kissing me on the cheek, at least I think that's what it was. One minute I was innocently looking at something. _For once that something wasn't Santana_ Then BAM! I got head butted by her. _If you change head butted to aggressively kissed. Well not kissed, more hitting me with her lips. _And as soon as I had turned back to talk to her, she went all awkward and…shouty.

Letting out a short sigh and tilting my head back to my original position, _Enough with the staring already._ With the intent of going back to sleep_. I didn't want to be seen looking at Santana like I was looking at the newest wonder of the world. Although she could have been, I'd rather watch Santana sleeping any day over staring at some crumbling pyramids._ The movement of me turning causing my bed mate to curl even closer to me, feeling her nose brush up against the nape of my neck and trying not to giggle like crazy when she let out a long exhale that caused my hair to stand on end.

_Am I really going to have to wiggle my way out of this? _Trying to shuffle out of Santana's grip, causing her to whine and press her body completely against me now. Gulping as I felt her breasts push into the centre of my back and one of her exposed legs brush against mine. Also realizing that her shirt must have rode up during a restless sleep, the bare skin of her stomach flat against the small of my back. At the intimate contact my skin burns intensely, that has nothing to do with Santana's powers. _Hold up. I seriously fell asleep last night. _Remembering my not so subtle leering and the way she looked so shy and sexy at the same time. _I think it's the lip biting thing. Hot._

Shifting again to attempt my escape _Although thinking about it do I really want to leave this bed? No. But I have no idea how Santana will react when she wakes up. Even if this is all her fault. She was way too jumpy yesterday. _I let out an unintentional moan as Santana moved her hand again, loosening her grip and causing her knuckles to drag against my lower stomach. Which thanks to Santana was now slowly being exposed due to her never ending movement. Trying not to look over my shoulder to see if I'd woken her up because of my unexpected noise, however it mustn't have disturbed her too much as I could tell by her light breathing that she remained asleep.

I took this as an opportunity to slip myself out of Santana's grasp, moving as quickly, but gently, as I could. Slowly lifting Santana's forearm from around my body, while manoeuvring myself backward so I was now cross legged on the bed, my back resting against the headboard, replacing her arm back to it's original spot. (Just minus me) As I did this I couldn't help but marvel at her soft skin. Drawing gentle patterns up and down them with my fingers.

Suddenly withdrawing my hand from Santana, feeling ashamed as I felt for the fading marks on my own arms. Turning away from Santana completely, throwing my legs over the side of the bed, head in my hands. Sometimes I wish I could remember how they got there, the tiny pricks of numerous injections, dotted around my arms like the constellations of stars. Also the addition of numerous scars that I am adamant Santana hasn't seen. However a deeper part of me doesn't want to know why they ended up there. _It can only be bad. _Scrunching my eyes shut, again trying to will memories into my head.

_A scream. My name. A mask. A shout. A dance? _

_It's so cold. _

I would be lying if I said that I didn't jump as soon as I felt Santana's hand across my back.

"Britt?" Her voice raspy from recently waking up, although I heard her questioning tone in that one word. _As in 'What are you doing awake right now you crazy person? why aren't you sleeping?' _

"I'm fine" I look over my shoulder and give what I hope to be a reassuring smile, the lie slipping out easily from my mouth. "Just wide awake is all"

"But it's only" watching as she throws out her right arm from underneath her while she rolls onto her stomach, trying to reach on the nightstand for something. Smacking her palm against the wooden table until it apparently collided with what she was looking for. "Quarter past 7 in the morning" she groaned, checking her phone for the time. Quickly shielding her eyes from the light and throwing it back down.

"I'm a morning person I guess" shrugging lightly. A smile playing on my lips when I see her let her head flop face down into her pillow, anything she's saying now muffled completely by it. "I can't hear you San" twisting my body so my right leg was now fully on the bed, my left still dangling over the side.

"I said" Santana begins, having lifted her head only slightly so that she's audible. "I'm not so good with the mornings" dropping it back down.

"I can see that" I smirked "It's okay though, I'll just leave you to sleep if you want" Reaching over to rub in-between her shoulders, feeling how she arches slightly into my touch, which prompted another muffled reply. Giving her a slight nudge so she'd understand I can't hear her again.

"I said give me a minute"

After a few minutes and some grumbling on her part Santana finally pushed up from the bed, sitting back onto her knees. I stifled a laugh when I saw her blinking lazily, trying to rouse herself from her tired state.

"I swear I'll be fine" I said, watching her now begin to rub at her eyes "You can sleep if you want"

She seemed torn at this suggestion, slowly looking at me, then back to her pillow. Letting out a small whine she turned back to me. "No, I'm up now" she confirmed this with a nod. "And I'm not letting you out of my sight just yet. You never know where Puck's creeping" she said with a small smile, but the look in her eyes told me that she wasn't joking about it.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. _I'm not completely defenceless. _"Well come on then" I sighed, reaching out to slap her gently on the knee. "I want some breakfast".

Half and hour and about a million complaints later, Santana and I were finally on our way down to floor 2 because, and I quote "I ain't gots no food up here" which if I'm honest was one of her more coherent sentences, for the most part it was just mumbling and 'mehhhrgh' which I really tried hard to make words out of what she was giving me, but it seems Santana's brain doesn't work too well in the mornings.

"San. Santana" I started to nudge her with my elbow, her head lolling forward as she leant against the back wall of the elevator. "San I swear you're drooling" Her eyes flickering open with a frown, before closing again. I wrapped my arm around her, mainly to keep her upright, my eyes closing as she nuzzled into my neck. The heat I felt this morning flaring up again as I felt her hot breath against my collarbone. "I hope you're more awake after some food in you" I muttered into her hair.

A few moments later the elevator slid gently to a stop, the doors opening. Santana managed to detach herself from me and stumble out of the doors, smiling I took after her. Stepping into the room the first thing I noticed was the lack of people around. _Seriously it isn't even that early. _Looking up at the clock on the wall, which was just on it's way to turning 8 o'clock .

The good thing about the lack of people present was that I could finally get a good look at this floor, because lets be honest yesterday didn't go well enough for me to get a good enough look around. _All I remember was a whole lot of fire. _It was very similar to Santana's room. However the walls were a plain cream colour, _keeping it neutral, nice._ and it struck me as odd that the only window in the room was a long strip across the furthest wall. _Wonder what's out there. _Although it made no difference to the brightness of the room as numerous strips of lights covered the roof in crisscross patterns. Looking around it didn't seem completely homely, watching Santana padding around the high tech kitchen part of the room. I mean you could tell that it's been well used, avoiding staring at a particular scorch mark that had marked one of the walls and at the seats that have made marks on the wood floor, to be positioned around one of the larger TV screens with games consoles attached to it.

But as I walked over to Santana I noticed how bare the walls were, no pictures of them as a group or having fun, I wondered how weird it felt to be forced into certain groups and make friends. _Well it's kind of happening to you right now. _I thought, feeling like I could relate to everyone in here, even if I hadn't met them all.

"Hey" I smiled, leaning against the counter next to Santana "Feeling a little more awake now?" watching as she sipped from a large mug.

"Yeah" she smiled, pushing my own mug into my hand. "I made you coffee, but erm I don't know how you like it" she said taking another sip. I smiled warmly back at her before looking down at the near black liquid in front of me. Hesitantly taking a sip before pulling a face. "You don't like it then"

"Needs just a tiny bit more sugar…well maybe loads" I choked out, resisting the urge to shudder at the bitter taste. _I never liked coffee. Like that one time when I started to twitch. That wasn't fun at all. _Following the direction of Santana's finger towards the sugar. Trying to avoid her smirk when I began heaping spoonfuls of sugar into the mug until I was sure no more could fit in. Taking another sip _Well this is more bearable. _and following Santana to a comfy looking loveseat near the corner of the room.

I sat myself down, picking the right side of the couch, reclining slightly so I was slouched across the small leather seat. Although I was careful enough to keep mug rested across my stomach. Santana practically jumped to the other side, nearly making me spill the hot beverage down my (Santana's) shirt. Her head resting on the arm of the chair, kicking her legs out so they were covering mine.

"So what are we going to do today Britt?" I noticed how immediately more awake she seemed after 2 sips of coffee. Although thinking about the question that she'd ask I know what I wanted to say. _Which would involve me and her spending all day in bed…that would have nothing to do with sleeping. If you know what I mean. _So I took another sip of my drink to stall as I thought of something that wouldn't get me into trouble.

"Well I guess Sue told me I had to train" trying not to think back on how awful I felt trying to magic ice out of nowhere in front of her. "Maybe I should start on that" Suddenly my cup seemed really interesting to me, as it helped in me trying to avoid Santana's gaze.

"If you wanted I could help you" _That got my attention _My head turning to meet her eyes. She seemed genuinely excited that she would be the one training me. "The guys won't know what hit them in our next fight"

"Whoa" I said, brow furrowing in confusion. "You guys fight? Seriously what sort of place did you bring me to?" I'm sure my face was looking beyond confused. _This better not be like some weird 'Hunger games' thing I've been roped into. _I couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing that she was chuckling into her cup.

"No, not like fight fights" she said, sitting up a little straighter in the seat, her bare legs still resting against my equally naked ones. It took a lot of willpower to focus on the actual words she was saying. "Just more of training exercises between each teams of elements. But seeing as me and you are the only ones by ourselves we can team up" draining the rest of her coffee and twisting her body to set the mug against the wooden floor.

"Sure" I smiled, though internally I immediately felt sorry for Santana. _How alone was she before I came along? Because I certainly knew how much I appreciated her friendship. Just the thought of her sitting alone on her floor, no one to really talk to, sleeping alone each night. _It made my heart ache thinking about it. _Why aren't I more worried about the actual fighting though. _"Team Brittana all the way" I called, reaching over for a high-five.

"Brittana?" I heard her sound out, her face looking confused. "Oh it's our names" she smiled shyly, almost embarrassed that it took her so long, slapping her palm against mine. "Although Santittany has a better ring to it" she winked at me, clearly regaining her composure fast. "Because I'm clearly better so my name should be first" I rolled my eyes and playfully slapped the top of her thigh, before resting my arm there. _Did I imagine that intake of breath. _Watching her face for any sign that I was making her awkward, however she just looked at me grinning.

"We're sticking with Brittana" I began, downing the rest of my drink. "I thought of the team name first. So I get to name us" Pointing between the two of us, also setting my empty mug on the floor, keeping my eyes locked on Santana one eyebrow raised, daring her to protest. I had to let out a small laugh when her only response was sticking her tongue out at me and crossing her arms. "Aww come on" I began to prod her gently on the leg "Don't be upset." as she turned her head away from me. "Fine" I copied her movements and looked away from her, head held high "I'll just ask someone else to train me then" overdramatically stroking my chin in a bad attempt to show that I was thinking. "Who did I meet yesterday that could help me. Quinn, was it? Ooh or Puck, he seemed nice" Completely feigning innocence. _That got her. _

"Noooooo" I heard her cry as she leapt up from her position, swinging her legs from where I was resting my arm, causing me to jump. She flailed around for a short while until she was sitting back on her knees completely facing me. "I promise I'll be good" Any sort of badass 'I don't care' behaviour completely out of the window as she pouted beside me. _Damn it I can't tell if I like 'Cute as hell' Santana more than 'Sexy protective' Santana…there are too many hard decisions in life. _

"Hmm" I said, pressing my finger to my bottom lip trying to show I was seriously thinking about it "I guess you can" I winked at her. "But just because you are too cute" leaning over and lightly bopping her on the nose. I could see her grinning at me like a dork, watching as even her eyes lit up. Although I was only joking, I still felt a tiny bit guilty that I had reduced her to begging. When in all honesty who else is going to do it? Fighting the urge to cringe at the thought of Puck or anyone else for that matter trying to train me one-on-one.

I couldn't help but pull her into a warm hug at her expression. Well as best I could considering our awkward positioning and that I only used one arm. Which really ended up with me squashing our cheeks together. _I hope she got the sentiment behind it. _I could hear her laughing quietly against my ear as she wrapped her arms around my neck. _I guess she did get it. Brittany-One, potentially awkward moment-Zero _Seeing her face lit up when she pulled away, looking at my face intently. Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak we both heard the familiar drone of the elevator.

"Oh god" I heard Santana grumble next to me, pulling further away from me.

"What?" my body tensing in panic.

"There's only one person that ever gets up this early"

I looked to the big digital clock in the centre of the wall, the red numbers showing 8:42. _Seriously what is wrong with everyone here, does no one get up in the mornings? Are they all like owls and sleep during the day. I wish I had an owl, I'd call him Professor Hooty. But I guess he wouldn't be much fun if he slept all day. _I wish I would stop zoning out sometimes, I don't think many people appreciate it. "Who?" I asked Santana, only at that precise moment the doors sliding open to reveal.

"Berry" I heard Santana growl under her breath.

I could see a small brunette girl step out from the elevator, humming along to some show tune that was blaring from the headphones plugged into her ears. My eyes widened as I took in what she was wearing _A bright pink tracksuit. I think there are some gold stars on there too. Sexy…_ I heard Santana snicker beside me and it nearly set me off, biting down on my lower lip. _Thank god she hasn't seen us yet. _I turned my head to Santana, watching as she held a finger over her lips, silently telling me to keep quiet as she slowly stood up from the loveseat. Before holding out a slender hand for me to grab, helping me upright in order to follow her.

She didn't let go of my hand as we slowly crept along the boards on the floor. Her intention was clear as she pointed towards the elevator, eyebrows raised. _We are getting out of here. _I wish I knew why she wanted to leave so quickly, I wanted to talk to this (Albeit slightly fashion-senseless) girl, who had walked towards the kitchen. _Hmm maybe that's why. _As we sneaked closer to the elevator, just passing the girl as we crouched low through the room, she burst into 'Defying Gravity' trying to sing both parts at once and timing the blender she was using to the beat of the song. _Catchy. _That whole combination was enough for Santana to let out a sputtering laugh, before quickly covering her mouth with her free hand.

"San" I whispered. "I'm sure she can't hear us over her music, her singing and a blender" as she pulled me James bond style to creep along the side of another sofa.

"You have no idea" She whispered back, looking over her shoulder. "She has ears like a…hawk?" she paused "Whatever. All I know is that she has creepy hearing skills and I can't deal with her at this time in the morning, because God knows I don't need a lecture right now." I rolled my eyes at her, standing up a little straighter as we picked up the pace to get to the elevator.

"Come on San. No one's _that _bad."

"Ahhhhhh!" I heard a shriek come from behind us, along with the smashing of a glass. _Busted. _As me and Santana spun around on the spot, ending up face to face with 'Berry' _I'm pretty sure that isn't her real name. _"Come on Santana really?" she huffed out before either of us could open our mouths to think of an excuse. "Trying to sneak yet another one of your conquests out, although I am surprised that you let her stay the night" She said, rolling her eyes up my body with a scoff. _Are you kidding. _I thought raising my eyebrows at both Santana and Rachel. _Why does everyone think I'm a whore. _Crossing my arms and pouting at the floor. However I couldn't tell if I was more upset at the accusation or that other girls have graced Santana's bed sheets before me. "And for what? You creeping around only made me drop my morning smoothie and make me late for my morning workout" I could practically _feel _Santana rolling her eyes at the brunette.

"Listen hobbit" She started. _Oh god. _Glancing up as casually as I could, watching Santana, eyes trained onto the slightly cowering girl. "As you well know by now I am not someone that you want to mess with in the mornings." As she took a step forward toward the girl, full bitch mode on. "First of all, uh uh, my girl Brittany here, is here to stay" I noticed that though she didn't look at me she gestured generally in my direction while Berry/Hobbit looked to me with shocked eyes. "Clearly no ones told you about yesterday yet. Probably too busy holed up in your room with your damn show tunes. But I went all lima heights on Puck." she whispered the last part, nearing the girl's ear, before pulling back with a satisfied smirk. _I wish I knew what 'Lima heights' was, sounds like a nice place really, but why does everyone look terrified when she mentions it. _

"Secondly" she kept going, going into a full on monologue. "like I give a damn about your nasty ass vegan smoothie, if it bothers you that much clean it up with your damn water powers" pointing at the greeny/grey liquid? That was smeared across the floor, along with varying sizes of glass shards. _looks lovely. _

"Well" the girl started to reply, taking no notice of my 'Oh-god-this-bitch-cray' look I was sending in her direction. "If anything it was your presence here that startled me into dropping it. Thus really making you the person that smashed the glass."

I had my arm wrapped around Santana before the smaller girl even knew what was happening. Santana struggling against my grip as I dragged her toward the elevator, shouting a stream of curses in Spanish towards the shaking teen. I was lucky that she wasn't throwing fire around _Yet. _But had made the point to ignite her hands as she was pointing aggressively.

"You're lucky I had my coffee" I heard Santana shout, wincing at how close she was to my ear. "'cause you'd be toast by now. Toast!" pushing her into the elevator.

"Bye Berry" I waved with a smile at the girl who seemed to be completely frozen in place, as the doors began to close behind us. "Have a nice day"

Calming Santana down was easy enough as soon as we were alone in her floor. I felt immediately sad when I realized that we hadn't actually had time to make or eat any type of breakfast. Managing to convince my roommate that we should at least _try _to look through her kitchen for some food. After a good half hour and a thorough search I managed to find a box of usable pop tarts (I say useable I mean they weren't out of date for _that _long before we ate them) and make another cup of coffee for us each. As we sat by the fire and eating our belated breakfast in a comfortable silence I couldn't help but think back to the way Santana had called me hers. Well 'my girl' were her exact words and they probably had no deep meaning behind them, but that didn't stop the heat that flared up in my body every time I thought about her saying those words. _if I was hers, did that make her mine? _

After lazing around for most of the morning we made a joint decision that we would go down to the basement and train. We got changed, into matching outfits, that Santana picked from her enormously large closet. When I asked her why out of her huge collection did she decide to dress us in a long black vest and sweatpants. I did notice that across the left breast there was a little flame emblem. _I wonder if they'll be sending me my own in the post any time soon. _She just replied with "Twinsies" as she thrust the clothes into my hands and skipped off towards the bathroom, but not before giving me a wink, leaving me slightly awestruck in the centre of her bedroom. _What just happened there._ Blushing profusely as I fumbled with the clothes in my arms.I was glad to see that Santana had provided me with some briefs, remembering myself that I had no underwear at all, but she seemed to have not given me a bra.

I couldn't tell if she'd simply forgotten, or if there was another intention behind it. _If she makes me do loads of jumping jacks I'll know she did it just to check me out. _I was really reluctant to burst in on Santana when she was changing. _Again. _Because the last time nearly killed me, practically groaning softly at the memory of the Latina in just a pair of shorts and her bra as I stripped down to change. Slowly pulling the vest over my naked torso and trying my hardest not to think about Santana getting naked in the next room. _Maybe I should burst in again, just to you know see her. Well you've just gone from zero to creepy pretty quick. _Rolling my eyes and smirking at my own behaviour as I pulled on the rest of my clothes.

It wasn't long before we were in the elevator on our way to the basement. Immediately becoming nervous as we descended through the floors. _What if I was terrible? I keep trying to tell myself that Santana wouldn't mind, but if I'm really bad she might just think I'm stupid. _Hesitantly glancing up at Santana, she didn't seem to notice my inner panic as she sipped casually from the clear water bottle in her hands. _Is it wrong to be jealous of a plastic bottle? _Thank god she had her eyes closed at that moment because I have no idea what Santana would have said if she caught me giving evils to it.

A few moments later. _Which seemed like an hour because I couldn't help staring at Santana's damn lips the entire way down. And to be honest I don't even care if she noticed. _The elevator hit the bottom floor, the sleek metal doors sliding open to reveal Santana's personal training room.

"Could use a bit of a clean" I laughed, stepping into the grey room. There were charred remains of what looked to be dummies and singe marks covering any and every surface. I could hear Santana lightly scoff next to me

"Hey" she scolded playfully slapping me across the arm "I'll have you know that this is the finest gym known to man" I looked at her with an amused grin on my face.

"Seriously it looks like a bomb hit it" gesturing around the room, grinning. "I'm just glad you managed to not destroy any equipment" looking at various machines grouped together in the furthest corner.

"Oh you'd be surprised"

I turned to look at Santana as she stood clutching her water bottle, a small smirk playing on her lips. I tried to work out if she was joking or not, but it definitely seems like Santana might be someone who has accidentally smashed a treadmill.

"And what's up with that mirror?" Pointing towards the cracked mirror that covered half of one of the walls "Bit vain are we?" I asked with a wink.

"Maybe" she smiled as she brushed by me. "I guess I just like to see how I look when I work out, you know" she leant in close "all hot and sweaty" she breathed in my ear before stalking off into the middle of the room. _I think my brain stopped. Yep. Because now all I can think about is a hot and sweaty Santana. Is that even a bad thing? _As I dizzily followed her, my eyes slowly watching her as she began to stretch. _That isn't a bad thing at all. _

"San" I gasped. "I really can't do this"

Unhelpfully there was no clock or any timekeeping device anywhere at all in the basement area. Though the way all of my muscles ached and the sweat dripping across my entire body suggested that we had been doing this for a few hours now. The first part of our 'training' wasn't so bad, just a few warm up exercises on the various equipment around the room. We even had a chance to talk while doing it, Santana telling me stories of each person that I now lived with, mostly either crude or hilarious. _Or both. _and I learned also that the hobbit's name was Rachel. _Better remember that. _

But as soon as Santana suggested that I should try to freeze the half full bottle of water, it all went downhill. After about six separate attempts I am pretty much ready to give up.

"But Britt" I could just hear Santana over the blood rushing around my head. "I swear you've nearly got it" I stumbled backwards, feeling my back hit the mirror as I slid slowly to the floor panting heavily. My eyes following Santana as she picked the bottle up from the middle of the room. "Look" she shouted, a smile on her face "It's frosty"

I could see her smile falter slightly as I shot her a withered look. I really am trying not to either have a breakdown or collapse because I am so frustrated and tired. I didn't think it would get to me this much, I mean I didn't know I had this power at all until a few days ago. But knowing how easy it comes to Santana I can't help but feel a little jealous that I can't do what it so natural to her.

I was so focused in my thoughts that I didn't notice Santana cross the room, padding over towards me barefoot, sitting herself down by my side. Until she pressed the water bottle against the bare skin of my arm. I looked at it and frowned, I could tell that it should be cold, the frost kind of showed that much, yet I did nothing as it touched me. No shrieking or shivering as it made contact. _I don't feel cold. _Thinking back to the day that I got rescued, I finally realized that even though I was parading around barefoot and hardly clothed in the snow before boarding the helicopter. Not once did I think it was cold, or even get an inkling of a shudder from the temperature. _How did you not notice that? _

I was transfixed, staring intently at the water bottle clasped in Santana's hands. I could see that where her fingers touched the light layer of frost had quickly become liquid, the droplets running down the side of the container. However when I looked at where it had been pressed across my skin the area looked almost darker, as if the frost had become thicker. _No way. _

"You know Britt" Santana started waving the bottle around, trying to get my attention. _Well it worked I guess. _"We'll try something different" Standing quickly to her feet. _Wow she really wants me to do this. _Holding out her hand in order to pull my shaky form to it's feet. "So." She began, linking arms and walking with me, again to the centre of the room. "When I first tried learning how to use my powers, believe it or not it was pretty difficult for even me" She let go of my arm with a cocky grin. "I learned that certain emotions would 'set me off'" she said using air quotes, then she lightly grabbed my shoulders to position me directly opposite her. "In case you can't already tell" she said letting go and started to walk behind me, gesturing for me to stay put.

"It's anger." she continued, her voice coming from behind me now, but I had no idea if I should turn around to look or not. I didn't. keeping my eyes trained on a particularly nasty looking burn in the wall. "And even now my powers become stronger when I get angry. I can only ever make a blue flame when I'm royally pissed off" I can hear her give out a slight chuckle. "But eventually I learned how to make a flame without being angry all the time. Now I totally owns the flame" I had to laugh at that, especially with the slight ghetto accent she put on.

"So. How did you feel that time when you froze that man to the ground? Or when you made ice all around your hand" I had to think about it for a moment, sure I felt angry I mean who wouldn't? But that wasn't the strongest feeling, it was fear. _Fear that something would happen to this girl that I'd just met. Fear that I'd never escape. _

"I was scared" I whispered out.

I could hear Santana behind me let out a thoughtful hum before total silence. I couldn't even hear her breathing, my own breaths slow and nervous, anticipating something.

"Brittany" I could hear Santana scream out. I spun towards the noise. Hair nearly blinding me as I whipped around. "Think fast"

The next thing I saw was the contents of the bottle flying towards me. Closing my eyes and thrusting my hands in front of me. Bracing myself for the hit of the water. _Oh god my weave! Oh wait I don't have one. _When none such impact came and in it's place was a cluncking noise I instantly became confused. My hands still outstretched, I opened my eyes to find Santana beaming at me.

"I didn't think that would work" She grinned, pointing towards the floor. "But I guess a shock works the same as being scared right?"

My eyes followed the direction of her finger, realization setting in as instead of a puddle, there was a gleaming splash of ice. In the exact position it must have been in when flying through the air, _I did it! But seriously though I may have had to beat Santana if that didn't work, because really she threw water at me and hoped for the best. _A huge grin crept across my face as I rushed towards Santana, scoopping her up into a hug, trying to spin on the spot while holding her up.

"You're like the best teacher ever" smiling into her hair as she hugged me back with an equal amount of strength. _or she was holding on for her life? _Eventually setting down a giggling Santana, pulling back from her hold. And I have no idea if I was still on a bit of a high from my recent achievement or that I was still recovering from hugging Santana like that. But I leant in and kissed her.

Not fully on the lips however. My lips just slightly grazing the corner of her own. I'd like to say that I was aiming for her cheek and was a little off. But I think subconsciously that's not what I was trying to do at all. The intimate connection was enough to send my head shooting backwards, eyes wide in shock. _I mean she when all weird when she kissed me on the cheek. _But I couldn't deny that the contact had set of a hunger in me, It was like I _needed _to kiss her again.

Santana looked just as shocked as I felt, brown eyes wide and mouth open. I started to feel really guilty and opened my mouth to speak. Then everything happened at once.

I felt one of Santana's hands snake around my neck, pulling me closer to her as our lips crashed together. I froze, unsure if I was dreaming for a moment. Until I felt Santana's lips moving against mine, bringing me back into the present, my eyes fluttering shut. We stumbled backwards blindly until I felt her back hit the mirror, feeling her let out a soft moan against my mouth as she made contact with it. It wasn't long before I felt a hot tongue drag along my lower lip, I opened my mouth immediately as the kiss was deepened.

I felt weak at the knees, moaning gently into Santana's mouth as our tongues touched. My hands reaching out, grabbing her waist as I tried to pull her even closer to me. I could barely think straight. Especially when Santana's free hand started slowly moving up the my body, at an almost torturous pace. Just tracing the outline of my waist, before ghosting gently across my chest. I withdrew from her mouth slightly, dragging my teeth along her bottom lip and biting gently, before diving back in and kissing her. Our tongues tangling together as if we had been doing this for years. She finally settled with entangling her hand in my loose hair, dragging me towards her causing me to let out another moan. _I have never been more aware that I wasn't wearing a bra in all my life. _As she pulled us so that our bodies were completely pressed together.

It was a while before we broke the kiss, gasping and releasing ourselves from the others touch. I couldn't compare that to anything, ever. Biting my swollen bottom lip shyly as I pulled away, eyes trained on hers. Noticing how she didn't look away but sent a small smile in my direction. I smiled back, although I immediately missed the feel of her on my lips.

"Well" she said clearing her throat, her voice slightly hoarse. "I think that might be the end of training for today"

* * *

**Ahem. **

**So did you like? I know you may be thinking the kiss was a liiiiiittle bit short. **

**But just think of how many times they'll be kissing from now on. Eh? **

**I love you guys and please don't stop sending me reviews ;)**


	11. Chapter 11 Urgh I Hate Apologies

**AN- Hey everybody. I am not even going to lie this chapter took _ages _to write and I don't even know why. **

**Fragar1991- I promise sooooo many more kisses :')**

**MyGreatnessHasArrived120- Thank you so much (I hope a week is soon in your book) :$**

**nayalove- YAY the kisses have arrived!**

**AlessandraFelix- Thanks for telling me in the first place! I'm seriously glad for the help haha**

**snixxjuice214- Thank you :D and I know i think sleepy/cuddly Santana is so cute**

**pepper6- Thanks, glad you like it :)**

**feedmeadeadmau5- Really? I'm sure it was an accident ;)**

**Guest- And I'll cry if you cry D:**

**R41N-bow- OH MY GOD I love you soooo much for that comment! :')**

**RabbitSniper- Perfect? Now you're just being kind ;)**

**Francis- I'd have been upset if it wasn't the kiss haha**

**I love you guys...Cookies for all. **

**Disclaimer-I keep telling you I don't own Glee. All mistakes are mine. (NO BETA TOO, FOREVER ALONE)**

**M- for ass kicking, language and lady loving in later chapters**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them, the gears turning (incredibly) slowly in my head. _Wait a minute…_If I said that it was the end of training, that means that we can't just be hanging around in the basement for the rest of the day. Meaning we'd have to go upstairs, with other people. Which means that I'm can't freely gets my mack on with Brittany without either; People interrupting us or, people giving us weird looks.

Our gazes hadn't moved away from each other since the kiss had broken. _The kiss. We kissed. Oh god. Now we're going to have to get married and have a whole set of lady babies. I barely do kisses. Ever. I sleep around and I'm a total lady-loving lady whore. _Which thinking about it never really bothered me. I mean come on, one night of no strings sex with a random girl with absolutely no commitment or connection to them when you kick them out before morning the next day is always a better plan than falling for someone. _Falling in love with someone._

But how come every time I look at Brittany I feel embarrassed about my past and stuff like that. I'd never do that to her. I mean I'd 100% be down for getting Brittany in my bed, _Well in my bed when she'd be not sleeping in my bed, because she's slept in my bed. We'd be doing other stuff. Oh god I can't even think straight, this kiss may have melted part of my brain. _But I kind of liked the idea of, god forbid, wooing her. Giving her flowers and chocolates and taking her on dates and stuff.

Dragging my tongue across my lower lip slowly, nearly groaning at the light tingles that I could still feel shooting across the surface of them. _How can one girl make me feel like this? _She looked so sexy, especially right now, my eyes flicking up to the hottest ever 'Sex-hair-without-the-actual-sex' from my hand gripping and pulling her towards me as if my life depended on it just moments before.

I was still flat against the mirrored wall, breathing heavily. Noticing as my gaze passed down almost innocently to Brittany's heaving chest fully aware that she also seemed to be having slight breathing irregularities. I couldn't help notice that, although I had tried to give her the largest, most unflattering vest I owned. _In a stupid attempt to try and cover her figure so I wouldn't be leering at her all the time. Which was stupid she could probably make a trash bag look like it had come off a Milan catwalk if she was wearing it. _

That I could _Ahem _definitelyappreciate the fact that Brittany wasn't wearing a bra. The material managing to cling perfectly across her chest, giving myself a mental high five at that 'accident' this morning. _Kind of going against the whole 'Not leering' thing though. What can I say, I guess I needed a little something something to look at all day. _

"Yeah" She coughed, crossing her arms over the exact place where I was ogling. _Damn I'd been caught staring. _My cheeks darkening"That sounds like a good idea" Her voice clearer to me now that I wasn't completely focused on her boobs.

"What does the what now?"

"That we should end training. It sounds like a good idea" Sounding out the last part slightly slower so I could catch it. Sarcastically rolling her eyes at me before sending a playful wink in my direction.

I pushed myself off the mirror with my hands, pulling a face at her. _I'm not slow. I'm still recovering from kissing you damn it. _Adjusting my slightly crumpled clothes after being pressed up against Brittany for quite a while during our make out session.

"I knew that really" I muttered, looking down at the creases in my vest.

"Uhuh"

"Lets go then" I started walking to the door, beckoning her to follow. Trying in vain to regain some slight authority over Brittany, seeing as she didn't seem to be _that _effected by my lady kisses. Walking over and jokingly waving my hands trying to hurry her towards the elevator.

She grinned at me and pretty much skipped to my side.

"Ooh wait a second" she cried, just as I was about to press the up button beside me. Watching as she turned around with such force I nearly had to go all matrix to avoid her hair bitchslapping me across the face.

"Britt…What are you doing?" I asked, confusion creeping over me as she ran towards the centre of the room. Trying to avert my eyes from her ass as she bent down in the middle of the room, because I ain't getting caught looking again. Instead turning back around and having a staring contest with the buttons by the elevator. _They won. _Before hearing Brittany running back towards me.

Turning to the side and giving her a completely unintentional 'What the fuck' face. As she started nudging me in the arm with the icicle she had previously made.

"I'm going to keep this" she said, still poking my bare arm with the tip.

"What?" I replied looking at her in total confusion. Brushing the melted drops of water off my arm, as she moved the icicle to her other hand. "You _do _know it'll melt Brittany"

"Well you see, I don't think it will" she smiled gently as I raised an eyebrow at her, gently tapping the up button with my left hand as I kept my eyes trained on Brittany's face. "Well obviously you melt it because you're like a bazillion degrees and are like the hottest person ever"

I let out a low chuckle as Brittany bit her lip in surprise, as if her mouth had suddenly betrayed her. _She thinks I'm hot. She thinks I'm hooot. La la la la la laaa. _Sending a smirk in her direction.

"Tell me more about how hot I am" I speak, winking at her. Not missing the sharp intake of breath that I hear from Brittany, who is still biting her lip. However she seems to recover quick enough.

"Alright miss Lopez no need to get all cocky." Sticking her tongue out at me. "I was just saying your _temperature _is hotter than most people, so you could melt it." I couldn't help laughing under my breath at the way she fully emphasized the word 'temperature' just to make it that much more clear that she wasn't talking about my obvious sexiness. "But look" she said thrusting that damn ice shard under my nose, making me go cross eyed. "Where I touch it, it gets colder"

I was about to open my mouth and tell her that I'm pretty sure that can't happen, like at all. Before moving my head back so I could actually focus on her hand. Watching as she slowly unclasped her fist from around the ice, balancing it on her open palm. Sure enough the area where her hand had been touching took on a more frosted effect, if you compared it to the clear part at the top that Brittany hadn't touched at all.

"That's so cool" I whispered, barely audible. Reaching out to touch it. Instantly stopping a few centimetres away _I don't want to melt it. _slowly retracting my fingers back to my side. Shifting my focus to look at Brittany, I could tell she was looking like she was going to say something, before closing her mouth. Her hand closing back around the ice, giving off a slight crackle as its temperature decreased even more.

I watched as she withdrew her arm, seeing how her hand wavered slightly as if she was unsure of what to do with the icicle now she had it. _I honestly have no idea if she knows I'm still watching. _As she shrugged and tucked it into her waistband right by her hip. Giving it a smug look as it stayed in place when she released it.

I turned my body away from Brittany when I heard the doors slide open. _Sometimes_ _I really hated how far away everything was in this damn place. _I felt genuinely sorry for myself, thinking about how if I touched a even the smallest part of the only thing Britt had to show for her powers today I would have ruined it. Brittany seemed to sense my discomfort though, closing the gap between us as we walked into the elevator together. Linking our pinky's together as we stood side by side.

"Cheer up babe" she whispers, before pressing a light kiss to my cheek.

_She called me babe. _I smiled coyly, shying away from Brittany as I got all embarrassed and awkward again that only seemed to happen when she was smiling, hugging me, kissing me, generally being near me. _huh maybe it was just Brittany. _

"Well that definitely cheered me up" I softly replied, brushing my own lips against her cheek, just below her ear. Trailing kisses down her jaw line as slow as I could possibly stand. Drinking in her sweet smell, that contrasted heavily with the slight scent of sweat that clung to her after her work out. I was breathing impossibly slow, my hand supporting myself by gently gripping Brittany's shoulder, feeling the rise and fall of her breathing against my palm. Her breathing stopped altogether as I reached her lips, but before she could lean in and connect our lips. I changed direction. Kissing a jagged line down her neck, as her breathing sped up again. Sending the sweetest nips from my teeth against the creamy skin, not enough to mark. But enough for her to feel them long after I had moved away.

The slight rumble of the elevator doors closing was enough to distract me. Softly laughing into her neck before straightening up slightly, reaching around her to press the button for our desired floor. Before lightly tugging on her earlobe with my teeth as we ascended.

"Going up" I breathed into her ear.

* * *

"I'm bored" I heard Brittany say for about the hundredth time in this half hour alone, glancing up at the digital clock I could see the red numbers read 3:48PM and as much as I would love to engage in a hot, sweaty make out session right here on the couch. My thoughts instantly drawn to our recent elevator escapades. However, I think it may have been frowned upon by the other people occupying the room. "What's up with everyone" Brittany whispered in my ear, looking around at the people either watching us blankly, or trying to ignore us, but shooting glances at us when they thought we weren't watching.

"They're waiting for me to apologise" I sank further back into the couch, glaring at whoever happened to be looking at me at the time. _Finn by the way. _"Because yesterday I tried to blow Pucks head off and no doubt Berry has told them about us this morning. Hence the silent treatment"

"We didn't really do anything this morning" Brittany pouted, looking at Rachel, who was dramatically telling some boring ass story while standing completely in front of the TV, adding arm gestures and various voices when she deemed necessary. _I wonder if she can tell Sam and Mike are trying to angle their heads to watch the football behind her. _Even Quinn who was usually polite enough to at least attempt to look interested was curled into Sam's side with her nose in a book.

"Yeah I know, but knowing Barbra over there she'll have twisted it so that we purposely knocked the glass from her hands out of spite" rolling my eyes at the sheer dramatics of the little dwarf as she leapt into the air waving her arms around.

"I thought her name was Rachel"

* * *

After another half an hour, playing a great 'game' of 'Stare-At-The-Icicle-On-The-Table-That-Britt-Made-To-See-If-It'll-Melt' _It hadn't by the way if you wanted to know, not even a little bit, despite the warmth of the room. _I felt Brittany elbow me in the ribs gently.

"I think you should say sorry"

I let out a short laugh at that, covering my mouth with my hands, some people even turning their heads to see what was going on. I was fully aware how eager everybody was to talk to me and Brittany. _Especially Brittany _But wouldn't because of the unspoken rule that they shouldn't talk to me after one of my 'Snixx' moments…Because they think I might kill them. "Britt honey, I don't apologise" Patting her on the shoulder. "Now shush and watch your ice, it's _just_ starting to get exciting" I deadpanned. Before hearing Brittany start to snicker at my totally unobvious enthusiasm, eventually turning into a full on laughing fit as I burst into giggles of my own. _Now I know more people were looking. _

"Well if you weren't so stubborn we could talk to people" I heard Brittany pant through her laughter. "Just say sorry" she said slapping me across the arm.

"But Britt, I don't wanna" I pouted jokingly, turning away from her. "And that hurt a little"

"You better apologize" She laughed, pointing a finger at me. "Orrrrr" she leaned in to me as close as she dared. Which was still pretty close, feeling her breath against my collarbone as she leaned over my shoulder. "I'm not going to kiss you again" she breathed out slowly into my ear, an involuntary shudder nearly creeping to the surface.

My eyes widened as she pulled away, _that was a cruel cruel thing to do. _Spinning completely back around to face her.I could see her sly grin as I checked her face for any sign that she may have been joking, but the determination in her blue eyes suggested otherwise.

"B-but that's not even fair" I squeaked out. _Are you fucking kidding me Lopez? A stutter. _Clearing my throat. "You'll miss them just as much as I would, this is a lose-lose situation" pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Not if you say sorry" she toothily smiles at me, nodding in the direction of Puck. "Then I won't have to miss them at all" Fluttering her eyelashes at me. _How dare she act all innocent after threatening to deny kisses. _I was torn. Looking over my shoulder at Puck lying with his eyes closed, listening to music on a couch by the TV. Obviously I wanted kisses. But Puck always has been a bit of a douche, even if he is my friend.

I let out a noise that was between a groan and a whine pulling myself up off the couch, shooting Brittany the dirtiest look I could, well not _the _dirtiest, as I stood. There was no doubt everyone's eyes were following me as I walked over to Puck, even Berry stopped her epic monologue as I crossed the room, my footsteps echoing around the cavernous space.

There was a collective intake of breath as I loomed over Puck, my shadow falling over his face as his head lolled slightly to the side. _Aw for fuck's sake….he's asleep._ I cleared my throat to try and get his attention, deciding that if I was going to start an apology maybe kicking him in the shin wouldn't be the best way to start it off.

"Puckerman" I hissed through gritted teeth when he didn't stir at all, guess it didn't help he had headphones on too. Trying to keep my voice as low as possible as I knew everyone was (unsubtly) trying to listen in. I looked over my shoulder at Brittany, who just gave me a thumbs up with an adorable smile. Mouthing 'Wake him gently' Sighing and sending a smile of my own back as I thought of ways that I could get Puck's awake without maiming or hurting him slightly. Glaring at the fact that he was lying lengthways on the couch so I couldn't sit beside him and slowly nudge him into consciousness.

_Hmm I wonder. _Spinning around again to Britt and gesturing towards the table. She seemed to get exactly what I meant straight away. Everyone looking on in total confusion as Brittany skipped over to me with a devious smile on her face.

"On three?" I asked, watching her hair fly about wildly as she nodded. Smirking at her. _We were all going to be a lot less bored in _"3-2-1"

Puck's girlish scream that pierced the air as soon as the freezing lump of ice made contact with his stomach may go down as the funniest thing I've ever heard. That, along with the fact that he nearly jumped over the side of the seat as he jolted awake, had me and Brittany crying with laughter. I had my face buried in Brittany's shoulder shaking with giggles for a while before watching Puck leap from the couch, shaking the ice loose from underneath the v-neck he was wearing. Hearing muffled laughter from around the room.

"Hey." he shouted, immediately halting what he was about to say next as I raised an eyebrow at him. "O-Oh. It was you Santana, and Brittany" not looking directly at her, but at the floor as if he was a small child being scolded. Then looking towards me and took in a breath as if about to speak.

"Hold up" I interrupt, raising my hand at him. "As much as I would love to hear a grovelling I'm sorry from you, which I'm _sure _was what you were about to do." Sending him a smug smile as his mouth audibly snapped shut. "I guess that, well…" Feeling Brittany starting to nudge me again as I faltered, narrowing my eyes a little at her and trying to elbow her back, but apparently I was too slow as she bent down to pick up the, still intact, ice on the floor with a smirk across her face.

"I'm sorry" I blurted out. Puck opened his mouth again, but I can't tell from shock or from wanting to speak, I'm guessing from shock though by the way his eyes bugged out of his head. Lifting my hand again to shush him just in case. "Although _I _think you deserved some of it. Brittany here thinks that I should apologise so you guys can get talking to me again." Twisting around to find Berry, whose mouth was agape and she looked on the verge of stuttering "And sorry Be-Rachel." Continuing despite my small slip up "For kind of not really smashing your glass this morning"

At that, deciding my point had been made, I took Brittany's pinky in mine and walked further up the room to the leather couch we were sitting on before. Purposely ignoring everyone's open mouths and the whispers that emerged as soon as we walked past.

"I told you it wasn't that hard" I heard Brittany whisper into my ear as I looked up to roll my eyes at her. "Now you're absolutely allowed to kiss me whenever" Pulling me down to sit as it appeared that my legs just stopped working for a second there. Eyeing her with suspicion at her comment, I was so trying to find out if she was joking in any way. If she was I'm clearly screwed, cause now she knows I'll so anything for her kisses. Even though she did bring up our kiss…And she wants to kiss you again… _What the hell are you even complaining about. You've been promised kisses Santana. Hot blonde kisses. _Slouching into the corner of the 3-seater couch, legs curled underneath me as Brittany sat beside me, placing her feet on the glass table in front of her. Our clothed thighs brushing together.

I was aware people shuffling about out my peripheral vision, seeing as I wasn't tearing my gaze away from Brittany any time soon. Although I seemed to have trouble trying to settle on _where _I was looking. Sinking into the depths of azure that were Brittany's eyes, so close that I could see the flecks of a deeper blue within them, my gaze travelling downwards, skimming past her nose and the cute freckles that were dotted across it. _I don't believe I've noticed them before. _Before finally resting on her pink lips.

"I wish I could kiss you now" I mumbled out, not taking my eyes off them.

"Why don't you?" she whispered back. Watching transfixed at how her mouth shaped to form her words.

I swallowed. Lazily dragging my tongue over my lower lip, oblivious to any of the stares or whispers that may be circulating the room right now. My eyes flicking back to Brittany's, I could happily drown in those pools of blue all day. It was like time had stopped. My body automatically shifting as I pushed myself up to bring my face closer to hers, feeling the tickle of her fingers as she ran them up my exposed arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

We both jolted as someone right then decided to jump/sit in the space behind Brittany. _Are you seriously kidding me right now Puck. _As if he sensed the immense tension between us, he clearly decided that the only way to make it better was to include himself right bang in the middle of it. I was seriously going to cut a bitch. As I turned to see Quinn standing by the table, book clutched tightly to her chest. She didn't say anything, but looked between and Brittany almost, accusingly.

"So ladies" Puck drawled out, stretching across as much of the couch as possible. My arms folding across my chest in a 'Please don't fuck with me' way, eyebrow raised at him. Gritting my teeth as his leg bumped against Brittany's "Me and some of the guys were wondering" he paused, scratching the fucking squirrel on his head that he likes to think makes him look attractive. "That to celebrate our new addition to the gang, that we all go out for drinks" smiling toothily between us, clearly unaware of me and Britt giving him death glares.

"Why is she even here anyway" I heard Finn ask from across the room. I felt Brittany shrink into my arm at the critical way he had put that question, my anger flaring.

"She's here because I'm training her" I spat back across the room, wanting to laugh at how Finn flinched at the harshness in my tone.

"You never said you were training her Santana" Quinn stated. Scanning over Brittany.

"She's an elemental?" I heard Puck ask. _I swear I was going to get neck problems from the amout of head turning I was doing trying to look at all the separate people talking in the room. _

"Kind of, but she's a bit more special than us" I smiled at Brittany, who returned it gratefully, mouthing 'Thanks' because I knew she was being put on the spot a little here.

"What can she make?" I heard another voice. Sam. His voice genuinely curious as he walked up beside Quinn. _I guess the game is finished then. _

"This" Brittany answered shyly, placing the icicle in the centre of the table. _I think she pulled that from her waistband again…I need to get her pockets. _

A collective sound of gasps and appreciative noises were heard around the room, even from the people watching from afar.

"How come I didn't melt it?" Puck asked.

"Oh I don't think it melts" Brittany replied with a shrug "I make it colder obviously, but only Santana is hot enough to melt it" her cheeks tingeing a slight pink as she realized what she had said again. That along with a few peoples snickers made her blush deepen.

"Hear that Puck" I winked. "I'm hotter than you"

Brittany gasped "You know that's not what I meant Santana" She swatted my arm.

"Course babe" I breathed into her ear, making sure no one around us heard. Revelling in the fact that her fingers dug slightly deeper into my arm at my words.

Hobbit, not one to miss out had been creeping closer since the conversation started, had now scrambled right by the table so she could admire it at an even closer look at it. "Wow Brittany" she gushed, loudly, so that everyone turned towards her. "That's amazing" Gently flicking her finger against it, causing a slight pinging noise as it span slightly in its place.

"Thank you, Rachel" I had to let out a soft laugh when she turned to me with a beaming smile and I could just tell that it was because she remembered Rachel's name.

"Maybe you could be a distant water elemental, seeing as you're basically manipulating water and changing it's state. Which in that case you should stay on our floor." I could see Brittany's eyes open wider "Ooh I could set up a bed for you an-"

"That's alright Berry" I cut in. Linking my arm with Brittany as we stood up together. Everyone taking a step backwards to let us pass. "Anyway so we'll meet you back here in about 15 minutes."

"Why" I heard Finn ask, though it was muffled as he was halfway through a mouthful of a grilled cheese sandwich. _Gross. _

"Well I do believe Puckerman asked us all out for drinks"

* * *

**BRITTANA GETTING DRUNK NEXT CHAPTER WHOO!**

**And one of them is going to get _SUPER _jealous. (Guess who?)**

**And I may/may not be debating on sexytimes between them. **

**But anyway, yeah I honestly struggles with this chapter for some reason (I really hope it's ok) And it seems a bit filler-y bit I'll make it up to you :)**

**Anyway The next chapter is a pretty long one and i'm going to try and get it out next week sometime. (Damn awkward working hours leave me no time to write)**

**Okay so I love you all. And please tell me what I'm doing wrong/right :')**


	12. Chapter 12 Again But With Feeling

**AN- hehe Heyyyy guys. This is why I shouldn't try and work to deadlines. Cause I _will _be late. **

**Been busy with trying to get into uni (I did, so yay) so here's a _superduper _long chapter. **

**LOVE TO ALL MY REVIEWERS **

**Nayalove- Hmm I hope so too, I think it's her turn**

**feedmeadeadmau5- haha I hope that means you found it funny?**

**Francis- Yeah I think Britt just wanted everyone to be friends.**

**RabbitSniper- Oh no. Santana only has eyes for BrittBritt, still. Might not stop other people trying it on.**

**BetTheDuckisInTheHat- Aww thank you :) (I think it might be a metaphor) and yeah, poor guy.**

**Peaceagent15- I want 'Bring on the drinks' on a t-shirt now...**

**Rosetoast- It might be awesome, who knows.**

**Guest- Thank you guys :) And i'm glad you think it's funny :D**

**Fragar1991- I love drunk people. And there will always be kisses, don't worry :')**

**DeGleesi- Aww I'm glad you found it again! :) and you're welcome (I think they're cute together)**

**naynay1963- Someone else who thinks i'm funny (My ego likes this)**

**And seriously a massive shoutout to AlessandraFelix. Who PM'ed me and totally helped. **

**SERIOUSLY THOUGH I WON'T TRY AND SET A DEADLINE AGAIN. (Yet I had time to draw a new cover for this fic, But it's cute right?)**

**If I get too late, come kick my ass on tumblr.**

**So here's the partytime.**

**Disclaimer-I keep telling you I don't own Glee. All mistakes are mine.**

**M- for ass kicking, language and lady loving in later chapters**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I figured it may take a tiny bit longer than 15 minutes for me and Santana to get ready. Maybe it's due to the fact that I had to pick an outfit that would fit me from Santana's extensive clothes collection. Maybe it's because Santana and I both had to shower after our workout today. _Separately people separately, don't get too excited. I know I was practically feverish when she mentioned it. _Maybe it's because I have to do my hair and make up before we went out. Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that my neck is covered in hickeys…

I swear I have no idea how it happened, well I do, Santana, so that's a little bit of a lie. _I need to promise to never ever will I ever never threaten to take away kisses from that girl again. _As soon as the doors from the elevator clicked together and we were alone. I was on my back. _well not literally. _But I was pushed against the wall in what I'm pretty sure was a record time as we ascended to our floor.

The most frustrating thing was, is that Santana wouldn't let me reciprocate in any way as she kissed across my collarbone. Pushing me back or pulling her head away each time I attempted to move my lips anywhere near her. But instead I received what can only be described as an oral assault. And by that I mean all I could feel was either Santana's lips, teeth or tongue on me for the whole elevator ride.

Smirking as I stood in front of the full length mirror, combing my hair to the side to inspect the damage. Inhaling through gritted teeth as my fingers brushed over a particularly tender purple mark below my ear. The cluster of bruises would be easily hidden by my hair as I was wearing it loose. But that didn't stop the fact that I could _feel _them on my skin each time I moved. It was like a dirty secret that only me and Santana knew about.

But thinking about it really, maybe _I _was the dirty secret. I mean I know that we aren't exactly going out. Lady kisses, as hot as they may be, are not the same as dating, _I'm not stupid. _But I can't ask her about it, because what if she thinks I'm crazy for suggesting we go out sometime. Like on a date. I thought back to the first night I came here, everyone thought I was just another random girl Santana had brought home. _Happens a lot apparently. _But I don't know if it was a good thing that I wasn't just another one night stand, or worse because she doesn't see me like that at all.

I let out a sigh, shaking my hair forward. Watching as the softly curled strands fall gently against my shoulders, curtaining the marks beneath it. Maybe I was worrying too much, I mean come on we're all going out for drinks, I should be excited. New friends. Everyone happy. Great.

Looking over my shoulder at the bathroom door, hearing the running water from inside. Trying my best not to imagine the soaking Latina who was currently in the shower. The water running down her back, wet hair sticking against her body, the fact that she was naked. _Not thinking about her at all then. _Shaking my head I turn my attention back to face the mirror. Figuring that I would more than likely have to focus or I might end up with an eyeliner pencil rammed into my eyeball by the end of the night.

Rolling my eyes as I heard the water just shutting off now. _How long does it take for her to get clean. Hmm depends on how long I've been fantasizing about her. Quite a long time then. _I smiled to myself in the mirror, finally finished with my make-up. Stepping back to admire myself fully. _Not looking too bad actually._

I pretty much have _the _shortest shorts in the history of the world on. Seeing as my legs are 458945 times longer than Santana's _Legit. I did the maths myself and everything_ It seems I'll be showing quite a lot of leg tonight. But I thought they were cute, so the tiny black shorts it was. I was more excited when I found a pair of matching suspender braces that Santana claimed she had only used once, for a fancy dress party as a nerd. _Bet she looked cute. Especially with some glasses. Awwh. _She sighed at me when I said I wanted to wear them, but caved in when I brought up the fact that she wouldn't let me wear a fluffy hat I had found buried deep underneath a pile of clothes.

Along with a loose fitting white vest and a black blazer that I'd found in a box labelled 'Formalwear' _Is it strange to have a closet so big that you have to start labelling your stuff. _I had rolled up the sleeves to show the pinstripe lining underneath as the fabric bunched at my elbow. Looking at myself, I thought it was kind of cute how Santana and I were sharing clothes and everything, even though technically she has no choice it's that or I wear either the same clothes or I go naked.

The only problem was, I kind of needed to find some clothes that fit me. I know me and Santana are roughly the same size, but it's the underwear sharing, slightly adjusting the bra I was wearing. I mean it was glaringly obvious that Santana was a little more erm sizeable in the breast department than I was. Meaning I would have happily gone without a bra, but Santana thought otherwise.

I walked the short route to the bed, picking up a pair of black stilettos from the floor as I walked across. Perching myself at the very end of the bed, I began to slip them onto my feet. Hearing the lock of the bathroom click and the door slide open, out the corner of my eye seeing the figure of Santana step into the bedroom. _I mean I couldn't just be staring at her when she walked out, what if she was naked or something…heh. Naked. _

"You ready?" I heard her ask, my brow furrowing slightly at the question.

"Erm, yes" Pushing off the bed to do one last check in the mirror before we leave. "You better hurry up though or we'll be-" I turned at that moment to see a fully clothed Santana, leaning casually against the doorway, smirking at me purse in hand. "Well. You get ready quick"

I couldn't help but check her out, knowing that she was doing the exact same thing to me. She was wearing the most perfect red dress, as if it was made specifically for her. Although it was pretty simple in design, the way it flawlessly clung to her shape made it so much more appealing. Beginning just above the knee it stretched up to barely _barely _covering her chest, if anything making her boobs look bigger. I swallowed dryly when I noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra, due to the dress being strapless, holding itself in place by hugging her frame. It took me a while to notice the studded leather jacket that she wore as well, however it was smaller than the one I saw when we first met, just barely reaching her waist and fit just as tightly as the dress.

"Yeah" She chuckled, standing up a little straighter. I was aware that she seemed to be trying to set a record for 'highest heels ever seen on boots' as she started to walk over to me. The height difference between us closed slightly, because I was still wearing heels, and I'm pretty tall to begin with. Trying to see how much she had grown as she stood beside me.

"Wait a minute" I exclaimed as we linked our arms together and started to leave the room. My brow knitting together in thought "How did you dry your hair so quick?" The dark locks, that I was so used to seeing in a pony, now cascading down her back and shoulders. It deepened when I could feel Santana shaking with laughter beside me as we walked.

"Really Britt?" Quirking an eyebrow, trying to not get lost in her perfectly lined eyes. I could still hear the giggle in her voice when she spoke, not in a mocking way, but sheer amusement. "I can control heat and you think I'd not use it to dry my hair in seconds" _wow thinking about it, that is a really handy power. _Ruffling said hair with her hand slightly.

"Well why the hell did you let me spend all that time looking for a hairdryer" The question sending Santana into a whole new wave of hysterics.

* * *

We stepped outside into the evening air, door clicking shut behind us. The sun was just setting, throwing an eerie red tint into the sky. Seeing quite a lot of bored looking people milling around two black SUV's.

"There they are" I heard Rachel before I could make out where she was. Turns out she was already buckled into the first SUV beside a grumpy looking Finn in the drivers seat beside her. "Could you have made us wait any longer?" She whined, looking around Finn, who had really dressed up…with his ripped jeans, flannel shirt and body warmer. _Did somebody say 'Style Icon'?_ "You have made us approximately 30 minutes behind schedule and it's already getting dark"

"Calm your practically non-existent tits Berry" Santana snapped beside me, as we walked slowly to the _other _jeep, which had Quinn sitting in the drivers seat doing her make up wearing a pretty blue summer dress. As I tried to keep a straight face after seeing Rachel's shocked reaction and Quinn's blatant eye roll as she looked into her compact mirror "You better not be bitching about schedules all night, like we keep telling you when we go out drinking it's meant to be fun. Fun is _not _you setting limits on how much we can drink and your fucking pamphlets"

I couldn't not let out a laugh as Rachel leaned over and shoved about 20 leaflets she had been holding into the glove compartment beside Finn.

"Look kiddies" She started again, opening the back door of the SUV and holding the door open for me to slide in. Sending her a grateful smile as she continued her rant. "You may have all been witness to the rare event that was me apologizing before, it was a momentary lapse of judgement. But believe me it will not happen again" She stopped to send me a small wink, before closing the door. I found myself tracing the hidden marks on my neck as I bit down softly on my lip. _Yup I'm not going to be trying to influence any of Santana's decisions for quite a while. _Thinking to just before in the elevator, annoyed at the fact our lips never touched once. _I learned my lesson the hard way. _Following her with my eyes as she walked around to the other side of the car and wrenched her own door open.

"Now if you would all like to get in" She said with a sarcastic drawl, climbing into the leather seat beside me. "So me and Brittany here can gets out drinks on" She shouted before slamming the door shut with a bang.

"Careful" Quinn hissed from the front seat. As I smiled at the people now cramming into the car up front. _Probably avoiding Santana. _I looked over at her shyly, still trying not to be sucked in by how beautiful she is looking tonight. _Or any night. _Catching her grinning at my neck. My eyes widen and I start fumbling with my hair and she lets out a throaty laugh.

"Where are the Changs? I ask, trying to distract anyone, mainly Santana, and conversation is probably the best way to do it.

"Nominated house sitters for the night" Sam replied, who had slipped into the seat beside Quinn, pulling his seatbelt across himself.

"Oh" Was all I could really respond with.

"Good, cause no one wants to say Asian fusion macking all over the dance floor"

"Oh great" Quinn sighs turning the key in the ignition "You're back to your usual self"

"Damn right" Santana grins, kicking her legs out in front of her, probably nudging Sam's chair a little too hard by 'accident'.

There was a knocking noise by my head and I was sure I had imagined it, until everyone twisted around in their seat to look. I jumped at the sight of my own reflection in a pair of mirrored aviators. Quickly noticing they belonged to Puck, who was tapping gingerly on the window.

"Hey" His voice muffled by the slightly tinted windows. "Can I ride with you guys?"

"There's no room" Santana shouted back, her eyes narrowing.

"Sure there is" He grinned, pressing his finger up against the glass. "I could just…Squish in between. You. Girls." his voice trailing of as he finally caught Santana's venomous stare.

"Not a chance" she growled.

"Santana…" Quinn started while Sam just sighed, fiddling with a button on his shirt as if it was a regular occurrence.

Puck just looked confused, brining his hand to his ear signalling he couldn't hear what had been said.

"Oh for the love of…" I could hear the irritation in Santana's voice as I send an tiny smile in Puck's direction. _I don't know if he saw it though. _trying to peer into his glasses. The next thing I knew. Boobs.

Santana was kneeling on the seat next to me, lowering the window to speak to Puck. Just so happened that she had to lean over me to speak to him and I will never complain about being this close to Santana's chest. _do you think anyone would notice if I kind of grabbed one. Yes Brittany, I think at least Santana would notice. _

"Listen Puckerman. I may have just said sorry for nearly killing you. But that doesn't mean I wont try to again. Now please, for your sake, go and join Lord and Lady hummel, free Willy and the Boobless wonder before I make another attempt on your life"

Santana simply wound the window back up and returned to her seat. Puck just stared at her for a while as if he thought it might have been a joke, before slumping away to the car in front. Everyone wincing when he opened the door and singing could be heard from within. Even Quinn was struggling to suppress even a small chuckle at the desperate face of Puck as he looked back to us.

* * *

"Here we are" Sam said as we pulled into a car park of a particularly dirty looking nightclub. "It's better inside I swear." Clearly noticing my sceptical look at the lack of people and the fact that it looked like it might fall apart at any moment.

We all stepped out just as the other SUV pulled up, Puck being the first one to fling himself out of the door and at straight at us.

"I'm sorry" he shouted, whipping his head between Santana and myself. "I swear to god I'll cut down on being a douche if I never have to go through that again" pointing towards the confused looking passengers that he had left behind.

"Oh Puck you'll always be a douche" Santana patted him on the back. _maybe a little bit too hard _"Just don't touch, talk to, or even look at Brittany if you're not going to treat her with the respect she deserves." I felt my cheeks redden as I felt numerous eyes on me, mainly Santana herself who even though she was talking to Puck had never looked away from me. I smiled a little at her and looked down at the floor, I felt a little embarrassed. _And proud. And I kinda had butterflies. And a little turned on at Santana defending me again. _Causing me to blush even deeper. "Keep that in mind, M'kay?" I heard her finish, the tone light and airy, but you could hear the threat in her words. _So next time she can say that she warned him beforehand. _

I felt a tug on my pinky and knew immediately who it was. The grin that spread across my face as me and my girl _can I still call her that if she isn't my girl? _Walked towards the shady looking joint, a pink neon sign above some stairs that lead underground. I squinted up at it, trying to read it with it's missing letters and the way it was flashing like it could give my epilepsy at any moment.

"The songbird" Santana whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "That's its name"

We descended the stairs only to be met by a man who was built like a tank. Obviously the muscle paid to keep trouble out, but seriously I really don't think anyone would even try to take him on.

"Blondie. Haven't seen you around before" He growled out, voice rough and scratchy. "You got any I.D"

I froze. _No. _My eyes darting everywhere as he towered over me scowling. _Well this might be hard to explain. You see I woke up in a tube, with no memory of how I got there, got rescued by this hot piece of ass that I am now living with. Oh and by the way I can somehow make ice…so no. long story short I have no I.D_

"Knock it off Earl you know she's with me" Looking to San and the man mountain before they both crack a smile.

"Just messin' with ya" Nudging me gently with his fist, as I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. "We let all sorts in 'ere. Ain't none like you guys though" as I turned to see that the everyone was gathered on the stairs behind us, waiting to get in. "We ain't big on 'rules' here" making air quotes with his massive fingers. "So long as you stick by Lopez here, I really don't think you going to have a problem" I just nodded, still a bit confused about everything really, as Earl opened the door for us.

"Lopez" he growled as me and San were about to enter, stopping us dead in our tracks. "Look after this one" he said deadly serious, pointing his finger at her. "I'm warning you now. She seems nicer than all those other whores that hang around you" My eyebrow raised at her, watching as she stutters and stumbles through her words.

"I will" she nods. "I promise" she smiles at me and takes my hand as if to confirm it, holding up our interlocked fingers in front of him.

Earl just gives us a knowing look, although I can't read exactly what it means as he examines both of us carefully. Stepping aside to let us all easily slip past, my ears focusing on the loud dance beat within.

It had been at least an hour since we had turned up and so far I was enjoying it. The few drinks I had knocked back were giving me a slight buzz already. After realizing as soon as we had got to the bar that I had no money _See previous story to lack of I.D. _That Santana had been buying all my drinks for me, I was pretty surprised after she told me that the guys running the HQ give them quite a lot of allowance each month for going out and being as normal as possible. _Dude. It's in the thousands. _So she definitely had no problem coughing up for my drinks.

That's when I realized. I had lost her. _I don't remember where she said she'd gone. _Peering into the mass of jumping bodies I tried hard to catch a glimpse of that tight red dress. Taking a small sip of my cocktail, my teeth fiddling with the straw. _Should I wait here or try and find her. _It wasn't that I was alone totally. I could see Puck up the further end of the bar that I was also leaning against, the only difference was that he was surrounded by a group of girls that were falling all over him as he flexed his muscles. Catching my eye across the bar he sent a wave in my direction, accompanied by a goofy smile and about five separate evil stares from the girls he was with.

I awkwardly waved back, turning to try and find anyone else. I realized now that Sam was right, it definitely did look better inside, taking the time to look around the club. As I was standing by the bar I could see most things clearly, the dance floor sunken into the ground _Almost like a pit really. _Meaning that you had to step up to get a drink. Further away from that, around the edges of the wall there were booths and tables, set in a dark black. _I think. _The coloured lights were changing so fast that it kind of made everything look a dark black colour.

I was sure I saw a glimpse of Kurt and Blaine in a faraway booth. _But that could have been any gay couple, one of them wearing a bowtie and the other in a sequined poncho. _My eyes getting distracted again as a man wearing only an Indian headdress and a thong brushed passed me. _The hell. _

I was scanning the balcony above me, trying to see if anyone was up the floor above. When I felt a body stumble into me. I turned to apologize, before feeling arms wrap around me.

"Heyy BrittBritt"

I smiled the slightly-more-buzzed-than-me Santana. Returning the hug gratefully.

"I turned around and you were gone" She sniffled into my hair. _I'm sure I didn't move. But whatever. _Her voice so small against the noise of the club. We pulled apart and I opened my mouth, before her finger was placed on my lips.

"Stop talking babe" her voice now commanding.

"I dihint speak" I muttered against her warm digit.

"You're speaking now" She grinned. "Listen" she came right up close to my ear, my heart now pounding in time with the dance music. "We managed to score the V.I.P room"

"We?"

"Yup elementals only, And some posh sluts who were already in there when we came." she said as she slowly took her finger away, as if still wary I would speak. "So drink up and lets go"

"Wait" I shouted as she pulled me along. Downing my drink, feeling the burn of the alcohol as it slipped down my throat and slamming the glass against the mirrored counter of the bar. "Dance with me first."

I had expected her to keep going, to tug me away and not look back in her hurry to take me away. Instead she turned, our hands still linked and crept over to me.

"I thought you'd never ask"

A grin spread across my face at that. I may have forgotten basically everything, but dancing, I knew I could do. Feeling Santana lead me down the steps and into the mass of dancing bodies as a poppy sounding tune played in the background. The smells of perfume and sweat reaching my nose as we pushed through the dancers to get to a space in the middle of the dance floor. Carefully avoiding spilled drinks and sticky substances on the floor as we made our way through. We stopped, deciding that this was a good place to be. _After Santana dragged me away from a group of leering guys of course. _Santana letting go of my hand in order to spin around and wrap them gently across my waist, my own snaking their way around her neck.

I don't care if we never get to the special room Santana was talking about. I just want to dance with her all night. The mood between us had shifted in the space of about 2.5 songs. _That would be if the mood was dry humping the hell out of each other. _I could feel San's nails drag slowly down my arms as mine grabbed at her hair. Our bodied moving completely in sync. If one of us moved the other shifted to never break contact with the other, our bodies fixed together in a way I can't describe. All I know is that it had my pulse racing and making my mouth dry. _More drinks anyone? _

The hottest thing may actually be the fact that Santana's head was resting on my shoulder, and whether she knew it or not was singing the words to all of the songs (That she knew) in the sexiest, breathiest voice I think I've ever heard, but just so loud that only I could hear. Her hot breath tickling my ear.

"Let this be our little secret." My breath nearly stopping all together at her words. "No one needs to know we're feeling. Higher and higher and higher…" Trailing off as the song came to a close. I didn't have time to dwell on it as a slower paced dance song came on, letting out a yelp as Santana ground her hips against mine. She pulled back, her face looking completely innocent, I nearly believed it was accidental until I saw a challenging glint in her brown eyes. _Challenge accepted honey. _

I pulled away at arms length, sending the sexiest smirk I could manage in her direction. I could see how her eyes widened slightly, even amongst all of the strobe lighting and smoke. Using that slight hesitation to reach over and grip her shoulders, my thumbs massaging the soft skin just above her clavicle. Just before lightly dragging my fingers down her chest, stopping when I reached the material of her dress. Looking into her eyes as I ghosted down past her breasts, and continued my path to her toned stomach, feeling the toned muscles underneath shudder as I traced across them.

Then suddenly the chorus of the song hit, my hands hooked around her waist and pulled our bodies completely together. Making us both groan out at the sudden contact, as I moulded my lips to her neck. My intention to mimic the marks she has left on me earlier today. Hearing her cry out as I delicately pressed my teeth against the sensitive skin below her jaw, nipping and licking as if my life depended on it. It was definitely sloppier than Santana's attempt, but I was proud. Dragging my teeth lightly over her neck, smiling as i felt her shiver underneath my touch. Biting down again, hearing a whine from Santana, I was nearly about to stop, worried that I may have hurt her, until I felt strong arms wrapping around my hair and holding me in place.

* * *

Well. It turns out that when you're V.I.P you get like a zillion drinks just given to you. The room is actually right behind where the DJ is, I never noticed it because it's one of those two way mirror things, so we can see everyone on the dance floor, but they can't see us. They can only see themselves, reflected back, so I kind of feel like a ghost right now, all invisible and stuff.

Its all plush and velvety in this room, the booths are big enough to fit everyone in (apart from Puck, who is now trying it on with some members of another booth) There are just about 5 surrounding a small dance floor in the middle of the room. Apart from that it's pretty bare, the most important things I can see is the bar on the other side of the room and the fire exit next to it. _intimate's the word I guess._ The lights aren't strobe-y in here, just a soft red light covering the entire room, the music still blaring through speakers dotted around the room.

We're all crammed around one table, I'm personally a little exhausted with all that dancing. I'm sitting on the end next to Blaine who's sitting next to Kurt who's sitting next to Rachel who's sitting next to Finn who's sitting next to Sam who's sitting next to Quinn who's sitting next to Santana. _Yay. _Both of us are completely not engrossed in whatever the topic of conversation is. _I'm pretty sure it was Wicked! The last time I tried to join in. And I'm also pretty sure Rachel nearly hit me when I said musicals didn't make sense because in real life no one can just start singing about their life and random strangers will suddenly know all the words. _

Instead Santana and I have just been trading glances from across the table at each other while getting more and more drunk on these little pink cocktails she keeps bringing back for us. I've also been eyeballing Sam and Quinn, as I'm pretty sure one of them is going to crack soon and they're going to start getting it on, on the table. Just the way that they keep their hands locked together under the table, or the way they keep whispering in each others ear makes me worry about keeping everything PG-13

I was also slightly worried that Finn may be dead, as the designated driver (As is Quinn) he was simply curled up _Very ungracefully _asleep in the corner, yet I hadn't seen him move in a while. _Worried isn't even the word. _Although I'm guessing he must do that a lot because Rachel and Kurt are literally screaming about some celebrities upcoming fashion shoot, or something. _To be honest I'm really trying to avoid looking at Rachel, she's wearing some sort of hideous pink and cream…dress? Nightgown? Muumuu?_ And I may just up and leave if Blaine starts dancing on the table. _Again. _

I think San had the exact same thought, motioning to me asking if I wanted a drink. I nodded as I looked at the empty glass in my hand. Watching as she stood up from the seat, no one but me noticed as she left, even as she grabbed her purse from beside Quinn. My eyes following her as she squeezed past the few people dancing in the centre of the room. Feeling slightly unsettled as I noticed a girl on the dance floor nudge her friend and point really obviously as Santana as she made her way to the bar.

I was all ready to think nothing of it, until the redheaded girl who had pointed, started making her way over to Santana, who was totally unaware of this as she spoke with the bartender. I really wish I could hear what she was saying as she perched on the seat right beside Santana. Now, hate is a strong word, but I really dislike this girl. The fact that she's dressed like a whore might have something to with it. Even in heels she barely came up to Santana's shoulder. _She might be a leprechaun though, but she'll be in for a surprise if she tries to give Santana any of her wishes._ _Shit did I say that out loud. _

I didn't even care if I had. My eyes practically burning holes into the smaller girls back. _If I had Santana's power I actually could. _Trying to control my anger as she stroked across Santana's back. I could see her trying to squirm away from the girls touch, throwing some insults at her instead. _I could tell by the way her brow furrowed._ The girl just laughed it off and her hand started drifting lower, as Santana leant forward to get the drinks on the bar.

My hand gripped tighter around the empty glass I saw her block San's way as she turned to bring our drinks back. Immediately I could hear the crackling and I knew what was happening.

"Brittany" Quinn warned being the voice of reason, trying to get me to calm down. _It wasn't working. _Glancing as quick as I can to my glass, _Really crazy ice powers, right now? _then back up to Santana.

I could still see the whore/slut/bitch hovering around Santana as the latter tried to dodge past her. The girl stood still, as if in defeat as San brushed past her. Until she stuck out her elbow and sent the drinks flying down Santana's dress. I was on my feet in an instant. The glass shattering completely, probably at the coldness and my grip combined. I practically sprinted over to them both, pushing everyone that was in my way to get past.

I could see Santana standing in shock at what just happened as the girl was being overly dramatic. Falling all over Santana trying to apologise for the complete and utter 'disaster' A growl ripped through my throat as the girl seemed to pull a napkin out of nowhere and started dabbing Santana down, who looked like she was going to burst into tears. _That's it this bitch is dead. Nobody touches Jugs' jug's. _Pushing her away from Santana as soon as I got there.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted, if she was small compared to San, I must be like a giant. _Maybe she's related to Rachel. _"You can't just spill drinks down people, to like grope them afterwards"

The smaller girl just scoffed, trying to push my aside to speak to Santana again.

"Uhuh No." Pushing her back again "You listen to me and you listen right now. You are _not _going to be touching Santana again"

"Urgh please" The girl spoke. "Everyone thinks that Sanny is just here to take her pick of the ladies and go home with one of them, so I'm just putting myself forward for the job" she says with a smirk.

I looked over my shoulder at Santana. _Yup she was crying. _Her bottom lip wavering as she wiped down the sodden mess that was the front of her dress. Before turning to the girl with a look of pure hatred. I turned at did the same.

"Listen…" I hissed.

"Sally"

"-Sally" I jabbed her with my finger, just to get my point across that she should listen. "I don't give a fuck what everyone else thinks because that's not true. Because those-" Gesturing at Santana's chest. "-are mine. And seriously I don't think you could handle all of the hotness that is Santana Lopez" I stated simply, crossing my arms at the stuttering ginger.

"She's with. A-and you"

"Now run along Sally sweetie" I give her a sarcastic smile, turning and taking Santana's hand. I could tell that she wouldn't want to deal with people right now, my eyes darting around before settling on a door. _Perfect. _Leading her over to the fire exit, making sure I 'accidentally' bumped into Sally as we passed. Pushing the heavy door open and stumbling up the concrete steps. _Forgot this place was underground. _and into the night air.

"That was hot"

"Okay San"

"No, but Britt. That was hot"

"Okay Babe, are you alright though?"

"Did I tell you how hot that was?"

I rolled my eyes, trying not to smile at Santana's words as we both stumbled into an alley that the stairs had lead us to. Great, it was raining, like we were literally soaked as we hurried to a doorway opposite the 'songbird' _Lovely an abandoned building. _Before I felt Santana pin me to the cracked wood of the door.

"You stuck up for me" she whispered, looking into my eyes, searching for something. She seemed fearful. As if I was going to run at any second. "No one does that" she sniffled, not crying, but it was still enough to break my heart a little.

"I always will" I whispered back with a slight smile, wiping away the wetness from her face, although I was unsure if it was rain or tears. "Promise"

Her eyes widened at that, returning to normal before I was sure it had even happened. She leant in closer towards me and I knew what was coming. My breath holding in my lungs, as I tried not to even make a sound. The rain clattering down around us, as I closed the distance and pressed our lips together.

It was softer than I had expected, only used to the sheer energy that our kisses had been so far. This time I had the chance to revel in how her lips fit almost perfectly against mine, how smooth and gentle they could be against my own. There was no denying our first kiss had been hot, but this was like fireworks. It was like everything was clearer now. The world had more colour, the birds sang louder, my heart had started beating faster. Ever since I met Santana.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, drawing her towards me slowly. Her arms on my shoulder still lightly holding me to the wall. I felt her tongue drag across my lower lip, softly trying to get me to deepen the kiss. Which of course, I did. Pulling her closer to me, so our bodies were pushed up against one another. We both let out a whimper as our tongues connected. Our heads moving automatically as we gently explored each others mouths. Feeling Santana's hands drag down my arms, until she reached my hands still encircled around her, gently prizing them loose so she could entwine our fingers together.

I had never felt like this before. Feeling damp hair sticking to my cheek. _Mine or Santana's I don't know. _But this felt like our first _real _kiss. It made my heart beat quicken and my breath nearly stop and I think that's how Santana is feeling too, I swear I felt her smile into the kiss as I squeezed her hands as tenderly as possible.

I could feel the heat spreading up through my body before I realized it. A small hissing noise blending into the sounds of the rain. I pulled back from Santana breathless, confused at what was happening.

"Oh my god" I gasped out.

Santana blinked her eyes open in confusion. Looking as cute as ever with her face scrunched up.

"Look" I shook our hands, getting her attention. Suddenly her face looked more alert as she looked down.

At a first glance our hands appeared completely normal, until of course you realize they were actually steaming. I had to giggle when San's mouth just dropped open, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. Before a sound startled us both.

"Guys you up here?" I could hear Quinn shout up from inside the club, as we jumped apart, that along with Puck's echoing laughter.

"We gotta go guys" He wheezed out, still laughing "Berry's just thrown up on Finn"

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it.**

**As you may have noticed, no sexy times. Clearly i'm forgetting my own timeline of my story. And that they've still just met. **

**So I added loads of kisses (kinda) And that I actually had a whole 'nother plot for this chapter, I hope changing it was a good choice. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Seriously kick my ass if you don't like something. (honest it works)**

**Love you guys. (hope you still love me) **

**until next time. **


	13. Chapter 13 Rude Awakening

_**AN- Ahhh I'm sorry for how late this is, but unfortunately it's going to be a common thing now that I've started Uni :( which means I'm just going to have to make the chapters super awesome to keep you guys interested. **_

_**I also went I Amsterdam…**_

_**OH SWEET LORD I HAVE 100 REVIEWS (did I mention my undying love to you all)**_

_**feedmeadeadmau5- Exclamation points must mean you're excited! And yeah Blaine does like dancing...**_

_**nayalove- But we all know Brittana is endgame ;)**_

_**BetTheDuckisInTheHat- Yeah I agree Jealous!Britt is really hot! I hoped people would appreciate Rachel throwing up on Finn :') **_

_**Francis- Aww thanks!**_

_**DeGleesi- Yay for the sweetness :D and Brittany can definitely have her protective (jealous) moments for sure ;)**_

_**AlessandraFelix- Ahh thanks, you were really helpful! and I am British which does clearly mean I'm not as sure about American terms. But I don't know what would be better, writing as I usually would, being British...Or using American terms, but incorrectly. But whenever possible I try to keep it 'Americanised' andI hope it wouldn't effect you reading it. **_

_**Angel- Thank you!**_

_**Peaceagent15- They are totally her boobs. She just doesn't know it yet. **_

_**Fragar1991- Glad you think so :)**_

_**gleetan- I LOVE YOU TOO. And believe me this was hurried :| **_

_**dafuq33- I Love Brittany's thoughts too. And will do!**_

_**naynay1963- Oop. Hope you weren't offended ;) and maybe, I can see them getting 'steamy' I DO SUCK, I APOLOGIZE. **_

_**OH and the lyrics I used in the last chapter were from Passion Pit- Little Secrets (I love that song…It's my ringtone and everything. ANYWAY)**_

_**Disclaimer-Unfortunately I don't own Glee. All mistakes are mine.**_

_**M- for ass kicking, language and lady loving in later chapters**_

* * *

**Santana's POV**

_Urgh god I can't feel my face. Why is this happening to me…Is this hell? I'M DEAD AREN'T I? I thought this wouldn't happen for a long time yet. I'm too freaking young to die. I have so much I want to see, so many things I want to do. Okay. Scratch that I have so many people I want to do. Wait no. I don't think hell would be this comfy. I'm in bed right? Right?!_

Mentally preparing myself of the horrors that may await when I open my eyes. _If I open them. Might just keep then shut like a…mole or something. _Resisting the urge to gag as I feel last night's alcohol churning away in my stomach. _Urgh What did I have? _Stretching my arm out to the side, _Slowly slooooowly _As I felt for Brittany beside me, my face scrunching up when all I got was a handful of pillow. _A slightly damp pillow. Sweet Jesus Christ on a bike. She melted! Brittany!_

Sitting bolt upright immediately. Regretting it about 0.3248 seconds later when I felt the contents of my stomach turn again, while being simultaneously blinded by the sunlight pouring in from through the curtains that I mustn't have thought to close last night. Twisting and turning away from the dazzling light, tangling myself in the covers and pulling them over my head. _I need a new plan. _I groaned loudly, still feeling slightly woozy at all of the sudden movement. Laying back into my pillow and taking steadying breaths until everything stopped spinning.

_Okay. Go go go. But slowly, there will be no throwing up, not today. _Rolling my body at a snail's pace to get into a sitting position, still cocooned in my duvet, with my legs dangling over the side of the bed. Slowly getting to my feet. _Right well I can't do this with my face covered. _Wincing as I remover the covers from my face, as painlessly as possible, my eyes scrunched tightly closed as I dropped them back to the bed. Trying to relax my eyes and get them accustomed to the light. Watching my eyelids gently open to see the brightened room.

_Well fuck. _

Squinting around the room I could see it was trashed, well from what I could tell nothing was broken, just in disarray. _Like how in the hell did that lamp get up there? _Glancing down at the bed where there was a total lack of Brittany, in her place a huge damp patch soaking the sheets. _Wanky. _Shaking my head at myself at the million and one 'wet' jokes that popped into my head. I mean I highly doubt she's melted, but I still have no idea where she is right now.

_Wait_…_Where the hell are my clothes? _

Realizing that somehow I had woken up in a lot less clothes than when I had left last night. _Who the hell am I kidding, as if I'd know. I don't even remember going to bed, getting back here or about half of last night. _But I know for sure I had been wearing a dress, my sexy as hell red one, that has now mysteriously disappeared from my own body. _What the hell…_

Running/Stumbling to the closest mirror I could find to examine this further, letting out a very uncharacteristic squeak as I take a look at myself. Firstly the array of bluish/purple bruises that were peppered across my collarbones and slightly against my neck were probably enough to shock me. But add that to the fact that somehow I had managed to lose my dress but keep my jacket on at some point last night_. _Frowning at the creases that had formed in it over a few hours of sleeping, trying to flatten them out with my hands. Fully aware that my bra and panties had clearly been on show to the world at _some _point. _At least I was wearing my 'hot underwear' last night. And that they were at least a matching set. _Trying to look on the bright side and brushing it off with the knowledge that I could have woken up wearing less.

_Well I know I've looked better though._ My hair sticking up at the weirdest of angles, growling each time a small tuft sprung back up after trying to flatten it down with my palm. The tear tracks that had ruined my makeup indicating that I'd also been crying, but that's not new information. If I drink, I cry. It's how it's always been. _Probably always will. God I just hope Brittany didn't see me crying like a little bitch. Wait. Brittany._

_Crap. _My widened eyes reflected back at me in the mirror. _Memo to self. Find her. _

Walking unsteadily away from the mirror, a hard feat when hungover and trying to zip up a jacket in an attempt to preserve just a little bit of dignity. Leaning backwards to get a better view as I attempted to cram the zipper into it's corresponding zip…hole. _What is that even called?_ Eventually, after several near misses, I just gave up all together, throwing the whole thing off. Looking for a sweater or vest or something to wear amongst the mess.

_Why am I even bothering to wear this? _Pulling the offending item over my head as I sighed, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Trying to tug possibly the skimpiest vest top I have ever owned to at least _try _to make it cover more skin than my bra, which was still visible, poking above the top's neckline. Giving up after the third try of trying to pull it over my stomach, raising my hands in defeat as the material sprang upwards each time. _You have a closet, seriously, it's right there…Why are you rooting through clothes you've left on your floor. _Silently berating myself as I began to now look for something to cover my lower half.

_Got you. _I grinned after about 10 minutes scanning items on the floor, _and after changing into fresh pair of panties,_ pulling one of my favourite, comfiest, red sweatpants from under the bed. After shuffling around to the 'Brittany' side of the bed. _I've been looking for these_. Although clearly not hard enough, as I would have found them by now. Hunching over them, closing one eye as I lined up my foot with the leg of the pants. _Easy now. Reminding myself that only 5 minutes ago I literally 'Got my panties in a bunch' _Inching my foot slightly closer, swaying unsteadily on my right leg.

A small thump nearby caused me to lose my balance completely, causing me to crash to the floor right on my ass, my legs flailing and getting caught in the legs of the damn things. _Well that's one way of getting dressed. If you're into severe bruising and nearly breaking your neck. _I grimace, internally scolding whoever or whatever made that noise, whilst trying to wiggle my legs into their correct places, lying back on the carpet with my legs in the air. After finally donning more appropriate day wear I sank back into the floor, resting back on my hands trying to work out where that noise had come from.

_And I guess I'd better look for Bri- _

"Eww"

_What even was that_. Looking down at the deeper coloured patch in the thick fabric of the ground. _Do I even want to know. _Wiping my soaked hand against my top, my eyes following a trail of dark red splashes, until they stopped at the doorway. _Like a breadcrumb trail. Although water instead. At least I hope its water. _At that thought my hand rubs a little more frantically against the material, my mind immediately thinking of the many other fluids it possibly could be.

Hoisting myself back to my feet, using the nightstand beside the bed, careful to avoid any wet patches that I could see. _Just in case. _Scooping my iphone from the floor as I passed and sliding it into my pocket Before tip toeing to the door trying to both follow the trail and stay as balanced as possible, determined to not fall over again.

"Britt" I croaked out, my voice sounding like sandpaper in a blender right now. _Seriously I'm sure I didn't drink that much. _Trying not to make a face at how my tongue was nearly sticking to the roof of my mouth. "Brittany?" _Well that was a little better. Congrats. Now you just sound like a 50-a-day chain smoker. _Croaking out her name as I neared the door, frowning a little at the lack of response. Gripping the handle and slowly peeking around the door.

The room was brighter than mine if possible, sunlight streaming through the panes of the huge window. _urgh Is it too late to go back to sleep. _Blinking a few times in annoyance at the light, as if trying to will it away from my face. Taking a slow step forward, my foot skidding slightly on the clear liquid below. _Okay I'm about 98.5% sure that it's just water. _Before looking around the large room in confusion.

I could see where the trail led, the wet forming almost a straight line headed directly to the 'gaming' part of the room, reaching as far as the pool table. The sunlight making it gleam as if trying to entice me over. However that's not where Brittany was, in fact she was in the complete opposite direction on the other side of the room. I could see her curled up on the couch beside the fire pit, which was burning slowly however it was nearly useless considering the dazzling light coming from outside. I decided to think nothing of it and crept my way slowly over to Brittany.

_That seriously didn't take as long as I thought. I swear I was going to break out some Sherlock Holmes type shit and follow clues. _Slightly disappointed that I wouldn't have to do any real sleuthing in order to find Brittany. _Just be happ_y _you found her, stupid. _A small smile appearing on my face, instantly gone as I thought what would have happened if Brittany wasn't here anymore. _It's something I really couldn't bear thinking about._

As I got closer I suddenly felt immediately awkward, letting out a small sigh and rubbing my temples. I wouldn't know how to start a conversation, I can remember basically nothing from last night. Peeking over to see that Brittany was actually still fast asleep, _Well at least it's postponed us talking slightly._ Her head buried deep into the back of the seat, her legs bent awkwardly to keep from hanging over the edge. My cheeks darkening slightly as I trace my eyes further down her body, seeing that, like me, she had fallen asleep with less clothing than she had started out with last night.

Her _Well my _loose white vest draped carelessly over her frame, I let out a breathy chuckle at the fact that even though her shorts has vanished. _Believe me, I'm doing a pretty thorough check with my eyes here. _She had managed to clip the braces she had been wearing on to her/my underwear, although one had slid from her shoulder and was hanging over the edge of the couch.

I perched at the very edge of the seat, leaning back into the soft leather, the arched shape meaning that she was opposite me. Which was as close as I was willing to get to her right now, because knowing me if I got any closer I'd probably accidentally kick her in the head whilst I uncrossed my legs or something. _Well maybe not that extreme, but I know I'd end up waking her. _A smile ghosting across my lips when I hear Brittany let out a deep breath as she stirred slightly in her sleep.

I couldn't help watching the rise and fall of Brittany's back as she inhales and exhales gently, wondering what she's dreaming about. _Maybe it's about me. _My heart clenching at the thought. I mean I knew that she kissed me. Looking down to find my fingers absentmindedly stroking at the marks on my neck, smiling as I knew exactly who had put them there, the hazy memory of us on the dance floor rushing to my mind.

But that was overtaken by a stronger recollection, of us huddled in the alcove of a doorway, soaked to the skin from the pouring rain. Secretly I was glad at the seemingly awful weather, just because I knew that a few tears had leaked out as our lips had collided. There was just so much _emotion _in that gesture. _I wonder if she noticed. _I just can't remember a time where someone had stuck up for me like that. _Sure I can cut a bitch with my vicious words, but sometimes I need someone fighting on my side for once. _

My musings fading from my head at the sounds of Brittany twisting into a different position on the couch.

I let out a small breath of air that I didn't know I had been holding, probably to stay as quiet as possible in the hopes of not waking Brittany. Even though I was quite breathless as I took in the sight in front of me. _I doubt it's all that nice to sleep here_ bouncing up and down slightly to test the rigidness of the couch, secretly glad that my sickness had worn off enough to do so. In order to get, slightly, more comfortable Brittany had stretched out fully, her height meaning her feet were now hanging over the very edge of the seat.

She'd also took to laying flat on her stomach, _personally I liked this position way better_ only due to the fact Brittany was now facing me, cheek resting in the crook of her arm. _Yup definitely better than before_ A few strands of hair resting against the bridge of her nose, but other than the slight obstruction of a few wayward pieces of golden hair, it's a perfect view. But then again everything about her is just perfect.

But as my gaze travelled slowly upwards the only thing that made me upset was that I couldn't see her eyes. Those eyes that I could get lost in. The way that they're not just one colour. Hmm like the ocean, you could say it's blue…but there's so many different blues, different colours, some shades I swear I've never even seen before.

_What am I doing? _

Shooting up from my seating position. _I must still be drunk or something. Come on Santana you've barely even known her a week and you're practically admitting you have feelings for her. _Pacing silently back and forth in front of the fire, casting a wistful look towards Brittany. _This isn't you. Stop it. _Running my hands through my hair as I got increasingly agitated. The sickness from before had returned, although I had a very strong feeling that it wasn't from the copious amounts of alcohol I had drank the night before.

_But I couldn't help it. _Allowing myself another quick glance at Brittany. The rays from the sun almost illuminating the pale skin of her sleeping form. A shy smile appearing on my face as she scrunched up her face and sighed out a unintelligible phrase. My heart clenching and my mouth drying as I realize that yes, maybe I did have feelings for her. But maybe the problem is, is that I have no idea if she feels the same for me.

I instinctively let out a long sigh and pressed my lips together, wincing in case I had woken Brittany, luckily she was still sleeping and I hadn't disturbed her with my weird noises. _Maybe she's just a really heavy sleeper. _Shrugging and making my way across the room to get to the fridge. Simply because I think I may lose any sort of vocal ability if I don't get a drink right now. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I went, grimacing when I saw black smudges on the back of my hand after pulling them away. _Another memo to self. Clean your damn face. _

Tugging the fridge door open and peering in I could see there was a lack of choice in what I was going to have, pulling out a carton of milk and drinking deeply from the container. Glancing over my shoulder to check on Brittany, wiping a couple of stray drops from my lips. _Maybe I should have got a glass, don't people usually get annoyed if you drink straight from the carton. _Rolling my eyes with a grin as I replaced it back into the fridge. _We've already kissed, I don't think she'll mind my cooties. _

Reclining against the kitchen counter I pondered what I could do to pass the time. Fishing for my phone in my deep pockets and pulling it into view. The display showing it to be 11:32AM _I wonder if anyone else is awake. _Although really I seriously doubt it, hell I'm surprised I'm awake now. Angry Birds or Temple Run being out of the question as I play them at full volume and have a tendency to get a little aggravated if I die or don't get all those fucking green pigs.

Actually, thinking about it, there's not many activities in this whole floor that I could do quietly. TV _Too loud. _Pinball. _Too loud. _Pool. _Can't play by myself. _I was contemplating grabbing a book or something to read, at least it would be quiet. _And secretly I loved to read, occasionally making the trip to Quinn's room to borrow some from_ _her collection of a few (hundred) _But in all honesty I think I could happily pass the time watching Brittany sleep, although that may be so hard to explain when she finally does wake up and I'm just sitting staring at her. _Unless I'm sneaky about it. _

Instead I opted for a shower. _These mental memos are working today. _After one last look at Brittany and a shifty glance around the room where I was sure I saw a shadow move, to trudge to the bathroom. Which to be fair was probably the best choice. After gently (scrubbing at my face for a half hour) removing all traces of make up from last night while waiting for the water to heat up. I stripped down, throwing my clothes into a pile deciding I might as well just put them back on when I came out, I don't think I'm doing much today.

Climbing into the shower I relaxed instantly, the hot jets of water cascading down and loosening the tension in my muscles, nearly lulling me back to sleep. Watching the steam rise around me. _I love my morning shower. It's just so nice and warm and mmm. _Although since meeting Brittany I've been more than tempted to start taking _colder _showers if you get my drift. Laughing to myself at my bad joke as I picked up the shower gel from the side of the tiled wall.

It was just as I was rinsing shampoo our of my hair when I heard another thumping noise, even over the spray of water. Turning it off quickly to strain my ears to try and hear it again. _What the fuck is it? _Sliding the glass door open and carefully stepping out. _One fall is enough today thank you. _Heating my body up so that any drops of moisture would simply evaporate off. _I will never tire of that hissing sound _I think with a smirk. _And it saves on towels too. _Shaking my hands through my hair, said hands glowing softly as I cranked up the temperature slightly. Drying my hair into soft curls as my fingers gently combed through my sodden locks.

After changing back into the same attire as before. I snuck back into the main living area, determined to find the source of this mystery noise. Noticing that Brittany had yet to move from her position on the couch, ruling her out. Seeing a glint of water on the floor reminded me of the trail I had neglected before. Following it with caution and wondering if I should have a weapon. _I have a baseball bat in my room I could get that…Wait a minute. I shoot fire. That's a pretty serious weapon really. _

As I got within a few feet of the pool table I could see a small object underneath, the trail appeared to end there as I circled the table for any other paths away. I frowned, there was no way I could reach it without crawling, as I assessed the situation. The gap between the table and the floor possible just big enough for me to get my head and shoulders in, although I wasn't looking forward to that.

A bright idea came to mind as I gripped the side of the table, _I could push it. _My fingers gripping tighter on the wood. _1-2-3 Puuuush. _Heaving against the heavy object, which _of course _didn't budge in the slightest. Letting out a groan of frustration and kicking my foot against the leg of the table. Instantly crying out in pain whilst hopping on the spot in the most angriest way anyone has ever hopped. Hearing only a light snore in reply from Brittany. _Wow she is a heavy sleeper, maybe it's the alcohol. _as I gritted my teeth placing my injured foot on the ground.

_Well I see no other option. _Glaring at the unknown object as I dropped to my hands and knees. _Curiosity may actually kill me one of these days. _Wincing at the throbbing pain in my big toe. Edging closer to the underneath of the table, uncaring that I was crawling through a small puddle. Squeezing the top half of my body underneath, the tops of my shoulders brushing against the hard wood. My left arm outstretched as it clasped around the mysterious object.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me._

It was a plastic bottle. Albeit a severely mangled one, but a fucking plastic bottle nonetheless. Twisting and turning it in my hand as I examined the jagged edges that were sticking up all over the place, slashes cutting deep into it's sides. I frowned as I pulled it closer. _Well at least it wasn't an intruder or something. _

At that moment a sharp pain stabbed through the back of my calf. My head shooting upwards to come colliding with the solid form of the table with an audible crack.

"Whatthefuckwasthat" I screamed out, wiggling my way out and up to my feet as quickly as humanely possible. Glancing down I could see a small trickle of blood dripping down a shallow cut on my leg, the fabric of my sweatpants ripped open at the back. I couldn't tell if I was more upset about my favourite pair of pants or that I was slightly hurt right now though.

In the commotion Brittany was now sitting bolt upright, before clambering to her feet in a daze.

"Santana! What?" she replied, her voice just as panicked as mine was but heavily laced with sleep.

"I said" My finger pointing to a small mass that was darting around the room "What. The. Fuck. Was. That." Her head twisting and turning to look at where I was pointing, before her eyes widened. "Whoa. Look out" I cried. Using my powers as I moved closer, the flames burning up my arms, stumbling over to Brittany as I could see it nearing her, colliding with the couch as I tried to 'rescue' her. Ready to fight whatever it was with my fists. _and fire. _

"It's okay San" She smiled a little sheepishly. Stopping dead in my tracks and she bent down, scooping the thing into her arms, from only a few feet away I could see clearly exactly what the intruder was. My hands extinguishing and dropping to my sides. "This is Lord Tubbington"

_Excuse me one moment while I pick my jaw off the ground. _"Lord…Who?" Asking in total confusion while glaring at the severely overweight cat that was clutched in her arms. _Seriously though how is it living? It's the size of a small car. _I must say it didn't help that now she was standing I could completely appreciate the fact that she was only wearing underwear on her lower half. _Who even has legs like that? I clearly was busy with other things when she was wearing shorts yesterday. I think it may be frowned upon if I just started to lick up them..._

"Tubbington" her face going red with embarrassment as the _thing _just stared blankly at me with its yellow eyes. _I think it knows what I was just thinking about._ Deciding that I liked it even less now "I found him last night…I think" Her face scrunching up as she tried to remember. "And I decided to name him, it was that or Baron von Whiskers. But he didn't like that on that much."

_Oh god she's so cute. Wait. Stop. _

"And why is he still here." Folding my arms and really not wanting to be the bad guy right now. "And why is he all wet" my lips curling at I could see most of it's fur was matted and damp, glaring as it nuzzled its head against Brittany's chest with a small mew.

"Oh that'll be the water"

"Okaaaay" drawing out my reply, waiting for her to elaborate further, which of course she did.

"Welllll" I rolled my eyes as she began, feeling a little more light-hearted about the situation knowing there was no _actual _danger/intruder. Sitting myself down for what I was sure was going to be an interesting explanation. Bringing my injured leg towards me, wiping the small amount of blood away before looking back to Brittany, who continued. "I don't really remember much of last night when we got back"

I nodded my head. I was with her on that at least.

"But I woke up, I remember that, and thought that Tubbs here would be thirsty" Sitting herself down beside me, with that damn cat on her lap. "So I got out of bed and left him there to find him something to drink"

"Wait. Hold up." holding my hand out to stop her. "I was in bed alone with it?" pointing accusingly at the yawning cat. "You found it outside Britt. It might have fleas" Looking horrified as I started scratching my arms.

"_He _Doesn't have fleas" she replies, emphasising the 'he' part, covering the tabby's ears. "And he can hear you"

"I don't care" Sticking my tongue out at it. _Childish I know. But I am a bit jealous that Brittany isn't stroking me behind the ear like that. Erm what? _

"Anyway" She smiled at my gesture, nudging me gently against the arm. "I found a bottle of water and brought it back" She said with a grin, which quickly became a frown. "But then I forgot cats can't drink from bottles. I tried pouring some into his mouth, but he got angry at that" Showing a light graze on her arm, not enough to have broken skin, but there was an angry red mark. _I'm going to kill it. _As if sensing my displeasure, he simply stretched his legs and leapt down from Brittany's lap. Earning a loud thump as his paws collided with the wooden floor.

_Well that explains the noises, it was just lardass here jumping around. How can it even move without collapsing?_

"So I went to find a bowl, but I must have fallen asleep" She says with a sad smile, as if really regretful that she wasn't able to help Satan's kitty.

"And instead he burst it and started messing the whole floor up"

"Yeah"

"And clawed at you"

"Uhuh" Her face falling slightly.

"And at me"

Her eyes widened, scanning my body for any wounds.

"It's fine Britt" chuckling at her concern. Showing her my light scratch by tilting my leg for her to see. Inhaling a sharp breath when her fingertips carefully caressed the mark. Watching as she lifted the same finger to her lips, pressing a kiss to the top of her finger and softly pressed it against the cut. I smiled bashfully at the gesture.

"Better?" She asked in a small whisper.

I nodded with a small smile. Gently taking her arm and turning it to inspect the damage from the furry menace, it wasn't as bad as mine. But I didn't want her feeling left out. Taking it one step further I lifted her arm towards me, delicately placing a kiss to the raised red scratch.

"Better?" I whispered back, lowering her arm back down.

"Much" She smiled, looking into my eyes, nearing slightly closer as my gaze flicked to her lips and back. She suddenly stopped. I moved backwards, feeling a little awkward as I was about to kiss her. Watching as she looked down to find Baron whatever rubbing against her leg.

Shooting him a venomous glare as he was once again lifted back onto Brittany's lap and started licking against her hand.

"Aww he's saying sorry" she giggled. _Pfft please. He's just copying me. I've literally just kissed your arm better, bitch is stealing my moves. _But the way she was smiling was infectious causing me to smile along with her. Which instantly turned to dread as the beast padded his way slowly over towards me. Shifting back in my seat as he neared, preparing for another attack. Surprised when instead of a brutal clawing I got a small meow and a nuzzle against my hand. Tentatively lifting it to pat at his head, but he seemed pleased enough.

I looked over to Brittany with a grin, who smiled toothily in response. Scooting over closer to me and nestling into my shoulder with a sigh, my arm wrapping around her as hers reached out to pet the overweight feline.

"San" She breathed gently into my ear, her tone of voice making me bite my lip. "Can we keep him?"

I leant backwards, two sets of eyes focused on me intently.Sighing when I saw the expectant look on Brittany's face, apparently forgetting we'd been (not so viciously) attacked just before. Looking between bright blue eyes and a set of indifferent yellow I knew I had made my choice already. _Oh God I'm going to regret this. _

_"_Okay"

* * *

**Well look who's here.**

**(It's totally just because I have hundreds of Pussy jokes)**

**Next chapter we're going to be filling in some blanks about what happened after the party ;) and ooh we might get a talk about 'feelings' because it's better with them right? (I'm aiming to make it super long for you all) because this chapter seemed a bit 'Filler-y' (?)**

**Hopefully. **_**Hopefully. **_**It wont take **_**as **_**long to update. **

**I wonder if you guys can tell which character's POV I prefer writing? (you don't have to I'd just find it interesting)**

**Please review or PM or pester me on tumblr. Because I love hearing your opinions and it sometimes helps me plan what I'm going to write. **


	14. Chapter 14 Thanks For The Memories

_**AN- IT'S BRITTANY BITCH. So i'm totally not upset that I live in the U.K and have to download Glee eps. **_

_**BetTheDuckisInTheHat- I think it's going to be a love/hate thing between San and Tubbs **_

_**feedmeadeadmau5- He might find a couple of hidden cigars around the place ;)**_

_**nayalove- I have too many 'pussy' jokes. Seriously I had to hold back from not doing them every other paragraph **_

_**Francis- I was expecting something more too...I don't know I think it made sense for it to not be in this chapter in my head... (If you understood that)**_

_**Fragar1991- Yes he is! I couldn't not include him in the story!**_

_**MusicFlowsWithin- I'm glad you think it's both awesome and funny! **_

_**dafuq33- He's heeeere. And your wish is clearly my command. **_

_**Okay so uni is sapping up a lot of my time. (Who knew?!) and I'm aiming to update every two weeks. Believe me I actually took a day off work to sort this chapter out and what's going to follow it. Priorities...I have them in order. **_

_**And we're going back to the future in this chapter with some helpful flashbacks of the night. Which I took from personal experience in that I don't get hangovers at all, just memory loss, that all comes back to me in bits as someone starts to talk about the night. **_

_**Anyway I think you've waited long enough. Enjoy you wonderful people.**_

_**Especially those who were cool enough to review and followed and that have just even read the damn thing, I want to kiss you all (With tongue maybe?) **_

_**Disclaimer- Unfortunately I still don't own Glee. All mistakes are mine.**_

_**M- for ass kicking, language and lady loving in later chapters**_

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

_Okay? She said okay? I get to keep him?_

"Really?" I asked, blinking in surprise. The way her eyes kept nervously flitting to the newest addition of our group and back at me made me wonder if she was being serious, even Tubbs had quirked his head to one side, waiting for an answer. I _knew _that she would be working out the pros and cons in her head, her eyes still darting between us. It was a small while before she let out a small sigh and an even smaller nod of her head.

"Don't make me regret it" she says with a lopsided smile.

A huge grin breaking across my face, leaping forward to wrap Santana into a huge hug _sending Lord Tubbington leaping to the floor with a hiss, maybe not the best start to our owner/pet relationship_ She seemed a little stunned at first, _maybe it was the speed I had jumped at her, or the squeal that had went with it_ but eventually she caught on, her arms curling around me and pulling me closer against her.

"You smell nice" I muttered into her hair. _It's true, like mouth-wateringly good, _pushing away against her chest before I started drooling on her shoulder. _is it weird that I could just lie here and smell her for most of the day. Yes. Yes it is. _

"Thanks" she smiled, cheeks darkening in a blush. "You…do to?" she offered with a hesitant thumbs up.

"Don't lie" I smiled, pressing my face into her shoulder, attempting to say "I have morning breath" but came out incredibly muffled as I refused to leave the warmth of Santana to even talk properly. I assume she heard when I heard her chuckle softly causing my head to shift in time with her chest.

"Maybe a little" even without looking I could tell she was grinning, making me smile against her exposed skin, the closeness sending tingles shooting across my lips.

"Do I really smell bad?" reluctantly pulling away from her warmth and trying my best to keep a neutral tone, but the slightest twitch in the corners of my mouth showed that I was trying to fight a smile. _but let's not lie she's most likely correct, I was drinking and dancing last night and slept in the same clothes…I'm more than likely not going to be smelling nice as soon as I wake up._

Sitting upright I could see her features clearly, a teasing smirk plastered across her face.

"Yeah it's a little off-putting" She said simply, glancing down at her nails. "It's practically making my eyes water"

"Oh really" My eyebrow quirking, watching her look back towards me, the twinkle in her eyes hard to miss. "Well that's kind of mean San" playfully pouting at her as I folded my arms and shifted away from her.

"Aww BrittBritt" I could tell she was trying hard not to break into a smile, as I turned my back to her, failing terribly at giving her a cold shoulder as I kept looking out the corner of my eye to see what she was doing. _Which was crawling over to me_ "I'm really sorry" feeling her place her arms around my shoulders as she whispered in my ear. Trying my best to stay mad at her, even if I was just pretending. _Which I must admit, is super hard. Especially when…_ Completely losing my train of thought as Santana's nails started lightly scratching down my uncovered arms.

"Come on Britt" her flingers dancing around my tightly folded arms. _Because if they weren't I'd have spun round and grabbed her by now. _Gulping a little when I feel her body press up against my back. "Don't be mad" she breathes into my ear, her hands travelling lower, skimming my ribs. Until I squirm away with a giggle as she traces a particular spot on my side. I hear a dark laugh. "Ticklish are we?"

_Ohhhh no. _

Before I could even reply I was being tickled within an inch of my life. Hysterically screaming and thrashing while howling with laughter at the same time. _It really confuses your emotions being tickled. Like what are you meant to do? _Unfolding my arms and trying to pull her hands away from my sides…and failing.

"Ple-hehe-Please San stop" I cried breathlessly as she didn't stop her assault, my head leaning backonto her shoulder as she grinned down at me, wiggling around still trying to escape her evil digits.

"Never" she yelled out with a grin. Then just yelled out, as I rolled us onto the floor with a thud. Scrambling quickly to my knees, silently glad to get away as I gasped out for breath. Looking over to see Santana was opposite me in the exact same position, as she sat more upright and leaned back on her knees. Wiggling her fingers beside her face, _I think she's trying to look intimidating. _as she shuffled on her knees towards me.

Slyly smiling to myself, _I'm not going down without a fight. _Slightly tensing my body as she neared, trying to go for the element of surprise. Waiting until she was about an arm length away before I bent slightly. Lunging forward and closing the gap between us, tackling her to the ground. Hearing Santana let out an gasp as she landed on her back, _with me on top of her. _

I couldn't help looking down at her with a wink, her brown eyes shocked at my sudden movement as I straddled the tops of her legs. Secretly pleased that the top she was wearing did nothing to cover her stomach area, becoming quite jealous of those (lickable?) Abs, although I found my eyes lingering a little too long on the mark on her skin showing that she was a fire elemental. _Is it a tattoo? I'll have to ask._ My arms quickly at her bare sides to tickle her, frowning when I realized it wasn't having quite the effect that I was hoping for. Instead Santana just winked back up at me, _clearly over the shock. _and smiled, baring all her teeth.

"Not ticklish babe"

Cursing my luck as I paused, which gave Santana enough time to flip our positions. Pinning my arms down with her own as she straddled my hips, I gasped out wondering if it was because of the force my back hit the wooden floor or how close she was to me. _But to be honest I'm going to go for the second one, I mean seriously. Her hips are on my hips…what about that isn't teasing to the point of me wanting to jump on her and kiss her all over. _The height difference between us meaning her head was hovering over my neck. Laughing a little as her breath tickled the sensitive skin there.

"Pinned ya"

Trying to fight off a shudder as her hot breath touched my neck, instinctively craning my head to the side to expose it more, stopping my breathing for a moment as I swear her lips started moving closer to me. _Okay I agree. I need a shower. Preferably a freezing cold one._ Becoming incredibly distracted when I hear the soft click of nails against the floor.

"Tubbs" I shout, sending Santana reeling back in surprise. Watching the cat creep out from underneath the couch. "Quickly." I giggled. _If anything to distract myself from the fact that Santana was, well, on me. _"Attack, attack" doing my best to point at Santana as she was still holding my wrists down to the ground, who had raised an eyebrow as Lord Tubbington crept over, as if daring him to attack her. Sitting upright slowly, releasing her grip on me as he stalked closer.

He stopped about a foot away, tail swishing back and forth before leaping forward causing Santana to gasp and me to hold my breath. Which came out as a choked laugh as he just nuzzled his face into my arm instead of clawing at Santana. _I guess I'm forgiven for scaring you off before. Maybe its for the best, I didn't really want Santana hurt. _Before sending a shy hiss at Santana and bounding across the room to settle under the pool table.

"Well that was anti-climatic" Santana sighed out, climbing to her feet. I just let out a small sigh, _doing my best to not to focus on the word 'climatic' which turned into climax which is now unfortunately all I could think of. Great._

Realizing I was staring off into space I quickly took the hand Santana was holding out for me and pulled myself up. All I got was an questioning look so I think it could have been worse.

"I think we should head downstairs soon" she said, trying to adjust her vest and pull it over her stomach, as admired the fact that all she did was end up showing more bra as it tugged downwards. "I bet Quinn's cooking up some mean bacon sandwiches" she said flashing a smile at me.

"Oooh okay" Fully realizing how hungry I was right now. _I know what else you're hungry for. Santaaaana. Urgh shut up brain. _Frowning up at my head, causing Santana to give me a weird look. Causing me to blush a little and walk off to get ready.

"Erm Britt" I heard Santana call from behind me, looking over my shoulder to look at her. "Elevators this way" pointing over her shoulder looking a little confused.

"Yeah I know" Opening her bedroom door. "But I need a shower first, I do smell bad"

* * *

_Okay you know what's you shouldn't so when trying not to think of Santana. Think of Santana. _I had lost count how long I had been standing under the cold running water thinking everything was going well in the whole cooling down thing I was trying, only to be hit by a quick mental image of a half naked Santana straddling me which made me blush and my body heat up again.

_Kind of strange, because I'm like…icy. Why can't I use my powers to just chill my body and not be turned on by everything that San does. I swear she could walk in dressed in a burlap sack, playing a saxophone, while break dancing. I'd still find a way to make it sexy. Even though I think she might injure herself if she tried break dancing with an instrument in her mouth, I'd be more concerned, I should tell her not to do that. _

I bent down and picked up the shampoo bottle, deep in thought_. _There must be some way that I could _not _feel like this, pouring quite a generous amount of the liquid on my hands and lathering my hair. Closing my eyes and inhaling deeply as the smell washed over me. When suddenly realization hit me and they flew open again, stinging as a fair amount of bubbles entered my eyes. _Why did I have to use her stuff?_

The inner panic was due to the fact that I now smelt like Santana, _Well not totally. _but enough to remind me of the latina girl for the rest of the day. The smell lingering even after the suds had been washed away. _Brilliant. _Actually thinking about 'taking care of myself' although I assume it might not be the politest thing to get yourself off in another persons shower, especially when said person is waiting to go down to breakfast with you.

I huffed out a breath, shutting the water off and wringing my wet hair, before stepping out of the shower. _Why the hell is she so attractive? _Frowning as I picked up a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around myself. Looking down at the floor and cursing myself for not bringing a change of attire. My wet hair dripping on the pristine white tiles below, just beside the heap of my not-so-wearable clothes.

Reaching down with one hand, the other holding my towel against me, and scooping them up. Only for them to be thrown into the laundry hamper seconds later. I started looking around, as if a new set of clothes would magically appear before me. _Stranger things have happened. _After waiting a few minutes, making sure that I wasn't going to get anything, I sighed and reached for the door. Hoping that Santana wouldn't be there to see me root around for clothes, again.

I crept out, expecting her to be in the living room still. Only to be greeted by the amusing sight that was Santana trying to wiggle into a hoodie, which she had tangled herself in, resulting in both arms stuck in the air and her head caught somewhere underneath the baggy material. She wasn't facing me so the position she was in nearly had me running back for another cool shower as I couldn't tear my eyes away from her rippling back muscles each time she tried to get free.

"You need some help?" I asked with a giggle. Especially because she had now added jumping on the spot as part of her escape master plan. I couldn't help but let out another little laugh when she turned around super quick to face me. _Only I couldn't see her face, she was like a half-human half-clothes mutant. _

"No no I think I got it" came the muffled reply, along with another weird jump/wiggle that nearly caused her to lose her balance twice. "Erm no I lied. I'm stuck" I heard her laugh from within. "Little help?"

"Alright then" Walking over to her with a huge grin still across my face. Although now it was mainly how cute she was being and I could tell she was pouting even without seeing her face. "Why are you even putting stuff on?" I said, trying my best to use the arm that wasn't holding my towel up to help Santana "I thought you didn't get hot"

"I don't" I heard her mumble out. "It's to hide my hickeys"

"oh" was all I could respond with, tugging at the grey material that was covering her face.

"Yeah I thought it would be a bad idea to show every-" stopping with a squeak when she saw my lack of clothing. _Oh yeah I forgot about that. _

"Oh sorry San" Straightening out the creases of her hoodie. "I kinda forgot to bring new clothes in" I explained with a shrug, trying to not laugh at how she was staring quite obviously at me, her eyes roaming around all of my body sending shivers everywhere. Walking around and scanning the room to find something that would fit me.

After quite a while of searching, I had dressed. With Santana shielding her eyes in an overly dramatic fashion as I did so, changing into some loose fitting jean shorts and a large flannel shirt and still wearing underwear that belonged to Santana. _we need a shopping trip…soon._ Frowning at my still dripping hair, looking around the room for that damn hairdryer. _Wait a second. _

"Saaaaaan" I whined, after overturning a stray pillow to find a discarded boot. _I couldn't dry my hair with that. _

"What britt?" Her back still to me. "please tell me you havent found another cat or something"

"No" I smiled, rolling my eyes at her reluctance to turn around and face me in fear that I would still be changing. "I was wondering." Biting my lip as I thought about it, _would this be too weird? _"Could you try and dry my hair?"

_Maybe it's quite weird. _

Watching as Santana slowly turned around, eyebrows raised, to face me. I was internally cringing hoping she didn't think I was a creep that wanted her to stroke my hair or something. She ended up just nodding hesitantly.

"Sure, I'll try and not burn you" she said with a wink, striding over to me. "Erm you might have to sit down britt" shuffling bashfully on her feet "You're a little tall for me" demonstrating by standing on her tiptoes to match my eye line.

"Well sure I could sit" I smiled goofily as she dropped back onto her heels. "We could try for…on the bed" I nodded my head towards it, my still wet hair flinging droplets in all directions.

"The bed?" Santana squeaked out, it was then I knew that I was probably getting to her more than she was letting on. _Good I hope she's as frustrated as I am. Silly sexy Santana. _Watching her as she coughed and continued on. "No Britts I think it might be easier if you were sitting on like a chair" Regaining her composure, just a little bit, I noticed her cheeks had darkened slightly, before she ducked out the way of my gaze.

"Okay wherever you want me" I replied with a sly smile, not intending to sound all seductive in the slightest. _Clearly I'm doing it by accident then. _Moving over to sit down while Santana stood above me. I felt her running her fingers through my hair. It was a weird feeling, the temperature not enough to make me uncomfortable, but soothed, as if I could just fall right back to sleep. I let out a small hum of approval as she carefully dried each strand of hair. Unfortunately it was over a lot sooner than I would have thought, Santana moving away with a small 'done' as I smiled.

"Hey look" I pointed out in the mirror when I got up, catching a glimpse as I passed. "Now my hickeys are covered too" which was true, my hair had dried into soft curls thanks to San, veiling the marks on my skin.

"Well yeah" The cute awkward Santana coming back as she walked through to the main room "We wouldn't want everyone to know we're dating"

_What? _My eyes widening at the words, it took a while but eventually I got my legs to move from their frozen state and sprinted after Santana.

"What?" I nearly skidded into her as I ran through the door.

"What?" She answered slowly, as if everything was totally normal.

"You said we were dating"

"No I didn't" She shook her head quickly. "I said we wouldn't want anyone to think we were dating. You know matching love bites and all" Laughing nervously as she played with one of her loose strands of hair.

I spluttered at that. _I know what you said. _"You said we wouldn't want everyone to _know_ we're dating" I pointed out, watching her cheeks darken again. _San I want you to date me. I want you to date me so hard. I want you to date me until I cant stand. _"Are we dating? Because I'd have bought you flowers or something" I frowned. "Or made you breakfast in bed"

I saw how nervous Santana was, in fact she was avoiding my gaze completely, deciding the floor was a better option.

"No I don't think we're dating britt" she whispered softly. _What, she doesn't think we are? _"Let's just get some food, okay?" her eyes cautiously moving up towards mine. _what is she scared of? _Seeing the emotion flicker through her eyes, watching as they looked more…tired than before.

"Sure San" My heart fluttering slightly as she softly smiled, despite it not reaching her eyes fully, cursing the effect she has on me. "Let's go" doing my best to send a weak one back at her, reaching my hand forward to link our little fingers together. Secretly relieved that she didn't pull away.

* * *

_It's nice to see people worse off than you when it comes to hangovers. _To be honest I was fine when I woke up this morning, apparently sleep will do me just fine. _obviously not for some. It was like a zombie movie, everyone groaning and looking green. Wait a minute, how could you tell the difference? Maybe they are zombies, is the world ending? _

All of this flashing through my head as Santana and I walked onto the second floor pinkies still entwined, Lord Tubbington darting out from between our legs to go explore, after realizing that he would need to eat too we had to bring him along. _I wonder if you could feed him human food. _Watching his large frame disappear as he squashed underneath an upturned table further down the room.

"Was that a cat?" I heard a voice say, although it was kind of echoey and metallic. _Oh god now it's robots. _"You know we're not allowed pets"

_Actually looking around the whole floor looked a little, well messy. Red plastic cups everywhere, discarded clothes, bottles. You name it. _

"Dwarf seriously?" I heard Santana snap beside me, turning in the direction Santana was looking to see Rachel sitting on a loveseat beside Finn. Dressed in another hideous outfit that even a survivor of the titanic would refuse to wear on the basis of it being 'too old fashioned' this morning it was a lovely cotton, floor length nightgown, complete with matching shawl. _because don't you hate it when you're trying to sleep but your shoulders are too cold. _But the weirdest thing was that she had her face halfway into a metal bucket that she was cradling on her lap. _God I hope she's not sick_ "And you know it's only you who cant have pets"

"Santana that was uncalled for" Rachel began, lifting her head slightly to see. "Barbra was a wonderful specimen" Her eyes getting teary.

Santana just let out a short laugh, pulling me through to the kitchen area and helping herself to one of the bacon sandwiches that were heaped onto a large plate on the counter. "She was not a wonderful specimen" She said with a mouthful of bacon, swallowing and continuing on. "She was a fucking _parrot" _I winced at the image of a more shrill, Rachel berry in parrot form. _No wonder she had to go. _"And you're not getting rid of Brittany's pussy…erm cat. Pussycat"

Doing mildly well to cover her mistake as I just blushed beside her, deciding it was more important to pick out which sandwich I was going to eat. _this one. _grabbing it and holding it in my mouth before walking to the fridge to find something for tubbs. But when I pulled the door open nothing really seemed 'cat friendly' staring at the various strange looking vegan food I settled on a wedge of cheese. _Well mice eat cheese and cats eat mice…so mice must taste like cheese, right? _Setting it down on the floor with a shout of his name with no response . _He'll get it when he's hungry I guess. _and started eating my own breakfast.

Smiling as Santana led me over to where everyone was sitting, each person in different stages in their hangover. Puck curled up in a ball on a beanbag, hood up and wincing at every word being said. Kurt and Blaine beside him on the next couch huddled together and wearing a matching set of sunglasses, shielding themselves away from the light. Quinn and Finn being designated drivers last night meant that they should have been completely sober, although they both were looking as bad as their hungover counterpart.

_Well kind of _A slightly tired looking Quinn had taken to soothing Sam, by rubbing his back every few minutes as he looked like he was going to cry, sighing as she did it. But even that was more comforting than the awkward pats Finn was giving Rachel on her back as she occasionally dry heaved into her cherished bucket. Turning away after she started coughing into it.

_Wait a minute I thought the Chang's stayed at home last night? _Watching as they were nursing a cup of weird looking tea looking like they were going to puke with each sip.

"Whoa what even happened here" Santana asked, as if just acknowledging the mess nudging a bottle with her foot and sitting down on one of the smaller couches, pulling me down beside her.

"You don't remember?" Quinn asked furrowing her brow at us. In fact everyone had turned to look at us, even Mike and Tina. "Do you Brittany?"

My eyes narrowed, trying to scan my brain for anything about last night. _But recalling things isn't something I'm good at. _before shaking my head, confirming that no. I had no idea. _Clearly San and I just get blackouts in exchange for no hangover. _

"Really? Oh my god! What's the last thing you remember?"

* * *

"_We gotta go guys. Berry__'__s just thrown up on Finn__"_

_It was Santana that answered first, a shaky 'yeah' escaping her mouth as we pulled apart further. Stepping back into the rain as we moved back towards the entrance, myself leading the way. _

"_Wait a minute" I felt a tug on my hand, keeping me from walking any further forward. My breath stopping in my throat as I turned to see Santana only millimetres away from me. "I've always wanted to kiss someone in the rain" whispering against my lips, before softly pressing her own against mine. It was too short for my liking as our lips disconnected with a small smacking noise only a few seconds later. Santana choosing instead to curl her arms around me and bury her face into my neck as I did the same to her. So it was more like cuddling in the rain, who cares? Because I don't. _

"_Come on!" I heard Quinn shout again, hearing Santana curse into my neck at another intrusion. "Santana you're not crying again are you?" we both reluctantly pulled away, scared that someone might come looking for us. Kissing Santana on the cheek making her smile bashfully towards me as we linked our pinkies and headed down the concrete stairs and back into the club. As we tried to find our way back to the SUV's._

_I bit my lip. It was the only way I could try to stop the moan that I was sure was going to spill out of my mouth any moment now. The worst part is I have no idea if she knows what she's doing. We were in the car back, same seats, same car. The only difference is that Santana had decided to curl up to me to try and sleep before we got to HQ because someone (Puck) suggested we 'Take the party back with us' which I guess meant we would carry on drinking when we got back. Now, it's not a long journey, about 30 mins or so. But it seems like it's never going to end. _

_Despite a stern warning from Quinn San had unbuckled her seatbelt in favour of lying on me. So I had wrapped my left arm around her as tight as possible in the hope that if we did crash I could save her. Okay so the breathing on my neck I could handle, even her left leg draped over mine I was fine with. The only thing that wasn't fine was her hand that had decided, in her sleepy state, had started to grip the hem of my shorts._

_Now even this would even be fine, if they weren't the tiniest shorts ever. Every time we turned a corner or went over a small bump, her hand would shift or contract slightly and I could barely manage to contain any noise. Was it the fact that I could feel her warm hand against my own cool thigh that made me want to shiver? Or that if she moved a few inches lower there would definitely be a reason for me to shiver. _

_I had tried previously to unclasp her hand, but gave up when she shifted and lightly clawed my thigh. Which I did make a noise at and tried to pass it off as an injured bird outside the car. _

_Oh god how long's left? I wanted to ask, but I was scared I'd give myself, well Santana, away. Looking down at her, eyes closed and breathing shallow. I wish I was asleep right now, maybe I could try. Closing my eyes and trying to relax as best I can. Thinking it might work until we hit a large bump in the road and Santana shifted again bunching up more fabric and exposing surprisingly more of my leg. Trying not to buck forward as her thumb, for the briefest moment, brushed against my centre. _

_I blinked. Looking down at Santana. Is she smiling? Opening my mouth to speak, but someone beat me to it. _

"_We're here" Quinn shouted from the front. Causing me to jump a little as the engine shut off._

_Finally, thank god. Nudging Santana slowly, trying to coax her out of sleeping. _

"_San" I shook her arm gently. "We're here" _

_Watching as she loosened her grip on my shorts, sat up and stretched her arms above her head. Shuffling over to get out as I unbuckled. _

"_Oh I know" She grinned, reaching for the door handle and pushing the door open. "I couldn't get to sleep" she winked before shutting the door behind her. _

"It was kind of funny to see the infamous Santana Lopez curled up asleep before we'd even got back here" Quinn's voice snapping me back into to room. _I swear there's never going to be a time when Santana isn't trying to turn me on. Actually does she even know she's doing it. _

As I glanced to the side her smirk told me everything I needed to know.

"You know me Quinn" She started, turning towards the blonde with a quick glance. "Needed a power nap before we got to the _real _party" Sending a wink in my direction as she settled back into the seat beside me.

_It's amazing how much this floor can look like a club, or maybe it's because I've drank a little more and everything's a bit fuzzy. And if I blink fast enough, it's like strobe lighting…Can you give yourself epilepsy if you blink too fast? Well whatever I'm going to stop. _

_The only problem with it looking like a club…is that I can barely see anything. Jumping slightly as someone pushed a red cup into my hand and walking away. I think it was Puck. Couldn't really be sure…at all. Squinting down to the makeshift dance floor where all the furniture had been pushed away to clear and area in the floor. _

_Squinting into the near darkness, scanning the room for Santana, pouting a little when I couldn't see her immediately. Taking a swig of my drink and deciding it must have been Puck that had passed before as I spluttered from the strong mix of liquor in the cup. _

_Wincing as I took another sip, still on the lookout for Santana. Feeling the burn of the alcohol as it slipped down my throat, feeling thoroughly warmed from the inside out as it settled in my stomach. It was definitely the least pleasant out of all the drinks tonight, I pondered as I tipped the cup to take another drink. Ooops empty. I drank that quite fast. I turned and threw my empty cup which clattered against a pile which had gathered on the floor. _

_Frowning to myself at the fact that I hadn't completed my mission, which I had sworn on my 2__nd__ or 3__rd__ drink here. Mission 'Get-Santana-As-Hot-As-She's-Getting-You' was fully go, well it would be. If I could find her. Just like I couldn't find Lord Tubbington. No one had noticed when I snuck him in under my shirt when I saw him outside looking all lost and confused._

_I guess he reminded me of me._

_I stumbled over to the dance floor. Mainly because I couldn't resist the pull of the music and if I was closer to people I could make out who they were…simple. To be honest, I wasn't really up to dancing. I didn't have the girl I wanted to dance with right now. Nearly sending a dancing Mike into the middle of Kurt and Blaine's heated make out session as I skidded on a spilled drink. _

_Muttering an apology to Mike who smiled and clapped me on the shoulder before doing a weird dance/walk over to Tina that I had to smile at. My gaze following past them to see a small figure climbing very unsteadily onto one of the beanbags, trying to focus my eyes to see if it was Santana or not. _

"_BODY SHOTS MOTHERFUCKERS!"_

_Well that was Santana alright. _

"It was you that made me like this?" Kurt winced, pointing an accusing finger at Santana. I had to laugh a little as most of the people in the room were now glaring at her.

"Come on guys" She laughed along with me. "If you're going to all be little bitches about it why did you drink so much in the first place?"

"We were trying to keep up with you two" Puck grumbled out.

_Well this is the perfect time to unleash_ _my seduction techniques on Santana. _

_Looking around the room most of the people had admitted defeat. Moving away to do other things like dance, watch T.V, cuddle a fern plant in the corner of the room. That's right, I'm looking at you Finn. While me and Santana continued out own little body shot tournament. _

_The game had started off innocent enough, with all of the couples pairing off. The only reason that I was paired with Santana was half we secretly wanted to be a couple and half the fact that San almost pulled my arm out of my socket while shouting I was her partner after realizing that us two and Puck were the only ones not coupled off. _

_Who knew a grown man could sulk so much? As he slumped onto the couch refusing to play, cradling a bottle of Jack Daniels. Well I suppose it would be useless doing body shots without a partner to lick…I told him he could always lick my pussy, you know seeing as Lord Tubbington was also without someone to play with. But he seemed to look even more upset after I told him about my new friend. Maybe he's a dog person?_

_It began with Santana passing around all the equipment I guess we were going to need, all of us lounging around on the floor. Lime, Salt and a hell of a lot of tequila. Pretty simple, the pair with the most shots downed wins, but you have to take it in turns. _

_It had started off slow at first, a few tentative licks of salt off the back of a hand, maybe an arm. But as the shots kept coming the placements seemed to get a lot more daring. I let out a shuddering breath as Santana swept away the last grains of salt against my collar bone, my eyes looking upward, never leaving her lips as they downed the clear liquid and curled around the fleshy skin of the lime. _

_Salt, tequila, lime. _

_I gulped, looking around the rest of the room to see that everyone else had either disappeared from the space where we were playing, therefore admitting defeat. Finn had to carry an unconscious Rachel away. Quinn and Sam had retired early and were snuggling on a couch nearby. Mike and Tina had joined Puck in watching T.V and I don't want to know where Blaine and Kurt are. _

"_I think we won" I whispered, turning back to Santana. _

"_We don't have to stop though" She replied, sending me a sinfully sexy wink, leaning back on her hands and reclining her neck to show me where to go next. _

_I smirked, realizing that this wasn't to win anymore, it was purely for us. Crawling over, my shot already poured and in my hand as I reached her. Slowly licking the caramel skin, a smirk playing on my lips as I hear her breath hitch as I draw a small line up her neck. Withdrawing my tongue and dusting the area with a small layer of salt. _

_Salt, tequila, lime. _

_Throwing the skin of the lime down beside us as my eyes watered slightly from the taste, before looking back to Santana. The dim light may have made her hard to pick out before, but the closeness of us made me see all of her features clearly. The way she was breathing heavily, her chest rapidly rising and falling with each breath, the way she was biting down on those full lips and the way her eyes had darkened with pure want. _

_My eyes widening as she shuffled onto her knees with some speed, gesturing her arms so I would move closer to her. Both of us, legs folded, opposite each other. My heart beating faster as she neared. My eyes nearly rolling back into my head as she dragged her tongue against my lower lip, pouting when she pulled away because I tried to respond with a kiss. _

_Her eyes glinting as she poured a little salt on her finger, using it to apply it to my damp lip, nearly whimpering as the hot digit raked across my skin. But that was nothing compared to the feeling of her tongue quickly replacing it, taking the grains with it. _

_Salt, tequila, lime. _

_I watched as she swallowed, the bitter taste of the lime making her pull a little face. I pulled her closer to me by the loose fabric of her jacket and crashed our lips together. I could tell she was a little shocked because for a few seconds she didn't respond as my lips moved against her frozen ones, until the moment passed and she started kissing me back with as much energy as I was to her._

_I know maybe it wasn't the best idea, with other people in the room, but if they asked I could always blame it on the alcohol. _

"Where did you go after that game?" I heard Sam ask, clearly over whatever made him looked so sad before. _Maybe he's a sad drunk like Santana. _"Most of us just ended sleeping here for the night" As he pointed to a mass of blankets and pillows piled on the couches.

"They clearly had something better to do" Quinn said with a shrug. "I could have sworn I saw you two making out after the game though." Her eyes focused not on me but Santana.

_Oh my god, everyone knows. _listening to a few gasps around the room and a whooping noise from of the other members of our group had been busy talking amongst themselves, until Quinn had dropped that.

"Huh, Come on Q we all know your eyesight could make a blind guy look good" Santana retorted, coming up with a response quicker than I could have. "We were just talking"

"With our tongues super close" I added with a nod.

She looked a little like she was going to press for more details before shrugging and turning back to Sam.

"Where did you guys go then?" I heard Kurt ask.

"Just back to San's floor"

_Ooof. _

_I heard Santana let out a huff of air as her back collided with the metal of the elavator. I almost stopped to ask if she was okay, but the trail of kisses she was leaving on my neck told me that I think she would survive. Her left hand twisting into my hair to pull my face towards her into a searing kiss, knowing that in her other hand was the rest of the tequila in a bottle and a small bag of sliced limes and the salt after deciding it would be better to finish this upstairs. _

_My hands however were free to do what they wanted. One reaching to curl behind her neck, while the other skimmed the outline of her body, stopping at her exposed thigh, moving it so her leg was wrapped around me, crushing our bodies together further as I let out a groan into her mouth. _

_As soon as the door slid open we ran to the bedroom, pinkies linked and giggling like we were in school and had just done something crazy to get into trouble._

_We practically leapt through the door. Santana spinning around to kiss me furiously, her tongue finding mine and accidentally sending us crashing into something…maybe a desk. I don't know. All I could think about was her lips on mine. _

_Then next thing I knew, the kiss had been broken and I was thrown down onto the bed, the running, the never ending kissing and Santana just standing there beside the bed smirking at me was making my breaths come in uneven gasps as I tried my best to calm myself. _

_It didn't work. _

_I slid myself further up the bed as Santana clambered on beside my legs, smiling wickedly as she reached for the waistband of my shorts. My raised eyebrows getting a chuckle out of her as she slowly unclipped the braces of my shorts, only to reattach them to the underwear I had on. _

_My body heating up as she slipped the shorts down and threw them away from her, almost in disgust. My breathing stopping altogether when her hands gripped my slightly bent knees, pulling my legs slightly further apart and pressing them flat to the bed. _

_Okay I am not ready for this. _

_Watching as her head dipped lower. My heart in my throat, as she cautiously licked at the inside of my thigh, just above the knee. Sprinkling salt there soon after. _

_Salt, tequila, lime. _

_However this time it was a lot more messy, taking a long swig from the bottle and replacing the cap. _

_My turn. _

_Quickly flipping Santana so her back was pressed against the bed, straddling her while trying to decided how it would be best to remove her dress. _

_Clearly the best idea had been to rip if off her body. Hearing a tear as I yanked on the material. Shrugging and deciding I would make it up to her when and if we go shopping for clothes for me. _

_I heard her moan as she was exposed, slipping the dress from her legs as I lifted up to do so and threw it over my shoulder. Bending down to leave a trail of kisses down her stomach, my own doing flips as she let out a breath each time my lips met her skin. _

_I lifted up laughing under my breath as I heard a whine as I stopped making skin to skin contact. Which was quickly replaced by a breathy moan when I licked a line down the valley of her well defined abs. _

_Salt, tequila, lime. _

_I smiled. Watching the way Santana squirmed under my touch both times my tongue had made contact with her stomach. Crawling up her body, placing kisses as I went, until I reached her neck. Placing an open mouth kiss there, smiling as Santana's hands dug lightly into my back. I moved up to kiss her on the lips, a few teasing pecks though, refusing to go further than a light kiss. _

_I felt Santana's hands slowly drift down my back, thinking nothing of it and continued my teasing before a light squeeze against my ass was enough to make me moan out in surprise. Santana making use of my open mouth and slipping her tongue in between my lips. I smiled into the kiss as our tongues battled for dominance. A hand that had been placed on her shoulder, slipping down to roughly cup at one of her breasts. Causing her to break the kiss, pulling away with a throaty moan. _

"Britt" I heard Santana say, trying to stop a laugh with her hands. "You do know your pussy's wet right"

I nearly died of shock, my mouth falling open in surprise. Please tell me I'm not making it so obvious that I'm getting so turned on by just _memories _of Santana. Hearing snickers from around the room. It wasn't long though before I saw an annoyed looking Lord Tubbington trying to chew on a piece of cheese while rolling around on the not yet cleaned floor. I sighed in relief and glared at Santana.

"Sorry." She grinned, shrugging her shoulders at me. "I couldn't resist"

"_Britt stop" She whispered out. "Stop" _

"_Oh my god I'm sorry San" biting my lip and looking down at my hands as if they had betrayed me, pulling myself away from her completely. _

"_Oh my god no" She sat up, kissing me gently on the lips. "Believe me it's not because of you…It's that" She replied, pointing at the cat perched on the edge of the bed, sending evils towards him. _

_Tubbs. Really? Right now? Trying to shoo him away with my hand, only for him lo leap over and brush his head against my hand with a purr. Definitely dampening the mood between San and myself._

"_Kind of a little cock block isn't he" She said with a laugh, scratching behind his ear._

_I groaned in annoyance and untangled myself from the beautiful latina. Her eyes following me as I settled beside her, sending an apologetic smile in her direction. _

"_I mean yeah I wanted to" Santana's eyes not reaching mine, as she lay down beside me. "But maybe it was for the best Britt" She said with a sigh, twisting her body away from me. "Maybe we should just be friends" she whispered, although I was unsure if it was even meant to be aloud. _

_I nodded, even though she couldn't see me it just seemed automatic. I turned away from her, burying my face into Lord T's Fur as he curled up in front of me. I blinked a few times, trying to will away the tears that were coming. It wasn't just that I was sad, I just didn't know how to feel. I mean I had just met her, and I know that I shouldn't, but I think I'm falling for her. Hard. If only it wasn't under such weird circumstances._

_My throat becoming dry as I fought the urge to cry, I had stopped myself sobbing at least but I couldn't control the few tears that escaped. I should just give up all hope of being with this beautiful girl. _

_It was then I felt a gentle arm hook around my waist from behind and I smiled despite myself, feeling a light kiss press against my cheek._

_Well maybe not all hope._

* * *

_**Phew did you get all that?**_

_**Next time we're going to get some feelings and maybe a bit of Santana's past. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed. And I hope you didn't get too upset Tubbs was a massive lady cockblocker haha. **_

_**And now I've got to sleep because I have 4 hours before I have to go do a 9 hour shift. (Priorities…I still have them)**_

_**Please review, or follow, or whatever. :D**_


	15. Chapter 15 Little Secrets

**AN- **

**I'm not even going to lie I didn't have a very good few days, perhaps that may have influenced this chapter slightly. (But not too extremely I hope)**

**Which also wasn't helped by a simply **_**wonderful**_** person who has took it upon themselves to send me hate over tumblr, mainly about this story. Anonymously of course, but I mean seriously who the fuck has the time? I'm clearly just going to delete haters, because I really can't be bothered in responding to something that's just a personal attack on me. (Plus I'd be worried that if I did respond I may kill you with my vicious vicious words)**

**This with the addition of a lot of personal issues were getting me down a little and actually I was considering just not bothering continuing with this story at all. (Or at least for a good while…)**

**AND EMOTIONALLY DRAINED AFTER THE BREAK UP EPISODE. MY HEART IS BROKEN AND EVERYTHING HURTS**

**But then I felt that would be unfair to all of you who have taken the time to read and follow and review and just generally be really nice to me :) **

**(So fuck you random anon)**

**Anyway...speaking of nice/awesome/sexy people.**

**feedmeadeadmau5- Why not get hot and bothered while laughing? And I love writing for Lord Tubbs a lot more than I thought I would. **

**Rosetoast- I'm sorry about your feels! But you know I'm going to make up for it...eventually :) **

**naynay1963- Personally I've never really seen Brittany as being either unicorn or bi-corn but just if she has a connection with someone she falls in love with them really easily and is really loyal. Oh and yeah I don't think she's going to let San get away with stuff much longer (Especially the teasing) **

**nayalove- Yup, there's a 'feelings' talk in this chapter. **

**dafuq33- I tried to update quick! **

**MusicFlowsWithin- I honestly laughed for about 5 minutes straight at that :') and yeah apparently I have urges to write only in early hours of the morning right before work :/ **

**Fragar1991- I have so many pussy jokes...I need to try and fit them all in haha**

**Peaceagent15- Oh Barbra...Can you imagine the noise it made though? I mean it was a **_**parrot **_**version of Rachel Berry! Oh Lord Tubbs...I swear he knows exactly what he's doing. I agree Santana needs to go get her girl! **

**mel-kung- Yeah Britt's going to get her memory back, not soon. But something's going to trigger it. **

**Ooh there's going to be more flashbacks...Aren't you lucky? **

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately I still don't own Glee. All mistakes are mine.**

**M- for ass kicking, language and lady loving in later chapters**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I was currently doing my best to not beat my face against the table right now, hopefully into sweet, sweet unconsciousness.

My reasons I hear you ask? _Oh great I'm doing that whole 'inner monologue' movie shit. Like who is even going to listen to this? You know the first sign of madness is talking to yourself right?_

_Well I guess I'm crazy then._

Well the first reason for my fucking awful mood may have something to do with the fact that all I can hear is that goddamn Dwarf complaining about how all that puking up may have damaged her vocal chords. I mean if you're going to drink knowing full well that you get drunk from half a wine cooler and a tequila shot that you didn't even finish you shouldn't even be drinking at all. _And to top it all off her singing voice isn't even that good. There I said it. I regret nothing. _

I grit my teeth as another whine from Berry pierces through the room. I honestly have no idea how someone so small can make so _much _damn noise. Especially when talking about how she may never sing again. I nearly bite my tongue in two trying to hold in a cheer of 'hallelujah' at the thought of never hearing her brutally murder another show tune.

The second _and definitely the most important _reason for my crappy mood this morning was realizing how stupid I am. Well not _stupid _stupid. _I mean I was top of my classes in school you know. _My face scrunching up in disgust at even the thought of school and my terrible time I had there. But no today I realized I'm stupid in an entirely different way, stupid in a way that apparently I am totally oblivious to other peoples emotions.

I once more resist the urge to hit my head off something solid as again the memory of last night creeps it's way into my head, the guilt and shame I felt at my words hanging heavy in my heart.

"_Maybe we should just be friends__"_

It was never my intention for her to hear, it was more a warning to myself, but that doesn't make it right. I could tell that those words had cut her deep, it's not like I couldn't hear that she was trying not to cry. I felt awful, trying to fix it by sending her a kiss before I trying to get to sleep.

But I never meant to upset her. I wish I could just grab her and tell her how much I care about her, but I'm just so scared. _Scared that she doesn't like me like that. Scared that she'll give up on me eventually. Scared that I'll hurt her. _

_Again. _

I swallowed. But it did nothing to ease the dryness of my throat. Looking over to Brittany, who in my silence had shuffled away from me to talk animatedly to Sam and Quinn who were laughing along at something she had said. The pain in my chest not easing in the slightest when I looked down to confirm that, yes, her hand had indeed slipped from mine at some point and she was no longer holding my pinky. It was strange how cold I felt without her beside me, even though it was impossible for me to feel cold. _Maybe it's how being lonely really feels. _It wasn't her fault I was being unintentionally ignorant right now.

Even when she started making wild arm movements at Lord Tubbington as he started couching up a particularly large hairball on the floor it didn't even cause me to smile _not even a twitch_. I frowned, slowly getting up from the couch, causing most sets of eyes in the room to focus themselves on me. A feeling of claustrophobia crawling over me as I suddenly felt incredibly crowded. But I didn't stop moving to think on it for too long.

It's all so much to think about right now. All my head is saying is _'don't be ridiculous, you don't know this girl and you certainly can't fall for her' _whereas my heart is saying _'you already have' _And I know which of the two I would rather listen to.

My legs on autopilot as they carried themselves to the exit. My heart pounding so loudly that I thought that everyone in the room might hear. My mouth still dry as I rolled my tongue nervously around my mouth as I walked. The tightness in my chest not letting up as I struggled to keep the tears from spilling down my cheeks, but I knew I was fighting a losing battle there.

The doors of the elevator opening as soon as I pressed the button, as if they knew how quickly I wanted to get out of there and for that I was thankful. A few tears finally escaping as I stepped into the small metal area. Reaching out and pressing another button on the wall with a small click. As the silver doors began sliding into place the worried call of 'San' only caused me to weep harder.

* * *

_Smack._

There was only one place I could have gone to.

_Smack. _

The sound of my fist pounding into the hard leather of the punching bag echoed throughout the empty room. That and the sound of my heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard. It would have been almost therapeutic if I still didn't have an overwhelming urge to burst into tears at any moment. _Why was this so complicated? _As I sent another punch to the swinging bag.

This time when my skin made contact with its target my entire hand burst into flames on impact. I growled. I was trying to avoid using my powers right now. I wasn't training, I was expressing myself in the only way I knew how. _Violence ad anger I guess._ Trying to block out the outside world by focusing on wearing myself down, I had nothing to gain from my hand being engulfed in flames right now. _What have I ever gained by having powers? Nothing. _

Sending another quick succession of blows to the poor training bag, it wasn't long before my other hand had joined it's friend in covering itself in flames. I shouted out, knowing full well they had ignited because of my increasing emotions and as usual I couldn't control it. Each hit of my fist coming faster now, landing with a small hiss against the protected bag, sending small sparks and hot debris flying from the bag with each blow _like small fireworks_. I would have been watching them in awe, if I wasn't so hell bent on exhausting myself.

I could feel the sweat dripping down my face as the flames licked higher up my arms, but I wouldn't let up. _She loves me? _Sending a strong punch to the side of the bag, causing it to swerve and rock violently away from me_. She loves me not? _Letting out a bitter laugh and swinging my other arm to catch it again. A loud crackle piercing the air as flames shot off my arm at the contact.

I sent out a quick flurry of shots, each stronger than the last, before finally sobs started ripping through my body. My body eventually catching up with my emotions. How did I manage to mess up something that I never had to begin with? _Only I could do that. _

With each hit my vision started to blur, lashing out furiously as the tears streamed down my face. Which only angered me further. If I hadn't have been so scared of rejection I might not have retreated back into my little shell, like I do every single time someone tries to get close to me. _Or when I'm getting close to them. _Lashing out again as the bright flames crept their way higher up my arm. The tears fading as quickly as they came, replaced by an anger directed only towards myself and my many faults.

Almost growling as I took a step back, deciding that merely punching wasn't enough anymore. Closing my eyes and feeling the flames lick up my arm before flicking my hand forward, creating a ball of flames that crashed into a nearby wall. _well this will work better. _Each movement of my arms creating a trail of embers in the air, as I flung wave after wave of flames crashing into various parts of the room.

"I guess I know why there's so many marks on the wall then"

I jumped. Spinning around on my bare feet to come face to face with the very girl that I was trying to avoid and yet kiss her and tell her that I want to be with her. Although I did nearly manage to set her on fire as I swung around a bit too fast, sending flames whizzing right beside her as she stumbled out of the way in a small fit of panic.

I hesitantly replied with a nod of my head, words not coming to me easy right now. Looking around at the new additions to the already tarnished walls. The presence of Brittany already calming me down, as the flames began dying down over my arms. However she might have thought the whole 'accidental burning' might have been a threat as she just stood looking at me warily. So I focused everything I had on controlling myself and willed the fire to subside, feeling the flamed die down before eventually extinguishing completely.

"You left" she breathed out. Biting my bottom lip shamefully as we both knew there was a deeper meaning hiding behind those two words. I couldn't look at her, knowing if I made the mistake of looking into those blue eyes I'd start crying all over again, deciding on looking down at my hands flexing my fingers out as they had become stiff from all the punches.

"I did" I whispered back. Moving to walk towards the door, _I thought I was ready for this. But I'm clearly going to fuck things up if I try and talk right now. I'm an emotional mess. _Still willing myself to not look at her. Feeling that I was in the clear as I neared the door before I felt a hand on my shoulder. It stopped me in my tracks, not because it was a necessarily strong grip, she wasn't holding me to the spot. If anything it seemed like a desperate last touch, still gently keeping me in place, as if I was going to walk out of that door and disappear from her life.

"I just…can't" I whispered. My voice scratchy as once again I struggled to keep my emotions in check. Hoping that with those two words I didn't need to say anything else.

"You're scared" was the only response I got as she made no effort to move her hand from myself, but I didn't have the heart to push it away so I could make my escape, instead lifting my own to gently stroke along her fingertips. I reply with another soft nod. "Why?" I can tell that she is frowning simply by her voice, as she starts trying to delve a little deeper into my head.

I can almost tell what she is thinking, she wants to know why I wanted us to stay as friends. Why I was kissing her one moment and rejecting her another. _You could tell her you know, about why you're so scared. Even if she never speaks to you again, at least you gave her the option to at least try to understand you. _

_But that means dragging up my past. _

"I'm scared of myself Britt sometimes" Finally spinning around to face her, my eyes looking down at her hand that I was still holding, my thumb stroking along the backs of her fingers, tracing each knuckle delicately as if she would break at any moment. "And I'm scared of hurting you" my gaze finally travelling upwards to lock with Brittany's eyes. Those eyes that I am sure I will never get tired of viewing, however they seemed to have lost their sparkle, a duller blue than before.

"You won't hurt me" she said it with so much sincerity it made my heart beat just that little bit faster, a tiny bit of hope creeping through my veins. "I know you wouldn't" her other hand closing the distance between us to cup at my cheek.

"Not on purpose" my eyes dropping to the floor, consumed with memories that I thought I'd buried long ago. "I mean I _really _want us to work Britt" struggling to meet her gaze again. "But you don't know me. And I don't know you"

At that she bristled, her hands dropping away and frowning at me.

"I can't remember anything Santana." I winced slightly. _Way to make a situation worse dumbass. _"All I know is that I woke up in a lab and you rescued me and now I'm here. I suddenly have ice powers and that's pretty much it" her hands balling into fists slightly, small pieces of ice forming up over her hands as she got increasingly wound up.

"See" She let out the smallest sigh I think I've ever heard, waving her hands out in front of her. Pausing slightly as if deep in thought "But sometimes I get flashes of my memory back" My eyes widened slightly. _I didn't know that. _"Of times before I was there I think." her face scrunching up as she tried to coax the memories back. "Like I _know_ that I don't like broccoli because it tastes funny and it looks like a small tree, or that I love cats. But I don't know _how _I know that. Do you understand?"

I nod. _I've been doing that a lot today, I'm going to have to stop in case I get some sort of injury. Because I just don't think I can rock a neck brace… _I can't help but feel sorry for Brittany. It must suck to not remember anything about herself, especially when herself is such an awesome person to begin with.

"But that doesn't matter" I heard her say. Taking my hands back in hers making me jump a little at the sudden contact, smiling down briefly as I once again melted the ice from her hands. My heart rate picking up again as our eyes reconnected. "because if I could remember I'd tell you everything" she continued, not looking away from me. "About my family, about my pets" leaning forwards and whispering into my ear, her breath tickling the skin there. "Although I'm pretty sure I have a cat" giggling softly as she pulled away. "Santana I'd share everything and anything with you. I wish I could…I just can't" she said her lips pulling into a sad pout. "But I'd like to know everything about you, maybe you can tell me why you're so scared"

"Okay" I spoke. My voice barely audible. I don't know who was more surprised at the words, Brittany's eyes wide and searching, whereas mine shifted once again to our linked hands. _I have to do this. I have to tell her. And if she still wants to be with me that's amazing. If not I totally understand. _"I'll tell you" Biting my lip nervously. "I can't tell you about any pets as I never had them" sending a slight smile in Brittany's direction, gulping a little before I continued "But I guess I could tell you about my life."

* * *

"_It's not that I can say I disliked my parents, because that's not the case at all. it's just that they weren't really around for me to say that I loved them like I should have done"_

_From a small age I knew I'd always been different. Not that anyone told me specifically that I was, but I kind of had it all figured out. I mean it's not that common to be born with a birthmark that is suspiciously shaped like a flame…I'm not that stupid. But then again I never really figured it out either._

"You were born with it?" Brittany's surprised voice stealing me back to the present. Now sitting cross legged opposite me in the same position.

"Oh yeah" Lifting my clothing to reveal the slightly glowing mark. Shuddering a small amount when Brittany leaned forward to trace it with her finger tips. "If you're a true elemental you're born with a mark of your type" Trying not to think too much on Britt's lingering fingers. "So everyone here has a mark."

"I thought it had something to do with that" she pondered aloud, withdrawing her hand as she spoke. "But I didn't want to ask in case everyone just had an unfortunate skin problem or you had some sort of weird gang tattoo"

"_In fact every time I tried to bring up how closely it looked like a little fire, I was shushed and told it was a silly thought. The whole subject becoming a taboo in the Lopez household. In fact the first time I was even aware that I had some sort of power was in the winter of 6__th__ grade." _

_I was walking home, a common occurrence as my parents were too busy working to pick me up. A light dusting of snow covering the sidewalk as I strode the few blocks to my house. It wasn't far, but it was the principle, watching as every other student drove past. Their parents in the drivers seat asking them how their day's were or if they had any homework to do for the night. I was lucky if I got a 'Hello' after my parents crawled in exhausted after doing a night shift or coming back from an out of town business trip._

_I shuffled through the snow, huffing at the few flakes that fell from the sky. Holding out my hand to catch a few snowflakes in the palm of my hand. Knowing fine well that none would ever reach me, choosing to melt before they even touched my skin. It's something that I'd noticed before, also looking around it must be a particularly bitter day today. Everyone wrapped up in gloves and scarves and various other hideous knitwear. Where I was perfectly happy in a sweater and jeans, frowning as I looked around. Was that weird? _

_As I continued my way home I nearly froze in my tracks, my feet skittering on the slippery surface. After noticing the group of boys stalking over towards me. Now normally I wouldn't have been bothered, I mean even though I'm 12 I'm still able to cut people down with my words. _

_But this was THE group of boys. As in the notorious 'Lima Heights' gang. Rumours always flew back and forth in our school about them. Rumour has it they didn't even go to school. Rumour has it they once beat up a guy for looking one directly in the eyes. See these sounded believable. You could always compare them to 'I heard they were raised by wolves' or 'I've heard the leader is actually Chuck Norris in disguise' I mean really? But whatever you hear about them the warning always stays the same. You don't mess with them. _

_My grip tightening on the straps of my backpack as I shuffled closer to the three boys. They looked a few years older than me, trying to make out their faces as I neared, although I couldn't directly make out any faces. The trademark black and red hoodies zipped up, obscuring quite a lot of their face. They were walking in a 'V' formation toward me, meaning that I would have to either push past them or cross the busy road beside me to get away from them. _

_I stupidly decided on the former. Holding my head up high and continuing straight on, trying not to focus too much on the heavily built teens in front of me. Increasing the pace of my steps in the hope that they would get me away from this place quicker. Or that maybe they wouldn't notice me, which was pretty unlikely. _

_The skin over my knuckles turning white as my grip increased on my bag, but still trying to look as casual as I could. Letting out the air I had been holding in as the dark-skinned guy on the very end stepped slightly to the side to let me pass a bit easier. My teeth biting together as I headed straight for the gap in the human wall, noticing him smirking at me as I went by. Cringing at the way I still had to squeeze my way through._

_I smiled inwardly, that wasn't so hard, I was proud of myself for that. Before a hard blow came crashing into my shoulder sending me lurching forward. My eyes wide as I turned towards the three._

"_Come on dude should we really be doing this? She's about my sisters age…and a girl" A sandy haired blonde on the opposing side whispered to the guy in the middle, clearly the one who had just hit me. I had no doubts that the 'middle man' was the leader of sorts. He was the most intimidating my far, his build was ridiculous for someone just a few years older than me. So either he was kept back a few years or he's taking a few steroids. _

"_So what?" He turned, brown eyes glaring at the lanky teen beside him. "I don't give a fuck" Shoving his friend in the arm, causing a small whimper to escape before turning back towards me with a snarl. "Gimme all your lunch money" _

_I paused. Well these aren't the ruthless thugs/killers/mafia members that I'd heard about. I mean come on, I've seen better playground bullies. Hell I'm a better bully than these clowns._

"_Were you dropped on your head as an infant?" Glaring back eyebrow raised, seriously I cannot be bothered with this right now. I'm late, I'm soaking from this stupid snow and I'm hungry. That is no combination anyone wants. "It's the end of the school day. I would have used my lunch money at lunch…" Looking at him like the brain-dead idiot that he clearly is, while trying to weigh up my options. I think I'm going to go for the 'run like hell' option if shit goes down. _

"_Yeah well" The smallest of the three countered. "What about your bag?" Pointing at it, a little hesitantly. Clearly they weren't expecting me to fight back. _

"_What about it? Here you can take it if you like" Sliding it off my shoulders and holding it out. "I mean it's just got books in, which I doubt would be of use to any of you seeing as you're probably illiterate" After a few moments of stunned silence I shrugged, heaving the bag onto my back. "Or not" _

_In their defence, it didn't take them too long for them to figure out I was insulting them. Turning to run quickly as the more aggressive of the three leapt forward after slowly realizing that I wasn't just going to be handing all my stuff over to them. I had managed to only take a few steps before a thick hand wrapped around my bare wrist, swinging me back around. _

_I don't know what shocked me more. The fact that right now my face wasn't being smashed by their fists, or the incredibly girlish scream the boy had given off as he jumped back away from me._

_The smell of burning reaching my nose also told me that something was a little unusual. Letting out a short scream myself as I noticed my hands had taken on an unusual…glow? A soft light covering the skin around them. Looking up I could see the pale guy in front of me cradling his right hand, sporting a pretty nasty burn. I nearly screamed again. _

_Oh god. Maybe they did punch me in the head and I'm actually in a coma right now, because this cannot be real. Well at least I know I'm not dead 'cause if I was this would be some strange-ass afterlife…_

_They all stared at me wide eyed, stepping back as I stood forward. Oh how the tables had turned, kind of, because I was just as clueless as them really. _

"_Oh my god is she a…" _

"_she can't be"_

"_I know dude I know" They were scrambling away from me now, their feet slipping as they tried to push one another closer to me before they ran off before I could even speak. _

_I'm a what? Looking down at the now receding light of my hands. Checking around me too see if anyone else had witnessed this happen just so they could tell me I was crazy. Unfortunately not, the street apparently a ghost town when a small girl is in trouble…thanks for that everyone, appreciate it. Nice to know I could count on you in an emergency I thought, glaring at no one in particular. _

"That's kind of how Snixx was born" Smiling to myself if anything, knowing that Brittany probably wouldn't be able to appreciate Snixx in all her glory.

"Who?" Brittany, _very understandably, _looked confused as hell, her head tilting to the side with a frown. I had to resist any urge to lean over and kiss her on the cheek at her adorableness.

"Snixx. My sassy alter ego" Shrugging as that was the only way I could really describe her. _She comes out at the most random times though, she has a lot of rage issues. Just don't tell her I said that._

"Isn't this one sassy enough?" Brittany questioned with a grin, causing me to laugh as she pointed as me.

"I guess not" I chuckled, brushing some hair away from my face. "Well after talking with my family I decided if I was going to have powers I was going to have a nickname to go with it"

_It had been a few days before what had happened slipped out to my parents after my mami found me trying to set twigs on fire in the backyard. After a small interrogation and a few raised eyebrows I finally spilled my true intentions of why I had been glaring at a stick for a half hour. _

_Now we were all sitting around the kitchen table, papi included. I mean it was unusual for my parents to be in the same state at one time, never mind the Lopez household, what are the chances of it happening right now. About the same chance as me suddenly having crazy heat powers. I wonder if I could fight crime. Although I don't really see how I could chase down bad guys with slightly heated palms, so maybe not. They say great power comes with great responsibility. I think mine would be with mediocre power comes none at all…_

"_Santana" my father snaps. I jumped, sitting bolt upright at his tone. "Were you even listening?" _

_My sheepish smile as a response told him that I hadn't been. As he just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, my mom just soothing his shoulder with her hand. _

"_Look Santana" He continued, knowing that he finally had my attention. "This is really important." His dark eyes shifting between me and my mother, who gave him a small nod of reassurance. "Do you remember those stories your abuela used to tell you?" _

_I frowned. Of course I did. Every time I would go over to her house, I would sit on her lap as she told me great tales of people that could move mountains, calm a stormy sea with a flick of their wrist, hover gracefully through the air and shoot flames from their hand. But what did that have to do with…_

"_They aren't stories" My mami's soft voice reaching my ears. Looking to her for a further explanation. _

"_Wh-what?" My voice stuttering as I literally had no idea what was going on. _

"_You're an Elemental Santana" her hand reaching over the small kitchen table to grasp mine briefly before pulling away. "Just. Just have a look at your birthmark would you mija?" _

_I nervously slipped my hands down to the hem of my shirt, trying to get them to stop shaking as I help the material in my hands, slowly pulling the fabric and unveiling my mark to everyone. _

_There was a collective gasp as it was revealed. My mouth hanging open in shock, before I'd always thought having a flame shaped birthmark was pretty cool. Well it just got cooler as it was glowing a faded shade of red. One of my hands dropping down to lightly press against it, where it was warm to the touch. _

"_And were you ever going to tell me" I asked sharply, wondering why I had been kept in the dark about this. While still trying to get my head around the fact that I was in fact born to make fire. _

"_We were going to wait until you were older" My mother pulling standing up from her chair with a scraping noise against the floor. Walking the short distance to me and pulling me up into a hug. "We just never knew you'd be this powerful so soon"_

"It was great for a few weeks, I was really exited to figure out how to use my powers" Looking down to find that I had begun playing with Brittany's fingers as I spoke. "Until word got round about how I had 'brutally scarred' those boys" Scoffing as I recalled the whispers and looks received as I walked into my lessons the day after the rumours got around. "Suddenly no one wanted to speak to me or sit beside me out of fear." Looking towards Brittany as she gently squeezed my hand, sending a shaky smile in her direction. "It was their bullying that hurt the most though"

_I breathed out. Today was going to be great, I could just feel it. A smile finding its way across my face as I pulled my hair back into it's usual high pony and smoothing down the wrinkles in my cheerleading uniform. So far sophomore year had been going well for me, co-captain of the Cheerios, a pretty damn good GPA if I say so myself and to top it all off I am pretty sure I am the hottest piece of ass in this school. Chuckling a little as I closed my locker door. _

_And followed by someone walking right into me. A murmur of 'Watch it freak' following the offender down the hallway with the others. _

_I sighed. Despite my position on the cheerleading squad, despite my grades and (obvious) good looks I would still consider myself an outcast. Rearranging the book bag on my shoulder and walking down to my next class. _

_Maybe they were scared I was going to burn them to a crisp. I kind of got along with the cheering squad, but I think they resented me for being vice captain even though I worked damn hard for that spot. I was popular, but not included, it was like people felt obliged to talk to me just because I was there. _

_It could be my anger issues keeping people away too. _

_I laughed to myself at that. Duh! of course that's what it is. It's not a lie when I say I have a 'fiery temper' There have been many times I've snapped and gone a little too far with my words. Poor Suzy Pepper. _

_Most people have learned not to actively seek me out to bully me. Because when that happens I can't really control my rage. Sparks literally fly and I can't control them. It's like a red mist descends and I can't shake it off, it physically hurts to not unleash my powers when I'm feeling like that. But the more I try to control it the worse it gets. _

_The amount of times I've had to run and lock myself in a cubicle in the girls toilets so I don't harm anyone, are too many to even count. Crying silently to myself as flames spew out of my hands until I calm myself down. _

_I roll my eyes as the bell rings, packing everything into my bag. Another wasted lesson, I mean maths is great and all, but when you start putting numbers in, it all goes wrong. At least I can chill out at home after cheerios practice. _

_I stumble back into the locker room. To say I can barely breathe is an understatement, a burning sensation in my chest with each intake of air. Coach really worked us hard today, but hey at least I wasn't one of the ones that puked I thought to myself barely able to put the combination in my locker as it required slight arm movement. _

_I decided to skip a shower, pulling on sweats and a hoodie, neatly folding away my discarded clothes and putting them into my bag._

"_Better watch out when we're changing girls, especially when Lopez is here" _

_Wait hold up. _

"_What?" I lifted my head to be met with the other co-captain of our squad. The bitchy as fuck Kitty, standing there with her arms crossed and a smirk on her creepy looking face. I swear in certain lights she looks like a 40 year old man, maybe she's like that cray cray girl from orphan and she's just disguised as a teen. _

"_We all know about you Santana" she replied, my head tilting in confusion at her words. _

"_Well done you want a fucking star? it's no secret I'm an elemental" I scoffed, resuming my packing. _

"_Aww no Sanny." I cringed at her nickname. "Apparently that's just the start of your abnormal existence. I was talking about your lesbian tendencies."_

_My heart stopped. Fuck, fuck, a million times fuck. My bag slipping from my grasp and to the floor. _

"_Oh is Lopez silent for once" she said with a grin. My eyes darting around to the other girls in the room, looking at me with either disgust or death stares. Why did they all have to be in the god squad…seriously this is just my luck. "Emily saw you with that skank at Matt's party" _

"_I was drunk" I countered, this was going to be the weakest argument ever seeing as they had already made up their minds. They wouldn't be lying either, I had been wondering if I did indeed have an attraction to girls, seeing as guys never did it for me, nearly gagging at the thought. But apparently the only time I've ever acted on an attraction to a girl and I get caught…just my luck. _

"_You seemed sober enough to me" I heard Emily speak up beside Kitty, as I bit my lip nervously. "I mean you seemed to find your way into her shirt quick enough"_

"_Shut up" I shouted, surprising myself with the force of my words. My hands lighting up as I shook with anger and fear at the fact everyone knew I like girls way earlier than I thought they would. I half expected them to run, but instead I heard a sinister chuckle from Kitty. _

"_Now girls" _

_The first blow to my face was unexpected, reeling back in shock as the liquid hit me. It was cold and stick and…sweet? My eyes burning as I realized what had happened. I'd been slushied. My face burning with shame and my throat stung as I willed myself not to cry. My fire extinguishing as numerous hits of the icy drink hit me coolit it down and breaking my concentration. All I felt was sadness. I tried swiping out blindly as the dye seeped into my eyes and my clothes. Feeling hands pushing me as I writhed to escape them._

_With a thud I hit the ground. My hands stinging as I had tried to cushion myself from the tiled floor. _

"_This should cool you off a bit" I heard another remark from Kitty._

_I heard the creaking of the faucet, before I knew what was happening. The icy water hitting me as I curled up into a ball, sobbing as I heard footsteps moving away from me. _

"She only did it to try and get me to quit cheerios" I laughed bitterly.

"Oh my god Santana"

I was crying now, reflecting back on my time at school was never a good thing for me. But that hurt. I was pulled into a hug before I knew it, albeit awkward due to the way we were sitting, but I would never complain about getting a hug from Brittany.

"So I guess you were outed after that" I just nodded into her neck, pulling away gently as I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand.

"Yeah I gave a whole new meaning to 'flaming homo'" Smiling when I heard Brittany laugh at my awful excuse for a joke.

"But I don't understand honey" My heart fluttering a little at her term of endearment, her hand finding mine as it rested on my leg. "What has this got to do with you being scared?"

I stopped smiling, my lips pulling to a tight line. "Because I hurt someone Britt" My eyes closing again as I was sure I was going to cry again. "I hurt someone that I never thought I would" I let out a shuddering breath and began. "It was senior prom" I opened my eyes looking at Brittany who just looked back with concern.

"After being outed the whole school was pretty much against me. I toughened myself up, basically cut down anyone in my way" I blushed at how much of a bitch I was making myself out to sound, Brittany didn't seem effected though, her eyes just looking in interest. "Apart from this one girl."

_I growled. There's no way she's ditching me for him. Watching as my date left the room with one of the blonde football players. Downing my glass of punch, secretly glad that someone was able to spike it, thankful for the alcohol in my system right now. Leaping to my feet to go after them. _

_Stalking down the hallway I could hear the two of them talking around the corner, doing my best to keep calm as I raged quietly to myself. Pressing myself against the wall, my heart breaking as I heard her laughing with him. _

"_What the fuck" I shouted, leaping out from around the corner. My head catching up with my eyes as I tried to work out what was happening, she was pressed up against the wall his head buried deep into her neck, marking her as his own. _

"_Oh my god Santana" She shrieked, pushing him away from her. "This isn't what it looks like" _

"_Oh really? well do explain" I spat out. _

_Her stumbling over words told me that it was exactly what it looked like._

_I glared at the boy as I saw him out of the corner of my eye shuffling to escape. My emotions at boiling point as I stormed over to him, grabbing him by the collar and pushing him up against the lockers._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" Doing my best to not set him on fire right now. "Why would you go off with her knowing she came as my date" _

_He just laughed. _

"_Come on, give it a rest." He said with a sneer. "Like you could compete for a woman against a man…I mean it's not like you were putting out or anything"_

_I snapped, slamming my fist into the lockers beside his head, quietening him. Feeling my hands start to heat up as he pushed himself away from me. _

"_Come on then" I shouted, as he started to walk away. "Or wouldn't you hit a girl?" _

"_Do lesbians count as girls?" he turned with a smirk_

_I shouted out. My hands lighting up with that now familiar sensation, running towards him and taking a swing at his head. He dodged it, taking a swipe at me, which I also avoided. Smiling as I swung again, barely missing him, but managing to singe his probably rented tux. I growled and sent a punch my way, connecting in my stomach. _

_I stumbled back coughing as he aimed again. But I was too fast, my leg kicking out and connecting with his crotch. He fell to the floor gasping as I sent another kick to his ribs. I pulled back my flaming hand, aiming for his face. Before I felt a hand on my wrist. _

"_Leave me alone" I spat out at my so-called date, but she wouldn't let up. "Let go" I tried again, her grip tightening. She didn't understand that this was it, I had finally had enough of the sly words and the 'accidental' hits, I had never tried to be violent before. I just wanted this finished. "Let. Go" I shouted, blindly lashing out with my other hand, my face whitening in horror as I felt it connect. _

_She fell to the floor with a scream. An angry red mark across her arm, my eyes filling with tears as she cradled it gently. My hands rapidly cooling as I fell to my knees beside her. _

"_I-I'm sorry" I choked out, reaching out to help. A sob ripping out of my throat as she just whimpered and pushed herself back against the lockers, away from my touch. _

_I felt a rough hand push me out of the way, it was the blonde football player. I scrambled to my feet. Watching as he inspected her arm, two sets of accusing eyes looking up to me as I turned to run. _

_The echoes of my heels following me as I sprinted down the hallway._

"_You've really done it now Lopez" I hear him shout after me. _

"But that wasn't your fault" I heard Brittany whisper as she dragged myself back into the present.

"I guess in my heart I know it was an accident" I admitted. "But that doesn't change the fact that sometimes I can't control myself " My heart pounding as I even thought about harming Brittany and pounding even harder at the thought of her hurting me like that bitch had "And Britt it's because I don't want to hurt you that I can't be with you"

"But it's hurting me not being with you San"

"It's hurting me too Britt" I admitted my head hanging low, even right now the desire to lean over and kiss her was enormous.

As if reading my mind she closed the gap between us and placed a soft kiss on my cheek, waiting so I would turn and look at her.

"I trust you and I would never hurt you like she did, ever." She breathed out, her eyes burning with so much certainty. _this girl, this beautiful girl who followed me here without a second thought, of course she trusts me. Just like I trust her. _I nod and she responds with "Would it make it easier if I asked?"

It took me a while to realize what she was trying to say, but I knew she was saying more with her eyes than words ever could. I smiled, rubbing small circled on the back of the hand that I was holding. "Yes" I spoke, barely audible in the vast space of the room.

Brittany grinned, matching my own delighted smile.

"Santana Lopez" My breath stopping, feeling my pulse increase with each moment she waited. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**Aww.**

**As usual I'm totally interested in hearing your thoughts, reviews, comments…unless you're going to be a mean about it ;) but seriously especially this chapter, I hope it makes sense. I'll totally explain stuff if you'd like to ask anything. **

**I am still raging at the break up episode…because if they've done this so they can jump into the arms of someone else and/or never talk again, I am going to flip my shit, then cry, then kill Ryan Murphy, then cry again, then start writing for Glee. Where everything will be Brittana and nothing will hurt. **

**Actually speaking of writing, I'm planning on doing a few GKM one-shots so look out for them *cough* they'll be M rated for sure *cough* and I'm already making notes (yes I'm actually **_**planning **_**this one) for another Brittana AU but I won't start seeing it yet as you all know it takes me a while to do this one :') **

**See you soon(-ish) **


	16. Chapter 16 Love's Not A Competition

**AN- I have not abandoned this story! I repeat I have not ****abandoned this story. ****  
**

**Once again I apologize for the (Very/extremely/where the fuck have you gone?) late chapter but I do have a legitimate reason in that I ended up in hospital after a particularly drunken night...Which I admit is completely my fault and might have hindered my writing somewhat :')**

**OH! Also I now have a beta (The lovely/awesome/amazing nints and you should totally go check her stories out…or something like that. Just saying) just to double check that all is well and making sense and making me less British... **

**gleetan- Thank you :) I think we should make a plan to cut them together, oh god my friends like Glee but not to the extent I do, so I'm basically by myself too. **

**hlnwst- I'm gald you enjoyed it, I seem to have a thing for flashbacks...**

**AlessandraFelix- I know I just don't trust Ryan Murphy at all (especially after the IKAG episode) He'll probably come out and be like 'they can't cheat if they aren't a couple anymore' But I guess I'm just bitter. I have to stay positive I guess.**

**MusicFlowsWithin- but will she accept?! (As if you don't know...) Yeah I know, It's getting weird/obsessive now haha. THEY'RE JUST JEALOUS. Oh yeah I'll need all the help I can get ;) **

**feedmeadeadmau5- oh my god I'm making people fangirl, I can die happy. **

**krys10- Aww this review made me smile like an actual idiot. I'm just sitting grinning...It's getting creepy. **

**ssales- Thank you! x**

**Dafuq33- Yes working on a one shot (that's so freaking long) right now, hoping to get it out soon :')**

**nayalove- I wish I wrote for glee! But they might have to put it on a bit later If I wrote the Brittana bedroom scenes...**

**GingerSnap21- Wow I love you for liking the idea and reading all of this in one day :) RACY SCENES YOU SAY? I agree. **

**BrittanaSnixxedMeUp- Ya think it would be no? (I love your name by the way) **

**Peaceagent15- Don't worry it took me longer than I would have liked to write this chapter so I think I can forgive you ;) Oh and sexy time will be super super soon (But not this chapter though) Well theres a few training/fight scenes in the next chapter so we'll see ;) and Sue...lots of Sue... **

**Guest- Thank you, erm this is soon-ish, right?**

**swankkyy- Oh god you're getting withdrawls...Is that good or bad? **

**thank you thank you thank you thank you for reviewing following and generally loving me. **

**And being so damn patient. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee. Unfortunately other people do...and decided to break my OTP up... #stillbitter**

**M- for ass kicking, language and lady loving in later chapters**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

There was a pause, my heart hammered loudly against my ribcage as if it was trying to escape. My breath stopped completely, biting my lip as hundreds of thoughts jumped into my mind at once.

_Is this what she wants? Oh crap I've gone and messed this up for sure. Now we can't even be friends, I'm going to have to pack up and move to Quebec…_

It took her a few moments to do…anything, as if she was stuck in some sort of dream world. Until finally she moved. _Thank God she's alive. _Although the thought of trying to do some CPR to revive her, mainly focusing on the kiss of life seemed to be all I could think about. That and how sexy I would look in a nurse outfit.

Her eyes glistening with unshed tears as she gave a small nod, before building up a rhythm with her nodding that almost looked like she was trying to shake the tears loose before I could see them. Eventually she opened her mouth to speak, taking a deep inhale as she closed her eyes; maybe it would be me who needs a doctor soon, because I'm sure this stress is going to kill me.

"Of course Brittany," Her voice barely audible over the thumping of my heart rate, which seemed to have picked up again as she paused, "But only if you'll be mine." the words choked in her throat as she struggled not to cry, a few tears trickled down my own cheek at the realization that she feels the same way. My chest clenched, almost as if it was trying to stop my heart from bursting out of my chest from happiness. But I'm glad it didn't…I mean can you imagine the mess? And I ain't a doctor, or nurse but I'm pretty sure you can't live after your heart explodes out of your chest.

"Uhuh," I nodded, a grin stretched over my face so wide it was hurting a little, in a good way. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to be your girlfriend, silly," I sent a playful wink towards her, scooting myself nearer to softly sweep her tears away with the pad of my fingers. Brushing gently under her eyes, I caught any dampness with my thumb and followed the damp tracks to the corner of her mouth where they had then fallen from her face, my seemingly permanent smile growing even bigger when a whisper of a kiss was pressed to my lingering digit.

I started tenderly tracing my girlfriend'slips, tickling along the sensitive skin and letting out a small squeak when she pretended to bite me, snapping her teeth playfully. I responded by closing the small distance between us and pressing a kiss to her cheek, which was returned with a giggle and a huge hug, the force of which sending us falling to the ground. My shoulders collided with the hard concrete of the floor and I was winded momentarily when I felt her crash against me soon after, but the shortness of breath was soon gone, or at least ignored,when I felt my face being peppered with kisses. A laugh bubbled out of my throat.

Should it be weird that I'm lying on the floor cuddling with a girl who I met after waking up to find myself naked and in a tube? Yes. Should it be weird that in this short time we've managed to develop feelings for each other and now we're dating without ever having an 'official ' date? Yes. But if you asked these questions, right now, would I think it was weird?

_No._

I'll be the first to admit we don't seem like we would ever get along. We're opposite in basically any way you can think of:

_Our personalities._

Her fiery temper and my easy going nature, which may have somehow been reflected by, or even born in, our elements, were the complete opposite. But then again if Rachel was water doesn't that make her fluid? Maybe it's because she cries a lot I don't know.

_Our elements._

Our elements can't even exist together, her fire melting the ice that surrounds me, which in turn extinguishes the flame.

_Parallels._

The blonde and the brunette, the tall one and short one, the Latina and the girl-who-is-bordering-on-albino-because-clearly-no-one-thought-to-give-me-sun-while-I-was-stuck-in-my-damn-tube, which actually kind of sucks, because if you think about it I would have had no tan lines if I was naked all the time…

_The element and the experiment._

We shouldn't work. We're giving a whole new meaning to the saying 'opposites attract' and we are both aware of it, but choosing to ignore it. Despite all this I know there's no person that could ever fit me more perfectly.

I nudged Santana off me as nicely as I possibly could after a particularly hard elbow to the ribs as she shuffled around on top of me. We both sat up and just grinned stupidly at each other, my pinky finding hers to keep at least a little bit of contact as our eyes search each other's faces.

"So what do you wanna do now…girlfriend?" I blush at the emphasis Santana puts on the last word, tugging gently at my pinky.

_Apart from you?_

My thoughts immediately jump to when I stepped into this room earlier to see Santana working out. I had been really worried when she just stood up and walked away. Everyone told me to leave her, saying that it's something she does all the time, that she just wanted to be alone, but I knew that there was something wrong, especially when she didn't turn around when I called for her.

_I went after her straight away, hammering the button as if it would make the elevator arrive quicker. Frowning as everyone just continued on with their conversations, almost as if they had already forgotten we had even been there in the first place. Now I could see why Santana preferred to be alone on her floor, no one else seemed to understand that the more people say that they want to be alone, the more they need someone to look after them. Or maybe they just don't understand Santana the way that I do…_

_I watched from a distance, creeping down the stairs to get a better view as Santana beat the crap out of that bag. I had seen her train before, but never like this. Swinging wildly with her fists, the familiar colors of oranges and reds sweeping up to her shoulders. My eyes fixated on the flexing muscles on Santana's back, clearly defined even through the material of her hoodie. She was strong. With each hit the punching bag looked as if it was going to break or swing off completely. I winced occasionally when she landed a particularly heavy hit, the sound of the impact piercing the otherwise silent room._

_It was an unusual sight to take in. It didn't even seem real, Santana looking almost like an animal as her hits got even more irregular. The raw power and energy she was putting into each hit made me think that this was more than just a training exercise or something to pass the time. This was a therapy._

_I bit my lip, trying to not make a sound as I shuffled even closer, wary of making a noise that would disturb her focus. My teeth nearly broke the skin as I bit down hard, listening to the huffs of air that forced their way out of Santana's mouth with each hit. My body shamelessly and very inappropriately heating up at the thought of her making similarly sounding noises, but my tongue being the reason behind them, dipping in between her…_

_I jolted hearing the first crash of flames against the wall._

_My mind cleared of any sexy thoughts, mostly, it was hard, however, because have you seen Santana Lopez? If you looked up 'sexy' in the dictionary her name would be there._

_I watched the beads of sweat running down her neck as she flung another fire missile into the wall, her profile coming into view as she turned. It took a lot of willpower to not jump her right then, mainly because I'd probably end up barbequing myself by accidentally walking into her fire. I wondered what she would taste like if I kissed her right now. Probably like armpits, 'cause she's all sweaty._

"Britt?"

I blinked a few times, focusing back on Santana's confused face. Crap.I blushed. I'd forgotten that she had asked a question a while ago. Hell, I had gone from wanting to do Santana, to creeping on her, to wanting to do Santana (again), to armpits. Sometimes I worried about my train of thought and how it leads me off to the strangest of places.

"Sorry, San," I sent an apologetic smile towards her. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" her head tilted to the side like a curious puppy. _Cute._

"You," I replied, pausing for a moment. "Well actually how hot you are." I smirked teasingly.

Her eyebrow arched. "Hot or _hot_?"

I shrugged, trying to seem casual, looking around the room at the various burns and gouges marking the walls and ceiling.

"A little of both, I guess."

She shot her own smirk back, which was more effective than mine…I think it's the eyes, sometimes they look so, devilish.

"So," she started casually, "Which were you thinking about more?" The innocent tone of her voice was completely ruined by her dark eyes.

"Just you being generally hot." I winked towards her, trying to not be too specific, but I knew she knew exactly which one of the two I was referring to. She grinned, climbing up to her knees to close the distance completely between us, awkwardly placed over my crossed legs; she leaned down to kiss me.

"Wait!" I shouted before our lips connected. Running my fingers quickly through my hair and breathing into my hand and taking a inhale through my nose at the same time.

"Erm…Britt?"

"Huh?" I turned back to her, as I had twisted my body to the mirror behind me to check my appearance.

"Oh." I shyly smiled, realizing that my actions didn't really seem all that sane. My face flushing a deep red. "I just wanted to check everything was good."

"Brittany, babe, you're pretty perfect." Her voice took a low rumble of shy, amused affection. I was unsure if I could blush anymore, but that didn't stop me from letting out a weird choked giggle at the notion that she called me 'babe' and 'perfect' in the same sentence. My heart fluttered.

"Well I just wanted to look okay for our first proper couple kiss." I teased. I could see Santana was relieved by that answer, her thumb brushing softly against my arm.

"I think that's so sweet." My eyes scanned hers to check for any sign of joking, but all I saw was complete seriousness reflected back. "And if that's the case I better go get a shower because I smell like a foot." She grimaced at the clothes she was wearing.

I giggled at that, my hand skimming lightly over her arm, eventually coming to cradle her cheek in my palm.

"Well you're pretty perfect to me right now." I whispered softly, and watched her cheeks darken as she avoided my gaze, clearly shy. "And I don't care that you smell like a foot." I breathed, leaning in to close the already limited space between us. Her lips parting as I moved, anticipating the kiss. Our breaths mixed together in the seconds before our lips collided.

As we made contact my senses exploded. My heart jumped, jittery and excited, as our lips molded together effortlessly. My eyes fluttered shut as I lost myself in her. Inhaling deeply, finding the underlying tang of sweat underneath the scent that was undeniably Santana, that smoky, exotic smell that I couldn't get enough of.

I was hypersensitive to the way her skin felt on mine, delicately tracing my fingers down her neck as her tongue slipped in between my lips. Resisting the urge to wrestle my own tongue with hers, feeling the way she explored every inch of my mouth with careful probing. Content to let her get better acquainted, my fingers dancing across the contours of her neck. However, it wasn't long before Santana tired of the gentle approach, kissing me harder as her hands held to each of my thighs, leaning her body closer to allow better access. I smiled into the kiss, returning her enthusiasm with an equal amount of passion.

Our tongues stroked and massaged each other as she leant into me. My arms dropped down to her waist to pull her to me, her legs straddling mine as her hands jumped up to tangle into my loose hair, pulling gently in a way that made a small groan slip from my mouth to hers. I could feel her smile against me, the edges of her lips quirking upward. She pulled back slightly, in a way that nearly made me grab her and pull her back, until I felt her tongue swipe across my bottom lip. My breath gasped when I felt sharp teeth tugging against my lip when she reached the corner, and springing back into place when she let it go.

Our chests heaved in sync as we tried to force air back into our lungs. My hands slipped from her hips so I could lean backwards on them. I studied Santana carefully; her eyes were darkened with heavy lids, her mouth quirked into a smile directed towards me, distracting my gaze. My eyes focusing on her lips, swelled and red from our activities.

"You taste _much _better than armpits." I blurted out.

_Are you kidding right now…Of all of the things to say after kissing someone! I better note that down, '101 things to not say after making out…Number one. You taste better than armpits' I mean are you serious right now brain. I swear if I didn't need you for living and stuff I would have had you removed ages ago._

Her face scrunching up in confusion, mouthing the words as she tried to figure out what the hell I just said. Reaching over with my hand to pull her completely onto me, maybe to distract her from figuring it out, I'm not sure. But more than likely because I just wanted to kiss her again. Our lips reconnected, only now her body was completely pressed against mine, her legs on either side of my waist. Her hand shot out behind me, as I lay further back, in order for her to keep her balance.

Tongues collided, more careless than before. Both of us battling for dominance now, a fight neither of us seemed willing to back down from easily. Either adrenaline or bravery fuelling me on as I cautiously lifted one of my arms from the floor, immediately becoming unsteady as I wobbled slightly. Tugging on the hem of her sweatshirt, my hand slipping underneath the fabric. A groan from Santana slipped into my mouth as I traced the heated stomach that belonged to my girlfriend. The foreign word entered my head as I stroked along the tight muscles. Her free hand gripping at my shoulder, I felt her fingers dig into my skin for more support.

My fingers dragging to her hip, outlining the familiar mark that belonged there. I whined when Santana pulled away from my lips only to start pecking her way down my throat, causing me to squirm underneath her. A hiss escaped my mouth as she nipped along my collarbone, making unseen marks that only we knew about. My head tilting back as I bit my lip.

My hand on Santana's hip stilled, making the decision to travel upwards. _It's like it had a mind of its own_. It crawled cautiously along her body, shifting up to the side of her waist, finding the curve of each individual rib with my fingertips. I felt a shuddering breath on my skin as I reached the edge of Santana's bra. I hesitated there, drawing patterns on the soft skin underneath the fabric, an internal battle raging, my thoughts flicked between _Is this alright for me to do? _and _Boobs _.And although the last one wasn't _really _a strong argument, a statement really, it was good enough.

I decided to go for it. I mean my hand was already there practically.

_If it goes wrong, I can always say I…slipped? Yeah that'll work._

I swallowed as I cupped Santana's breast in my hand, feeling the lacy material of her bra against my palm as I squeezed gently. I stilled my breath, waiting for Santana to hit me or something. Instead, it was quite the opposite. Her hands grabbed for my loose shirt, eventually gripping and pulling me towards her, crashing our lips together again. The force of the kiss caused us both to topple over onto the ground, landing in a pretty awkward position.

I broke away from her mouth to kiss a line across her jaw, reaching her ear and biting delicately on her lobe, while simultaneously slipping my hand underneath her bra. Her head arching back with a groan as I gasped at the warm flesh in my hand. I tried to multitask between placing open mouthed kisses to Santana's neck and kneading the breast in my hand, occasionally drawing my thumb across her peaked nipple, which made her shiver and mutter something I assume was in Spanish. Urgh, okay, when did someone speaking in another language turn me on? I had no idea what she was even saying, but damn it was sexy. Even if she might have been saying 'where's my coat' or 'Please stop kissing me' but I doubt it would have been either of those phrases, I hope.

I gasped as I felt the telltale signs of my powers starting to awaken, the tingling sensation pulsing through my palms as the ice slowly formed around my hands. The new cold sensation only caused Santana to moan, her nails dig into each of my shoulder blades to pulling me in even closer to her. The arm caressing Santana was awkwardly squashed between us, while the other lightly ran through her hair. I saw Santana bite her lip, a few licks of flames appearing in her irises as she tried to keep herself under control. _She's clearly better at it than me._

"Britt." I heard her whisper, her voice scratchy, as I pulled back slightly when I felt her loosen her grip. "Britt, stop."

I sat up. My eyes confused, I pulled my hand back from underneath her hoodie. Her brown eyes were apologetic. _Oh hell no she is not going to stop my kisses again_. A sigh slipped through my lips. _She's such a tease. _I pouted down towards her.

"It's not that I don't want to." She explained. "Because, _God_, I want to." she looked me up and down as she shyly bit her lip. "But I think I hear someone coming." I shifted to look at the door above us.

I strained my ears to hear the telltale 'ping' of the elevator, followed by footsteps down the walkway towards the door at the top of the stairs leading to the basement area. Looking between the door and Santana, I suddenly realized the compromising position we were in. Flailing around to get myself away from Santana as she scrambled to her feet and offered a hand to pull me up.

"Look casual." was the advice given to me as I got to my feet.

"What?" I mouthed holding out my hands, both still coated in ice Santana's confused shrug was the only answer I got. I tried my hardest to shake the ice back into my hands, to no result. I guessed Santana could see me panicking as she leapt over, quickly forming flames with her hands and wrapping them around mine, careful not to burn me. The ice melted off quicker than it appeared, water dripping onto the floor. As the door opened I stood with my hands on my hips looking around the room, Santana had her arms folded, looking at the fingernails on her left hand.

"Oh thank God." The voice of Quinn carried around the room.

"We thought you had killed her or something." Pointing at Santana, a snicker escaped my lips. _Quite the opposite, unless you can get killed by kisses_. Which is something I wouldn't have minded at all. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand.

"What Quinn?" I heard Santana snap beside me. "Clearly she's fine. I'm fine. We're both fine." She sent a secret smile towards me, before turning to glare a little at Quinn. Which I guessed was more about her interrupting us than anything else. The shorter blonde raising her eyebrow, clearly used to Santana's outbursts.

"It's just you've been down here for hours and some of us were worried you might have burnt Brittany here to a crisp." She looked between us suspiciously. Her eyes went straight to the marks on Santana's neck before flickering up to my disheveled hair. "What have you two been doing?"

"Training."

"Talking."

"Erm, talking."

"Training?"

We sent matching grins towards Quinn, Santana giving her a thumbs up that sent me into a fit of giggles.

"O-kaaay" She said, still looking at us both through narrowed eyes. To be fair, we did both look like two kids caught stealing cookies from the jar. Our eyes darted anywhere but at each other in case we started laughing again.

"Well we're going to watch a few movies upstairs if you want to come, maybe a few Disney ones." Quinn informed us, turning her back to leave. "So see you there, unless you aren't too busy training." She threw behind her shoulder with a sneer as she headed back to the door, using finger quotations for the last words, making me blush. "Or was it talking?" she said, although I could hear the smile in her voice, as the door shut in place behind her.

It wasn't until we were sure Quinn had gone back upstairs that we both let out the breath we had been holding, relaxing our uncomfortable positions.

"That was close." Santana breathed out. I just nodded, laughing to myself at Quinn's confused face.

"We are going to watch the movies aren't we San?" I turned to look at her with a playful pout.

"Do you want to?" she asked, taking my hands in hers and swinging them gently back and forth. I nodded again, my blonde hair flipping all over the place. "Well in that case how can we not?" She decided, standing up on the points of her feet to kiss me on the end of my nose. My face scrunching up with a smile.

She turned to leave, keeping one of her hands wrapped around mine, as she lead me towards the stairs. I suddenly stopped. A thought running through my head as we were about to leave, the sudden lack of movement causing Santana to jolt, nearly pulling her arm out her socket. _Okay maybe I'm being a little dramatic, but I actually might have. I'm still not a doctor._

"San" I gasped out as she span back around to face me, brown eyes searching for any signs of trouble.

"What Britt?" she hesitantly replied, still checking over to see if I had injured myself in those two steps we took towards the door. I had to smile weakly at her concern.

"It's just…" I paused, thinking on how to explain. "Are we telling people…about us I mean?" Hoping it wouldn't be one of those 'what happens in the basement stays in the basement' type thing. A dopey grin crossed her mouth at the reminder that we are now an 'official' couple, it was only a few seconds later that I noticed I was wearing the same one. I watched as she blinked a few times, straightening her face, seeming to be thinking hard. Finally opening her mouth after a debate with herself.

"I don't think we should tell people…" My heart dropped at her words, the butterflies in my stomach becoming heavy, weighing me down and making me feel sick. My head drooped as I tried to hold back tears.

"No!" she shouted, cupping my cheeks in her hands, making me look at her. "I don't mean that in a bad way." she continued to explain when she saw the confusion on my face. _How can that not be in a bad way?_ "I mean in a way that it's not really any of their business." her thumbs brushed my cheeks as she talked.

"Okay." I mumbled, not really agreeing, but not really disagreeing, shifting around on my feet. My eyes closed as I nervously started to chew the inside of my lip.

"Britt?" Her voice just reached my ears. "Britt look at me." It sounded more like a plea than an order; reluctantly I opened my eyes to be faced with her teary brown ones. "I just don't think they'd understand." I shuddered slightly as her hands slipped down from my cheeks and back to my hands. "But I'm not going to hide us." I smiled as she wrapped her pinky around mine, the familiar gesture calming me slightly.

"We'll tell them. I promise Brittany. Just not right away." her finger tightening around mine.

* * *

I reached over for some more popcorn. My hand fumbled around as I tried to keep my eyes on the screen.

_Blanket. More blanket. Not popcorn. Lord Tubbington. Blanket again. Santana's leg. Santana's leg. Santana's leg…Move your hand! Blanket. Even more blanket. Ooh popcorn._

I dipped my hand into the bowl and crammed as many of the popped kernels as I could into my mouth, chewing noisily as I watched the movie on the screen.

I had been a little thrown by mine and San's conversation down in the basement after Quinn had left. But I realized that it hadn't changed anything, I'm still sitting watching a movie with my _girlfriend, _curled up against her under a blanket as our 'unused' hands are holding each other_. My left and Santana's right hand. Seeing as we don't use them, well not really, I write with my right and Santana her left. See. Made for each other._ Strangely no one had commented on our unusual and sudden (girl) friendship, knowing San's usual reluctance to be around people.

Either they were choosing to ignore it, were too busy watching the movie _I mean come on _Hercules _is an awesome film, and Meg…Super hot. _Or hadn't noticed at all. _I'm guessing it was the first one though_. It was like it was in plain sight to everyone, the word _girlfriends_ or _partners _on everyone's lips. Just no one had said it aloud yet.

I curled up closer to Santana, silently relieved that we were keeping us quiet right now. There would be too many questions that I doubt even we would know the answers to. Right now it was just me and Santana in our little bubble. _Okay I'll admit I talked to Tubbs about it. I took his 3 blinks in a row to mean that he approved of Santana, I'm kind of glad I got his blessing_. I shifted to a more comfortable position, my head resting in the crook of her neck as our hands broke apart so her arm could wrap around me, a sigh of contentment slipping out of my lips.

"You know I can barely concentrate on this movie, it is full of historical inaccuracies."

"Rachel we know." I heard Kurt call from the couch beside us. "Would you please stop informing us that the muses were not in fact sassy black women?" My head bob up and down as Santana snickered at the exchange.

"She does have a point, though." She whispered to me as I nodded against her.

My head lifting up from Santana's chest to look around the room. I noticed the couples all paired off, cuddling on various seats around the room. _Apart from Puck. He's kind of forever alone right now, slouched on a beanbag drinking a beer. _Santana, Tubbs and I picking the prime couch directly opposite the T.V. She nearly fought Rachel and Finn for it.

Her body was stretched fully out, resting with her feet on the table in front of her. My right arm was draped over her waist and my leg was curled around hers, with the popcorn bowl balanced on her left thigh, on top of the starry blanket we had borrowed from Rachel.

I nestled my head back down, watching as Tubbs stalked over to sit by Puck. _Mutiny! Although I'll let it slide because Puck looks like a sad panda all alone, and it's probably just because he has alcohol. That cat has some bad habits_. My hand slipping out from the blanket to reach out for the popcorn again, grinning in triumph as I got some first time, cupping a few into my hands.

I was distracted by a small tap to my shoulder, my eyes unwilling to move my eyes away from the colorful musical number on the screen. I tilted my head up to see Santana, trying to hold in my laugh when I saw her mouth open, clearly waiting for a piece of popcorn.

A silent conversation happened between us. I soft shake of my head that told her 'no chance am I going to feed you' countered by a perfectly raised eyebrow that screamed 'I'll cause a scene if you don't'.

I let out a defeated sigh and pulled a face at her as she winked towards me in victory. Her eyes sparkling with delight as I stretched my hand to hold out a piece of popcorn for her, completely disinterested in the movie right now. My breath hitching as her lips lingered a tiny bit too long on my fingers to have been classed as innocent. Narrowing my eyes at her as the corner of her mouth twitched upwards into a smirk, before sending a fleeting lick to my fingertips to clean up.

I drew in a shuddery breath, the way she was watching me made me think she knew _exactly_ what she was doing. I waited for a moment, sending my own smirk towards her as I watched her gulp, her eyes widening slightly. Turning my head back towards everyone, my gaze darted around the room just to double check that the coast was clear-ish. By that I meant Rachel and Kurt were still bickering and everyone else was watching what was happening on the giant TV screen. Yes? All good. I relaxed back into her shoulder, my eyes on the TV ahead, feeling San watching me as I watched the screen.

I waited for a while; I made a point to watch one of the musical numbers, instantly making it my favorite, just to lure Santana into a false sense of security, my grin creeped back when I slowly dragged my arm across Santana's waist, my fingers tracing swirling patterns as I moved torturously slow across her clothing. My pulse raced faster after feeling Santana's muscles tense up as soon as my hand started to move, feeling the taught muscles contract even through layers of material. I was secretly thankful for the covering of the _admittedly hideous _blanket, so even if someone did turn their eyes away from the Disney classic on the screen to look at us, they would see nothing out of the ordinary.

I loved the way I could hear her heart thudding against the chest that I lay on, each beat making me bolder in my actions. My hands found their way back underneath her sweatshirt as I my hand slipped in to brush against her toned skin.

_I'll show you a tease._

I traced the contours around each of her defined abs, my eyes looking at the TV screen but not really seeing what was happening. Instead, my ears strained to hear all of the noises that Santana was making next to me, each rattling sigh as I dipped lower and lower, the gasps when I made the lightest circling motion with my fingertips and the involuntary hiss of displeasure as I travelled back upwards. I laughed softly at her reactions, hoping that she could feel my breath tickling at her neck. Something tells me that she hand that was previously draped over me now tickled at my ribs, and I did my best not to squirm away.

_So it's a war she wants, is it?_

I travelled back down her stomach, wondering to myself if Santana was also trying to watch the movie on the screen, or if she was watching me, I bit my lip at the thought of her eyes fixed on me. My fingers arched, using only the tips of my nails to move around the tanned skin, scratching lightly to Santana's hip, unhurried in my movements. Only pausing for a mere second when Santana curled her arm further around me, slipping down around my waist, fiddling with the buttons on the plaid shirt that I was wearing, not enough to loosen them, but to slip her flingers in the space between the two. Her fingers skimmed across the upper portion of my abdomen, leaving a heated trail as she drew patterns randomly against my cool skin.

My body stiffened immediately, wondering if, as her hand slipped so beautifully across my skin, she could feel them. The crisscross of scars across my body, the first things that I had noticed when I saw myself. The marks may have faded slightly, near invisible against my pale skin, but the smooth scars could be felt if you ran your finger across breathing stopped altogether as her finger brushed against one of them; my heart sinking as she slowly removed her hand to escape the confines of my shirt.

It wasn't until she slipped her hand down to the next available space passing another button did a gasp out in surprise. I tried to mask it as a cough which ended in me sounding like a choking penguin. A wicked chuckle came from Santana as she pressed a chaste kiss to the top of my head. My body relaxed at the fact that I hadn't been scorned completely as she circled my bellybutton with one finger.

Breathing unevenly I continued to finish what I started. Pressing my palm against the elemental mark Santana bore on her hip, feeling the heat radiating off it. My pinky finger made contact with the waistband of her sweatpants as I spread out my fingers, brushing my little finger along the length of the waistband, grazing the top of her underwear only faintly, but enough for a groan to escape Santana's lips. Her head quickly looked around to check if anyone heard.

Her hand was completely still against me, her heart racing as she focused on what I was going to do next. Slipping her hand out from my shirt, a whine escaping my mouth as the contact disappeared. The same hand knotted in my hair, tugging it softly to the side as she whispered hotly into my ear. Just one word.

_"Brittany."_

_Oh my god that has to be the sexiest way anyone has ever said my name. Scratch that, it's the sexiest thing anyone has ever said…ever._

My fingers still danced along the edges of Santana's lacy briefs, the urge to just dive right in nearly overwhelming any sort of rational thought right now. I lifted my fingers up against her sweatpants, taking away any form of contact between my hand and her skin. Carefully, I extended my fingers downwards to dig my nails delicately into her thigh, making her leg twitch slightly.

Bad idea.

The already wobbly popcorn bowl clattered to the ground that, along with Santana's 'Fuck' of annoyance, was enough for us to spook me slightly, _although I am still thankful to the blanket. It should get an award or something_. I tried to bring my arm back towards me without it being obvious as heads started to turn in our direction.

"Seriously Santana, way to interrupt a movie." a growl ripping through someone's throat, as she turned to see who it was, loosening her grip on my hair. Both of us slid to a more upright position as I detangled myself from her.

"Are you kidding me?" Santana snarled tauntingly as she gripped the sides of the couch to hold herself steady. "I didn't think _you _would enjoy a Disney film, Puck. Guess some of my gayness has finally rubbed off on you."

"Erm, Santana?" Sam called from the couch beside where Puck was sitting. "_Hercules_ finished half an hour ago…we're watching _The Dark Knight_."

It was my turn to laugh now, casually rolling about the couch in hysterics as Santana just stared open mouthed at him. Everyone was staring at Santana, looking like they were either about to laugh or cry. I thought that she would have at least noticed someone getting up and changing the DVD.

_It's not like it's hard to miss._

She turned to me then, my head tilted to look at her narrowed eyes. To anyone else it would have looked like the death stare of the century, but I could tell that in reality she was just trying not to laugh and maybe a little pissed off that it was my fault she now looked either unobservant or a little bit slow. I just grinned in response, cuddling back into her to watch the rest of the movie.

_Teasing battle round one winner: Brittany Pierce._

* * *

**So I'm literally so excited for the next chapter…**

**It's going to be so long. Like if it was a theatrical production, it would be the dramatic END OF ACT 1...This was like a small build up to it...ahh I'm delirious from the pain meds I think. **

**I literally had no idea when I started this story that it would be this long and I'm not kidding when I say we're probably not even halfway through (I can't even tell if that's good or bad )**

**But like I want to go around and individually kiss all you reviewers/followers/favourite-ers? And that isn't even the pain meds talking… **

**Next chapter. Prepare yourselves. **


	17. Chapter 17 Are You Keeping Score?

**AN- AHAHAHAHA…Don't kill me. **

**I had an actual nightmare trying to sort this out, my poor laptop finally died so I sent it away to get fixed…After weeks and weeks and weeks they decided it was unrepairable…long story short I now have a macbook...and then I had surgery, various biomed reports, then my birthday, then like it was new year. It's weird that technically a year has passed and I have aged a year older since updating this story.**

** This chapter is so long...but does that make it a good one? I hope so**

**I WILL GIVE YOU MONEY IF YOU EVEN REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID IN YOUR REVIEWS WITHOUT CHECKING BECAUSE IT'S BEEN THAT LONG.**

**Rosetoast- Yeah definitely it's going to be, intense? I think that's the word i'm going to pick. There's something that's going to trigger a few memories for her soon.**

**dafuq33- Glad you liked it and you're welcome! :)**

** nayalove- wow I wish I had my own version of glee...it would be like the brittana show, or fondue for two :D **

**MusicFlowsWithin- Yeah that's a new skill I now know I have, typing on pain meds! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! If not I guess I'll have to make it up to you. **

**ASAPMaya- OMG yes! I actually really really love Hercules, FAVOURITE ****Disney film by far and might be due to my massive crush on Meg that I had (erm still have) when I was really young**

**feedmeadeadmau5- ahh yes best not to ask, very fun night though :') haha damn I forgot about my 'pussy' joke. I love that song! Also just found out I have the same birthday as ellie goulding...strange. No I didn't abandon the story and I won't! Unless I put myself in hospital again haha **

**naynay1963- Aww thank you :) and sexy times will be so soon ;)**

** Peaceagent15- Aaaand I read that first bit in principal Figgins' voice :') **

**Poor Lord Tubbs, he's just so giant. Hmm wonder who would win the teasing battle? It wasn't even a lame comment! **

**GingerSnap21- Don't get worried i'm just slow...You're awesome too! **

**BrittanaSnixxedMeUp- I have no idea why but in that one comment you totally remind me of Sugar Motta, which is seriously cool. and I'm glad you like it :) **

**Guest- Oh wow you're great **

**Now on to the chapter you lovely people.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee, because if I did it would be good, or at least watchable. _  
_**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

_These past couple of weeks have been torture, actual torture. But in a weirdly delicious way… I would say that I was sorry for teasing Brittany to the point that we were both now in a full out war to see how far we could get each other worked up...but without us actually getting anywhere. However that would be a lie. If I could run around her screaming 'I regret nothing' without getting funny looks from everyone else in the room, I would do it in a heartbeat. __I loved it. It was a rare thing for me. I mean before meeting Brittany, and I'm not bragging or anything, I could get any girl that I wanted. One snap of my flaming fingers and I could get hoards of girls jumping into my bed. It's cute that you probably think I'm kidding…'cause I'm not at all. __Let's not lie here. If you'd asked me a month or two ago, if I would be willing to settle down with someone after basically just meeting them, depending on my mood I would have either thrown some seriously evil glares your way and then burnt you to a crisp, or laughed…then hit you…then laughed some more._

_But now if you asked me, I would still lie and say no, (because come on I have to try and keep at least some of my street cred) even though I know for a fact if I was ever asked I'd get all embarrassed and shyly look at Brittany and it would be completely pointless to even try to deny my feelings for her because I am pretty much whipped by this blonde goddess. _

_Its gotten to the point where nearly everything she does is starting to turn me on. You have no idea the amount of times she's said the word 'Pussy' I've thought it was an invitation to jump her…Only to find she was referring to that big-ass cat. Who by the way I'm sure hates me. Britt just doesn't believe me when I tell her because he's just really really sneaky about it. How many other cats do you know that leave tactical hairballs around so when I get up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom I stand on all of them as I go? I know one...And he is pure evil. _

_Anyway I don't feel too bad seeing as I'm giving out my share of teasing Brittany too. Although she is currently winning…__The training together was the worst. Do you know how hard it is for two smoking hot semi-secret girlfriends to not touch each other when alone in a room together? Damn hard. It seemed like every moment we were alone together, there was some part of her body crashing against me as I grope for hers. Not that I'm complaining, at all. It just seems that both of us have been walking around in a state of sexual frustration since forever._

_This isn't helping either._

My eyes inexcusably skimming down the taught muscles in Brittany's back, dropping to examine the length of her legs as she stretched in front of me. Her arms slipping down her legs as I did the same, with a lot less grace and a lot more effort, distracted again by Brittany's unrivalled flexibility as she continued to reach down towards her toes. Here I was, sort of wishing that we hadn't gone on a shopping spree last week in order to get Britt some new clothes, the main point being she had clothes that actually fit her now. Gone were the days of my slightly smaller clothes that clung deliciously to her frame. Now I spend half of my time glaring at the grey sweatpants she seems to favour, whereas the other half of my thoughts is wanting to rip them off her. Glowering at them as if they were the worst thing that anyone has invented, _except maybe crocs...and whatever they put in paper that makes it sting so bad when you get a paper cut...and any karaoke machine within range of Rachel Berry_. _Although if I think about it maybe I should hold back on my intense glares because one of these days I'm going to end up accidentally combusting them if I focus too hard._

Appreciating that I didn't want Brittany going up in flames in front of me, I quickly adjusted my gaze away from the offending items in question and to her face, reflected in the grimy mirror of the basement. My mouth moulding into an awkward lopsided grin at the raised eyebrow of my girlfriend mirrored back at me, indicating that yes I'd been caught. Her expression caught between_ are you really checking me out right now?_ and _it's totally turning me on that you're checking me out right now_. Sending a meek shrug her way as I straightened myself up, turning on my toes to walk to the centre of the large room, with the pretence trying to track down a water bottle so I could hide my embarrassment at being caught.

"You can't keep doing that you know" I heard her say as she followed behind me, stopping to a halt when she was a few paces away.

"What?" I turned to her, my face struggling to keep as neutral as possible.

"Looking like you're going to jump my bones any minute" she replied, scooping up her hair to tie into a ponytail, a few strands falling delicately to frame her face. "It's not fair if you aren't actually going to do it"

My mouth opening and closing as I thought of a witty reply, _or any sort of reply or even a sentence...even a word would do_. As my mind devolved into images of me, Brittany and a bed. _Actually a bed isn't even necessary, couch, pool table, bathtub…the possibilities are endless really. Maybe some whipped cream._ My attention drawn back into the room by Brittany clicking her fingers in front of my face, like a hypnotist calling someone back from a trance, notably closer to me than the last time I noticed. _Well at least she stopped me before I started drooling or involuntary moaning…which totally hasn't happened before. _Hearing her sigh a little at me as if this doesn't happen to her a lot.

"Can we just start before you slip into a coma of sexy thoughts?" Brittany asked, trying to sound stern but her slight smile told me she was joking. I pouted a little, putting on my best pair of 'puppy dog eyes' pretending that I didn't know she wasn't mad at me in the slightest. Which just made her giggle and gently tap the end of my nose, my face scrunching up at the contact. "You know you're a dork right?"

"Yeah I know" I sighed as if she'd just figured out a huge secret. _Note to self, work on puppy dog eyes. _ "Just your dork though" I said with a grin on my face. We both know it's true,_ I mean if anyone else tried to boop my nose I'd either give them a black eye or demand that they should be checked into a psych ward_. "Now come on are we going to do this or not?" winking towards Brittany as I nudged her shoulder with my fist, stepping back slightly. All that earned was a stutter from Brittany, clearly lost for words as I tried to hurry her along. I chuckled knowing fine well that it was Brittany that had been begging for us to do this in training for a good part of the week.

"Now let's get this over with" I licked my lips before continuing. "If you win I might let you touch my boobs again" A sly grin creeping across my face.

"I asked to touch your boobs that one time" Hiding her face from view with her hands with a whine, peeking through her fingers as she tried to keep me from seeing the blush on her cheeks.

"Well it worked" I shrugged back at her "And I wasn't complaining, like at all" Stretching my arms in the air, letting out a groan as my bones popped, before letting them fall loose to my sides. "Now are we _actually _going to do some training or is this all just a clever ruse so you can fuck me against the..."

"Just shush a second."

My mouth shutting instantly. Her arms held out in front of her, hands balled into fists. Watching intently as Brittany scrunched her eyes shut, inside I was silently willing her along as she concentrated. Seeing her knuckles clench and turn white as she focused harder. I thought nothing was happening at first, a sigh of disappointment nearly escaping my lips. Not at Brittany though, more at myself. _I was wondering if it was me that was holding Brittany back when it came to helping with her power because I was never taught how to learn mine. I also can't teach and to be fair when we're alone there's only about 20% worth of actual training being done. And that's on a good day. Maybe I'm not the best for this job then, although I would hate it if she was spending time training with Berry or those other water losers. Hey I can't argue that they train all they can…it's not their fault they got stuck with the crappiest of powers._

But then something happened.

A proud smile finding its way onto my face. _Uh-huh bitches my baby can make ice! _A small frost spreading down from the tips of her fingers. I mean I knew she could, but this time she's actually making it happen. _After a couple weeks of using scare tactics and figuring out that it's not the best idea to be frightened into using making ice. And the fact that eventually I might have killed Brittany or at least put her into cardiac arrest. Or myself. Especially when I jumped out from around a corner with a Bigfoot mask Puck had left over from last Halloween and it only succeeded in Brittany screaming and punching me in the tit…_

It was after a particularly long Harry Potter movie marathon. That inspired Brittany to had an idea, _Have I ever mentioned she is a genius? If I didn't. She is._ She made the comparison between our powers and a patronus, which I'd never thought of before._ despite being the hardcore Harry Potter fan that I try to hide from everyone._ Only that our powers work better with different emotions. _Like say my power seems to work best when I'm erm lets say a little angry…_ We tried to see if there was a better emotion than 'scared to death' that we could get Brittany to focus on.

* * *

"_Brittany the first rule of google is that if you need to look past page 3 the question officially can't be answered" sighing as I flicked through the endless pages that weren't giving me any answers at all._

"_Give it here" she smiled, nudging me gently. Apparently sensing that I was already bored after being on google for half an hour without results. Although I don't think there would be many answers for 'What emotion can get my girlfriend to make ice?" on the internet…Now I've somehow gotten onto a site that's selling half price slushie machines…Ooh buy now and get free shipping. _

"_Don't you dare Santana" _

_I groaned a little, sliding my cursor away from the 'Buy now' button. Pushing the laptop across the bed to where Brittany was sitting beside me and burying my face into my arms realising that there were much more preferable activities to do on a bed with Brittany. Stretching out with a yawn as I let her browse._

"_I got it" _

_Jumping a little at her immediate outburst. _

"_That was quick" I frowned, lifting my head so I could see her hunched over the laptop next to me._

"_Oh yeah I just searched all about what happens when you're scared" She said with a determined nod. _

"_So what did you find?" Propping myself up on my elbows to get myself into a sitting position, resting my head on Brittany's shoulder as she started skimming back through the text._

"_Well it says here when you're scared the main chemical released is adrenaline" Smiling as I could see Britt scrolling like a maniac down the page. _

"_Whoa hold up" Lifting my head to look at Brittany. "So you're saying you can only make ice if you're diving out of planes or rappelling down buildings and getting your adrenaline junkie on?" Looking back and forth between Brittany and trying to find where she was reading from "Because there is no way I'm letting you do that" Frowning at the glowing screen of the laptop.__ You hear me you're not going to kill Britt _

"_I'd tell you more if you'd let me read" She said with a smile, pressing a light kiss against my cheek, trying to calm me before I had a panic attack at Brittany jumping off a mountain and getting trapped under rocks or something like that. "Ooh look it says something that can mimic the effects here" Shrugging the shoulder I was leaning on to get my attention._

"_Increased heart rate."_

_Eh happens to me a lot, especially recently. _

"_Short breaths."_

_Wait a minute that sounds pretty familiar. _

"_Dilated pupils"_

_Oh please don't say it. _

"_Oh" She cleared her throat "Love"_

_I ended up giving the most awkward, choked laugh as Brittany spoke the last word. I thought we had a little more time before 'love' would be getting mentioned. Now I'm going to really have to take her on a date…Why haven't you anyway? Don't you want to spoil your girl? Oh great…I'm an awful girlfriend. My attention slipping back to Brittany as she spoke again._

"_Or at the very least when you see someone you're attracted to." Turning to me with a sly grin. "I think I could do that" Shuffling off the bed to stand beside me. "C'mon we need to try this out, now we know all I have to do to get better I just need to picture you naked"_

_Wait. What?_

* * *

_Remember how hard I said it was for us to keep off each other when alone in the same room? _Apparently it gets worse when one of us is trying to picture the other naked,_ and believe me it wasn't always Brittany doing the imagining. _or something along those lines. So every time we went to train it usually resulted in only a few attempts at making ice not really that successfully before one of us was pressed against the wall with the other attacking their neck. _Not that I would ever complain about that…ever._ It was just the constant memory of Sue and her deadline creeping into my head kind of made me want to get Brittany all ready for her visit. Right now seemed like a good time for some last minute practicing.

Watching Brittany take deep breaths as the light frost that had appeared across her still clenched fingers began to grow larger in size. Spreading up to her elbows. It wasn't long before lines of light blue spread like tiny veins throughout the powdering of frost. My ears straining to hear the small crackling noises that were being made it began thickening into ice. The tiny shards splintering out at varied angles, overlapping each other until Brittany's arms were covered completely, the colour shifting and changing from white to a pale blue as the ice caught the dim light of the basement.

Her eyes opened hesitantly, looking straight into my own.

"Did it work?"

Her fists slowly relaxing by her side, straightening out her fingers to wiggle them slightly. Trying to keep my face as neutral as possible to not give anything away yet. Quickly looking down to her arms and back to make eye contact. Trying to tell her to look for herself without doing it vocally, knowing that if I spoke I wouldn't be able to keep the excitement out of my voice. Silently observing as Brittany took a deep breath, preparing herself to look as I risked quirking my lips into a smile as she finally began to look down at her arms.

"I freaking did it" Fist pumping in celebration, as I leapt forward to wrap my arms around her waist as she swayed unsteadily after her cheer, her legs momentarily buckling.

"You alright?" I asked, knowing first hand how difficult it is when you first start mastering your power, both mentally and physically.

"I'm good San" she whispered back, pushing my arms away gently to stand unaided. "Look" she grinned, holding out her palms towards me.

"I know babe you did great" pecking her on the cheek and stepping back, just watching her twist her arms at various angles to study the frozen shards.

"Oh my god" I jumped a little as she assumed I guess something that could be called a karate stance…and at how loud she shouted. "Do you think I could shoot stuff out of my hands like you can shoot fire?" Apparently over her brief dizzy spell. I was trying really hard not to laugh as she began flailing her arms around trying to force the ice from her palms. "Saaan help me shoot stuff" She turned towards me with sad eyes, completely overshadowing my puppy dog pout.

"Okay babe just calm down" I giggled, reaching over to place my hands on her shoulders, stilling her movements. "I'll show you if you stop squirming"

She stopped almost instantly, watching intently as I stood further away from her. Concentrating on my own power, I ignited my own arms, controlling them as they burned slowly. Smirking a little at the awe in Brittany's eyes as the orange flames spread up from my fingers, making my heart beat a little faster as her gaze never left me.

"Erm Britt" I whispered, looking down at my hands. "I have no idea how to teach you" my cheeks darkening as I felt a little embarrassed at not being able to put my actions into words. "You just have to…feel it I guess" frowning at my less than helpful advice. "I am so not good at this" My grumbling was only smiled at by Brittany.

"San come on, I trust you and you're an awesome teacher" she paused for a moment, her tongue darting out to wet her lower lip. "but maybe it's just because you're really sexy and I'm getting distracted…If that's the case I could always go ask Rachel for help instead"

_The hell you will._ My eyebrow arching towards her in a 'I really don't think so' way, which only made her giggle. Biting my cheek as I mulled over how to explain controlling your powers.

"Well it's…"_ no that was a stupid way to start it _"You kinda…" _No. That's worse_. I let out a deep sigh before starting again. "It's like…" _Damn it. _"This"

Deciding that clearly I was getting nowhere explaining anything, holding my hand out and concentrating all of my flames to my palm, my focus not leaving the area where they were gathering until I was sure they would stay.

"Okay" Pausing to think what to say next, tossing the flaming ball between my hands as I thought.

"Show off" I could hear Brittany murmur, looking over to see her grinning at me. Sending a sheepish smile her way as I stilled my actions, holding the flames in my hands steady mouthing 'sorry' which just earned me a laugh from Britt.

"Okay." Pausing slightly "Okay. I got it" Snapping my fingers and extinguishing the fire in my hand, smoke twirling through the air. Stepping forwards toward Brittany. "Hold out your hand babe" Guiding her cool hand with my own, the heat from my skin without the fire doing nothing against the solid block that had formed around Brittany's arm. Gently turning her hand so her palm was facing upwards, but not before I observed how the ice seemed to fit perfectly to her body. With each movement of her fingers or her wrist the ice would shift and move to accommodate the bend of her finger or the flick of her wrist, never breaking or cracking at all. A soft cough from Brittany made me shake my head slightly back to look at her with a smile.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked in a whisper.

"Make ice" I replied with a grin, laughing when all I got in reply was an eye roll in response._ Clearly I'm rubbing off on her…Ooh wanky_. "So what did you think about just before? How did you make this?" Flicking the ice with my nails, a pinging noise sounding as I hit it.

"You" Brittany didn't even pause for breath to reply.

I hesitated only slightly before speaking. "What about me?" unsure if I wanted to know the answer. I mean some fantasies just shouldn't be spoken out loud.

"My patronus memory" Her lips quirking upwards into a huge smile. "Our first kiss. Well not our first kiss our first kiss kiss" My eyebrows furrowing slightly as I worked through all of those kisses "The one in the pouring rain, outside the _Songbird_, when we all went out for that party" Stopping myself when I realised I had been nodding along in agreement._ it's what I would count as our first kiss kiss too Britt._

"Okay so…" Stepping around Brittany to stand just behind her shoulder, whispering into her ear. "Try doing it again, but just focus on your palm" Aware of the deep gulp of breath Brittany took before zoning in on her hand.

My eyes also watching Brittany's palm for a sign that anything was happening. which I'm almost 100 percent sure nothing was happening, unless you count Brittany's finger twitching. Sighing at my less than helpful teaching and turning back to Brittany.

"I think I'm broken San" She frowns, turning her head to face me, her arm dropping to her side in defeat.

"No you're not Britt" Stroking her jaw line with my thumb, her sad blue eyes meeting mine. "It takes a long time to learn how to do it, I should know" Leaning up to press a chaste kiss to her lips, hearing a whine from Brittany as I pulled away too early for her liking.

"Sorry babe we're training" My mind outweighing my heart_ or my sex drive really_ as I remembered that we really needed to focus right now on getting Britt ready for whatever Sue might have in store.

"That's never stopped us before" She whined, craning forward so I could receive a slightly longer kiss from her. Our lips moulding together as I smiled into the kiss, loving it when Britt took action, her tongue swiping along my lips begging for entrance, I was about to yield, opening my mouth ever so slightly.

Then an idea formed.

"Ooh!" I shouted, startling Brittany as she leapt back with a cry.

"Are we going back to scaring me into making ice again?" she asked, hand over her heart as she calmed herself down. "Because I really think you may kill me eventually"

"No Britt, sorry" rubbing Brittany's back as an apology "I just had an idea" when I was satisfied Brittany wasn't going to collapse from fright we shifted back to me standing behind Britt. "Just keep concentrating on your hand" Brittany's arm raised back into position, guided by my own.

_Now, let's see if this'll work._

After a few seconds, I stepped around to Brittany's side, next to the other arm that was clenched into a fist at her hip.

"Santana what are you…" I cut her off with a small shush, waving my hands to stop her from speaking.

"Britt keep focusing, just ignore me okay?" smirking when I got a nod in reply. Standing silently beside her until I was sure she was completely 'in the zone' slinking closer until I was standing completely flush against her. Pressing my lips to the underside of her jaw as my arms slipped around her waist, my fingers locking together.

"San" I heard Brittany whimper out above me.

"Are you still concentrating?" smiling into her skin when I felt her shake her head 'no' "Well keep going"

_This was a great plan. Seeing if Brittany could keep focus and hopefully I was doing my part to increase her adrenaline. I'm such a ge-ni-us._

Leaving a few more short kisses in a line down Brittany's neck, trying to keep them as fleeting as possible. Reclining my head to check Britt's face for a moment, glad to see that her eyes were still focused on her unchanged hand, I'm going to have to up my game although I was secretly pleased to see her taking deeper breaths than before.

Returning to her neck I slid my tongue out to retrace the line made from my kisses, leaving a trail of saliva in its place, watching in amazement as it frosted over, wondering to a normal person how cold Brittany actually was right now. My arm slipping from the hold on Britt's waist, moving to trace patterns on her stomach through her t-shirt. Hearing a groan from Brittany as I began to leave open mouth kisses randomly on her skin, deviating from the preferred line to move to her clavicle.

"Still concentrating?" I mumbled into her pale skin. Which Brittany replied with a high pitched squeak that I took to mean yes. Sending a small bite to her collarbone, feeling her jolt slightly beneath me. Shifting my hand upwards, tickling up her stomach and just skimming through the valley of her breasts to hook around her shoulder, my other hand resting softly on her hip. Halting for a moment to feel Brittany's chest heaving against my own, coupled with her hammering pulse, that I could feel vibrating through any part of her that I was touching, matching my own racing heart.

_I'd take a bet that her pupils were dilated too._

Taking a peek upwards again to see that nothing had changed still I let out a huff of annoyance. Deciding it was all or nothing. Reattaching my lips to Brittany's neck with a speed I didn't know I possessed. Biting and sucking with all I had, feeling her free hand fly upward to tangle in my loose hair, pushing me closer as I marked her skin. I'm quite sure she's losing focus but you know, can't complain. My grip tightening on her shoulder, trying to tell her to keep steady.

"San" she murmured, barely audible through her heavy panting as I continued with my assault. "San" I could feel a soft tugging on my hair, trying to move me away. I could hear the sound of crackling distantly in my ear, I grinned into her skin assuming that my job was pretty much done here. but can you really blame me for wanting to keep on with my lady kisses "Santana Lopez" she growled, finally tearing me away from her neck. Spinning me around to look at her hand.

"Oh…" The involuntary noise slipping from my mouth. "That's…That's way cooler than throwing ice"

Leaning forward to inspect her hand closer. Snapping my head back to Brittany who was wearing a dazed smile, my gaze first drawn to her bruised bottom lip which I assume was from Brittany biting it to keep focused. _It was true this was so much cooler than anyone else's power, maybe it was on par with mine because…well I can't really say hers is better than my own power can I? But it's very close. It was also the most badass thing I think I've ever seen. _Nearly breaking my neck as it whipped back and forth between Brittany's face and hand. Her mouth dropping open in shock as she lifted it closer to her face hesitantly.

"Is this real life?" She whispered, barely audibly.

To be honest I was struggling to grasp it myself. Craning my neck to study the icicle-like blades that had emerged from the thickened ice across her knuckles._ She's like freaking wolverine! _Tapering off at the end into a fine point that I'm sure you wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of, they be looking as sharp as the blades I kept in my hair when I was walking through Lima Heights.

"I'm quite sure this is real Britt" Studying the ice a little closer, my finger reaching out timidly towards them, my eyes flicking to Brittany to check if she was alright with me touching. The small nod told me yes. I held my breath as soon as my skin connected with the ice, not moving for a moment in case I snapped it clean off. While something in the back of my mind told me that it would be a lot harder to break than I was making out. Stroking down the length of the ice, being a lot more careful as I neared the end because the last thing I want right now is me slicing my finger off.

"Can you feel that?" I spoke again, removing my finger and turning to Brittany.

"Yeah" A delicate smile appearing on her face. "I can feel everything as normal" She shrugged. "It's so strange. It's like on me, but it also is me" Wiggling her fingers on her hand, tapping a tuneful noise against the blades. "It's like I can feel what it can feel"

That shocked me slightly. My face trying not to give that away, simply nodding in understanding instead. I thought that was only something I could do. Thinking through to the conversations I had with Quinn or Puck about our powers and being elementals. I was the only one that could _feel_ my power. It was understandable I guess, I don't think you could get that much emotional connection from a lump of rock as you were throwing it around the place or firing air at your best friend when she kind of eats the last of your bacon. But fire can breathe. It needs oxygen to work and breathes out the same stuff we do. _That's carbon dioxide motherfuckers, oh yeah that's right I know my science shit_. Maybe that's why it works better when I focus on a strong emotion. Maybe that's why I feel more myself when I'm using my power, because it's a part of me. And now it seems that Brittany has that too.

I glimpse up to see Brittany swinging only her bladed arm around, slicing the air around her with her new weapon of sorts in front of the mirror. Clearly I was zoned out a bit too long to keep her attention. A laugh bubbling through my lips as she began to accompany her movements with karate noises, making her stumble as I distracted her from her play fight.

"Damn it San I would have won if you'd stayed quiet" Turning on her heel to face me with a playful smile. Suddenly bouncing on the spot with her arms in front of her face, sidestepping around me and giving me a light punch to the shoulder with her least potentially lethal hand. My face reverting to it's 'God you're so pretty but what in the name of Breadstix are you doing' expression._ Note to self. Go to Breadstix. Bring or not bring Brittany…Either way...Breadstix._ "Come on. Put 'em up"

_Haha no. Do you want me to kill you babe? Or maybe just burn…or seriously injure_. Nervously laughing as she circled me, trying to shrink away in case somehow I hurt her. My eyes pleading with her to stop. _Even though I'm fairly sure she could maim me right back if she tried with those huge spikes on the end of her hand._ Brittany slowing down when she realised I wasn't going to partake in a fight, even just for play, at this moment in time.

"Sa-"

She was cut off by a loud screeching noise, my first thought was _'Oh shit Lord T has found out how to use the karaoke.'_ But it was too loud for even that. And he doesn't have thumbs so I guess holding the microphone would be a little hard… The drone of the sound making me cover my ears. Seeing in the corner of my eye that's also what Brittany was doing, breathing out a sigh of relief as I saw she hadn't impaled her head with her own icicles in a blind panic. The noise started to fluctuate, between high and low pitch as if tuning a radio, none seeming to ease the probable permanent damage to our poor ears. Eventually subsiding to just static, but only after reaching a nearly ear splitting level, before stopping completely.

"Hello. Damn it is this thing on?" My head whipping around to try and locate the familiar voice that was echoing around the room_ we have speakers and shit in the rooms? Like a whole PA system. Who the fuck knew. _"Well I'm just going to assume you all can hear me, if not. Well I don't really care" Chuckling at the voice, still trying to find where it was even coming from. "Well to those that can hear me, can you make your way to the base room where you'll find me there. On the big scary screen. But at least then I'll be able to see you, I'm just staring at a big old empty Stark enterprises looking room." A short burst of static signalling the end of conversation. However I didn't have time to even open my mouth to speak to Brittany before the voice was back. "Oh and I can't wait to see you Sweet cheeks" Rolling my eyes with such a force that I think I may have popped a blood vessel, my arms folding against my chest.

"Who was that?" Brittany muttered "Or did that happen in my head?"

"No Britt, it didn't." Noticing how lost her eyes looked before I said that, immediately perking up with a smile "And that Britt. Was Holly Holiday"

"Should we go then…Sweet cheeks" Brittany was grinning at me, clearly not missing the way I had reacted on hearing that nickname, the one lovingly bestowed by Holly herself, it's an ironic one, given my less than sweet disposition. Especially when we first met.

"I guess so" Sighing as I unfolded my arms, before checking, on a scale of 1-10 how presentable I looked to go to a potential meeting _a 6 by the way_. before heading towards the stairs.

"Ooh San wait" I heard from behind me. "I haven't learned how to get rid of the ice yet"

After a few minutes of 'de-icing' Britt with my flames, we were finally on our way to the 'sort of' meeting after walking the very short distance to the elevator. Knowing that we would be more than likely the last two to arrive. I'm no stranger to that though. and I'm certain Holly isn't going to be as disapproving as Sue would be if we turned up late. I frowned as I tried to recall the last time I saw Miss Holiday, or should I say Doctor Holliday, well it's more Special-Agent-Holliday-That-Specializes-In-Medical-Sciences-And-Other-Crazy-Shit-Including-Super-Secret-Technology…but somehow that sounds less impressive.

* * *

_Bang. Bang. Bang_

"_God damn it keep your panties on. I'm not going to get to answer the door seeing as you're so determined to smash it in" More annoyed that it was 10AM on a Saturday morning and even though I wasn't doing anything, unless you call dancing around in my PJ's to a medley of Adele songs doing something, it didn't mean that I wanted to be interrupted. Trying to look like I hadn't just woken up by smoothing my hair out and straightening out my clothes, when in reality I looked like death warmed up. "And you better get out of here right now if you're going to try and sell me some crap." Swinging the door open, honestly hoping to find no one on the other side._

"_Hi" Immediately greeted by the grinning face of a blonde, who seemed unnaturally cheery considering the time of day. "Santana Lopez right?" Clicking her tongue at me and pointing. _

"_Erm yes" My eyes narrowing in suspicion. Usually people selling useless junk don't know your name._

"_Oh great" Pushing past me to get into the house, my eyebrows nearly shooting off my face they were raised that high. "You have no idea how hard it was to track you down" Taking in the blonde's features as she stood before me. Standing a little bit taller than me, dressed in a smart black sweater and grey skirt. Which clashed awfully with my baggy shirt and shorts combo. You know she's pretty attractive, for like a 40 year old. "Well okay it wasn't that hard to find you, because I'm awesome at my job" Pushing her black rimmed glasses up her nose as she looked around the house. "Oh come on you were going to invite me in eventually anyway." My mouth hanging open as I watched her opening the door towards the living room, disappearing from my view._

_Stumbling after her, even though I was sure she wasn't going to murder me, she was still a stranger in my fucking house. Following through the door to see that she had made herself comfortable on one of the leather couches. Seriously wishing I'd cleaned up or something, nudging an empty Cheetos packet down the seat as I sat down beside her. _

"_Seriously though lady how the hell do you know me and why are you in my house" Frowning at her as she flicked through a stack of papers that she'd pulled out of a briefcase._

"_Calm down sweet cheeks" Making a noise of approval as she pulled a paper free from the pile. "I'll explain soon"_

"_Explain wha-"_

"_Santana Lopez" Cutting in before I could finish, reading from the paper in front of her, which she slyly moved away from my vision as I tried to look at what was written on it. _

"_Yes, We've been through that"_

"_Great. I'm Holly Holiday" Leaning over to take the hand that had been resting on my knee for a handshake, that I halfheartedly returned. "Now. Your parents are Maribel and Carlos Lopez?" Dropping my hand back down as she began reading again from the notes in her hand._

"_What? Yes" _

"_Currently on a Caribbean cruise celebrating their wedding anniversary" _

"_I…Think so" _

"_Ooh booked the honeymoon suite as well, probably well suited for those night time activities" Looking over her glasses to wink at me. "If you know what I mean"_

"_Okay. Ew" A look of pure disgust across my face. "I really didn't need to know that" Earning a chuckle from her as she kept up the interrogation. Feeling strangely obliged to answer her, even though she was the one that had burst into my house to ask me questions about my own life._

"_Age?" _

"_21"_

"_Birthplace?"_

"_Lima, Ohio" _

_Pulling a face that screamed 'really' as I answered that question, fishing in her pocket for something, eventually pulling out a marker pen and scribbling something down on the sheet. _

"_Okaay, so is this for like a competition or something? Because I'll take my prize now although I would prefer cash or bling, I can't really be any more specific than that" Looking around Holly to see if she could fit a large gift into her briefcase. "Well it's either that or I'm about to get Punk'd" Squinting around to try and find some hidden cameras that may have been placed around the house without me knowing. _

"_No. Nothing like that" I couldn't help but sigh in disappointment, folding my arms over my chest" Although I admire both your imagination and style" Cramming the sheet back into her case without her eyes leaving me for a second. "Now, I have one more question and please answer it honestly" Her playful tone turning serious for a minute, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. Her tongue darting out to wet her bottom lip as she paused. "Santana…Are you an elemental?" _

_My breath holding in my lungs, unable to breathe as I was scared the answer would slip out if I opened my mouth. It's not really a secret, but it's not something I like admitting out loud. The amount of times I've been outcast after letting slip my power, and by letting slip I mean burning shit, and have people freak out on me I can't even count. You learn to keep your mouth shut and keep your head low after a while. _

"_I can tell by your hesitation that you are." Her voice stopping my thoughts on the subject. "Your eyes give you away" A sigh escaping my lips as I nodded my head. There was no point in arguing, she was probably trained in detecting lies anyway, isn't that like the first thing you get taught especially if you're going to be interrogating people…Or is that just in spy movies? "It's okay I know you are" Her eyes dropping to my hip, my arms tightening over my chest as I realise that she's looking right at the spot where my birthmark is. "It's the reason I'm here" My eyebrows pulling together in complete confusion. "Santana we think you're in danger"_

"_What? Who's we?" Nervously laughing while trying to nonchalantly look for those hidden cameras once more, after triple-checking I spoke again. "Listen Mrs Holiday, I mean this in the nicest way possible. What the fuck are you talking about?"_

"_First of all. It's miss, I'm not a Mrs unless it's during sexy role play or I'm pretending to be my neighbour to steal her mail" Patting my leg with a laugh. "And stop looking around, there's no camera's sweetie, at least not in the house." Rooting in her pockets and pulling out a small card and handing it to me. "Unfortunately I'm serious about the danger thing, Holly Holiday, I work for the government" The fact backed up by her pointing at the very official looking card, even though there was no contact details, which made it a very flawed business card if you ask me. "Now giving you the very short story, we're rounding up all the elementals we are aware of" Another pause. "because we think there's some people after you"_

"_So what are you going to do about it?" Standing up abruptly and stalking around the room. "You can't just tell me that the first time I've met you. What do you want me to do?"_

"_Come with me"_

"_What?" My voice two pitches higher than usual. "I can't just leave…I've got stuff to do" Gesturing around the room that really showed that in actual fact I had nothing to do. A blanket strewn across the opposite couch, the TV on the wall blaring some trashy MTV show and an empty cereal bowl on the floor. So, so busy… "What about my parents" Which is the weakest argument ever considering I don't ever see them. Also thinking about the small amount of people in my life, people that I wouldn't even call friends._

"_Listen little Lopez" Holly also rising from the seat, a lot more gracefully than I had before "Your parents know, we spoke to them a few days ago, they're cool with it…well as cool as you can be when told your daughter has possibly been targeted, as long as you call them once or twice a month."_

"_Oh great you've been having secret meetings without me now"_

"_Not really just talking on the phone" She said with a shrug, gathering her briefcase from the floor and using one hand to smooth down her skirt. Walking past me and heading back out towards the front door of the house. Hesitantly following behind, wondering what was happening. Which I quickly figured was leaving. Pulling open the door before spinning to face me, nearly crashing into her as she stopped. "Look I'm going to give you a choice here, there's going to be no asking or any 'you have a few days to think it over' type bullshit it's now or never. You can stay here if you don't believe me. But if someone does target you, you're on your own. Or you can come with me and we can try to keep you safe"_

* * *

The rest is history really. Its something that I thought I would end up regretting, packing up my life and living with some government collected strangers, but that's never hit me at all. I was never someone who was really spontaneous, would do something on impulse, I tend to over think and never get round to doing anything. But that day I basically threw my whole life into two suitcases and a trash bag and followed Holly. It wasn't even the threat of danger that made me get into that car with her. It was the prospect of a new beginning.

The door to the base room sliding open, stepping into the bright room with Brittany on my heels, to once again find everyone already in their seats and waiting.

"Hey if it isn't Hot stuff and the new girl" The beaming face of Holly on the giant screen waving towards us as we travelled further into the room. Although part of me was very surprised to see her in the chair that Sue usually uses for our 'Skype dates' Her hair pulled back into a bun and with her glasses and lab coat she looked really professional today, even though her personality would always scream the opposite. "Hey new girl" Chuckling when Brittany only responded with a shy wave as we got closer.

"Hi Holly" Stalking over to my usual seat and sitting down opposite the slightly crazy woman. Pulling Brittany onto my lap with a grin as I realised she didn't have anywhere to sit, earning a small giggle from the blonde and raised eyebrows from everyone else in the room and on screen. Especially when she wrapped an arm around my neck. "What's up? Haven't talked in a while"

"Oh well you know me it's been all parties and one night stands since we talked last" She said with a wink and a huge grin. "I'm kidding. But not really. How about you Sweetcheeks and Even sweeter cheeks on your lap, seriously blondie there is as cute as a cupcake"

"Oh you know" I felt Britt playing with the hairs on the hairs on the back of my neck, making me stifle a shiver. "I'm doing awesome Holly" Seeing Brittany smirk out of the corner of my eye. "Just awesome"

"I'm great" She smiled towards the giant screen, her fingers continuing to tickle at my neck.

"So why are we all here again?" Kurt's voice from further down the table called out, the giant face of Holly turning to him with a slight frown.

"Well I _was _catching up with the two sexy ladies at the head of the table but now I guess I'm going to have to get onto the boring stuff" Pouting a little with a huff, smirking when I realised it wasn't even close to a 'Brittany pout' "So okay I got this list from Sue to give you" Pulling out a little square of paper and waving it for the camera to show us, before reading from it. "Training sessions are now mandatory" _Well that doesn't bother me, I train all the time anyway._ "and to be conducted outside with everyone in a group." _well that bothers the hell out of me. _

"So no more lurking in the basement for you San" Growling a little at Quinn. _I like my basement. _

"Straying from the base will be kept to a minimum, if possible stick to HQ at all times" I shrugged. _it's not like I get out much._ "If one of you has a spare bed on your floor please speak up now. And I quote, 'must be clean'" As I looked around the room I could see most people were wearing the same 'What the fuck?" expression.

"Erm we have a spare one" Sam putting his hand out to wave.

"Super" Holly grinned, typing something out on her phone. "Oh and Brittany and Santana…" A jolt of fear shooting through me as only our names were called, looking to the screen to see Holly staring at us and not reading from anything anymore. "Sue's on her way to your HQ right now, hence the note…and the bed thing" She waved her hand, as if it was completely obvious. "But mostly to test Brittany again"

"San I can't do this I really really can't" Nearly getting whiplash as I tried to keep up with Brittany's fast pacing across the floor. "I feel like I'm going to be sick, or cry, or both" I knew how she felt, nerves twisting and gnawing in my stomach, but I was trying to push them all aside so Brittany could stay calm. Trust Sue to make a surprise visit only a few hours after we'd actually figured out what to do to get Britt making ice without my help. _Well kind of._

"Hey, babe you'll be fine" Wrapping her up in a hug, feeling the way her fingers clung to the material of my hoodie as her head buried its way into my neck. "I know you can do this, and more importantly you know you can do this" Placing a soft kiss on her exposed cheek as I soothed her back with slow circles. Thankful that everyone had left the base room for us to prepare for Sue's arrival, although it was havoc for both our nerves being left alone. Even Holly had offered words of encouragement as she waved us goodbye with the promise of catching up soon.

"But San I can't do it without thinking dirty thoughts" A Cheshire cat grin on my face at her words, that was quickly stopped as she pulled away from my embrace to frown at me. "Do you know how awkward that's going to be?" Moving away from me completely to resume her pacing. "And I know that to really impress her I'd have to make the claws" Groaning in frustration. "But I don't think she'd like us getting our mack on in front of her"

"It's okay Britt" Leaning over to take her hands, stopping her from both exhausting herself and wearing a hole in the floor. "We'll work something out" Gently pressing my lips against hers, reluctantly pulling away after a while. "You're going to be great" Whispering the words against her lips.

Manoeuvring around the large table so Brittany could have a seat of her own instead of using my lap, which I wouldn't have minded in the slightest, our hands still entwined as we sat down. My fingers tapping out a tune on the metal table as Brittany shuffled her chair as close to mine as she could get it, so we weren't so far apart. Finding myself humming tunelessly and stroking the back of Brittany's hand with my thumb, just killing time and keeping Brittany calm before Sue appeared.

We heard the footsteps before we could even think about giving up on the whole thing and sprinting from the room, boots clicking against the short corridor that led to the door. Brittany's hand tightening around mine painfully. The steps stopping at the other side of the door, gulping as there was a pause before the steel doors slid open to reveal the beast behind.

"Well if it isn't Lady Tata and…you" striding over to us, her trademark black suit clinging to her thin frame, a large duffel bag slung over her shoulders. "I don't know enough about you for you to have a real nickname yet." Pointing her finger at Brittany dragging the chair directly opposite to sit on, throwing the bag to the ground. "But I'll think of one, okay Blondie" I tried to hold her gaze, but my eyes ended up pulling to anywhere that wasn't Sue Sylvester, wishing that she'd brought her aviators along this time. There was something about her steely grey eyes that made me wary of staring at them for to long, like medusa or some shit like that, or that she could read all my secrets with just a single look.

"So…" Brittany cleared her throat beside me. "What would you like me to do?"

Sue paused, looking at Brittany and looking her over as if she just noticed she was there. Gritting my teeth to keep from saying anything as she sneered slightly at my girlfriend.

"Alright then snowflake" Leaning forward with a tight smile, even though her eyes seemed pained as if it was actually hurting her to be this nice. "All you have to do, is impress me" gesturing outwards with a shrug as if it was an easy task. "I'll give you a half hour" Opening my mouth to protest at the meagre time before she lifted up a hand to stop me. "Actually that's a little unfair, on myself I mean, so let's make it 15 minutes. Before I literally try and eat my own face from boredom"

"That's a little extreme" I muttered under my breath, earning a hesitant chuckle from Brittany as Sue glared me back into silence.

"Well what are you waiting for, the next ice age?" The biting tone of Sue's voice making Brittany jump beside me. The hand that wasn't resting on Britt's digging into the armrest of the chair, focusing on not punching Sue in the face right now.

I squeezed Brittany's hand in a wish of good luck before letting it go, allowing her to place her hands flat on the surface in front of her. Studying her intently as she focused her mind, never being quite this close to her as she channelled her power before. Her eyes shutting as she blocked us out, her lips pressing together in a tight line and a frown creasing her forehead. As her breathing got deeper my eyes started shifting towards her hands, which at the moment were unchanged, and back to her face. The creases on her brow deepening, her eyes scrunching tighter and her teeth biting painfully into her bottom lip.

"Come on Britt" I whispered, barely audible because I didn't want to break her concentration. _Or for Sue to hear._

My heart jolting as I heard the tell tale sign of Brittany's power working. The crackling as the ice began to form over her skin. Resisting the urge to punch the air as I saw the thick ice covering her hands. She did that quicker than before._ I'm so proud of you Britt. _Turning to Sue to try and see if that was impressive enough for her, a smug grin on my face, a strangled cry nearly ripping through my throat to see a very staged yawn coming from the woman.

"Is that it?" It came out more as a sigh, as if she couldn't be bothered with us even breathing the same air as her.

_We're going to have to bring out the big guns…or weird claw…things. But how are we going to do this._

Feeling Brittany tense up beside me as she realised she was kind of stuck, unknowing what to do next._ How can Sue not be impressed by that…how many people do you know that can make frozen water appear on their arms Sue? Tell me that. Da__mn it Sue, you suck. _

"N-no" Brittany shook her head, still slightly panting at the exertion that using her power needs. "Just give me a minute" Before taking a steady breath and closing her eyes again.

"You have ten, so I suggest you hurry"

_Can I punch this bitch now?_

I could see Brittany struggling and it was killing me. Straining to make her power work before constantly checking her hands without result. I had to do something, biting my lip and trying to see how I could help. Before a sly smile crossed my lips.

Casually crossing my legs, trying to distract from the fact that I had allowed my hand to graze Brittany's thigh. Her eyes shooting to me in surprise as I turned my body away to try and avoid suspicion, my hand still lingering there, smiling mostly to myself A_nother great plan Lopez_. My other arm casually propped on the table, my head resting on my hand, looking as disinterested as I possibly could as I turned to look at Brittany, my eyebrow raised. Trying to ignore her totally shocked expression as she realised what I was trying to do, mouthing 'don't you dare' at me while nodding her head towards Sue in panic.

My fingers stroking her thigh slowly, just to exaggerate my master plan. Feeling the muscles tense and twitch beneath my touch. Hoping that it would be enough to aid her in getting those badass claws and show Sue exactly what she can do. Brittany's eyes squeezing shut again as her fingers dug deeper into the table as I began circling her knee, before travelling slowly upwards.

I frowned slightly, torn between the fact that we had such little time to grab Sue's attention, but on the other hand I didn't want to just grab Brittany in a totally different way. Weighing the two options together I thought it may not be a good thing to just set about fingering Brittany under the table_, Even though I'm quite sure it would have worked on the old 'adrenaline scale' and made her work a little bit faster, but I think we may have been caught._

Instead arching my fingers as I moved them slowly up her thigh, using my nails so she could feel my touch through the fabric of her sweatpants. Tickling as I went, knowing it was having an effect as her feet squirmed underneath the table, unnoticed by Sue, who had begun to frequently check her watch as the minutes ticked away.

Glad for Brittany moving our chairs closer before. The small distance between us allowing for me to hook my heel around Brittany's leg, gently pulling it closer to mine and spreading her legs just a tiny bit wider, shifting even closer under the pretence that my previous position was uncomfortable as I stretched my arm and sat slightly differently in my seat.

My palm now pressed flat on Brittany's leg, my fingertips gently sliding down to the now newly discovered area of Brittany's inner thigh. Which she responded with a shudder and clenching her fists. though now I'm not sure if that's because of her power, or because of my touch. The ice groaning and squeaking as her hand position shifted, the silence in the room allowing us to hear it. My eyes turning to Sue, who seemed intrigued by this new development, her eyes fixated on Brittany's hands

I continued my torturously slow journey, still continuing upward, my fingers lightly pressing against the material of her sweats, just enough so she could feel the lingering touch of my fingertips as they drew meaningless patterns on her thigh. I could hear Brittany's shuddery breaths as I quickly realised that I was running out of leg, my little finger feeling the outline of Brittany's underwear as I tried to keep my own breathing under control to avoid detection.

It was then that I saw Brittany's eyes fly open, looking straight down at her hands, myself and Sue following her line of vision. Watching, amazed, as I saw the 'claws' form on each of her hands. The tiniest bumps appearing on each of her knuckles, I could hear Sue exhale in disappointment, as if saying 'Was that it?' before actually waiting for the rest to work. More crackling and creaking as the ice wove out, overlapping and entwining as it twisted out from her knuckles, making the sharp points on her hands, eventually thinning down to the sharp tips. Heavy pants coming from Brittany as she blinked a few times, my hand shooting from her leg to her shoulder for support as she was looking a little shaky. Taking a few shuddery breaths as she relaxed, I reached over to brush a few strands of hair away from her forehead, that was now covered in a light sheen of sweat.

I was to preoccupied with checking Brittany was alright that I didn't even notice that Sue had risen from her seat until she appeared on the other side of Brittany. Pulling out an ordinary pair of glasses and placing them on the bridge of her nose, catiously lifting one of Brittany's hands off the table as she inspected it closer. Twisting it left and right, humming in thought for a moment, before slamming it down on the cool metal table.

"What the hell Sylvester" My hands fully burning already, my chair slamming down onto the floor as I leapt from it to stand head to head with Sue, _Well kind of…I am pretty short you know_. Who only raised an eyebrow in response, which only angered me further, lunging forward to strike. I growled, I was swinging my arms but not getting anywhere, looking down to find Brittany's hands already encircled around my waist.

"Whoa San, calm down" The melodic voice of Brittany in my ear trying to soothe my anger, my swinging only becoming less violent in case I hurt Brittany. "She didn't hurt me. Look…Look" Her voice raising on the last word, knowing I wouldn't respond any other way as I glared at Sue. I stopped, allowing myself to reach a state of mild relaxation, still keeping my flames just because I might be tempted to swing again. Studying Brittany's hands as she turned them in front of me, showing that there was nothing to worry about. In fact she came off better really as she pointed down to the four straight gouges from the table that had been left from the ice blades.

"Holy fuck"

"Holy fuck is right Sandbags" The voice of Sue behind me smug, turning to face her with a scoff. _I knew that Britt was amazing before and you didn't believe it, now look…she can fuck up furniture._ Extinguishing my arms so I could fold them across my chest with a growl. "It seems your little pet has actually impressed me…Slightly" Looking at the watch on her wrist. "And with four minutes to spare" She hesitates slightly looking Britt up and down "You know if you were slightly more attractive and with a more sizeable bust I would have mistaken you for a young Sue Sylvester" Pulling the glasses from her face and returning them to her inside pocket with a small nod.

_Can I just say, for the record, I did an amazing job at covering my hysterical laughter as a coughing fit. I swear in another life I could have been an actress. Whereas Brittany just stood with a horrified expression on her face. _

"And as for you Jugs" Turning to me with a glare that rivalled my own, trying to hold my ground as I forced myself to not squirm under her intense gaze. "Although I do admire your spunk and hot-headedness. If you try and attack me again I won't hesitate to shoot you" Lifting her jacket to the side to reveal a holstered gun, covering it swiftly with a chuckle. _haha funny joke Sue you wouldn't do that right?…right?_ Nodding wide eyed at the sight of the weapon. "So now that that's clear I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." Stooping down and gathering the bag from underneath the table, hoisting it back onto her shoulders and heading for the door.

"Erm what's happening?" I asked.

"Well quite obviously I'm not going to be kicking Blondie here out on the streets" Looking over her shoulder as she stood in place, not bothering to turn around fully. "At least not for now" I could hardly contain myself, giving Brittany a huge hug as she span me around with a squeal. Then doing a not-so-short choreographed victory dance between us. It was only when we heard an irritated cough during our robot that we remembered Sue was still there.

"Anyway…" she drawled out looking between us both. "You still better be as good when we train tomorrow morning" A softer scowl appearing on her face, reaching into one of the many pockets of her bag and fumbling about. _I can't help thinking it would have been easier if she'd taken it off her shoulder._ "Which reminds me, take these" Pulling some material bags out of her own and throwing them our way. Catching both of them with a frown as she soundlessly slipped out of the door with not even a 'goodbye'.

I looked towards Brittany and then to the bags, offering her the one that was in the hand closest. Delving into it so I could see what was inside _Hopefully it's not a mousetrap…It's, Drum roll please, a T-shirt. I mean that was disappointing. Well it's nice I suppose and Holy crap it's got my name on it! Yay!_ Secretly impressed by it as I unfurled it to get a closer look. It was black, that much was clear, with red piping and highlights, a little elemental flame insignia stitched into the breast of the shirt. Spinning it around to see 'Lopez' in a large font on the back along with the number '1' . Trying to stop myself doing another victory dance_. I'm number one bitches_ Draping the shirt over my arm to rummage into the bag again and pull out a pair of shorts and a hoodie, all emblazoned with my mark, name and number.

Turning with a grin to see that Britt was already in her hoodie, albeit slightly funnily shaped as she'd pulled it over her icy arms, awkwardly zipping up the front to reveal her own little symbol on the chest. A little snowflake. Standing out distinctly against the black of the material, and blending in with the pale blue opposed to my red. Spinning with her arms out to reveal 'Pierce 2' that was written across her back, chuckling as she began to spin a little too much and nearly sent herself crashing into the table.

"So Britt" I smiled, scratching the back of my neck nervously. "Did you enjoy my help?" Looking to see a slightly dizzy Brittany in front of me blink a few times, in realisation that yes indeed I did start groping her leg to help her with her icy powers. Her eyebrows raising and a sly smirk appearing on her lips.

_Ahh shit._

* * *

"So…erm, Britt. How does it feel to be officially part of the team?" Trying to start a conversation as Brittany dragged me to the bedroom, her iced fingers wrapped around my wrist, tugging me forward. Hopefully I wasn't going to be in too much trouble after my teasing/groping stunt before._ I could always just scream 'I was doing it for you' before running for the hills._ Chuckling nervously and looking around for a means of escape as Britt was still giving me the silent treatment that had been in place since we left the base room.

Letting go of my wrist so abruptly that I stumbled forward as she shut the door behind us.

"Britt I'm really sor-mmf-mmmf-mmmmm" Her lips on mine as soon as I turned around. It took me an embarrassingly long time to respond because I was still in shock _I thought she was going to beat me up, so I guess that's a relief _my lips finally catching up with my head, matching the slow rhythm that Brittany had set. Pulling away for a breath of air before I spoke again, a lazy grin on my lips. "I thought you were mad" A tiny gasp slipping from my lips as Brittany started nibbling the skin behind my ear, clearly undeterred at the fact I had stopped kissing and had just moved to another available spot to start somewhere else. Her arms wrapping around my waist to hold me steady.

"I _was _mad. You shouldn't have done that." Trying my best not to squirm as her soft breaths hit my neck as she spoke. "Especially not in front of Sue"

"I was helping you, and you did amazing bri-urgh-itt" My words of praise getting harder and harder to say as I spoke, especially since Brittany had taken to biting down on random parts of my skin.

"But not I'm not mad anymore" A whine escaping my mouth as she started sucking on my neck. My arms reaching out to grip at Brittany's shoulders, my legs going weak as she attacked me with such ferocity I'd never seen before. "Kind of the opposite really" Amazed that she still had any energy left after all of the work she'd done today.

A swipe of her tongue signalled the end of her attack, for now at least, on my neck. The throbbing left there made me sure that a hickey would be seen in that spot for at least a few days. Trailing her lips up to my jaw, beginning to kiss a short line to the corner of my mouth. Letting a soft moan escape as I immediately could feel Brittany's tongue swiping across my lips, demanding entrance to my mouth, which I couldn't deny, parting my lips to allow her in. Even going as far as grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her towards me in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Our tongues immediately battling for dominance, the kiss becoming sloppy and heated fairly quickly as neither wanted to back down, it was a few minutes before we pulled away, panting.

I pressed my forehead against hers, my eyes closed for a moment as I could feel our breathing mixing below, our heavy gasps in time with each others. Softly nuzzling my nose against hers as I opened my eyes to see Brittany's staring back at me. Those eyes. Those eyes that I swear I could get lost in each time I gazed into them. They drew you in, it's true whoever said that eyes are the windows to the soul, because even though I couldn't see her lips I knew that she was happy, they had a certain sparkle to them that I don't think I've ever seen before. The blue to them darker than I've ever seen before.

Brushing our lips together lightly, tracing around them with my own. Our breathing mingling together. Allowing the edges of my mouth to quirk up into a smile as each time Brittany would push forward to capture my lips I would pull away. After a few goes I could tell she was getting a bit frustrated, playfully tugging at her bottom lip with my teeth instead, releasing it with an audible pop. Beginning to form one of her usual pouts as I still refused her kisses, sending a short flick of my tongue against her sulking lips. Eventually closing the distance to bring our lips together once more into a searing kiss.

One of my hands slipping down and grabbing the material of Brittany's hoodie, pulling her with me as I stepped blindly backwards through the familiar room. Only stopping when the backs of my legs hit the bed, moving to perch on the end as I dragged Brittany down to sit beside me. My tongue massaging hers as my hands fumbled to find the zipper of Britt's hoodie. After a short while I had found it, the task being made harder as Brittany pulled me closer to her, kicking my leg out to straddle her thigh as I manoeuvred the zipper down its little track.

A rush of satisfaction hitting me as I pulled the jacket from her body, ignoring the fact I got it stuck on her arms a little, exposing her that little bit more. Her arms still on my waist pulling me flat against her as we continued to kiss, the unwanted item of clothing thrown to the floor in a hurry. My body shuddering involuntarily as Brittany slipped her frozen hands under the material of my shirt, the rough texture of the ice smoothing down as it met the scorching heat of my body, the water dripping to my navel as she outlined the shape of my abs before evaporating in small wisps. Jerking as I felt her hand skim across the mark on my hip, the heat melting her ice more ferociously with a loud hiss at the touch.

_I'm going to have to do something about that. _

Hearing a whimper from Brittany when I suddenly pulled away, breaking the kiss. I sat backwards on my knees as her fingers stretched out only to find air where my body had been.

"Hold your hands out babe" I was met with a questioning look, before she held her arms out, one on either side of me. Only focusing slightly as my own powers flared up, concentrating more on Brittany's eyes as she looked at me. My hands burning as I skimmed a finger down Britt's arm, leaving a smooth dip as the ice melted and evaporated before our eyes, her pale skin visible beneath. Her teeth clamping down on her lower lip as she breathed in a shuddery breath. It was strange, never before had this felt so sensual, more than the other number of times we'd done this. Slowly dragging another finger down the inside of her arm. Thinking about it, Brittany must trust me a lot. Never once has her belief that I wont harm her wavered. Somehow she just knows that I wouldn't hurt her. My palms now gliding down her arms, exposing more and more of Brittany's skin as the ice melted away. Knowing exactly how hot and how much pressure to use to safely remove the ice, almost instinctive as the ice on Brittany's body is removed. Smiling softly and snuffing out my flames completely when every last piece had gone.

Brittany was pulling me into a hug before I knew it, my head resting against her shoulder, my blunt nails drawing patterns over the bare skin of the nape of her neck, making her shiver very obviously as her arms wrapped around me. My eyes darting left as I observed the dark room around us, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"What babe?" I could hear Brittany breathe into my ear, her hands stilling their movements as they had begun to drift around to my waist.

"Oh erm"_ Did I really sigh that loud?_ "I was just on the lookout for your cockblocking cat"

"Seriously Santana" Gently pushing on my stomach so I could sit backwards to look at her, eyebrows raised at me. "We're getting our sweet lady kisses on and all you can think about is my pussy?"

_Well…_

The mischievous glint in her eye not going unnoticed by me, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly as she attempted to keep the smirk off her face.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" My voice coming out a lot more raspy than I expected, my hands pulling softly on Britt's neck to pull her closer to me, missing the contact between us already.

"I guess it's not a bad thing at all" She mumbled into the crook of my neck, nibbling at the skin there in a way that made my heart flutter. "Hey San" She whispered softly, only hearing her because she was so close to my ear. "You know I'm not talking about Lord Tubbington right?" A giggle escaping from my lips at her adorableness.

"I know honey, I know"

Our lips finding each other once more, my tongue immediately seeking Brittany's as I rocked myself forward, encouraging Brittany to lie down on the bed. Her arms hurriedly finding my waist to pull me down with her, my hands finding the mattress either side of Brittany's head so I could steady myself, still straddling her thigh. Breaking the kiss after a few moments, opening my eyes to find a gasping Brittany, her chest heaving as her breathing tried to regulate itself. One of her hands reaching upwards to run her fingers through my hair, loosening it so it fell in waves over my shoulders. Finding myself leaning into her touch with a sigh before she pulled her hand away.

My hand dancing along the edge of her T-shirt, as the other coiled around her shoulder to keep her steady. Slowly I found my fingers curled around the edge of her shirt, but before I could lift it an inch, cool, pale hands rested lightly on my own, stopping them in their tracks. My eyes looking to her in shock as she simply shook her head, a nervous expression tugging at her features.

"Britt?" My voice more of concern than anything else right now. Pulling away from her and allowing her to sit up. _Was I going too fast for her?_ Untangling our legs so that I was sitting beside her.

"I'm sorry San" Her eyes glassy with impending tears, my thumb darting to wipe away one that sprung free. "It's just I'm so…so…" Her voice trembling as she struggled with the words. Shaking her head when they wouldn't come, gazing at the floor.

"Honey" My hands finding hers as they gripped tightly to mine. My heart clenching in worry. "What's wrong?" My only response was a shuddery breath as she tried to calm down, softly stroking her hands with my thumbs, wondering how I could help.

"I'm ugly" She murmured, my ears only just catching the words as they fell from her lips. Her blue eyes full of pain as she looked up to mine. _You couldn't be more wrong._

"Britt-"

"No Santana I know what you're going to say" Her voice trembling as she spoke, cutting me off before I could finish. "You're going to tell me I'm not. That I'm beautiful. But you haven't seen me" Her voice turning so bitter that it scared me for a moment, my brow furrowed. "You haven't seen what they did" Her words sticking in her throat as she tried not to cry.

"Show me" My voice steady despite the fact that my heart was breaking once more for my girlfriend. _I swear when I find out who put her through all of this I'm going to kill them._ "If you want to I mean" Tugging one of my hands free, using the back of my fingers to stroke down her jaw line. An unreadable expression crossing her face. Pulling her hands free from my own and reaching for the hem of her shirt. With a trembling breath she pulled the garment over her head and flung the shirt to the floor.

My first instinct was to gasp, but not in horror surprisingly, in awe.

A forking pattern of scars covered her stomach, stretching up as far as her ribs, looking as though an electric current had passed through her skin and marked her. All spreading up from a spot on her hip, where the marks seemed to originate. I struggled to find the words, instead choosing to stay mute, as my hand reached out hesitantly, stopping just short of her skin. Looking up to see Brittany nod sadly at me, allowing me to reach out and press the pad of my thumb against the one of the marks. Hearing the sharp intake of breath from Brittany above me as my fingers pressed into cool flesh.

My hand shifting so my fingertips could begin tracing across the silvery patterns, following the branched marks until they faded away to a point, feeling Britt's muscles contract underneath my hands. Noticing that the scars were almost completely smooth, no raised bumps or anything of the sort, with the exception of a few deeper marks. In fact you possibly wouldn't even notice they were there if it wasn't for the milky shimmer of colour that they held. Almost as if it was painted straight onto her skin. There was a dull blue gleam to them that I couldn't place. They were quite beautiful in a way, the way they got there was the only ugly thing about them.

I could understand Brittany's hesitation before a lot more now, But she needn't have worried.

"You're perfect"

_Because even if tomorrow I found out she was half squid, kind of like Ursula from the little mermaid, but less evil and a hella lot more attractive I still wouldn't mind. Because Brittany is Brittany. And that's all I need to know, I don't care if she's scarred. I care that someone has done that to her. I care that she feels like she isn't anything less than beautiful. I care that everyday she's reminded of that horrible place by the marks they left on her._

"What do you mean?" Her blue eyes looking at me confused, as if she expected me to run, to shout, to agree with her that she's hideous which would never ever happen

"I mean" raising my hand to cup at her cheek, shifting myself as best I could to be at her eye level. "That last time I checked, which was about three seconds ago, you're still the most beautiful, hot, funny, smartest girl that I've met. And this" Tickling her stomach with my nails, a smile just reaching my face as I got Brittany giggling softly. "Isn't going to change that, or how I feel about you"

"San…" It came out as a choked whisper, smiling through the few tears that had started to fall. Her hand softly caressing my own on her cheek. "I was scared"

"You don't ever have to be scared with me around"

Before I knew it I was falling backwards as Brittany hooked her leg over mine, twisting from her seating position so that she was straddling me now. Pushing me down so I was lying flat on the bed, bouncing against it momentarily at the force she had used. My hands reaching down to grasp at the thighs that were now straddling my waist, however hers were slightly more adventurous than mine. Slipping their way underneath my shirt, her nails dragging up and down my stomach as I let out a shuddery breath into the air, squirming underneath her touch.

My own fingers dug into the flesh of her thighs, glad for the material of her sweatpants otherwise I was sure I would be breaking skin. Trying to lift myself from the bed with the intent of capturing her lips, but after only lifting a small amount from the mattress I could feel Brittany's hand stilling on my stomach, applying a slight pressure that told me wordlessly to stay in place. I looked to her with a questioning look as I sank back once more, her eyes giving nothing away and her lips a tight smile. Withdrawing one of her hands and leaning down to place it beside my head. Her body shifting, dragging out each movement as she hovered over my body, making sure there was no contact between us, until we were face-to-face.

I could feel her heavy breaths against my lips, her eyes locking onto mine, I could barely breathe myself, her eyes hypnotising me as they shone in the darkness. My hands at her shoulders almost instantly, pulling her closer as I was craning my neck forward, pressing my lips to the corner of her mouth. Her response to that was to send a small nip to my lips with her teeth, soothing them soon after with her tongue. Begging for entrance immediately as she bit once more into the swollen flesh, letting out a gasp at the weird sensation on pleasure mixed with a tiny jolt of pain. My lips parting, allowing it to slip into my mouth, wondering if I would ever get tired of kissing Brittany.

I noticed the difference in this kiss, it was hot and heavy, our tongues colliding much more often and with a lot more passion as I found myself arching more into Brittany, almost begging for her to touch me. After the weeks of constant teasing it was becoming clear that I was in desperate need of a release. Brittany seemed to sense that too. My muscles tensing as her hand began creeping up my body, seemingly with the intent to torture, as her fingers were tracing a line underneath my bra as I groaned into her mouth in frustration.

Her reaction not helping matters as I felt her smirk into the kiss. Deciding to lead by example I slipped one of my hands from Brittany's shoulder the brief distance downward, cupping Brittany's breast roughly in my hand. Smirking myself as a whine from Brittany slipped into my mouth. Determined not to be outdone Britt did the same, kneading my breasts firmly. I broke the kiss, my neck arching backwards with a hiss of pleasure. Shuddering as a long wet tongue licked up the underside of my neck.

I nearly spoke up when her hands disappeared, the unvoiced protests stopping as soon as I felt a tug on the bottom of my shirt. Receiving a soft glare from blue eyes when I chuckled at her struggling to remove the item of clothing, pulling at it furiously.

"Wait," I whispered, suddenly aware how scratchy my voice was. "Let me." Sitting upwards and sending a wink Britt's way as she sat backwards on her legs to watch me. I grabbed the hem of my shirt, my eyes never leaving hers as I tugged the material slowly upwards, seeing the conflict in Brittany's eyes as I raised an eyebrow in challenge. Her curiosity winning out as her gaze broke away from mine and to my chest, biting her lip as more and more of my skin got revealed. My pulse beating faster as her eyes looked increasingly ravenous as I inched my arms upwards. Only breaking away from Brittany when I had to pull the shirt over my head, throwing it quickly to the floor.

"Better?" I whispered horsely, getting only a nod of the head before Britt was leaning forward, a few strands of loose hair tickling at my nose as she inched closer to me. Our lips connecting as my arms wrapped around her neck, my stomach tensing when it connected with Brittany's bare skin. Aware that unfortunately we were still wearing way too many clothes, as it was something that hindered my ability to feel her completely against me. My fingers sliding gently down her back, unsure if she was even as our mouths moved together. Trying to fumble for her bra, eventually finding what I was looking for, my fingers snapping the clasp open. Causing Brittany to pull away from my lips suddenly.

"Well that was sneaky" Her eyebrow raised in amusement.

Ignoring her, _or at least not replying right now, _as I delicately removed the straps from her arms, allowing the garment to eventually follow, throwing it to the floor. As I was _quite literally _faced with my girlfriends boobs. Tilting my head back to grin at Brittany, my eyes never leaving her face as my hands gripped her waist as she arched my thumbs to lightly follow a line upward, following the curves of her body. Stroking her ribs gently as I continued my journey. Skimming underneath her breasts, barely touching yet still causing an uneven breath to slip from her mouth. Feeling her heart fluttering just underneath my fingertips, making them dance along her skin until I paused where the beat was strongest. Above her heart.

I smiled, skimming across down to her stomach before softly digging my nails into pale skin, the sudden roughness had Brittany shouting out in pleasure. Glad for the slight distraction as I quickly gripped her shoulders and pushed, allowing me to flip our position before she had even time to register what was going on, landing on top of Britt with a small huff of air as her back sank into the bed.

"Sneaky" I winked at her.

My eyes roaming her wonderful body as I allowed my nails to carve the lightest trails along her skin as I moved to straddle her hips. Tracing just below her collarbones, back down to the sides of her ribs, they teased the skin of her toned stomach following the patterns that were there, moving upwards to trace the undersides of her breasts, then just barely brushing over her pink nipples, yet she squirmed with a moan at the featherlight touch.

"Please," Brittany whispered, barely audible underneath her gasps. I could tell she didn't even know what she was pleading for, but she knew she needed something. Something more than what I was giving her right now. "Please, San" I responded by leaning down pressing a light kiss against her clavicle, following the path that I had made with my hands, nipping and licking every inch of exposed skin that I could. Kissing my way down Britt's stomach, deciding where I could travel to next. Settling, for now, on up. My tongue sliding its way to Brittany's chest, brushing idly over a soft nipple, pausing ever so slightly to gauge her reaction, when no protests had been made I began tracing around it. Teasing slow strokes with my tongue, leaving a trail of saliva in its wake. My hand sneaking over to the other side, firmly kneading the neglected breast as I took the nipple into my mouth, releasing it soon afterwards with a pop. Flicking my tongue a few times over the now stiffened peak as I gently pinched the other with my fingertips, delighting in the soft moans coming from above as I rolled it in between my fingers.

Feeling brave I added my teeth as well, grazing them lightly across the sensitive tip. Hissing slightly in pain as I could feel Britt's hands knot into my loose hair, tugging at the strands as she held me against her. Occasionally offering a gentle bite to the smooth skin of her breast, if only to hear the shocked gasp of Brittany as she arched forward into me. Nearly gasping aloud myself as Brittany's hips bucked upwards to find my own, that jerked forward in response. But I was determined to ignore the heat building in my lower stomach, focusing solely on Brittany for now. Dropping lower and lower until I was peppering kisses against her abs. Feeling each quick breath she took as my lips moved against her skin, circling her navel with my lips. Taking the flesh below it into my mouth, sucking hard, only releasing when I was sure it would leave a mark. My tongue teasingly swiping across the waistline of her sweats in one long lick, enjoying the feeling of Brittany writhing underneath me and seeing her heaving stomach as she gasped for air.

"San" I could hear a growl from above, pulling away to sit back on my knees, licking my lips as I innocently smiled at her. My fingers hooking underneath the waistband of her sweatpants, dragging them slowly down as I kept the innocent look on my face. Shifting myself around as they reached me, in order to manoeuvre them down her legs. The offending item of clothing quick to join the others on the floor. Doing a double take as I saw the tiny duckies that covered Brittany's boy shorts. _Cute._

Positioning myself between Britt's legs, fingertips tickling at her ankles as she fought off giggles. Dragging upward achingly slow, savouring the feel of Brittany's toned muscles twitching underneath my touch. Grinning at each incontrollable jerk of her leg or frustrated groan that slipped from Brittany's mouth, desperate for me to hurry along.

But I was in no rush, wanting to remember every single moment and burn them into my memory. The only light source coming in from the open door of the bedroom, highlighting Brittany under its soft glow. Curving over every inch of her exposed body, following it's trail upwards with my eyes, the light making the marks against her body almost shimmer. _She's so beautiful. _Placing a few short kisses up Brittany's neck, my hands still gripping at her thighs. Watching as she looked down, confusing me when I saw an angry frown grace her otherwise perfect features.

"You're wearing too many clothes" The gravelly voice of Britt not going unnoticed by me as she explained her annoyance.

"You could always take them off for me" Making extra sure I was close enough so my breath tickled at her ear.

Her hands at my back in an instant, sharp nails dragging lines towards my lacy bra, groaning at the sensation against Britt's neck, hoping that she was leaving marks so I could wear them proudly for a while. Snapping the latch open and tearing the material off my chest with a growl. Gasping at her sudden forcefulness as she kissed at my shoulder flinging my now useless bra to the side. Feeling a hand pushing me sharply to the bed, flipping our position once again.

Barely having any time to protest before Brittany's hands started kneading my breasts roughly. Arching forward into the touch with a moan that I could have sworn I didn't make. Her thumbs flicking over my nipples as she continued, hissing through my teeth each time she connected with the sensitive peaks. She lunged at my neck, placing a well aimed bite on a recently discovered pulse point that had me crying out, pushing myself further into Brittany's skilful hands. Sloppy kisses following a trail down my neck, my breath hitching as they made their way down to one of Britt's hands, knowing what their intended target was to be.

"Urgh Britt"

The moment her tongue replaced her hand, my body shook at the sensation. My hands finding solace in the sheets beside me as I clung for dear life. I was barely managing to keep my thoughts in check as Britt began swirling her tongue, mimicking my actions before. Her other hand working to tease me just as much, slender fingers circling my nipple before suddenly palming my breast, the alternating touches had me gasping out her name.

She moved downwards, her breath hitting me in short bursts as she crossed my heaving stomach. Writhing underneath her as she stopped to nibble at my skin a few times. A smile pressing against my skin when I felt her reach the top of my sweatpants. My hips bucking upwards involuntary as she placed an open mouthed kiss to where she had stopped, desperate for her to touch me a little further south. A breathless laugh coming from Brittany below as she sensed my discomfort as my grip began tightening on the sheets. Closing my eyes and trying to keep myself a bit more in check. _Don't want to burn my bedroom down. _

Butterflies suddenly appearing in the pit my stomach when I became aware of the first hard tug on my sweats, trying to remove them from my legs. Aiding Britt as best I could by lifting up from the bed slightly, nearly hitting her in the face as I kicked them off as fast as I could not even trying to hide my eagerness. Leaving me only in my black and red lace panties, which by now were soaked through from all the teasing.

Brittany leaned forward, pressing her palm flat against my abs, the muscles tightening under her touch. Her thumb only just brushing against my birthmark, but I jolted at the touch, feeling a burning sensation shoot through it. Quick to remove my grip on the sheets to latch onto Brittany's waist, pulling her down into a hungry kiss, Britt quickly catching herself as her hands dug into the sheets on either side of my head. Our bodies pressed together, aware of the dual heartbeat that pounds against our chests. Our bodies moulding together as our bare skin connects, appreciating the closeness between us right now. She shifts subtly, slipping a thigh in between my legs. Unashamedly finding myself grinding against it, attempting to alleviate some tension as best I could as our tongues tangled together. My nails digging into bare skin as Brittany casually rolled her hips forward, making sure to purposefully press her thigh harder against my panties. Copying my actions before as she rocked her centre against the top of my leg in long drawn out motions. A moan slipping from my mouth to hers as I felt the heat on my thigh through her underwear.

My hands reaching out, caressing the base of her neck as I broke the kiss, my head falling to her shoulder. Panting out breathlessly against Britt's neck, sending sharp nips of my teeth against the skin when I wasn't attempting to stifle my gasps as I pushed back against her. Desperate for more as I increased the pace of my hips, my movements becoming erratic as I tried to get more contact between myself and Brittany. One of my hands starting to wander, my manicured nails dragging across Britt's back, sweeping across her ribs. Hoping that I wasn't leaving too many marks as I went.

Eventually settling on curling my fingers around her shoulders, twisting my body only slightly to get a better look at Brittany as she hung over me, our bodies still sliding against one another. She was breathing so heavily that with each puff you could see a small cloud of water vapour escape from her mouth. I briefly wondered why, with all of this going on, she wasn't just a giant ice cube right now, but I chalked it up to her being very in control or just incapable from all the effort needed today. A sly smile appearing on her face as I dug my fingers into the taught muscle of her shoulders, responding by shifting all her weight onto her forearm, gifting the other hand with the freedom to move.

I slowed my thrusts to an almost non-existent pace, lazily pushing my hips forward to meet the top of Britt's leg as I tried not to get too carried away just yet. Her free hand toying with a loose thread from my panties, her knuckles just brushing against my hips. Her face now hovering above mine, her eyes searching my features for any hesitation or discomfort in my own, which of course she found none. Placing a soft kiss to her cool lips as I slipped my fingertips just below the waistline of her underwear. Our movements stopping completely as I circled the soft skin just underneath her hip, noticing that her eyes had fluttered shut momentarily, only for the deep blue to find mine again.

I took a deep breath, gripping the flimsy material and began dragging it down Britt's legs. She followed suit, our eyes never unlocking as we exposed the other, our breathing in sync as our chests moved together. Stretching to press a few short kisses to Brittany's lips, my hips lifting upwards so she could pull my underwear off completely and throw them across the room, as my arms couldn't reach as far Britt aided by simply kicking hers from her legs to the floor.

We lay there for a moment, our lips finding one another as the realisation dawned that we were fully naked and kissing and in bed together. Our free hands roaming, feeling each curve of the others body, each goose bump from the others lingering touch, each scar that left a mark on our bodies, in that moment nothing was hidden from the other.

The kiss was broken, my breath shuddering against Brittany's lips, my hand stilling just above Brittany's centre. Her eyes shutting as I pressed a kiss to her cheek. Her breath catching in her throat as I found the courage to skim down lower, hesitantly running a finger through dripping folds. I have to stop myself from gasping as I feel Brittany's wetness against my finger, realising just how soaked she is for me. Feeling a lot more confident as I could feel the smallest twitch of her hips against my finger trying to spur me on. Repeating the action again, this time a loud moan slipping from her mouth. Biting my lip as I tease at her entrance, my finger only just dipping in before pulling away completely, watching each gasp and moan as it happens before my eyes. It takes a low whine and a thrust of Brittany's hips before I get the message, slowly starting to ease my finger into her.

"Oh god San"

The words breathed against my lips as I carefully pushed deeper into Brittany. Her fingers immediately finding their way to my centre, stopping my breathing completely as she wastes no time in brushing her fingertip against my clit. My hips jerking forward against her as I try to find the contact i've been seeking for a while now. Our lips connecting as I begin pumping my fingers at a drawn-out pace. I groan into the kiss as Brittany circles my clit a few more times before dipping lower, pushing a slender finger right into me as I bucked forward to meet her.

Rocking into Britt as our mouths moved lazily together, feeling her shiver against me as my finger slips in and out of her so easily. She was quick to learn though, keeping at a tortuously slow pace as she pushed deeper into me, curling her finger upwards in a becoming motion that had me digging my nails into Britt's shoulder. My response was to increase the pace as I thrust into Brittany, her body shaking as we found ourselves establishing a steady rhythm between us as she sped up. Our bodies sliding together as Brittany's arm shook slightly from supporting her upright, gripping my hair as if it would help anchor her down, her fingers knotting in the strands.

I give an involuntary moan as suddenly I could feel her finger slip out of me, breaking our kiss as I wondered what was going on. The dim light making it difficult to see, but I was sure I could see a smirk on Brittany's face.

"_Fuck _Britt"

My question answered as one finger was now replaced by two, continuing at their relentless pace, I was sure that I wouldn't be able to last much longer. With a soft growl Brittany begins to push into me harder than ever as I attempt to match her pounding rhythm. My hot breaths hitting her neck as they come out as ragged pants as my head presses against her shoulder. My loose hand grasping at Brittany's skin as I try pulling her even closer, lost in the moment as my nails dug into soft flesh. Feeling her writhe against me as I began sliding another finger into her entrance carefully, letting her grow accustomed before picking up a steady pace.

She starts placing sloppy kisses on my neck as I rock against her fingers. Moaning against her skin as I try in vain to keep quiet as she travels downwards to take my nipple into her mouth. I turn my head, latching onto a pulse point, all of a sudden my body rising from the bed as she bites my nipple in response before soothing it with a few quick flicks of her tongue.

"I'm so close Britt" I whimpered throatily against her ear, which only spurred her on more. The pressure behind my bellybutton building with each skilful push of Britt's fingers. My hips jerking to meet each thrust, encouraging her fingers deeper into me. Crying her name as she moves upwards, releasing her mouth to bit down at the join of my shoulder and neck, my heart hammering against my ribcage so hard I fear it may burst through. My fingers buried in Brittany curling upwards, hitting against her inner walls, hearing incoherent words slip from her lips as I found the spot that would drive her crazy.

"San I'm going to-"

Her words cut off by a rapid succession of moans. Letting my thumb brush teasing circles around Brittany's clit before pressing down fully, her hips jerking forward against my hand with a few sharp thrusts as I pumped my fingers into Brittany, ignoring the cramp that was beginning in my wrist as I curled my fingers, hitting that spot inside Brittany again and again.

"Let go baby"

"Oh god. Oh fuck San" Feeling her shudder against me, gasping out a mixture of expletives and deviations of my name. Snapping my eyes open to look at her, peeking through strands of my own hair as they fell across my damp face, hers in disarray as she thrust against my fingers shaking more strands loose from her ponytail. Her mouth hanging open and her eyes scrunched shut. My thumb still rubbing at her clit while I slipped in and out of her. The involuntary tremors of her body signalling that she had reached her peak, jerking with uneasy breaths as her walls clenched around my fingers. The rocking of her hips against mine, causing her fingers to drive deeper into me, pushing me over the edge with her.

"Oh _fuck _Britt _fu-uck"_

My breathing erratic as I feel one of the most intense orgasms hit me. My body spasming as I ride out waves of pleasure, arching my back completely into Brittany, colourful spots bursting behind my eyelids as I ground down harshly against her fingers, trying to prolong this feeling for as long as possible. Gasping out at the aftershocks that rock my body as her fingers slow their pace, trying my best to gulp down air as my body recovers, falling backwards to the bed.

"Wow San"

I smile softly as Brittany gently detangles herself, moaning halfheartedly at the loss of contact as she removes her fingers from me, she does the same as I slip my wet fingers out from her. Although it's impossible I almost feel cold without her body against mine now, watching as Britt rolled off me with a contented sigh, her eyelids drooping as she fights to keep them open.

"Go to sleep babe" Knowing that right now she's too tired to do anything but sleep right now. _Hell me too. _Smiling sleepily at me, leaning over to kiss my cheek. Taking the opportunity to throw the creased bedcovers over us both, my arm wrapping around her waist as my head finds its way to a pillow. Her hand reaching behind to lazily scratch at my head as I peppered kisses against her neck, trying not to smirk proudly at the purplish bruises that could be seen there. Her hand lazily dropping to link with my own

"G'night San" Mumbling the words into the pillow. Shuffling around so our naked bodies were pressed together, trying not to look so pleased with myself because I was the big spoon for the night. The warm feeling that I had missed filling me up almost instantly as her hand tightened around mine.

"Night Britt" Pressing one last kiss against her soft skin. The even breathing told me that she probably hadn't even heard that, falling asleep almost immediately. Licking my lips hesitantly, peeking over to see the rise and fall in her chest and peaceful features. Making sure that she was indeed asleep. Taking a shaky breath I snuggled into her, my arms wrapping tighter against her, a soft glow enveloping me. Trying to calm down my breathing after that amazing session, my heart racing even thinking about it.

_Increased heart rate_

_Short breaths_

A grin plastered across my face as I closed my eyes.

_I'll bet my pupils are dilated too._

* * *

**Well that was a lot to take in at once. **

**All mistakes are totally mine in this chapter as it is unbeta-ed and I changed a few (lots of) things last minute. I hope you enjoyed and hopefully, _hopefully _I won't be as long updating next time, If any of you are even still reading that is, after my massive absence. **

**But I hope you liked it anyway, oh and thank you to everyone that PM'ed me asking about if I'd abandoned this story, because no...I haven't I've just abandoned the TV show...But anyway you guys are awesome and it makes me feel super weird and happy that you even _like _my story never mind messaging me begging for me to put it up. So thanks :) **


End file.
